Scout's Honor
by samekraemer
Summary: When a crying Girl Scout with bloody knees showed up on the Cullens' doorstep to sell cookies, no one in the family knew that the girl would become a part of the family, least of all, a twelve-year old Edward. Over the years, things changed, but one thing remained constant…Bella Swan and Edward Cullen were drawn to each other. AH,Canon Couples/Rated M/language/later lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here I am again with another story. MCMU is nearly finished, and well, I really like this one. I hope you will as well.**_

_**Thank you to Southern Heifer for pre-reading. It's un-beta'd because I'm giving Scorpio11 a break from my madness. **_

_**Of course, SMeyer owns the characters. If I did, hell, I'd be on an island somewhere warm. It's February for craps sake! **_

_**I'd love to hear from you.**_

_**\\\**_

_**Chapter 1. Pigtails and Purple Braces**_

_August 1999_

Esme Cullen sat in the office down the hallway of the second floor of her new home taking in the trees surrounding it. They were all mature trees and provided wonderful shade for the house and spots of the yard. The sourwood and glory bower trees were set to explode any time, and she was excited to see the blossoms. She remembered how much the fall was her favorite time of year, and after all the years in Southern California, she was looking forward to experiencing the change in seasons.

She turned back to the desk and began reviewing the itinerary for her upcoming book tour, not happy at all to be away from her family after they'd just moved from Los Angeles, but the move had been for the benefit of the family, and she definitely didn't regret it.

Her husband, Carlisle, had taken the job as Chief-of-Staff at a rural hospital, and they both thought it was for the best. He'd worked at a renowned hospital in LA, but when they saw they were losing their three sons to the trappings of the Los Angeles life style, it was an easy decision to make the move.

As she worked through the itinerary seeing book signings in cities across the country near the holidays, she was worried. Leaving her beloved husband alone with their three sons for a month seemed like a monumental task, but he'd told her more than once they'd be fine without her. She silently prayed they would.

"Mom, get down here, _now_!" her youngest son, Edward, called. He was twelve. He was the shyest of the three Cullen boys, but he and his mother shared many hobbies, not the least of which was their love for reading and music. She scrambled from her desk and ran down the stairs to see what had him so upset.

When she met him at the front door, she saw the problem first-hand. Before her on the sidewalk stood a small Girl Scout with a wagon full of cookies, two bloody knees, and tears streaming down her cheeks. She had braces on her teeth, and she appeared to be completely shattered.

"Oh, goodness, what happened?" Esme asked as she walked down the stairs of the porch and squatted down a bit to take in the small girl with pigtails tied with green ribbons.

"I'm sorry. I tripped on your sidewalk. Would you…would you…are you in need of any cookies? We're trying to make enough money to…" the girl sniffed out before she broke down completely, blood pouring from her knees and apparently, a cut on the palm of her hand.

"Edward, go get the first aid kit. Dear, come inside," Esme coaxed the sobbing child.

"I…I…can't. My daddy told me to wait until he came home from work, but I didn't because Paige told me she was going to come sell cookies in my neighborhood so I wouldn't be able to go on the trip at Christmas to see _The Nutcracker_. I'm not supposed to go into strangers' homes…_ever_," the girl sobbed.

Esme couldn't help but tear up a bit herself because as coltish as the girl looked, she was absolutely adorable. She blinked away her own tears as her son came back with the kit.

She took the girl by her uninjured hand, leading her to the chairs that had found a home on the large front porch which had first caught Esme's attention when she and Carlisle had made the trip to Forks, Washington, to search for a house.

She helped the child into the chair and knelt down when Edward returned with the first-aid kit. "This might sting a bit," she informed as she cleaned the wounds. She looked up and saw the child squeeze her eyes shut tightly, tears still falling.

What surprised her the most that afternoon in mid-August was when her son, Edward, took the little girl's uninjured hand and held it. "It only hurts for a minute. Mom's done this a lot for me and my brothers. Think about something else. What do you plan to do over the rest of summer?" he asked kindly.

The girl looked up at him and smiled a little smile. "I hope I get to visit my grandma, but I'm excited for school to start." Esme saw the look in the girl's eyes as she took in Edward and smiled. The girl wasn't thinking about the pain any longer.

"That sounds like fun. Where does your grandma live?" her son asked, keeping the girl's mind off of the fact Esme was applying antibiotic ointment to her knees, bandaging them, and then dealing with the cut on her hand.

"She lives in Portland, and it'll be my first time getting to stay with her by myself. It'll be my second sleep away for more than one night without my mom and dad. I got to go to Girl Scout Camp earlier this summer, and it was my first sleep-away camp, but Alice didn't get to go because she had to spend time with her dad. We went swimming and sang songs around the campfire. There were crafts and stuff to earn our badges," the little girl extolled with a broad smile, flashing the purple braces on her teeth.

"Your braces are cool, but aren't you too little to get them? I just got mine, and I'm twelve," Edward told her.

"I fell out of Alice's tree house and loosed my front permanent teeth, so they put them in a month ago. My teeth were weird anyway," the girl replied, causing Esme to stifle a chuckle at the two of them.

"Okay, sweetie, you're set to go. Can I get two boxes of thin mints and a box of tag-a-longs?" Esme asked as she stood.

"Wait," Edward called as he ran into the house.

"What's your name, Girl Scout?" Esme asked as the little girl went to the wagon and pulled out the order.

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan, ma'am. My daddy's the chief-of-police here in town. He's on duty and my mom's out of town. Mrs. Cope, my babysitter fell asleep, but my troop is trying to hit the neighborhoods before the other troops get their cookies. Maybe I should have waited," the girl responded with a tilt of her head as she bit her bottom lip.

"I'm Mrs. Cullen, so we're not strangers any longer. How much for the cookies?" Esme asked as she watched the girl do the math in her head.

"Seven dollars and fifty cents, please. I can only break a ten," the girl responded as she pulled out a small coin purse from her skirt pocket.

Esme laughed. "Isabella Marie Swan, I'll be right back," she commented as she turned to walk into the house to get her wallet.

Just then, Edward raced out with a handful of cash. "Edward, what are you doing?" Esme asked.

He ignored his mother and looked at the girl in front of him. "How much for the whole wagon load?" he asked.

"Edward, we don't need that many cookies," Esme scolded.

"I know, but she seems to be dead set on going door to door, so if I buy her out and walk her home, she'll be fine," he countered. Esme hid her smile at his sudden protectiveness over the girl.

Esme kissed him on the cheek. He was so kind, and she once again realized how special he really was. In that moment, she decided the book tour scheduled between Thanksgiving and Christmas would be her last. She needed to be there for her family, especially her growing sons, and that was all there was to it. If she never sold another book or wrote another story, it wouldn't matter as long as she was able to witness moments like the one she found herself in that August day.

"You know, if you actually introduce yourself to her, you could go with her to a few houses and walk her home. I don't think having twenty-odd boxes of cookies in the house is a good idea with your brothers and your father around. If you want to help her, accompany her around the neighborhood for an hour and then walk her home," she suggested with a tender smile.

He appeared about to protest, so she raised an eyebrow. He looked down at the sidewalk and acquiesced. "Fine."

"Short stuff, what's your name?" he asked as he sat on the top step as the girl went to her wagon and reorganized the load after having given Esme her three boxes of cookies.

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan. I like Bella best, but my grandma calls me Isabella. My best friend, Alice, calls me Bell, like from 'Beauty and the Beast'. My daddy calls me Bells," the girl introduced herself.

Esme watched as Edward stuck out his hand and introduced himself. "I'm Edward Anthony Cullen. I don't go by anything else because I hate other nicknames, but Bella is nice. Maybe you could show me around the neighborhood while you sell your cookies? I'll walk along with you as you go, and I'll take a box of Samoas."

Esme stood on the porch and watched Edward hand the girl three dollars, receiving fifty cents in change. She paid the girl for her cookie purchases, and after business was transacted, she watched her son shove his hands in the pockets of his hooded sweatshirt as he walked next to the Girl Scout pulling a rust-speckled, red, Radio Flyer wagon behind her loaded down with cookies. In her mind, she'd never been more proud of her son.

##

_May 2003_

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen. Is Edward home? He promised to teach me how to play soccer," Bella commented on a May Monday afternoon a bit more than three years later.

Esme was shocked that her self-centered, fifteen-year-old son had made the offer to the nearly thirteen-year-old girl. He was suffering from a case of hormones, and the girls calling their home for him had kept his mother on her toes. Her older sons were enough to keep her on alert. When her youngest began garnering a following of his own she wasn't thrilled.

She and Carlisle had met the Swans, who were neighbors, not long after Bella had shown up selling her cookies. The two families had become friends, though Esme had instructed Edward to never disclose how they'd actually met Bella. She never wanted to get the girl in trouble, and her youngest didn't seem to want to cause her trouble either.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry, but he's still at baseball practice and hasn't come home yet. Would you like to come in?" Esme asked looking at her watch to see Edward was at least an hour late. It was becoming a habit of his because his groupies attended baseball practices to watch him, and he hung around after to entertain them, as Jasper had told her. She wasn't happy about it at all and planned to speak with her husband when he arrived home from work.

Bella let out an exasperated sigh. "That's okay. I'm sure he's busy with that Tanya girl. Sorry to bother you, Mrs. Cullen." With that, the girl turned to walk down the stairs of the porch, soccer ball in her arms. Just as she was about to turn the corner, Emmett came screeching up in his Jeep.

He hopped out, seeing a defeated-looking Bella walking down the sidewalk. He sprinted toward her and scooped her up, swinging her around a few times and releasing her to stumble around the neighbor's yard. Once she finally settled and stood stark still, Emmett circled her a few times and then touched her on the shoulder, causing the girl to run after him.

"I tagged you," he called after her causing her to erupt in a fit of giggles.

Emmett stopped suddenly and scooped the girl up, swinging her onto his back and walking back toward the house. The girl had her arms around Emmett's neck with a glowing smile on her face while he was dribbling the soccer ball she'd carried earlier.

When they climbed the stairs, Emmett turned to his mother. "Where's the toad?" he asked quietly. It was a nickname Esme didn't like nor understand, but there were many things about her sons she didn't understand, so she chalked it up to brotherly antagonism and decided to live to fight another day.

"I'm not sure. He had baseball practice," she answered to the best of her knowledge.

"He forgot about my soccer lesson because he's with Tanya," Bella stated as she shimmied down Emmett's back. Emmett looked at his mother with a pained look.

The family knew the history. Bella's mother had taken off when Bella was ten, and the Cullens had become her surrogate family because her father worked nearly round the clock to avoid the pain of being alone. Esme didn't mind having the girl around at all, having only had the three boys, but she felt sorry for Bella. No little girl should have to endure the pain of having a mother abandon her.

Renee's disappearing act wasn't really a surprise to Esme or Carlisle after they spent more time around the Swans. Carlisle had speculated the woman was addicted to prescription drugs the first time he'd met her, and one night when he and Charlie had met for a beer after each man finished his workday, Charlie confessed as much to Carlisle.

Carlisle had attempted to help him secure a rehab facility in Arizona for Renee to get clean, but when she found out about the plan, she packed her things and took off without a word for her husband or her daughter.

Since that time, Esme had tried to become a surrogate mother to the girl, but Charlie's refusal to tell the girl the truth about her mother's condition was something Esme couldn't support. She and Charlie had words over the situation more than once. He explained Renee's disappearance to Bella as being necessary for her job and kept the girl's hopes alive that one day, her mother would come breezing back into her life and pick up where the family had left off. Charlie refused to listen to reason regarding the damage he was doing to the little girl, and it broke Esme's heart.

"Hey, Edweirdo isn't the only one in this house who knows how to play soccer, Bells. Let me change outta my jeans, and I'll teach you a few moves that are barely legal in MLS," Emmett teased as he looked at the little girl, seeing her eyes light up.

Emmett turned to his mother and winked. He was a senior in high school, getting ready to graduate, and Esme would miss him. He was boisterous and at times, obnoxious, but he had a tender heart. She'd always appreciated that about him.

An hour later, Esme sat in her office on the second floor of the house on Hampstead Street and watched her Goliath of a son teach the twelve-year old sprite of a girl how to run while kicking the soccer ball. She found it was impossible to hold back the tears as she thought about the turn Bella's life had taken.

How a mother could abandon such a beautiful little girl was unfathomable in Esme's eyes, and the fact the child still had a light about her was nothing short of amazing.

At six o'clock, Esme ordered Emmett to take Bella home. Her father was working the split shift, and he'd called earlier in the day to tell her he planned to order dinner and would be home waiting to eat with his daughter.

The new neighbor they had on Fifth Street would sit with Bella until she went to bed, and he'd be home at midnight. Esme wished it wasn't that way for the family, but as her husband was always quick to remind her, it wasn't her concern unless she was asked her opinion or for her assistance.

"Em, will you walk Bella home? Charlie should be on his way by now," Esme called out the back door of their home as Emmett taught Bella how to bounce a soccer ball from one knee to the other.

"Sure, Ma. I'll be back for dinner. Keep me a plate," Emmett called as he pulled the girl up on his back and carried her down the street. Esme could hear the girl's heartfelt giggle through the open windows in the kitchen where she was fixing dinner.

Just then, Carlisle pulled into the driveway. The way he skidded to a stop on the gravel circle led her to believe something was definitely wrong. She walked to the front porch after setting the timer on the stove for the pizzas she'd made, and waited.

Carlisle hopped out of the car leaving Edward and Jasper still seated in it behind him, heads down. It didn't look good at all.

##

To the casual observer, the Cullen boys were as different as night and day. Emmett, always the gregarious one, played football and wrestled during his years at Forks High. He was a star athlete and had a scholarship to the University of Washington to show for his efforts.

He'd met the girl of his dreams his first year at Forks High when the pretty cheerleader had sold him brownies at a bake sale the first week of school. The captain of the football team and the head cheerleader, Rosalie Whitlock, had been an item since that day and were planning to go off to college together, him majoring in physical education while Rosalie majored in network engineering.

They'd mapped out their future, complete with the timing of their first children and the neighborhood where they wanted to purchase their first home and anyone who knew them was certain they'd succeed.

Jasper Cullen, the middle son, was the quiet, contemplative type. He was taller than his older brother, so his sport of choice was basketball, though he only played recreationally with a few friends from high school or his brothers. He was a master of military strategy, choosing to spend his Saturday nights playing "Risk" with his father or playing combat video games, rather than attending parties or dating the girls who were interested in him.

He much preferred studying history or playing guitar than sitting in a theater with a girl, suffering through an insipid movie in hopes of rounding another base. That was something his friends from school discussed during their pick-up games without discretion or concern for the young ladies' whose reputations they were sullying.

Jasper had vowed if he ever found a special girl, threats of mutilation wouldn't be enough to get him to disclose the private moments he shared with her. It was something his father had instilled in him, and he held the value sacred.

Edward Cullen, the youngest son, had grown out of his crippling shyness when his braces came off and he hit a growth spurt the summer between eighth and ninth grade. He'd shot up several inches over the summer, causing his mother much frustration when she had to purchase him an entire new wardrobe for school.

The first day he walked into Forks High, still a bit self-conscious of the changes that had taken place in his body over the last few years, he began noticing girls he'd attended middle school with, who'd never given him the time of day, began staring at him and trying to get his attention as he went about his school days.

Even more surprising to him were the glances and attention he seemed to receive from upper-class girls. They were much more sophisticated in their approaches, but he knew for a fact several fights had broken out in the girls' locker room with his name linked to the altercations.

Every day when he opened his locker, there would be slips of paper with girls' names and phone numbers on them which had been slipped between the slats of the door.

In the beginning, he would simply gather them up and toss them into the trash until one day, Nick Newton explained to him that rumors were floating around the school Edward didn't like girls because he hadn't taken advantage of the "potential for upper-class tail."

Being new to that type of attention, he was unaware people were always watching him, but as Nick explained things to him, he settled into a new routine and even began calling a few of the girls to thwart the bad press circulating through the campus regarding his sexuality.

After spending the Christmas break discussing the situation with Nick and Gerry Crowley, another friend of Edward's who was a year older, they'd convinced him he needed to meet someone and schooled him on the ways of maneuvering the high school dating world.

He'd taken their advice, maybe a little too well, because he seemed to go out with a different girl every weekend. The fights in the girls' locker room broke out again, but this time, they were between the flavor-of-the-day and a woman scorned. Those tales circulated the hallways as well, making Edward Cullen even more desirable among the female population of the small school.

Yes, all of the Cullen boys were very different, but they had a few things in common. First, they were no longer bitter regarding the fact their parents had moved them from Los Angeles to Forks. Second, they were devoted to their family, even if the boys did fight on occasion. Third, they were all extremely protective of Bella Swan.

Each boy felt the little girl had been dealt a shitty hand in life with regard to her mother taking off and her father basically leaving her to fend for herself a lot of the time, so they made it their mission to watch out for her at all times and spend time with her when they could…or when said spending time didn't conflict with their hobbies or time with members of the opposite sex.

It was that spirit of protectiveness that had landed Jasper and Edward in the principal's office that day after school, waiting for their father to come to school to meet with the principal.

"_What the hell is he doing?" Jasper asked no one in particular as he looked up from the book on Eisenhower he'd been reading while waiting for Edward to shower after baseball practice. He'd looked at his watch, seeing it was nearly five-thirty. Baseball practice ended at four-thirty._

_He rose from the grass where he'd been lounging and headed to the gym in search of his brother. He was sure Edward was with his latest love interest, Tanya Denali, and he was prepared to find the two of them, not for the first time, in some state of near undress in the boys' locker room. _

_When he rounded the corner to go inside the room, he heard arguing from inside, so he quietly opened the door and slipped around a row of lockers two down from where he heard Tanya yelling at his brother._

"_This is fucking ridiculous. You're going to run home to play soccer with that tomboy when I'm telling you my parents are gone until late tonight. You told me you wanted to do it, but you wanted our first time together to be special. Well, I've got my car outside and the whole house to myself. Just tell Jasper to go home and lie to your parents about a class project you've got with Nick," Tanya shouted. _

_Jasper didn't like the girl at all, and he knew she had a reputation of not knowing how to say the word "no." He'd warned his brother she was easy and Edward should stay away from her, but his little brother was nothing more than a walking hormone of late, so he was certain Edward was trying to formulate a lie he believed his parents would buy._

"_Tan, baby, I know Bella's a pain in the ass, and trust me, the idea of going to your house to finally fuck you is a lot more appealing to me than going home and teaching the runt to play soccer, but my mom gets really pissed off if we don't keep our word," Edward explained._

_Jasper rolled his eyes at his brother's attempt to be suave, and just as he was about to make his presence known, Tanya spouted, "She's a spoiled little bitch. She's fucking twelve-year's old. Jesus Christ, she should find friends her own age. Don't you think it's a little sick you and your brothers spend time with her and she's not related. Unless one of you guys is fucking her, I don't get it."_

"_Tanya, that's ridiculous. She's just a kid, for fuck's sake. Mom takes care of her because she doesn't really have anybody, okay? It's all strictly pity. Yeah, she's spoiled, but if I don't take my turn at entertaining her, my mom won't let me go to Holden's party on Saturday night. Remember, what we planned to do after making an appearance?" he reminded Tanya._

_Jasper stepped around the lockers when all talking stopped and a lot of moaning became audible. He saw his brother with his hand up the girl's shirt, rounding second, and he decided to put a stop to it. _

_He dropped his book on the bench at the opposite end of where Tanya was straddling Edward's lap, scaring the couple so much Edward dumped her into the floor when he shot up at the sound._

_Edward looked toward the boom to see Jasper with an angry look on his face, and both brothers immediately began cursing at the other. "You fucking jerk," Edward shouted._

"_Me, a jerk? You're the fucking jerk the way you were talking about Bella, you ass. You've broken your promise to her three times this week, even after you swore to her last night you'd be there for sure tonight. All that just for a little disease-riddled pussy?" Jasper shouted in return._

"_Hey!" Tanya screamed as she got up from the floor. "You're not going to let him talk about me like that," she added._

_Jasper saw his brother swallow thickly. "Hell, no," Edward responded as he dove for Jasper. _

_A fist flew connecting with a left eye. A shoulder in the stomach knocked someone into a row of lockers which was evidenced by a resounding thud as a head met the cinderblock wall. More fists. More rolling on the floor. A headlock or two all led to the baseball coach busting into the locker room to break up the fight._

_He had a tough time separating the two boys, unaware Jasper was as fit as he was because of all of his martial arts training. Unfortunately for Jasper, he didn't realize it was the coach, who happened to be his favorite history teacher, and he leveled the man with a roundhouse to the chest, sending him into a row of lockers and flat on his ass. Jasper only realized it when he looked down and saw he had Edward around the neck in a choke hold._

"_Shit, Mr. Zaniga. I'm sorry." Jasper hurried over to where the man appeared to be unconscious. _

"_Go get Principal Banner, NOW!" Jasper shouted at his brother. Within fifteen minutes, the boys were sitting in the waiting room of the office while their father checked Mr. Zaniga for a concussion._

"I got called out of the Emergency Room to come get you two idiots for fighting. How the hell did it end up you were fighting _each other_? I thought you'd gotten into it with other boys, but no, you two dumbasses have to fight with each other at school?

"Well, you're both suspended for three days, but you're grounded until the Fourth of July. Jasper, no driving, and Edward, you will not get your license until school starts. Do you understand me?" Carlisle yelled as the two boys, both bloody and bruised, sat in the back seat of the Mercedes with ice packs on their faces.

Without another word, Carlisle exited the car, shaking his head in disgust as he went inside to try to explain to his wife what had happened so the couple could provide a united front with the boys.

"You're really a fucking douche, you know that?" Jasper snapped at his brother who was examining his right hand. Jasper noticed the swelling and immediately felt guilty.

"You should never lead with your pitching hand, dumbass," he told his brother as he exited the car leaving Edward alone.

"Fuck," Edward commented to no one. He knew he'd let everyone down. His parents for obvious reasons would be disappointed in him. His teammates would be pissed because he wouldn't be able to pitch in the quarter-final game on Saturday against their rival, Sequim High. He only felt a bit of remorse for letting Tanya down regarding their plans for Saturday night because he'd actually been trying to figure out how to break up with her.

He wasn't ready to take the step Tanya wanted, but he'd endured the rumors regarding his sexuality at the beginning of the year and had no desire to relive it. He'd worked hard at building his reputation as a ladies' man, but if the truth ever came out he'd never actually had sex with any of the girls he'd dated, he knew it would all go to hell.

All of those things were minor in his estimation compared to the guilt he felt having letdown Bella. He'd developed a huge affection for the girl since the day she'd shown up on their front porch, bloody and crying, some three years prior.

He realized, as he sat there alone in his father's car, Jasper had been right. He'd been too caught up in being a fifteen-year old boy of late and had broken many promises to the girl. Unfortunately, he was now grounded and wouldn't be able to do much to make it up to her, but maybe if she wasn't too mad at him, he could coax her to come by the house after school so he could teach her how to play soccer.

It would definitely pass the time as he served his sentence, and maybe it would get him back in Bella's good graces, along with those of his parents.

With a resolution to turn over a new leaf and be a man of his word just like his father, he went inside the house to face his mother's wrath. He knew it would be epic, but if he was being honest with himself, he knew he deserved it.

\\\

_**Here are a few 'A's' to the 'Q's' I'm sure you have. Yes, in the beginning we'll jump some time because the real meat of the story is when they're older, but this is the background. Yes, there will be a bit of drama, but you know me…it won't be anything you can't handle. Yes, it's completed so once I start posting (unless nobody reviews) I'll post on a regular basis. Yes, I expect you to review. Yes, if you don't, I'll pull it down. Yes, I'll still love you if you don't like the story.**_

_**Any other 'Q's' you have I'll try to 'A'.**_

_**Thanks for reading. I hope to hear from you.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**You're all incredible! I felt so loved with the reviews for the first chapter, I was compelled to give you another. **_

_**A few things…generally, I post every other day, but these first few chapters might come a little quicker so I can hook you. One of you lovelies asked if this was a repost because it sounded familiar…it's not, and if it sounds like another story, that's purely coincidental, Scout's Honor (hahahaha). I laugh at those of you who have hormonal teenage sons…I had two of my own, and thinking with the little head is definitely universal.**_

_**SMeyer owns…I borrowed. **_

_**(Maybe it's just me, but I cried a bit in this chapter. I swear, it's not a tear-jerker throughout.)**_

_**\\\**_

**2. Divorce and Devastation**

"Oh, Dad's home already," Bella remarked as Emmett walked her down her street after he'd placed her on the sidewalk from her perch on his back. Emmett looked up to see Charlie Swan sitting on the front steps of his house in jeans and a t-shirt, sipping on a beer. Emmett thought his mother had told him Charlie was working the swing shift, but maybe something had changed because he knew Charlie Swan wouldn't be drinking if he expected to go back to work.

"Hey, Bells. Em," Charlie called affectionately to his daughter who would be thirteen in September and her hulking escort.

"Watch, Daddy," she called anxiously as she bounced the soccer ball from her left knee to her right just as Emmett had taught her earlier in the afternoon.

Emmett saw Charlie smile at his daughter's antics, but Emmett felt like something wasn't exactly right. "Chief, I thought you had to work tonight," he remarked as he sat down on the steps next to Charlie while Bella demonstrated more of her newly acquired skills.

"Yeah, well, something came up that caused me to have to change my plans. Bells, that's great, honey. Go inside and get washed up. I stopped at the diner and picked up your favorite," he told his daughter.

"Oh! Chili dogs! Emmett, I'll share with you. Daddy usually gets me two," Bella invited as she walked up to the porch.

"Thanks, Bells, but Mom's expecting me back home for dinner. Rosie and I can take you to the movies on Saturday, if you want," Emmett offered. He had a feeling something awful was about to happen, and he hoped maybe if he and Rosalie took Bella to the movies, it might give the girl something to look forward to, which, in turn might soften whatever blow the chief was about to land.

"Um, we'll see," Charlie responded before Bella could get too excited.

Bella shrugged her shoulders and kissed Emmett's cheek, ruffling his hair as she went up the stairs. Once the front door was closed, Emmett heard a choking sound next to him. He turned to see Chief-of-Police Charlie Swan, one of the strongest men Emmett knew aside from his own father, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"God, Charlie, did somebody die? Is Grandma Swan okay?" Emmett whispered. He wished like hell his mother was around. Emmett didn't do well with emotional adults, and the fact it was Charlie made it even more difficult.

"Nobody died. Renee had me served with divorce papers today. She was granted temporary custody of Bella until a permanent custody agreement can be worked out," Charlie explained without looking Emmett in the eyes.

"Fuck. How? She took off on _you, _and she was a drug addict?" Emmett didn't know anything about the law, but even _he_ could see there was no rhyme or reason for Bella to be sent to live with her mother.

"Yeah, well, Renee's cleaned herself up, got a good job, and she's got someone spying on me who reported I'm not around for Bella all the time. Hell, maybe she's right. Bells spends more time with your family than with me. Maybe it's all for the best. I thought…I really thought Renee and I would get back together which was why I never told Bella anything about her mom leaving. I guess I was living a fool's dream," Charlie thought out loud.

Emmett had no idea how to respond to any of it. After a minute, he looked at the man, seeing him staring off into space, eyes unfocused. "When's she leaving?" Emmett asked the only question that came to mind.

"I've gotta put her on a plane to Phoenix on Sunday. I took off the rest of the week, and I've gotta get her records from school. Renee won't even let her finish sixth grade here, the heartless bitch," Charlie spat. Emmett tended to agree.

"Go home and tell your folks for me, will ya? Tell 'em I'll call 'em later in the week. I'll make sure Bells gets over to say good-bye," Charlie instructed as he rose from the porch and walked inside without another word.

Emmett sat there for a moment letting the words sink in. It was more than he could believe, and he needed to get home to tell his parents, in hope that there was some way they could step in and stop the injustice.

##

"I cannot believe this. Jasper Hale Cullen, you are going to be eighteen-years old in January, and Edward Anthony, you're going to be sixteen in two months. What the hell has gotten into you boys?" Esme ranted. Edward fought everything inside him to look at the clock to see exactly how long his mother's tirade had been going on. He knew it had been a while, and he could tell she wasn't nearly finished.

In the retelling of events that led to the suspension of the two boys, a quick-thinking Jasper had neglected to mention certain "facts" which led to the altercation. Edward was thankful for his brother's discretion and was already formulating something he could do to return the favor.

"I have a project I need to work on, and he jacks around after practice. I just got sick of it today. I'm sorry, but he's a selfish asshole," Jasper announced loudly.

"Watch your tongue, young man," Esme scolded.

"Sorry," he responded quietly, nudging his brother's thigh with his knee.

"Mom, it's my fault, okay? I took extra batting practice, and I wasn't paying attention to the time," Edward offered, seeing his father's raised eyebrow from his place at the center island in the kitchen. He was pretty sure Carlisle didn't believe a word of the tale the two were weaving for their mother.

Edward watched Esme take a deep breath, and as he steadied himself for round two, Emmett busted through the front door and skidded into the kitchen out of breath. "What the hell?" he asked when he took in the sight of his two brothers each holding a bag of frozen vegetables on their faces while Edward's right hand was soaking in a bowl of ice water.

"Watch your language. Where the hell were you?" Carlisle snapped, too caught up in the tension in the room to realize Emmett was extremely upset.

"I took Bella home after _I_ ended up playing soccer with her because _someone_ (cough) asshole (cough) forgot all about her. But, that's not the big thing. Charlie was sitting on the porch drinking a beer when we walked up," Emmett began.

Esme looked at Carlisle with concern before turning back to her son to wait for more information. "I thought he was working the swing shift? What happened?"

Edward watched Emmett pull out a chair and sit down, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees as he stared at the floor. When he looked up, everyone was surprised to see he had tears in his eyes. "Renee is divorcing the chief. He got the papers today," Emmett answered.

"That should have happened a long time ago, and he should have dumped _her_ sorry ass," Jasper commented which earned him a snap of her fingers from his mother. "Sorry."

"Yeah, well, apparently, she's cleaned herself up and got a job. She's getting custody of Bells. Charlie has to put her on a plane to Phoenix on Sunday." Emmett heard the audible gasp he expected from his family. When Edward abruptly rose from the table and stormed off, no one said a word.

##

Bella sat at the table happily munching away at the chili dog her father had brought home for her unexpectedly. Such treats were usually restricted to weekends, but she wasn't about to question why her father had provided the unexpected heaven on a bun. "So, why don't you have to go back to work tonight? Have you stopped all the crime in Forks, Batman?" Bella teased, cracking herself up in the process.

Her father cleared his throat and wiped the ketchup from his mustache, turning to her with a weak smile. "I, uh, I heard from your mom today," Charlie informed.

Bella dropped her fork and looked at him. Maybe it was the news she'd been waiting nearly two years to hear? Her mother was finally coming home.

Bella knew her mother wasn't working away from home for two years without a visit or word, but she never admitted it to her father. She knew enough from her friend, Alice, that her parents were probably having problems and had decided to live apart, much like Alice's parents, but if her father had heard from her mother, perhaps they'd made up and Renee was finally coming home?

"Is she coming home?" Bella asked nervously, crossing her fingers under the table.

She watched her dad take a sip of beer from the can. He cleared his throat and looked into her eyes. "Bells, your mom hasn't been working all this time. She had some problems she needed to work out for herself, and that's why she left," Charlie began.

Bella felt it was time to come clean. "I figured that out already, Daddy. I'm not stupid, you know. I'm gonna be thirteen. So, you two made up and she's coming home, right?"

"Not exactly. See, your mom wants a divorce. We just couldn't work out our problems, and it's really for the best, okay. It's nothing you did, and it doesn't mean we don't love you," he responded.

"Oh." It wasn't the news she was hoping to hear, but she couldn't lie to herself and say it wasn't expected. She was disappointed, but she knew for a fact she wasn't the only kid in Forks whose parents were divorced, and although most of the kids she knew who'd suffered a similar fate lived with their mothers, she knew Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, lived with her dad because her mom was dead. She made the decision to talk to Rosalie about it when she went to the movies with her and Emmett over the weekend.

"Bells, I know you're disappointed, but it's not the end of the world, okay? Sometimes grown-ups just can't work out their problems. Well, this is one of those times, but we both love you very much," he further explained.

"It's okay, Daddy. We've been fine for almost two years, so I'm sure we can make it. Will she come visit me like Alice's dad does once a month?" she asked.

Her father clearing his throat didn't make her feel confident, but she'd adjusted to Renee not being around, and she was sure she'd be able to handle any additional information he had for her. She had the Cullens, and Esme was almost like a mother to her anyway.

"Actually, Bella, I've had you to myself for two years, and now your mom wants a turn. She's, um, she wants you to come live with her in Phoenix for a while. She's got a house down there, and she said you'll have your own bathroom. No more sharing with the old man and complaining about whisker hairs in the sink. Isn't that great?" Charlie tried to sound upbeat, but by the look on his face, Bella knew it wasn't a good thing.

"What?" she asked because she was certain her ears were playing tricks on her.

She took care of her father, having learned how to prepare simple meals in the microwave and do laundry from Esme. How would he have clean clothes if she wasn't there? Who would clean his house, and who would watch sports with him or play catch? Charlie loved to play catch with her, and she knew he'd miss it if she was gone.

"You're going to go to Phoenix and finish out the school year there, and then you and your mom will get to spend time together. I'll come down for some time over the summer to see you, and then next summer, you'll get to come here and spend it with me. I'll call you all the time, and you can e-mail me at work every day," he told her. She almost believed he was happy about the news until she saw tears.

He quickly jumped from the table, tossing out, "I need to go check something in the garage. We'll go fishing on Saturday if you want." With that, he was out the door.

Her appetite completely gone, she took her plate to the trash can and threw away the rest of her chili dogs. She cleaned up the rest of the dishes trying to understand what was happening. As she slipped her father's plate into the refrigerator with a piece of plastic wrap over it, it all sank in.

Without waiting for Charlie to come back inside, she ran out the front door without shoes and didn't stop running until she stopped on the front porch of the Cullens' home. She needed to talk to Edward, her guy best friend, because he was smart and maybe he could help her figure out how to make it go away. That was, if he wasn't busy with Tanya.

##

"She can't go. Renee can't do this. God, why'd I blow her off, today of all days?" Edward berated himself from his favorite brooding spot on the porch roof outside his second-floor bedroom. He couldn't believe what Emmett had told them, and the guilt was eating him alive regarding his actions earlier that day.

He heard the house phone ring, having an extension in his room, but it only rang once so he assumed someone else had picked it up. He heard his name shouted from down the street, and when he looked around the corner of the house from his perch, he saw Bella running toward the house, no shoes with her long hair flying behind her.

He quickly climbed back into his room and hurried down the stairs as his mother opened the door. "She's here. I'll bring her home in a little while," he heard his mother tell someone as she stepped aside. Without slowing her pace, Bella ran halfway up the stairs, meeting him on his way down. Her incoherent sobs were muffled in his shoulder when he picked her up and held her tight.

"Shh. I know, but stop crying or you'll make yourself puke," he instructed as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to get her a drink of water, her clinging to him like plastic wrap.

He placed her on the counter next to the sink to retrieve a glass and fill it with water. His mother was behind him, offering him a box of tissues, having pulled a few before quietly leaving the kitchen.

"But…but…but," Bella hiccupped. Edward took a tissue from the box and dried her eyes. He grabbed another, held it up to her nose and ordered, "Blow." She complied without argument.

"Now, I owe you an apology for standing you up today. It was wrong, and I'll make it up to you before you go visit your mom," he offered.

Bella looked up, finally studying his face to see it bruised with a cut on his cheek. "What happened to your face?" she asked as she gently traced her little fingers against the angry purple marks starting to make themselves known.

"Aw, Jazz and I had a fight…no biggie. I, uh, I got kicked out of school for three days. Well, so did he, so you and I can spend time this week after school," he suggested, trying to keep things light so as not to upset her further.

"I'm not just going to visit. I have to live there." A whole new raft of tears started at the realization.

"I know," he whispered looking away from her so as not to cry with her. He knew Bella was dear to the whole family, but he simply couldn't imagine her not coming over to follow him around and hound him to teach her things on the computer, or how to play guitar, or even play sports.

Not having Bella around seemed unfathomable. Unfortunately, it was the reality to which he'd have to adjust. In that moment, he wanted to scream at Renee for ever leaving in the first place, but more so for coming back. It was a clichéd life lesson he never wanted to learn…life isn't fair.

##

"More pie?" Esme asked on Friday night. She was hosting a small gathering for Bella, though she made certain Bella understood it wasn't 'good-bye'. It was a 'see you soon' party.

She'd invited Bella's best friend, Alice Brandon, to join them, and it almost seemed as if everyone was trying to forget the reason for the gathering in the first place.

"I couldn't eat another bite," Charlie responded as he looked at his watch. It was time for them to go because he was taking Bella down to the reservation the next day for fishing and then dinner with their friends down there. Her flight would leave Seattle at 11:00 AM on Sunday, and after she was gone, he had no idea how he'd make the four-hour drive home alone.

"My mom's here," Alice called from the living room. Charlie looked out to see a tan SUV pull into the driveway. Mary Brandon, Alice's mother, climbed out and started toward the house.

He rose from his chair at the kitchen table and walked to the front door, leaving Carlisle and Esme to finish their coffee.

He squatted down to Alice, who he couldn't believe was actually fourteen, and smiled at her. "Now, you come by and see me sometime, you hear? You're still the best birdhouse painter I've ever met, and just because Bells isn't around to help us every day, it doesn't mean I won't be building them. The craft fair at school in the fall will be here before we know it," he told Alice seeing the crocodile tears in her eyes.

She loved painting and drawing, and with Charlie's love of building birdhouses, he'd found common ground with Alice. He and Bella built them, and Alice painted them. The girls had a table at the Forks Middle School Craft Fair the September before where they made a hundred dollars selling them.

Mary, Alice's mother, had taken the girls on a shopping trip to Port Angeles with their earnings, and Charlie had met them there for dinner after. It had been a nice time for all of them, and it was something he would miss very much.

"I'll check on you. Bell already made me pinkie-swear," Alice informed him as she hugged him.

He stood from his crouched position to see Mary hugging Bella. "I'll expect you to send me pictures of Arizona. I've never been, and I'd love to see what the desert looks like." Bella sniffed, trying to hold the tears, but it was futile.

She nodded to Mary and turned to Alice who was smiling brightly. "We're not going to have a tearfest right here in front of Edward and Jasper," Alice whispered. Both girls had made it known a long time ago they had crushes on the Cullen boys and were planning to marry them someday. Crying in front of their future husbands, who were standing off to the side, was unthinkable.

"No, we're not. I've already embarrassed the crap out of myself by crying in front of Edward. I can't do it again or he'll think I'm a baby. As soon as I save enough money to buy a computer and get internet, we can e-mail every day. I'll make my mom let me call you on weekends," Bella promised.

"Yep," Alice agreed, looking out of the corner of her eye to see Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie staring at them.

She quickly hugged Bella and started out the front door. "Hold it, squirt," she heard Jasper call out to her, causing her to freeze in her tracks.

The three Cullen boys walked over to where she stood and smiled at her. "Just because Bella's not here all the time doesn't mean you can't come by and see us. Remember, if you need homework help, I'm the smartest of these two clowns," Jasper told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She nearly lost her breath.

"I'll remember. Thank you Mrs. Cullen for inviting me." After she hugged Esme, she hurried out to her mother's vehicle. It was truly a bittersweet moment for the girl. Jasper had noticed her, but her very best friend in the whole world was leaving, and she wouldn't have the chance to relive the encounter with anyone. The tears came faster than she wanted on the way home.

Meanwhile, Charlie was talking quietly to Mary who offered to cook him dinner on Sunday night. He declined, graciously, but he asked for a rain check because he truly enjoyed the woman's company. The girls had known each other for years, and Mary Brandon had become a good friend to him since Renee left him.

After the Brandons were gone, Charlie looked at Bella who was sitting on the couch between Emmett and Edward, weeping quietly. As he was about to announce it was time to go, he heard Carlisle clear his throat. He turned to look in his friend's direction and saw him motion for Charlie to join him in the kitchen.

Esme was busying herself with the dessert dishes as Carlisle carefully broached the subject of Bella's departure. "Look, Charlie, I know it's a private thing for you to take Bella to the airport, but I'd feel a lot better if you let me drive you. I wouldn't be a friend if I didn't insist you let me take you because I don't believe you'll be in any shape to drive home. Besides, I don't know how, aside from locking him in the shed, I can keep Edward from going. I'll end up driving there anyway, so you might as well let me drive you, too," Carlisle reasoned. Charlie nodded in relieved agreement.

He walked back to the living room and cleared his throat, seeing the three Cullen boys and Rosalie look in his direction. "Bells, honey, we need to go. I'll be in the car," he called as he made his way outside with a quick good-bye to Esme and Carlisle.

Emmett squeezed Bella's hand and kissed her forehead. "Don't forget to be covert when throwin' 'bows on the soccer field. The refs can't be everywhere," he whispered as he quickly rose from the couch and ran upstairs.

Bella was perplexed by his behavior, but before she could contemplate it, Rosalie cleared her throat. "We'll see each other before you know it. Don't do anything funky with your hair because it's beautiful. You're gonna break hearts, Bells," Rosalie told her as she hugged the girl and quickly hurried up the stairs behind Emmett.

Jasper was next. "Make your mom buy you an Xbox so you can keep up your skills at `_Splinter Cell_'. I don't want all my progress teaching you to go to waste." He kissed her cheek and hugged her, hurrying upstairs behind Emmett and Rosalie.

Bella rose from the couch and hugged Dr. Cullen without a word, and turned to Esme. "Don't say anything. I'll talk to you next week," Esme assured with tears streaming down her face. After hugging the girl, she hurried out of the room behind her husband, leaving Edward and Bella alone to stare at each other.

"I've got something for you," Edward told her as he went to a drawer in his mother's buffet in the dining room, pulling out two boxes. He handed them to her and smiled. She started to open them, but he stopped her.

"Do it at home. Charlie's waiting. Two things to remember. You're always gonna be my girl, okay? Second, be very careful. I won't be there every day to watch out for you, so you're gonna have to watch out for yourself. This isn't good-bye, Bella. This is just a little break for you and me to grow up. We're always going to be friends, okay?"

Bella nodded because the lump in her throat was too big to allow words, and when he picked her up and kissed her cheek, she wished it would have been on her lips. With wisdom far beyond her mere twelve years, she looked at him. "I have a favor," she stated confidently.

"Sure, what?" he responded placing her back on her feet.

"Kiss me on the lips. I want you to be my first kiss," she whispered quickly looking at her shoes.

Edward swallowed back the emotions teetering on the surface and leaned forward with his hands on her small shoulders. He chastely brushed her lips, and then pulled away to look her in her watery eyes. "Girl Scout, consider yourself kissed." They both laughed, which was a better parting than the tears which would be inevitable.

Bella floated out to the car with the two gifts in her arms and climbed in beside her father. Neither said anything on the way home. Charlie was trying to figure out how to survive when his daughter left him on Sunday, and Bella was too busy remembering the feel of Edward Cullen's lips on hers for the first time ever. She knew she'd never forget it in her life.

\\\

_***Sniff* I'm sorry, but I'm an old softy with shit like that. I remember my first kiss…I was a little older than Bella, and Tony was a bit older than Edward. Behind the band building (I played drums; he played trumpet)…ahhh…Memories, like the corners of my mind… I'll stop. You remember yours?**_

_**Next chapter, we follow the Girl Scout to Phoenix. I hope to hear from you.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I couldn't wait to post tonight because I am completely overwhelmed by your interest in this story. Thank you so very much. Loved hearing about your first kisses as well. Had me laughing like an ass! **_

_**I know these first few chapters are hard to get through, but I'm right here holding your hand (or Edward can hold your hand). FYI –There is no physical abuse in this story, but let's just say a lot of you have Renee pegged.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight. No infringement here.**_

_**\\\ **_

3. Do-Over

"Oh, look at you," her mother called as Bella walked out of the security area of Sky Harbor International Airport. Her mother looked significantly different than she had the last time Bella had seen her. She'd put on a little weight, but not in a bad way. She seemed happy, and deep down under all the sorrow of leaving everyone she loved behind, Bella was excited to see her mother because it had been two years.

"Hi, Mom." Renee hugged her, but Bella didn't hug her back. They had a lot to discuss, in the girl's mind, and affection wouldn't be given easily. It would have to be earned, just like trust. All of these things would take time.

As they waited at the baggage carousel, Bella remembered her second good-bye with Edward Cullen.

_Standing at security where her father was going to walk her to the gate, she stood with Edward. He had looked around and saw his father and Charlie talking to a TSA agent, so he pulled her over beside a refrigerated case that held flowers._

"_Look, this is really inappropriate 'cause you're twelve and I'm fifteen, but that kiss I gave you? Your first kiss? I've rethought that. It should be a lot better, so I'm taking a do-over," he stated._

_He leaned down, because he was substantially taller than her, placing a shaking hand on her neck. He leaned in and kissed her again softly, gently moving his closed lips against hers. She felt her face flush, but when he tried to pull away, she reached up and pulled him back, kissing him again in the same fashion. _

_When the kiss ended, Edward rested his forehead against hers, breathing a bit heavy, as was she. "Don't you disappear from my life, my little Girl Scout. You're my girl," he whispered. _

_Just then, her father and Carlisle returned, but as she and Charlie walked through the heavy security in place following the September 11__th__ attacks, she glanced back to see Carlisle with his arm around Edward's shoulders. She thought she saw tears, but she couldn't know for sure._

_She held onto her own tears until it was time for her to get on the plane. "Eat a vegetable every once in a while, okay?" she ordered, causing her father to laugh._

"_Feel free to give your mom a lot of trouble…I'm just kidding. Be good, and please, be careful. Call me tonight when you get settled. I'll worry," Charlie stated. Bella nodded and burst into tears as she hugged him until she absolutely had to board the plane._

_She cried quietly until she fell asleep mid-flight, not waking until the flight attendant touched her on the shoulder. She vowed to herself that her next ride on a plane would be back to Forks. She'd do anything she had to do to get back to her friends and father in Forks. She'd find a way to get back to Edward Cullen._

"So, welcome to Phoenix. It's a lot sunnier and warmer than Forks. I truly believe you're going to love it here. I look forward to the two of us getting to know each other again," Renee gushed as she grabbed Bella's large suitcase to carry to the car. Bella had left behind everything except a photo album she'd made with all the pictures of her with all of the important people in her life, most importantly, her and Edward on her twelfth birthday.

She decided to open the gifts Edward had given her that night after she settled in her new room. When they arrived at the small house where Renee lived, Bella saw a car in the driveway and a man sitting on the front porch. She had no idea who he was, but she thought her mother was going to try to right the wrongs between them. Bella had the feeling the man's presence meant it wasn't going to go the way she believed.

The strange man hurried off the porch and opened Renee's car door. Bella saw him kiss her on the lips, and then he led her into the house, leaving Bella alone in the car.

Bella pressed the button to release the trunk, hauling her large suitcase from the trunk on her own and pulling it inside. Once she had it on the porch, she reached for the door, finding it locked. She rang the doorbell and saw her mother wide-eyed. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I didn't know Phil would come back early just to meet you. Come in."

Bella watched Renee pick up her suitcase to carry it down the hallway to a room at the opposite end of the house. She had her own bathroom, and there was a big screen in the family room. The man who was supposedly excited to meet her hadn't said a word to her as she walked through the room behind her mother.

"Unpack, get settled, and then let's make dinner together. We'll do the formal introductions then. You're going to love him just as much as I do," her mother gushed, closing her door and leaving her alone in her new room. There were sheets resting on the end of the bare mattress, so she made her bed.

After which, she opened her suitcase and began putting away her clothes, trying to decide where she wanted everything. The room was painted a light yellow and a yellow, red, and purple flowered comforter was tossed over a chair in the corner of the room.

After she felt it was organized, she picked up the first box Edward had given her. She opened the small card and smiled.

_Bella –_

_This reminded me of you._

_Don't forget me._

_Edward_

She opened the box and found a bracelet with two charms on it. One was a cursive capital 'B' and a cursive capital 'E'. She smiled as she clasped it around her wrist, kissing the 'E' charm while remembering both kisses from Edward Cullen and the one she'd given him in return.

She opened the second box, not finding a card. It was a "Spartans" baseball practice t-shirt with Edward's number on it and his name on the back. There was a small tear at the neck which reminded her of a wrestling match Emmett and Edward had in the family room downstairs one night while they were all watching "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone."

Emmett had called Edward a bad name for wanting to watch the movie for the fourth time in two weeks. In the struggle, Emmett had ripped the collar, which caused Edward to curse.

Bella held it to her nose smelling the fabric softener Esme used and taking comfort from it. She folded it gently and placed it under her pillow, having determined she'd sleep in it.

She left her room and walked into the kitchen, expecting her mother to be preparing dinner. That wasn't the case. When she looked around the house, she heard laughter from her mother's room that didn't give her a good feeling at all.

She went to the phone in the kitchen and picked it up to call her father. It rang twice before it was answered. "Chief Swan's house." It was Edward.

"Hi. Um, I guess you guys made it home okay?" she asked, unsure what else to say.

"Yeah. We had lunch. Dad and I are getting ready to go home. How was your first flight?" he asked. Bella could tell he was trying to sound light, but he wasn't doing well at it.

"I cried and slept through it. Thank you for the bracelet and the t-shirt. I love them," she commented quietly.

"I'm glad. Oh, here's your dad. Call me soon," Edward told her.

"Hi, Bells. How's it going?" her father asked. She could hear how shaky his voice was, and she didn't want to alarm him regarding the appearance of the man Bella was yet to meet. She was determined to give her mother a shot, and if Charlie knew what had happened since she'd arrived in Phoenix, she was sure he'd be mad.

"It's, um, it's fine. I like my room and my bathroom. I'm all settled. What did you have for lunch?" she asked as she walked around the house taking in the sight of it. It wasn't glamorous, but she'd label it as homey. At least, that's what she told her father.

They spoke for a while, and when she heard the toilet flush in her mother's bathroom, she signed off the phone. She hurriedly put it on the base and waited for her mother to emerge. Unfortunately, it wasn't her mother, and when the bedroom door opened, she smelled something familiar which wasn't good at all.

Twice since Bella had known the Cullens, she'd caught Jasper smoking pot. She didn't know what it was the first time. She only knew the smell was odd. He was hacking and coughing out behind the shed at the end of the property, and she'd followed the sound. He'd begged her not to tell on him, and when she'd asked to try it, he quickly snuffed it out and told her never, ever, was she to try it.

The second time, it was Bella and Alice who caught him. Bella told him if she ever caught him again, she'd tell his mother because they'd sat through an assembly at school regarding the dangers of marijuana, plus the girls had seen a movie about it in health class, so she knew it was a bad thing he was doing.

She'd also stuck her tongue out at him, which caused him to laugh hysterically. He snuffed out the marijuana cigarette, promising never to do it again. As incentive, she and Alice made him the brownies he begged for, each girl earning a kiss on the cheek from him as he took the whole pan up to his room.

"Hey, what's for dinner?" the guy, Phil, asked as he strolled into the kitchen in shorts and no shirt, making Bella look at the wall behind him.

"I don't know. Mom said she and I would make dinner together. Where is she?" Bella asked as she looked toward the bedroom.

His laughter was freaky. "She's, um, sleeping right now." He walked to the cabinet and pulled out a box of macaroni and cheese, tossing it on the counter. "Make this."

She planted her hands on her hips. "I can't cook. I'm not allowed at the stove unsupervised. You're going to have to make it yourself."

"Fuck this," he responded as he picked up the phone and dialed a number. Bella heard him order two pizzas. He tossed two twenties on the counter and went back to the bedroom. Any hope of rekindling her relationship with her mother died with the slam of the bedroom door.

##

"Have you heard from _her_?" Edward asked Charlie as the two painted the back fence of Chief Swan's property. It was part of Edward's "parole" from the grounding his father had issued. What Carlisle didn't know was Edward felt closer to Bella when he spent time with Charlie. It wasn't a punishment at all, in his opinion.

"Actually, I'm a little worried. I promised Bells I'd come down to visit her over the summer, but every time I try to set something up, Renee tells me it's not convenient, and she says Bells is busy with new friends. She's been gone six weeks. I can't believe she's too busy to talk to her old man. Has she called you? Of all people, I'd expect you or Esme would hear from her," Charlie speculated as he hammered a nail before he dipped his brush again.

"For the first time since I met Bella, I didn't get a homemade card for my birthday. I turned sixteen, and I'd have guessed she'd remember it, but nothing. Mom's called Renee's a few times, but she gets the same song and dance as you," Edward confirmed.

Charlie laid his brush down and looked at the sixteen-year-old boy who he knew his daughter adored. If she wasn't contacting _him_ in any way, something was definitely wrong. "You're telling me that _you_ haven't heard from Bella _at all_?"

"No, but maybe she's having fun meeting new friends, like Renee said," Edward speculated.

Charlie looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Edward, my daughter has feelings for you that are beyond her years. I know you don't think about her that way, but if she's not sending you letters or anything…hell, I'm gonna be gone for a few days. I expect this fence painted when I get back, kiddo. You finish this, and I'll see if I can talk your dad into letting you get your license early."

With that, Charlie Swan ran to the house, not looking back to where Edward stood with his mouth open in shock.

##

Charlie knocked on the door as he stretched his legs and his back. The compact car he'd rented at the airport was nothing like the Crown Vic he drove back in Forks. A minute later, Bella opened the door, wide-eyed and seemingly happy to see him.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and holding him tightly.

He looked around the house and saw nothing out of the ordinary, but he didn't see Renee anywhere. "Where's your mother?" he asked.

"I don't know. They left on Friday."

"_They_?"

"Mom and Phil." Bella noticed his stiff demeanor, and she was worried.

"Who's taking care of you?" He felt as if he was ready to vomit.

"I'm taking care of myself, just like always."

"Why didn't you call and tell me?" The bile was churning more than he appreciated.

"I'm not allowed to use the phone unless the house is on fire. Renee told me I can't call you or my friends until you pay your child support. I know what child support is, but I don't know why we need it. She didn't send you money when you let me live with you. Why should you send her money since I live with her?"

Those words…what his daughter had told him…they were the ones which sent him in search of the bathroom. He'd sent Renee the five hundred dollars she'd demanded in the court papers as monthly child support. Hell, he'd sent extra so Bella could go to a summer softball camp she'd expressed interest in before she left Forks.

After he emptied his stomach of the crappy airline snack he'd had, he walked back into the kitchen of the house. He opened cupboards and the fridge to see if there was food. There wasn't much.

"So, what do you do with your days?" he asked as he closed the refrigerator finding a package of hot dogs, a few condiments, and a half a loaf of bread.

"I read. I can walk to the library, and I go every day to check out a new book. She told me she'd be back in a few days. I'm so happy you came to visit. Why didn't you come before?" she asked. He saw the innocent look in her eyes, and he knew she had no knowledge of anything.

"I'm here to bring you home. Go pack your stuff and let's go," he responded, knowing damn well the trouble he'd get in. Instead of just taking her without a word to anyone, he called the local authorities. He knew they'd take her and put her in the system, but it was the only way to get her home, so he'd do what he had to do to get his little girl home.

She was everything good in Charlie Swan's world, and the fact that some stupid jackass of a family court judge had awarded Renee temporary custody wouldn't stand in his way.

\\\

_**Don't shoot! Take deep breaths… On another note, "Bandits of Bennett Circle" was featured on The Fictionators! I'm quite proud!**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**WOW! You bbs are incredible! So happy you like the story and are sticking with me. I always worry when I post a new story if anyone's going to get it. I'm really, really happy you are!**_

_**We make another jump in time, but this is where the story really begins. I hope you still like it!**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

4. When Did _That_ Happen?

_July, 2006_

"Gran, I'm just home to change. I'm babysitting for Mrs. Meyer tonight," Bella called as she walked into the house in Portland.

After the long court battle between her parents, Bella had been remanded to the custody of her Grandma Swan. While the court found Renee wasn't fit to raise Bella due to the neglect and drug use that had come out in the hearing, Renee had dragged people in who had to honestly testify Charlie Swan wasn't always there for his daughter either. Mrs. Barnes, the next door neighbor, cried as she related how much time she spent with Bella while Charlie worked nearly round the clock.

Emse Cullen became despondent on the stand when she had to confess how much time Bella spent at the Cullens' home, and while none of them wanted Bella to end up with Renee, they couldn't lie under oath and say Charlie had been there for her either. That testimony was what led to Bella living in Oregon with her grandmother from the age of thirteen. The six-months she'd spent in foster care hadn't been awful, thankfully. All of the events that led to her living with her grandmother had caused the young girl to grow up much faster than should be required of any child.

The couple with who she'd been placed was kind to her, and their daughter, Maisy, took Bella under her wing, but the fact remained…they weren't her father…they weren't the Cullens…Maisy wasn't Alice. She missed her family terribly, and when she was finally told she'd be going to live with her grandmother, she thanked the Kincaids for their hospitality and vowed to herself she'd never speak with them again as long as she lived. She wanted to put the time behind her, and she determined it would be a fresh start with her grandmother.

"In here," Bella heard called from the kitchen. She didn't hate living with her grandmother, but she missed her father, Alice, and the Cullens…her Edward. She and the Cullen boys communicated rarely, but she knew Emmett was beginning his senior year of college in September. He'd decided not to play football his senior year and was taking on debt to make up for the loss of his scholarship.

After he graduated in May, he was going to get his teaching certification in Seattle, and for all intents and purposes, he was living with Rosalie, though he still maintained a room at the apartment he shared with Jasper.

Jasper was set to begin his junior year of undergrad and was leaning toward staying at UW for grad school. Of course, that information was courtesy of her weekly conversations with Alice and Esme.

Edward…Bella's Edward…was already in New York. He was going to attend Juilliard. Bella knew he was talented because when they had endeavored to stay in touch after she moved in with her grandmother, he'd sent her CDs with his compositions.

It was all very friendly and lovely, and in her opinion, impersonal. He never disclosed what was going on with his personal life, but she was always happy to hear anything from him.

She'd found out the letters she'd written to friends and her father during her time in Arizona had been confiscated by her mother, which came up in the court battle. Unfortunately, the letters had been destroyed.

Bella wasn't sorry _some_ of the letters she'd written to Edward declaring her undying love had been destroyed. When they went unanswered, she'd been devastated by the awareness he didn't return her feelings at all, but the fact he'd never received them returned her hope.

She walked into the kitchen and saw a sight for sore eyes. It was her father standing at the kitchen sink sipping a cup of coffee. She'd seen him many times over the years, and she never tired of his visits. She hadn't seen or heard from her mother at all since the court demanded she live with her grandmother.

The fact Renee seemingly disappeared again didn't evoke any feelings of regret from Bella. She'd testified honestly about the treatment she'd received from the moment she'd arrived in Arizona, and the only sorrow she felt for telling the truth was the tears that Esme cried when she listened to Bella explain all the time she spent alone. The pained look on her father's face made her unhappy as well, but she knew, much like herself, it wasn't something he'd ever want to discuss.

"Daddy," she squealed as she rushed toward him and hugged him close, hoping it wasn't a dream.

"Bells, honey, it's so good to see you. Mom already called Mrs. Meyer and told her you weren't able to babysit tonight. Sit down. I need to talk to you," her father told her. She saw how serious he was, and she wondered what had brought him to Oregon. She prayed it wasn't anything bad because she'd had enough bad things in her life. She was ready for something good.

##

**From:**_** EACullen Julliard  
**_**Date: **_**30 June 2006 6:54 AM**_**  
To: **_**CSwan FPD**_**  
Re: **_**A maybe solution?**_

_Chief –_

_I've done some research since I've settled in NYC. Bella's going to be sixteen in September. She could seek legal emancipation and then live wherever she wants. Google the links for the requirements in OR. Maybe it's a way to let her finish high school with her friends? I know it's not what you'd like which is just to be able to bring Bella back to Forks, but I know you want her back home just as much as we all do. Let me know if I can do anything to help._

_Hope you're well,_

_Edward_

Edward reread the e-mail and took a breath before sending it. He wasn't sure Charlie Swan would go for it at all, but he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt Charlie wanted his daughter back home, and if Edward was being honest, he wanted to know Bella was safe and sound back in Forks.

In the months to follow, he received updates from his mother, father, and Charlie regarding Bella's emancipation. Her grandmother's testimony that she was getting old and Bella was basically taking care of her, plus the testimony of former neighbors in Arizona who witnessed Renee's absences and Bella's ability to look after herself had provided an airtight case.

When Edward climbed on the plane to go back to Washington for Thanksgiving his freshman year of college, he knew Bella was soon to be an emancipated person who was once again living with her father and attending his alma mater, Forks High.

He hadn't heard from her directly for quite a while, but knowing she was home where she should be made him smile.

When he arrived at Sea-Tac, Jasper was waiting for him. Emmett was already home because his program had taken their break a few days earlier. Jasper, however, had stayed in Seattle until Tuesday to pick up Edward so the brothers could drive home together.

"Well, well. Look at the toad," Jasper called to him as Edward made his way to baggage claim where they'd agreed to meet. Edward had found out one night when Jasper was a little on the other side of buzzed that the nickname of "toad" had been given to him due to his hopping from one girl to another during his high school years. He didn't appreciate it one bit, but he knew if he complained about it, his brothers would use it more often.

"Fuck you, Jazz. You look the same," Edward commented as they embraced each other affectionately.

"I'd love to be able to say the same about you, but you look like shit. How's Broadway?" Jasper teased as he looked around. Edward wasn't sure why he was looking around because all he wanted to do was get his bag and go home.

"I don't go to Broadway, jackass. How's school for you? You didn't answer my e-mail about why you decided to stay in town. I could have rented a car to drive out," Edward complained as he pulled his bag from the luggage carousel.

"You actually can't rent a car because you're under twenty-five. Anyway, I needed to do laundry and make sure my shit was locked up before I left. Our roommate, Caius, let's just say _I_ don't trust the fuck. Em does, but that's because he spends most nights at Rosalie's. I don't know why the fuck they don't live together instead of…oh, hang on to your ass," Jasper commented as he seemed to find what he had been searching for.

Edward followed his gaze and saw two girls walking toward baggage claim. They were both gorgeous…one with long dark hair, and the other with short spikey hair. He saw Jasper swallow, and he elbowed him. "Jailbait."

While they were gorgeous, they were both really young. He didn't know what his brother was thinking, but Jasper was twenty with a kickass fake ID Edward planned to take advantage of during the break, and the time wasn't going to be spent inside a jail cell with a "sex offender" charge hanging over their heads.

When the girls continued their trek to where he and Jasper stood, Edward recognized them, and the surprise on his face would be evident to strangers. "HO-LY SHIT! Seriously?"

"Hey, they showed up at my apartment and asked for a ride to Forks. I have no fucking idea what to think, but I keep splashing water on my fucking face so I can keep some sense about me. She's seventeen, for fuck's sake."

"She's sixteen, and she's fucking gorgeous. When in the hell did that happen?" Edward responded, unable to peel his eyes from the girl who used to be a gangly, uncoordinated tomboy with purple braces. That girl was long gone.

When Bella saw him, she ran to where he stood. He dropped his bag and let go of his suitcase because he knew she was going to jump into his arms, and while he knew it was wrong, he longed for it. When she did, he caught her just as he had so many times over the seven years he'd known her, and he couldn't help himself when he kissed her lips as he held her aloft.

Only the peck on his shoulder kept him from deepening the kiss, and when his senses caught up to his brain, he broke the kiss. But not before he whispered, "That's three." Her giggle made him smile.

"Actually, that's four. I kissed you once, remember?" Bella replied with a smile on her face. Edward felt a familiar stir which made him quite uncomfortable because she was the little Girl Scout who'd shown up at their house all those years ago. It seemed very wrong experiencing the urge to take her somewhere private and ravish her.

It had been four years since he'd felt Bella's lips on his when he'd kissed her in the airport before she was heading to Phoenix, and she'd done four years' worth of growing into a beautiful young woman. When he put her on her feet and took her in, he knew he was in deep, deep trouble.

They gathered Edward's suitcase and the four walked toward the parking structure. "So, how've you been?" Edward asked as he tugged on the end of Bella's hair, fighting the desire to wrap his arm around her or take her hand.

"I'm good. Well, Charlie's going to shit because I skipped school today, but he'll get over it. How about you? How's Juilliard?" Bella asked as she took in the handsome man who was no longer the lanky boy she'd met years prior. He'd definitely come into his own.

Edward groaned a bit. Juilliard wasn't anything he'd hoped it would be, though he didn't really know what he'd imagined. Everyone was so driven in their artistic endeavors, and he was finding he no longer desired to pursue music as his life's calling.

At one point, it was his passion, but with all of the demands of his coursework, he was growing to hate music. His plan was to discuss it with his parents, whom he'd missed terribly, and hope they'd agree he should move back to Washington and attend UW like his brothers. He had an inkling of something he wanted to follow as a career path, and it wasn't something he could pursue at Juilliard.

"Can we talk about it later when Jasper's not around?" he whispered to her as he gave in and took her hand, feeling her squeeze his in return.

Bella winked at him, which caught him off guard because the confident, sexy young woman walking with him was nothing he expected. He knew he'd changed, but in his mind, Bella was still the twelve-year-old girl he remembered when she left to go to Phoenix. It was clear to him he needed to update his frame of reference.

##

"Okay, call me later," Edward whispered when Jasper stopped the car at the diner for Bella and Alice to get into Alice's yellow Volkswagen. Bella nodded with a sweet smile on her face and winked at him again giving him a feeling he wasn't accustomed to experiencing in her presence.

When the girls were safely in Alice's car, Jasper drove away and stopped on a side street off the main drag. "What the fuck was that?" he asked as he shifted his Tahoe into park and turned to Edward.

"Honestly, I have no fucking idea. When in the hell did _that_ happen?" Edward asked as he pointed in the direction of the diner, but referred to the two girls they'd just dropped off and all the growing up they'd done.

"I was just finishing packing up my shit to come home when there was a knock at my door. They told me they'd come to Seattle for a school thing and had missed the bus back to Forks. I knew that was bullshit because those damn field trip chaperones make sure every kid is on that bus, plus, I don't ever remember a field trip to Seattle when we were in school. I knew something was up, but they wouldn't let on, so I agreed to give them a ride.

"Caius was still at the apartment because his family is coming to Seattle for Thanksgiving. When the girls walked in, he started licking his lips and giving them the up-and-down. I knew he'd try something seedy if he got them alone, so I dragged them into my room while I finished packing.

"Fuck if they didn't grow up. They don't even _sound_ like girls their age. They actually communicate like mature young ladies with common sense and a grasp of the English language, unlike their peers. It's freaky," Jasper commented as he scrubbed his hands over his face.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but Mom and Mary always treated them like adults, and from what I remember, Bella's grandmother was a real Hitler about grammar because she used to be a teacher," Edward responded as he mirrored his brother's action, trying to wipe away the memory of Bella when she'd hopped out of the Tahoe and sauntered over to Alice's car. Her ass in those jeans had left him speechless.

Jasper shifted into drive and turned to his brother. "So, did you do the deed?"

Edward looked at him and wanted to punch him because he had, in fact, done _the deed_. He'd done it with the wrong girl, but he'd done it, and it left him empty because he knew she wasn't right for him.

He truly didn't know if there was a _right_ girl out there, but he _did_ know it wasn't Kristen, who, once he thought about it, Bella resembled more than he was comfortable with. Unfortunately, Kristen's bitchy personality was nothing like Bella's. That thought made him feel even more uncomfortable.

"Yeah. You?" Edward responded emotionlessly. Jasper saw the look of distress on his face and knew his brother regretted it more than he was letting on.

"Nope. I'm holding out for the right girl. You should have as well," Jasper commented empathetically.

"Wait, you're a junior in college and still a virgin?" Edward surmised. If he was being honest, he was jealous his brother had held to his morals. Edward truly wished _he_ had.

"I don't look at it so much as holding onto my virginity. I look at it as waiting for the right girl to come along. I want to make sure when I take that step, it's with a special girl, and I haven't found anyone who makes me want to take the step. Well…maybe I have," Jasper responded vaguely.

"I wish I'd waited," Edward whispered as a fleeting vision passed over him. It was Bella as she'd appeared at the airport, and it was the smile he imagined on her face as he made love to her for the first time. He quickly brushed the fantasy aside and focused on the fact they were nearly home.

"So we're not going to mention to Mom and Dad that Alice and Bella showed up at my place, right?" Jasper suggested as they pulled into the driveway.

"Do you want to see Alice again? Because I'm dying to see Bella again, and if we let on there's any other reason besides just _seeing _them, we'll have to sit with Dad in his office and review Washington State Statutes regarding age of consent," Edward suggested.

"I agree, but for the record, I think they're both above the age of consent. Well, I'm pretty sure Alice is, but once Bella's emancipation is final, she will be as well." With that, the two bailed out of Jasper's Tahoe and pulled their bags into the house. Both were in agreement they wouldn't share what had happened with anyone in the family, but both knew they wouldn't be able to get the girls out of their heads.

\\\

_**And we're off! Can't wait to hear from you. **_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you all so much for your incredible reviews. I enjoy each and every one of them!**_

_**I see I've ruffled a few feathers with using the name "Kristen" as the girl Edward gave it up to. In all honesty, I didn't even put two and two together when I initially wrote the story. The reason I used her name was because he commented that Bella resembled her. Sorry : (**_

_**To address the most popular comment…yes, the boys have no idea what's coming their way. These two girls are…well, read on.**_

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

5. Foolproof…Almost

"Oh. My. God! I can't breathe," Alice gushed as she started her little yellow Bug. Both girls were overwhelmed with the outcome of their decision to sneak to Seattle via bus, but neither was sorry. Even if they were grounded for months, they'd never be sorry.

At Sunday night dinner, Esme mentioned that Edward's flight from New York was due in Tuesday afternoon. She said she was pleased Jasper had graciously agreed to stay the weekend in Seattle in order to pick up Edward from the airport so she didn't have to make the trek to SEA-TAC.

Upon hearing the news, Alice immediately obtained two tickets on the _Greyhound_ bus that ran the route between Forks and Seattle for Tuesday morning. They'd formulated a creative story for Jasper regarding a school trip and a snafu which caused them to miss the return bus in order to get Jasper and Edward to give them a ride home. It worked like a charm.

"Get me home so I can get dinner started before Charlie gets there," Bella ordered as she looked at her watch which rested on the same wrist as the bracelet Edward had given her at the airport when she was shipped mercilessly to Phoenix.

"Got it. Call me on my cell when Charlie goes to bed. We need to…no, we _will_ have a sleepover tomorrow night at my house. Mom's got some reunion planning dinner, so she'll be gone for most of the evening. We can analyze everything then," Alice determined.

"Fine. Just get me home," Bella demanded. She held onto the armrest and the seat as Alice sped through the streets, screeching up to the Swan house. Bella hopped out and made it inside, grateful to be in one piece when she heard Alice's tires peel away.

She only hoped school hadn't called Esme, who in turn would call her father. She'd turned in a note to the office on Monday stating she was going to be out on Tuesday for a doctor's appointment, and she'd forged Esme's signature as her temporary guardian.

She would be ecstatic when her emancipation was final so she wouldn't have the problem in the future. With the note, though, she was pretty sure the school wouldn't have contacted Esme to confirm her permission. Unfortunately, she couldn't be certain, and that was the thing worrying her the most.

Later that evening, Bella was in the middle of frying chicken when Charlie stomped up on the porch. She heard him shaking his raincoat before he came inside, and she braced herself. The chicken was nearly finished, and she had a few sides for him. The elaborate meal was borne from guilt, but if he asked, she was prepared to tell him she had a craving for fried chicken that night. She only hoped he bought into her lie because as a rule, she wasn't good at it.

Her _guardian ad litem_ in Oregon had petitioned the Family Court to grant temporary guardianship to Esme Cullen, who agreed eagerly. The temporary guardianship would expire when the Emancipation Order was put into effect after the first of the year, but it would allow Bella to move back to Forks at the beginning of the school year which would be less disruptive.

"Bells?" she heard.

"Kitchen."

"Look who I found outside," her father announced as he walked in with Edward Cullen behind him with a huge smile on his face.

She froze for a moment and then her brain engaged. "EDWARD!" she shrieked as she ran over to where he stood with the rain dripping off of him. She hugged him around the waste and felt a kiss to the top of her head. She prayed it looked innocent to her father.

"It's good to see you, Bella. I've missed you," Edward stated just loud enough for her father to hear it. She certainly hoped he had an explanation for his spontaneous visit that wouldn't make her father suspicious. She didn't want to cause any waves for anyone, but she was quite happy to see Edward again so soon.

"You, too. How's school?" she asked as she chanced a look at him to see the smirk firmly on his face.

"It's okay, I guess. How's Forks High?" he responded as he released her and sat down at the kitchen table.

"It's likely not any better or worse than it was when you were there, Joe Jock," she taunted as she went back to the stove, pulling the chicken from the skillet and placing it on a baking sheet to finish cooking in the oven.

"Edward, you wanna stay for supper? Bella's grandma taught her how to cook pretty well. I've gained weight since she came home," Charlie offered as he leafed through the mail.

Edward glanced in his direction to see he wasn't paying attention. He looked at Bella and smiled tenderly. "I could eat, but don't tell Mom. She's planning some big dinner thing, but the food smells great."

"Well, maybe just a leg and some potatoes. I'll be back in a few minutes. I'd guess you two would like to catch up," Charlie offered as he walked out of the kitchen. The two of them listened to him trudging up the stairs, and Bella held up her finger until they heard the shower turn on in the bathroom.

"We've got about five minutes before…" she began before Edward wrapped his arms around her, unable to stop himself from kissing her.

She was dizzy as his tongue swept across her lips. It was finally _that_ kind of kiss. She opened her mouth and her tongue dipped out in search of his, finding it. She moaned and felt his arms tighten around her body. He towered over her, but he made her feel safe as he held her tightly. It was definitely a feeling of which she'd never tire.

After several minutes of kissing passionately, wherein Edward's hands stayed firm planted on her upper back while hers roamed his chest and back freely, they heard the shower turn off upstairs.

Edward pulled away and gazed into her eyes. "I couldn't wait to see you again. We need to talk, Bella. I know you can't get away tonight, but can you call me on my cell? I realized after we dropped you off you didn't have my cell number, and that's why I stopped by. I just happened to get caught by Charlie. Give me your number, and I'll call you," he whispered as he held her tightly.

"I…I don't have a cell. The only phone I have is the house phone, and I doubt I'd get away with talking to you on it without Dad noticing." She silently screamed at her stupidity for not broaching the subject of a cell phone with Charlie. She had the _some_ money from her jobs in Oregon she could use to pay the bill if she went with a super simple plan, but it just hadn't occurred to her until Edward mentioned it.

"Shit. I'll take care of it tomorrow. I've got to talk to you. This is…fuck, I don't know what this is, really. Look, I need to get out of here, but I'll be in touch. I'll pick you up from school tomorrow. What time does Charlie get off?" he whispered.

"I think he gets off at 5:30. Give me your number. I'll call you from the payphone at school when I know for sure," she whispered.

He grabbed a pad by the phone and scribbled it down, handing it to her. "I'd rather not face him when he comes back down. Tell him I had to go. Call me tomorrow, please," he implored as he kissed her again. When they broke apart, she nodded, and just like that, he hurried out the front door.

Charlie walked back into the kitchen and looked around. "Where'd Edward go?"

Bella drained the potatoes to mash and once they were in the bowl, she turned to her father and added to what she was certain would be a huge web of lies she'd have to tell. "Jasper called him and told him to get home. I think it was nice of him to stop by to say hi, don't you?"

She absentmindedly touched her back pocket where his cell phone number rested, praying she could keep her cool under a fuck ton of pressure.

"Oh. Well, his loss. I'm starved," Charlie stated as he rubbed his hands together and sat down at the table. Bella let out a huge breath, hoping and praying she could work up some sort of an appetite. It would look awfully suspicious if she didn't.

After dinner, she shooed Charlie out of the kitchen while she cleaned up the mess, her mind replaying the kisses in the kitchen from earlier. That kitchen, as dingy and old-fashioned as it was, would be her favorite room in her home for the rest of her life.

Once everything was cleaned up and the dishwasher was running she walked into the living room to say good-night to her father. Her excuse would be homework, which wasn't exactly a lie since she'd skipped school that day. She could guess about some assignments that would be due the next day, and in light of the fact there was only half-a-day of school on Wednesday before the holiday, she was pretty sure she wouldn't get behind.

"Dad, I'm going up. I've got homework for tomorrow. It's only half-a-day, and Alice wants me to spend the night tomorrow night. Mary has some dinner thing, and Alice doesn't want to be home by herself. We're going to help Mary with prepping the pies she's bringing to the Cullens on Thursday," Bella offered. The lies were coming easier and easier, and she couldn't believe her fantastic luck.

"Uh, before you go, would you mind telling me what doctor's appointment you had today?" Charlie asked after he muted the television and turned to look at her with a cocked eyebrow. She swore under her breath for jinxing herself ten seconds prior.

She exhaled heavily to buy time. "I already know Alice didn't go to school either, so you might as well tell me what's going on." She felt her stomach flip as her mind raced for an explanation.

"Look, it wasn't me, okay. Alice needed to go to the doctor in PA, and she wanted me to go along for moral support. She's my best friend, and she'd die of embarrassment if she knew you knew anything about the appointment," she lied as she twisted her fingers nervously.

"Doctor? What kind of doctor? Why didn't she go see Carlisle?" Charlie asked. _Yeah, that would have made sense. Carlisle was a doctor. But, he's a general surgeon, so if she… _

"Uh, it wasn't anything Carlisle could help her with, Dad."

"Why? I know he's a surgeon, but I've taken you to see him when you have colds and stuff. He _is_ a doctor, after all," Charlie challenged.

Before she opened her mouth, she felt the color beginning to rise, and while she hated to throw Alice under the bus, she knew Charlie would never mention anything to Mary, based solely on the subject matter. "Yeah, but he's not a _gynecologist_."

She expected her father to cough a little and maybe squirm uncomfortably, but she didn't expect him to shoot out of the chair. "Is there…Alice isn't in _trouble_, is she?"

That line of questioning was not going to help, so she silently apologized to her friend and responded, "No. This appointment was so she _doesn't_ get in trouble." She waited for it to sink in and saw him flop back in the chair with a look of disbelief.

"But she's only…" he sputtered.

"She's seventeen, Dad. I know you, Mary, and the Cullens have a hard time seeing we've grown up, but we have. Alice will be eighteen in May. Remember, she's a year older than me because Mary held her back from starting first grade since she was so small. I'm sixteen, and you promised after the first of the year I could get my license. Like it or not, Chief, your little girls are growing up." With that, she kissed him on the cheek and hurried out of the room leaving him to stew on what she'd said.

She quickly fired up the old desktop Charlie had bought at a Police Auction in Seattle back in August and after the slow dial-up internet connected, she sent off a quick e-mail to her best friend.

**From:**_** SwanIam aol  
**_**Date: **_**21 November 2006 6:50 PM**_**  
To: **_**MABrand yahoo**_**  
Re: **_**SORRY!**_

_Ali – _

_I threw you under the bus. I'm sorry, but Charlie found out we weren't in school and I had to come up with something. I'll explain it in the morning when you pick me up. Did your Mom find out we skipped?_

_Xoxo B_

She hoped for Alice's sake Mary didn't know because things were just starting to get interesting in Forks, WA. Neither girl could risk being grounded with the Cullen brothers back home for the holiday. It would be an absolute travesty.

##

After dinner, Edward helped his mother with the dishes as a gesture of contrition for the sin of omission he and Jasper had portrayed when they got home from Seattle. They were talking about school, and he began breaking the ground for his desire to transfer to UW at the first of the year.

"So, you really hate it?" Esme asked as she scraped the remaining baked ziti into a plastic container, knowing it wouldn't be there in the morning since her three sons were home for the holiday.

"Well, it's a lot of things, really. I hate being in New York by myself. You know I don't adapt well to change, and being so far from everyone really sucks. There's so much pressure, Mom. I knew it would be tough, I really did, but I'm beginning to hate all aspects of music. It had always been a passion of mine, even more so than baseball, but I'm worried if I stay in the program, I'll grow to hate it. Aside from music, the school won't prepare me for any other type of normal career, and that worries me as well." He turned to see the stunned look on her face, but he continued.

"I've been thinking I should transfer to U-DUB. I was accepted, remember? I'd bet I could contact admissions and talk to them after the break and get admitted next semester. I probably couldn't get into the dorms, but Jasper and Emmett hate their roommate, so maybe I could live with them." Just then, as if on cue, Jasper came into the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Jasper hates who?" he asked as he leaned into the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle.

"Caius. You told me just today you don't trust the guy. I was telling Mom that if I could transfer to U-DUB, maybe I could live with you and Em and you can get rid of the guy. What do you think?" Edward implored his brother for his support.

"Shit, I'd be all for that. I think the guy's casing my room to catch me being careless so he can steal my damn laptop and hock it. I'm not thrilled about having to lock my bedroom door when I go to class," Jasper confirmed. Edward exhaled loudly with relief.

"Why didn't you say anything about this earlier? That's no way to live when you're trying to concentrate on your studies. Goodness sakes, why you boys keep these things to yourself I'll never understand. Put off any talk about it with your father until Friday. I don't want to ruin the holiday with this. Honey, you know we'll support you, but you also know he'll have questions regarding this change of heart, especially considering how much you begged and pleaded with us to consider you moving to New York alone. I'll try to broach the subject with him first, but I make no guarantees. Now, I need to call Bella," Esme announced as she grabbed the house phone.

Edward looked at Jasper, who coughed into the bottle of beer. "Why? Is everything okay?" Jasper asked nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

"I got a call today from the school. She wrote a note for an absence and signed my name to it. I confirmed to them I'd signed it so as not to get her into trouble, but I need to know why she did it, where she went, and make certain she understands she can't do it again because it could have an impact on her case. I called Charlie to see if he knew about it, and unfortunately, he didn't. I then called Mary, because I was sure Alice didn't go to school if Bella wasn't there. She didn't know anything about it either. God help you boys if you ever have daughters," Esme commented as she left the room.

Once they were sure she was in her study, they hurried up to Edward's room and closed the door. They both began pacing nervously, knowing if either of the girls told the truth, they'd be in deep shit with their mother because they'd made no mention of the girls impromptu visit to Seattle and subsequent ride back to Forks.

"Shit," Jasper hissed.

"Let's not underestimate them, just yet. Bella and I talked on the way here, and she's grown up a hell of a lot. I'm pretty sure she's got their tracks covered. Charlie didn't seem pissed when I stopped there earlier."

He'd given his mother and brothers the excuse of running an errand when he went to see Bella, having remembered he hadn't given her a number to contact him aside from the house phone. He didn't want to begin to think about the red flags if Bella called the house to talk to him.

"I thought it was fishy you came home with flowers for Mom, you brown-nosing bastard. What excuse did you give?" Jasper asked, sitting down at Edward's desk and opening up his laptop.

"I said I had to go to the bank. Look, you need to decide if you're serious about spending more time with Alice because if you're not, I'm not going to tell you anything else regarding my interaction with Bella. At least that way, you can say you know nothing about what's going on. I'll be honest…I plan to lie to Mom and Dad, and if you're going to spend any time with Alice, you'll have to lie as well."

He turned to see Jasper pull up a browser window and type in a query on the laptop. Edward watched him peruse the list of results from his search, and then he turned back with a concerned look on his face. "Okay, I'm no lawyer, but the way I read this, we could be in the clear. It's confusing as shit, but I think with Bella being sixteen and you only being thirty-three months older than her, you'd be in the clear if you decided to pursue a sexual relationship with her."

"_Whoa! Slow the fuck down. _I'm just talking about spending time with her. I don't think she's ready for sex yet, and I certainly wouldn't try to talk her into it before she was out of high school. I'm not a fucking pervert."

He was truly offended by Jasper's comment, but deep down inside he knew Jasper's concerns were well founded. He would be fighting a very powerful sexual draw if he pursued a relationship with Bella while she was in high school. He didn't know if it was good or bad news he wouldn't end up in jail if it happened. Though, when he thought about it, maybe knowing he wouldn't go to prison if something happened between them would ultimately lead to his undoing.

"Whatever. Me, I'm in a bit more of a spot. See, Alice is seventeen because her mother held her back a year in first grade due to her being so small, and I'm thirty-one months older than her, but…she's a sophomore in high school and I'm a junior in college who's going to be twenty-one in January. It's just wrong on so many levels," Jasper lamented.

"We're both borderline perverts for even thinking about this considering we've known those girls since they were in Girl Scouts," Edward reminded.

"But what if we don't pursue anything sexual with them? What if we just hang out with them when we're home? I mean, hell, they're around all the time anyway. They'll be here on Thanksgiving just like always. It's not so strange, is it?" Jasper justified.

Edward agreed, but when he thought about Bella's soft lips and the way she looked when she walked away from him, he knew he was lying to himself that he'd only be able to hang out with Bella without touching her, appropriately only, of course.

"What's that look on your face? We can make sure we're never alone with them. If we stick together as a foursome, you and I can keep each other in line to keep from doing something with the potential to be construed as unsuitable." Jasper seemed resolute in his position, so Edward agreed it was worth a try.

"So, we need to establish some ground rules for ourselves," Edward determined. Jasper agreed.

They sat down and discussed what exactly "hanging out" should entail, what behaviors were borderline, and what was completely unacceptable in light of the circumstances. Two hours later, they heard a knock on the bedroom door. They quickly flipped on the television in Edward's room, finding a college football game.

"Come in," Edward called as he scooted up on his bed and relaxed against the headboard while Jasper remained seated at the desk.

It was Esme, smiling at her sons when she saw they were spending time together. "I'm going to bed. I don't think Emmett's coming home tonight. Rosalie's father wasn't feeling well, so Rosalie wanted to stay there to take care of him. Obviously, the leash she has your brother on doesn't stretch far enough for him to spend time with his family. Everything okay in here? There are cookies downstairs if you want a snack," she informed.

"Thanks, Mom. Did you talk to Bella? Is everything okay?" Jasper asked. Edward would be eternally grateful to his older, smarter brother.

"I did. It's really nothing to worry about, I suppose, but Charlie asked me to talk to her about growing up to be a proper young lady. He's worried, which he has every right to be because oh my god, that girl has matured. Charlie says over the summer, boys drove by the house like it was Main Street on Saturday night when Bella and Alice would be outside gardening once Bella moved back. He chased several of them off, but I don't know how long that trick's going to work. Anyway, I think I'll take her shopping on Friday and have a talk with her. G'night, boys. Glad you're home." She closed the door and they looked at each other.

"We are well and truly fucked," Jasper announced.

"Yep…and not in a good way," Edward responded.

\\\

_**So, they're going be each other's support system to ensure they don't spend time alone with the girls. Wonder how that's going to work for them?**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for your reviews! We're over four-hundred, and I'm over the moon about it! This chapter, we'll get a better taste for the young women Bella and Alice have become. We also…go read!**_

_**(FYI – I understand that the age of consent in Washington State is sixteen. Legal emancipation, however, requires a petition to the court. It means the individual over sixteen, but not yet eighteen, is declared to be an adult and responsible for their own personal, social, and financial affairs. That's the angle I'm taking in this story.)**_

_**I have a kick-ass banner for this story if I can figure out how to link it! I'm working on it!**_

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

6. _The Plan_

Bella opened the front door Wednesday morning before it was pounded down. She saw Alice standing there looking extremely pissed off, and she braced herself for the ass chewing she was about to receive. "Thank you for _not_ calling me and telling me what you told your dad and Esme. Esme called Mom last night, and she busted into my room giving me seven kinds of hell about something I knew not one fucking thing about."

"Oh, God. Are you in trouble?" Bella asked, feeling her stomach churn.

"I'm not in trouble…_we're_ in trouble. Mom and Esme are having lunch with Charlie today, and Mom's calling to make us an appointment with her gyno in PA. Sorry to do it, but I dragged you right under the bus with me, best-friend-o'mine. Esme and Mom are planning to go with us to the doctor's office so they can answer any questions we might have, after which we have to endure a lecture on the birds and the bees in tag-team fashion, and now a _real_ doctor's exam." That thought nearly made Bella return her breakfast of fruit and a bagel.

"Fuck. How does this happen to me?" she whined as Alice closed the door. They had fifteen minutes before they needed to leave for school, so they could do a little damage control before they left.

"Look, we didn't plan, okay? School didn't alert Mom I'd skipped; Esme did. I just didn't think they'd double check it. Now, I've put a lot of thought into this, and while it's going to be humiliating listening to Mom and Esme give us 'the talk', this might work to our advantage.

"We'll be able to go on the pill with full knowledge of our parents. That way, if anything were to progress with Jasper or Edward, at least we're safe. BUT! We've got to come up with guys our own age for this to work. If Mom, Esme, or Charlie figure out in whom we're interested or, please God, they're interested in us as well, we're all dead," Alice summarized.

Bella mulled over Alice's logic, and she surprisingly found a silver lining. She didn't know if she was exactly ready to take the step toward losing her virginity, but if she found herself in the position…so to speak…with Edward, she'd be covered. Unfortunately, she'd have to endure utter humiliation to get there, but the possibilities were certainly opening up better than she'd hoped.

##

Edward was changing out his laundry Wednesday morning, waiting for Bella to call him. He was hoping to get to spend time with her away from the prying eyes of family on Thursday, but in light of the pact he and Jasper had made not to be alone with the girls, he wasn't sure how things would proceed.

Jasper wandered into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Anything?" he asked as Edward tossed a load of whites in the dryer.

"Not yet. Mom's got Alice's cell number in the address book. Maybe you could text her," he suggested.

"Is that smart? What if Mary reads her texts? I don't know about that." That was something which hadn't occurred to Edward.

He looked at his brother for a minute, knowing they had to depend on each other in order to spend time with the girls, and then he remembered a thought from the night before. "Let's go to Port Angeles and get them prepaid phones with texting capabilities. That way, we can stay in touch with them, even after we're back at school, and nobody has to be none the wiser," Edward suggested.

Just then, his phone vibrated on the counter indicating a call from an unknown number. He generally ignored those calls, but there was the potential it was Bella, so he answered it prepared to deal with whoever was on the other end. "Hello?"

"Edward? It's Bella. How, um, how are you?"

"Relieved. How's school going? What time do you get out today?" He'd remembered when he was tossing and turning the night before that the Wednesday before Thanksgiving was a half day at Forks High.

"We get out at one o'clock. You mentioned picking me up, but I don't know if that's a good idea. Maybe I could get Alice to drop me off somewhere, and then you can take me back to her house before her mom gets home from work. I'm spending the night there anyway." That was the best news Edward had heard in a long time.

"Hang on." He turned to Jasper. "Bella's staying at Alice's tonight. They get out of school at one. We can meet them somewhere and do something…movie or late lunch?" he suggested to his brother.

"Fuck yes. Um, we can drop Alice's car on the parking lot of Walmart on Kolonels Way in PA. We can grab something to eat and maybe just hang out at Laurel Lanes and bowl a few games. What do you think? If we had more time, we could go to Discovery Bay, but that's like a Saturday day trip," Jasper suggested.

"How about Jazz and I meet you two at the far end of the Walmart parking lot on East Kolonels Way in Port Angeles? We can grab something to eat, or go bowling, or hell, we can shop at Walmart if you want. I don't really care," Edward offered, trying to withhold the desperation in his voice to see her again.

He heard Bella relate the offer to Alice, who was clearly nearby because Edward heard her squeal over the line, even though it was a bit muffled. "Apparently, that's going to work just fine. We should be there by 2:00 at the latest. I'm looking forward to it," Bella responded.

They said good-byes, and when Edward tossed his phone on the counter, he turned to see Jasper's smile mirrored his own. "We're going to hell, you know that, right?" Jasper chuckled.

"Hey, if we're already going, we might as well do it up right," Edward responded with a fist bump for his brother.

The only problem for the two men was…how did they waste the four hours until they were to meet Bella and Alice?

##

"Okay, Stage One of The Plan is underway. Now, on to Stage Two," Alice announced. Bella was unaware there _was_ a plan, but apparently there was, so she would go with it. Well, she would after she found out precisely what it entailed.

She'd fallen victim to Alice's _plans_ in the past and had learned not to go in blind. The plan orchestrated the summer before sixth grade to sneak out of the house and get a taxi to take them to a party in La Push was thwarted when Bella fell off the trellis outside her window and busted her ass.

She couldn't go to the doctor or hospital because her father would find out, but she also couldn't sit down comfortably for several weeks. It wasn't the first experience she'd had with a plan gone awry that was orchestrated by her best friend, but that particular plan had the most consequences for her, _physically_.

The plan to try to look older by plucking out nearly all of their eyebrows and trimming their hair at Christmas of sixth grade actually fizzled after the first pluck of a hair for both girls. It was quite painful, and they determined, after Alice's failed attempt to practice her scissor skills on a doll she'd had since she was little, they should rethink their makeover.

With those experiences behind her, plus a million others she couldn't begin to remember, Bella asked, "What's Stage Two? I've been around the block with you and your hair brain ideas, _Lucy_. _Ethel_ needs a little more information."

"Well, we need guys. We need guys who aren't interested in us at all but might be willing to make some sort of amicable swap of resources. For instance, they start calling our houses a few nights a week, and maybe we can even use them for pseudo-dates over the Christmas break. What two guys do we know in our grade who would have absolutely no interest in dating us at all? Think third-period AP Lit."

Bella mentally reviewed the class roster, arriving at the two boys to whom Alice was referring. Ben Cheney and Eric Yorkie. Both boys were so shy and socially stunted it was ridiculous. They'd both enrolled at Forks Middle School during seventh grade while Bella was away in Phoenix, so she didn't know them well, but she knew they were both so caught up in video games and things of the sort, often bragging they were saving to buy the new Nintendo Wii when it was released. She could see where they had the potential to be good candidates.

"What could _we_ offer _them_?" Bella asked, seeing the logic, but not sure what she and Alice could offer the boys in return.

"First, my gorgeous little friend, we can give them cover. Those boys get the shit kicked out of them by all the bullies in school. If we're willing to say we're dating them, we can get the bullies off their backs because we are totally smoking hot and we're quasi-popular. Maybe some of the other girls will give them a second look if we legitimize them. Second…cold, hard cash. They're saving for their gaming hobbies. If we offer them some sort of cash compensation so they know we're talking a strictly business proposition, I do believe we can strike a deal," Alice explained with glee.

Bella considered Alice's proposal. She definitely saw the merits, and perhaps the additional cash incentive would grease the wheels. There was simply one problem…she had limited savings, and if it was going to cost her more than $256.31, which was what was left in her savings from her jobs in Portland, she was in trouble. Plus, the money was earmarked for Christmas presents or a cell phone plan if she could talk her father into buying her the phone.

As she considered her options, it became painfully obvious she needed to get a job. Problem was…where in Forks could she obtain part-time employment? She didn't know, but maybe Edward would have some thoughts. She decided to discuss it with him later, but first, she needed to have a reason to discuss it at all.

"Let's go find the nerds," she announced as she and Alice rushed to class. When they walked into third-period and saw the two of them in the back of the room with their heads together over a gaming magazine, both girls felt a lot more confident with Stage Two.

##

Edward found himself in the "Verizon" store with Jasper. The prepaid phones they'd found were far too basic for their intended use, so they struck a deal. "You're paying half my bill if I put them on my plan. Mom and Dad pay for your phone, but they don't pay mine so you're kicking in," Jasper demanded.

"Deal." Edward and Jasper each purchased the Motorola Q with the breakthrough QWERTY keyboard which made texting easier. Jasper upgraded his texting package and minutes, and the two split the cost. They were both happy with their purchases, and with shopping bags in hand, they headed to meet Bella and Alice.

"I'm nervous as a whore in confession," Jasper commented.

Edward laughed. "I believe the analogy is 'a whore in church'."

"I'm way more nervous than that…a whore in confession would be much more nervous if she was about to confess her sins to a priest. How are you so fucking calm?"

_Calm? _Edward was anything but calm. He was extremely nervous about meeting up with Bella to spend time because if they were discovered, the consequences would be catastrophic. That being said, he was equally excited because he was developing a lot of feelings for the girl he didn't really know how to analyze. In that moment, he wasn't planning to. He was planning to go with the flow, something he hadn't done since high school.

They pulled into the Walmart parking lot and parked in the very back row, hoping Jasper's grey Tahoe would stand out enough so the girls would find them easily. "Get in the back," Jasper ordered.

Edward looked at him and laughed. "I will when they get here, you freak."

Jasper rubbed his temples trying to stave off a headache. "Sorry. I wish to hell I'd brought a bottle of water." He reached up and turned on the radio, finding a station that didn't suck. When _Snow Patrol _blared over the speakers, both men quit talking and began looking around for Alice's little yellow car.

Edward looked at the clock on the dash and saw it was 1:50 PM. He was certain the ten more minutes of waiting was going to kill him. Just then, a yellow flash squealed into the parking lot, breezing right passed Jasper's car. "Fuck, was that them?" Jasper asked.

They both saw the car quickly brake and begin backing up into an empty spot two down from where Jasper's Tahoe sat. "You might want to have a discussion with the spider monkey about her driving habits. Since I've finally decided to take this chance, I'd like to have Bella alive to see where it goes," Edward commented.

"Don't call her that or I'll beat your ass. Come on," Jasper snapped.

"Here we go," Edward whispered as they both bailed out of the SUV, anxious to spend time with the two young women.

Ten minutes later found the four at "First Street Haven" for a late lunch. After everyone ordered, Edward rested his arm on the back of the booth, not quite touching Bella, but feeling her soft hair brush against his bare arm. He'd worn a grey sweater, but he'd pushed up the sleeves because when he saw what Bella was wearing, his body temperature climbed considerably.

"So, um, y-y-you look nice," he stammered out, feeling like an idiot. He glanced to where Alice and Jasper were sitting on the other side of the booth and saw his brother wasn't fairing much better, which was a bit comforting.

When the blush crept up Bella's cheeks and her eyes glanced down toward her fidgeting hands, Edward felt his body react in not an unpleasant way…it wasn't welcomed, but it was oh, so pleasant.

"Thanks. It's a bit warm in here, isn't it?" Bella remarked as she pushed up the sleeves on the tight blue v-neck sweater she was wearing. It was actually Alice's which was why it was a bit tight on her. Alice had sworn on her grandmother's grave it looked fantastic, so she wore it. If she was reading Edward right, although she wasn't sure, she believed he was quite pleased with the results.

After the wraps and salads were delivered, Alice cleared her throat. "Okay, boys, let's get down to brass tacks. If we're to remain under the radar, we've got to do a few things. Bella and I have set something in motion to help our cover. We've begun dating two boys from school."

Bella looked at Edward and saw a flash of anger on his face. Jasper's clanging fork on his salad plate didn't go unnoticed either.

"Don't jump to conclusions. The young men in question are in our grade. They both moved to Forks during seventh grade, so Bella just had the opportunity to meet them when she came back to school this year, but I know them pretty well. They're both gaming aficionados who are still under the impression girls have cooties, so you've got nothing to worry about.

"They'll start calling us a few times a week so the 'rents believe there are boys in the picture. If _our_ friendships continue to grow, by the time you get back for Christmas break, we should have everyone believing they're our 'steady boyfriends' so if we all want to get together, we can say we're going out with Ben and Eric, and it won't be without precedent. In order to have them cooperate, Bella and I are paying them ten-dollars a week to keep from getting their geeky little hopes up this is anything more than a business arrangement."

Alice explained "The Plan" to the Cullens, looking to Bella for confirmation which she quickly gave by means of a squeeze to Edward's thigh. Unfortunately for him, the gesture caused his straining erection to push a little harder against his zipper.

"Hold up a minute. You mean to tell me two dweebs your ages are going to _charge_ you to pretend to be _your_ boyfriends?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"Well, we actually have to pretend at school we're all dating so they stop getting their heads shoved in toilets, but the added kicker of cash was what put it over the top. Trust us, they want no more to do with us than we want to do with them, and any contact will be of the visual nature, I guarantee," Bella added.

Edward looked at Jasper and motioned his head to leave the booth. Jasper wiped his mouth and tossed his napkin on the table. "Excuse us, ladies." The two men exited the booth and walked outside.

"What do you think that's about?" Bella asked as they watched the two gesturing animatedly. She took a bite of her salad, unable to take her eyes off the two men.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling they're not buying into 'The Plan'. Hell, it's foolproof if we can ensure Yorkie and Cheney keep their heads in the games…meaning video games. If they start giving us sideways glances and trying to actually pursue something resembling a relationship, we're fucked," Alice determined. Bella could only nod in agreement.

They saw Edward put both his hands on top of his head, lacing his fingers together and stretching. Bella noticed his sweater had ridden up his toned abs, and she saw a sprinkling of hair just below his navel, dipping into his jeans. The heated breath she took evoked a howling laugh from Alice.

"Kiss my ass," Bella whispered to her friend as the two men returned to the restaurant and resumed their seats next to each of them.

Jasper held his hand out to Edward, giving him the floor. "We're going to need to meet them," Edward demanded with Jasper nodding like a bobble-head doll.

"Meet them? When would that happen?" Bella asked glancing nervously around the table. She wasn't exactly sure the geeks would go for that, and she didn't know how she and Alice could convince them.

"Here," Jasper stated as he and Edward handed each girl a bag, watching them both reach in to pull out identical boxes.

"Phones?" Alice asked skeptically.

Bella looked at Edward for answers and was surprised when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "Look, we're going back to school on Sunday, but we want to be able to keep up with you. You don't have a phone, and Alice, you can't chance your mother won't notice if you're texting Jasper, so we got these for you. Use them. You have no idea how much we're going to worry about this little arrangement with these two guys, which is why we want to meet them.

"Invite them over to the house tomorrow evening for dessert. Hell, if they don't drive, I'll go pick them up. We've got that game room in the basement, so entice them with it. Before we agree to your plan, we want to see for ourselves what these guys are like," Edward demanded with Jasper seconding the proclamation.

Bella and Alice began laughing because it truly appeared the two gorgeous Cullen brothers were worried about the _Halo_-worshipping geeks of tenth grade. As much as they wanted to put them at ease, Alice kicked Bella under the table to keep her mouth shut.

"We'll call them this evening. We'll text you later after our phones charge," Alice responded as she went back to her meal nonchalantly.

Bella, however, felt as if she'd swallowed her tongue. She turned to look at Edward and whispered, "I can't afford this Edward. You shouldn't have…I can write you, or even e-mail you on occasion, but I can't accept this."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I'd like all of that as well, but if you still have dial-up, I won't get to hear from you as often as I'd like. While snail mail is good, I want to hear from you every day. This is the only way I can guarantee that, so please, for my own sanity, keep the phone. It's paid for. Also," he instructed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill, handing it to her.

Her eyes widened to the size of silver dollars. "What the hell is that for?"

"Your _friend_. If I give him the okay, I'll be paying his salary. Remember, Bella, I told you a long time ago. You're _my_ girl."

He turned back to his wrap, and the rest of the afternoon was quite pleasant for both couples. When they returned to Alice's car two hours later, it was with heavy hearts that good-byes were said. Jasper kissed Alice on the lips for the first time, though it was a lot more innocently than she'd have liked. When she considered the kiss, she could reconcile it was definitely a step in the right direction.

Edward, standing on the far side of the Tahoe as Jasper walked Alice over to the yellow Bug, was of no mind to gently sweep his lips over Bella's. They'd already moved beyond that step, and he wasn't going back.

"Scout, I want to…wait, which one's yours?" he asked, referring to the dynamic dweebs.

"I think we decided Ben would be my boyfriend while Eric would be hers because he has a fashion sense Alice is dying to tame. He really wears some unfortunate outfits to school which only adds to his problems." She laughed when she thought about a pair of plaid pants straight out of the seventies. Poor Eric wasn't a hipster by any stretch of the imagination, and Alice's speculation that Eric was possibly wearing some of his father's hand-me-downs was likely closer to the truth than either girl wanted to consider.

Edward placed his hands on both sides of her delicate face, stroking his thumbs over her soft cheeks. "I reserve the right to make the final decision regarding who will be your fake boyfriend…if that's okay." Her smile was incredible and it lit him up from the inside out.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently, careful to hide the two of them from Jasper's prying eyes, especially in light of the agreement the brothers had made the night before. Feeling her tongue sweep over his lips made his heart skip a beat. He felt her pull him closer by his belt loops, and he didn't hesitate to move his hands down to her small waist, pulling her into his embrace and absorbing the warmth of her body against him.

When they pulled away, he chuckled. "You're still a small girl."

Bella considered his comment and did a little laughing of her own. "Maybe, but you seem to enjoy looking at my ass when I walk away." The look on his face was priceless.

\\\

_**And there we go…I'd say the boys are in for a bit of a challenge. Some of you mentioned you hoped it would be a slower burn before BxE got together…while it might appear things are settled, they definitely aren't.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I can't say thanks enough, so I'll just let you get to it.**_

_**Disclaimer in place…**_

_**\\\**_

7. St…St…Stages

"JEEZUS H. CRAP ON A CRACKER! I don't know if I can drive," Alice gushed. Bella was doing her own happy dance in her seat at the memory of how the afternoon had gone. It had been everything. There was lust, humor, a bit of jealousy…which they both loved and laughed about because the objects of said jealousy weren't worrisome at all.

"Alice, I only have my permit, and if we're going to beat your mom home, you need to drive," Bella panicked.

"Just give me a minute. Jasper Cullen kissed me on the lips. Bell, _JASPER CULLEN KISSED ME ON THE LIPS_!" Bella was waiting for neighborhood dogs to bark at Alice's squeal. It was just that high pitched.

After another episode of squeals and hugs, Bella reminded, "We need to get to your house to charge our phones. I'm in shock they got them for us, but I'd like to at least be able to send him a good-night text." Alice agreed, and the two set out to make their way back to Forks.

When they pulled into the parking lot of the Thriftway, Bella looked at Alice suspiciously. "What are we doing here?"

"We're buying pie crust. We're supposed to have been experimenting all afternoon. We buy premade pie crust, throw a little flour on the counter and in our hair, and we're good to go. Mom's going to be happy we made it at all. Come on," she ordered.

After the stop at the store, the girls went to Alice's house. When she pulled the hose out from the side of her house and began spraying it over her car, Bella looked at her quizzically. "Cools down the car hood faster. Mary Brandon isn't your average bear, but then, neither am _I_." Bella laughed, knowing Alice was definitely a chip of her mother's block.

The girls went inside and up to Alice's room, changing into casual clothes before returning to the kitchen to make a mess and roll out pie dough. After they had it situated in the pie tins Mary Brandon used, they slowly began the clean-up.

Luckily, Mary came home and laughed at the two of them with flour in their hair and on their clothes. She pulled out her camera and made them hold up the two pie tins so she could take a picture. The girls only felt mildly guilty, but after things were cleaned up, they retreated to Alice's room with a bowl of popcorn, two sodas, and the much-watched "Pride and Prejudice" with Keira Knightly and the dreamy Matthew Macfayden…well, he used to be dreamy. That was before Edward and Jasper Cullen showed up again.

Once they were firmly ensconced in Alice's bed with the movie playing in the background, phones were drawn with fingers at the ready. It was time to begin texting, and they were both giddy with anticipation.

When they turned on the new phones for the first time, they each had text messages which brought quiet squeals. It was a new day in the lives of Bella Swan and her best friend, Alice Brandon. Life was good.

##

"What did you two do today?" Edward and Jasper heard their mother ask as she breezed in from the grocery store. They'd just rolled in before her and were both in a hurry to go to their rooms, but they knew they had to put in family time.

"We went to PA to the movies," Edward answered without thinking about it.

"Oh, what'd you see? Anything good?" she followed up. That had him closing his mouth.

He looked at Jasper who shook his head and mouthed, "amateur." "'_Flags of our Fathers_.' It's about the battle and eventual planting of the flag at Iwo Jima," he responded without a second thought. Edward determined Alice and Jasper were the masterminds behind the entire covert operation they were orchestrating. He was definitely grateful they were on his side.

"Was it worth your time?" she followed up.

"I've seen it before, but Edward hadn't. What did you think little brother?" Jasper's smirk wasn't exactly appreciated.

"Eh? Seen one, you've seen 'em all. It gave me a headache. I think I'm going to go lay down. What time's dinner?" He looked at Jasper who appeared to be pissed, and he flipped him off when Esme's back was turned.

"Six. If you're getting a headache, take something before your nap. I was hoping you could help with the prep tonight. Bella will be here in the morning, likely with Alice in tow though Alice can't cook. Maybe we'll just get a pizza tonight?" Esme asked. Both boys nodded, and Edward took off for his room.

He turned on his iPod and placed his earbuds securely in his ears, pulling his phone from his pocket. He'd sent Bella a text earlier, and he hoped to hear from her soon. He placed the phone on his chest and closed his eyes, listening to "The Fray."

He dozed for a while, but the buzzing on his chest woke him immediately.

_My first text ever! Thanks for the 'welcome' message. I don't know text speak as Alice calls it, but how's your evening? B_

He smiled. She was so cute, even over an impersonal text.

_**I'm listening to music while I waited to hear from you. Mom wants J and me to help with prep. Em hasn't surfaced at all, but Rose's dad is sick, so he probably won't show until tomorrow. Are you in the clear with Mary? E**_

"What the fuck are you doing?" He chastised himself out loud because for the life of him, he didn't know. He had his choice of girls at Juilliard and all over Manhattan for that matter. The fact a sixteen-year-old, high-school sophomore had captured his attention was disturbing on one level.

As he pondered it while waiting for a response from said sixteen-year-old, he could see it was plain as the nose on his face. There was always something about Bella that intrigued him, even when she was the fierce little nine-year old he entertained when his family first moved to Forks.

There had always been something about her that made him smile and laugh. Unfortunately for him, it would manifest itself into more than just friendly interest when the girl was sixteen and in high school while he was in college. How to temper those feelings…that was the great unknown.

_We are. She thinks we were here all afternoon experimenting with pie crust. You'd better say it's the best damn pie crust you've ever tasted. It's store bought. B_

_**I'll sing praises all day long. What else are you doing? This boy, Ben? Are you sure he knows this is a platonic thing? Did you call him? If so, call Mom and ask if you can invite them for dessert. I don't think it's a good idea for J or me to bring it up. I miss you. E**_

He wasn't sure his "I miss you" was wise, but it was how he felt, and he was determined to be honest with her. Always honest with her.

Just then, he heard the house phone ring. He reached for the handset in his room, picking it up at the same time his mother had answered. He covered the mouth piece on the phone and listened.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Esme, it's Bella. How are you? I'll be over in the morning about eight, if that's okay? I'm at Alice's."

"That's perfect. I'm making French toast casserole, so you girls come hungry. I'm excited about our shopping trip on Friday."

That perked up Edward's ears. He remembered nothing of a shopping trip.

"Yeah, I am too, but I was calling with…well, I wondered if it would be okay if I invited a boy from school over for dessert tomorrow night? I'd like you guys and my dad to meet him, and Alice wants to invite someone as well. They're best friends just like us, and we thought, well, maybe we could kill two birds with one stone. You could meet them and maybe get to know them, in light of our appointment on Friday," he heard Bella ask. He couldn't help but smile at the devious hottie with whom he was becoming more besotted by the minute.

"Dear, of course I'd like to meet him. Is this…is this the boy you want to go to the doctor for? Is he the one you want to take _that_ step with?" Edward had no idea what his mother meant, but he wasn't hanging up yet.

"Um, maybe. I'm not sure yet, but from what I understand, it takes time for the pills to kick in, right? I mean, I really, really like him, but I don't want to be careless. If he ends up being the _one_, I want to be careful.

"Look, Esme, I love you. You have to know that at sixteen, I know about sex. A lot of my friends are doing it, and right now I can't guarantee the guy I'm interested in…um, Ben, is the right guy for me, but if I decide he is, I don't want any unexpected surprises." It was like code for a few minutes, but when Edward finally figured out what she was saying, he was in shock.

"Sweetheart, we'll talk about it on Friday. Invite your friends over. Do they drive?" he heard his mother ask.

"Yeah, they both have their licenses and cars. They'll drive over. Should we tell them seven? Will that be a good time?" Bella asked.

"That's fine. I just want you to know I'm proud of you for being responsible about this, but we'll discuss this more on Friday after I meet the boy. I'll see you in the morning, Bella." Edward turned off the extension in his room, placing it back on the cradle.

A minute later, his phone vibrated again.

_All's taken care of. Ben and Eric will show about seven. They're really worried, but I'm confident they'll be able to feign interest…at least over your game room if not us. I miss you a lot. B xo_

He hopped up from his bed and went to Jasper's door, knocking. He heard his brother laughing, but when he called for Edward to come in, he didn't hesitate.

He saw Jasper on the bed with his phone just as Edward had been a minute earlier. "Alice?" he asked quietly as he closed the door.

"Yeah. She's a live wire."

"Oh, they both are. Did she tell you Bella called Mom about having the geeks over? Mom agreed. They're coming for dessert. We've got another problem," Edward informed as Jasper was mid-text.

He looked up with inquisitive eyes as Edward sat down on the end of the bed. "So…" Jasper urged.

"I did a little eavesdropping. I'd like to say it was innocent, but fuck it. Friday, Mom and Mary Brandon are taking Bella and Alice shopping," he informed.

"All day? That's gonna cut into us seeing them. We're leaving bright and early on Sunday so you can get your flight Sunday afternoon."

Edward chuckled at the next bit of information he was about to deliver.

"That's really the least of our problems. They're taking them shopping for…birth control pills."

"No fucking way."

"Yes fucking way."

##

"That color's all wrong," Alice scolded as Bella chose a bright red for her fingernails as the girls sat on Alice's bed, giving each other manicures. Neither had heard from the Cullen boys in half an hour, and instead of getting worried, they decided to make the most of the time. Edward had told Bella he and Jasper were expected to help Esme with prep for the next day's Thanksgiving feast, so she wasn't worried.

When Alice confirmed Jasper had told her the same thing, they plugged in their new phones to finish charging and turned to pursuits of the girly nature.

Bella looked at the russet-colored dress hanging on the outside of Alice's closet, and she wasn't sure it was exactly right for her. It wasn't sexy at all. It was fitted, but it had long sleeves and the neck cut across her collarbone. She'd hoped to show a bit more skin, but Alice had assured it was the right choice.

"Are you sure about that dress? I've got a champagne colored dress Renee bought me. It might work better," she offered, remembering the one and only shopping trip with her mother after she'd moved to Phoenix. The dress was, at the time, inappropriate and too big, but Bella had recently tried it on and found she liked it very much.

"That shantung silk dress? Oh, it works for you all right, but if your father sees you in that, you'll be shipped off to a nunnery quicker than I can say 'take my virginity, Jasper Cullen'. Save that dress for a night when we're supposed to be out with the nerds and instead, go out with Jasper and Edward. I guarantee you, you wear that dress tomorrow night…Edward, Ben, and Eric won't be able to keep their eyes off your tits. You've got some, you bitch, and you won't be able to hide them in that dress. Save it for another day." When Bella considered Alice's words, she knew her best friend was completely right. Another day…

Alice finally persuaded Bella to consider a nude polish while she chose black for her short nails. Her dress was a bright blue, which she believed matched Jasper's eyes, and she felt it highlighted her features very well. The girls were determined to make their older suitors take notice before they went back to their respective schools. They also intended to give the boys something to be thankful for.

##

After helping his mother cut vegetables to make the meal the next day, Edward retired to his room. He'd left his phone upstairs so as not to be preoccupied, thus tipping off his very nosey mother. When he walked into his bedroom and closed the door, the first thing he did was pick up the phone seeing a text from Bella.

_When are you going to tell me what's going on at school? B_

_**Are you still up? Can you talk? I'd like to call you - E**_

It was sent on a whim, considering it was after eleven, but if she could talk, he wanted to talk to her.

A minute later, his phone buzzed. He saw it was a call and answered when he saw Bella's name flash on the screen.

"Hey, Scout."

"Hello there, you devil. So, Juilliard? What's the deal?"

"Are you sure you want to hear this bullshit. It's probably going to make me sound like a pussy, but I'll risk it if you want to hear it." The pair talked for two hours. Edward told her his fears and ambitions. She questioned him on every point, and her questions weren't what he expected at all. They weren't questions he thought a sixteen-year old would ask because they were insightful and gave him things to think about…things he hadn't considered. At a point, Alice had insisted Bella move into the bathroom if she was going to continue conversing, but they continued to talk.

Just after one, they determined they needed to get some sleep. "I'll be there for breakfast, and I'd rather not have bags under my eyes," Bella told him.

"Sweet girl, I'll take you, bags and all. I can't wait to see you in the morning. Sleep well. Sweet dreams." She returned the sentiment, and they hung up.

His heart was soaring at the conversation, but as he slipped into sleep, he had other visions in his mind besides Bella sitting in the floor of Alice's bathroom which he'd never seen. They were of dark hair splayed on his chest after making love, and confessing feelings which neither was ready to confess at this point. The smile he imagined was incredible.

##

"You have to be cool. We know they're going to be all kinds of hot, but you suck at keeping the look off your face when you see Edward, and if Ben and Eric are coming over later, you need to put a cap on that shit, Bell." Alice had been preaching at her since six-thirty that morning, and Bella was tired of it.

"Alice, let it go, please. I'll be fine." Just then, the door opened to reveal Carlisle.

"Why hello there, ladies. I didn't know the _'Beautiful Girl Store' _delivered on the holidays. Come in," Carlisle teased. Both girls rolled their eyes at his cheesy comment, but when he laughed at them, his laughter was infectious.

He took the pies from them and waited. "Go ahead and hang your coats. You're family, not guests," he instructed as he went to the kitchen where they could hear Esme rattling around.

"Any smudges?" Alice whispered. Bella inspected Alice's face as Alice inspected hers. When they were both satisfied, they walked into the kitchen to see pots boiling, ovens heating, and a raw turkey in the kitchen sink.

Bella immediately went to the drawer in the kitchen and grabbed an apron for herself, quickly slipping it over her head and tying it around her waist. She noticed Alice's glare in her direction, so with derisive snort, she reached in and found another, tossing it to Alice. Both girls knew Alice couldn't boil water, but apparently, she didn't want to make that fact blaringly clear to Jasper at this juncture in their fledgling relationship.

"So, what time is Charlie coming over? Bella, would you…actually, Alice, do you mind setting the breakfast table? Bella, dear, will you fix the eggs?" Esme asked as she seasoned the dressing she was making.

Both girls went to work as instructed, but the whereabouts of the Cullen males was in the forefront of both of their minds. "Bella, when's Charlie coming?" Esme repeated.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He'll be here for his dinner break at 4:30. You know he works the holiday so the other officers with families can have the day off."

Alice noticed Esme shake her head from her place at the center island, and she knew exactly what Esme was thinking. Charlie had a family as well, and _she_ was spending her holiday with another family just as she'd done for years.

Esme turned to look at Alice, sharing a knowing glance, though neither of them commented. "Oh, Alice, set two more places. Rose and Emmett came in late last night. They should be down any minute, I hope. I'm certainly not going up there to get them. They're grown…"

At that moment, Emmett walked into the kitchen, rubbing his hands together. "Don't say I'm grown. I never plan to grow up. I might get older, but I plan to hang onto my inner child for the rest of my life. Look who it is…Thing One and Thing Two. Come give me hugs," he ordered to Alice and Bella. They each took a turn, and as Bella was being put on her feet, Rosalie came in which brought another round of hugs.

"I thought your father was ill? Is he better?" Bella asked Rosalie. She noticed the scowl on the older girl's face immediately.

"Oh, he was on death's door until that bitch, Heidi, showed up with a Thanksgiving spread for two. I didn't need to be hit over the head about it…she didn't want me there. That's why Em and I came here. Everything is Heidi, Heidi, Heidi. I'm glad he has someone, but it's a damn holiday," Rosalie continued to complain.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Bella's head. "I'm sure it will level off eventually, don't you think? Alice, I need to talk to you for a second in private." She grabbed her friend by the hand, the whisking of eggs long forgotten, and she dragged her into the laundry room off the kitchen, closing the door.

"We need to add another Stage to 'The Plan'. We need to give Esme something to occupy her time so she's not dogging us about what's going on in our lives. She needs another project besides worry about my sex life, so we need to throw up a red herring," Bella strategized.

"I honestly don't know what the fuck you're talking about. Speak English, please."

"If Esme had another project to worry about, say finding someone a companion like Harrison has Heidi, she'd be busy with that and not paying attention to the fact we're lusting after her sons. Now, who do we know who needs a companion?" Bella asked with a lilting voice as she prepared to launch into Stage Three.

Alice put her finger to her chin and looked sideways toward the washing machine. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she snapped her fingers. "Charlie. Charlie needs a reason not to work all the holidays. He needs something else to concentrate on besides you and his job. We need to find Charlie a woman. Who, though?"

"Well, Charlie's just part of the plan. There's someone else we know who needs a companion, and as a matter of fact, she and Charlie are already friends. There just needs to be a little gas thrown on that fire," Bella taunted, waiting for Alice to jump on board the train.

"Sue Clearwater? Bell, her husband just died like three months ago, and he was one of your dad's best friends. I don't know if she's actually ready to…" When Alice took in Bella's cocked eyebrow and arms crossed over her chest, another light switch flipped on and caused a little squeal to erupt from Alice.

"Mom! Charlie and Mom. Oh, this is delicious. We can get them interested in each other which will keep them from worrying about what the hell we're doing. That's perfect, and I know exactly how to go about it. Esme Cullen will latch onto this like a dog with a bone. After breakfast while it's just the three of us in the kitchen, you follow my lead. Come on, you're supposed to be making eggs."

With that, Alice opened the door and bounded out into the room, seeing the very pleasing sight of Jasper in a pair of jeans of which Alice approved very much.

\\\

_**Oh, they are certainly schemers! Apparently, this nightly posting schedule works for all of us, so I'll keep it up. I hope you hang around! **_

_**I have a kick-ass banner that was made for this story, and I'll try to figure out how to post the link on my profile. Thank you, girl!**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I appreciate all of your reviews, I truly do! **__**I do feel I should address some concerns. **_

_**Some of you have mentioned you don't like the turn the story has taken. It isn't what you thought it would be, and for that, I'm sorry. The first few chapters were meant to set up the future Bella that Edward would meet. She's mature and confident because of the circumstances in which she grew up. If I didn't go about it the right way, I apologize.**_

_**The other thing is that you wonder why the girls are such schemers and what have they done to cause their parents to distrust them so much that they check text messages and the like. To that I say…I've raised a daughter, and at the risk of sounding like a helicopter mom, she was a complete schemer. I learned a lot of lessons with her, and she wasn't a bad kid. She was simply a smart teenage girl who could get one over on me pretty quick if I wasn't on my toes.**_

_**So, enough of that. Disclaimer in place. Let's see how Thanksgiving Day proceeds.**_

_**\\\**_

8. Let's Talk Turkey

"What's taking you so long? I'm not going down there by myself," Jasper complained from the doorway of Edward's bedroom. He was dressed and ready, having seen the girls arrive in Alice's yellow Bug from his bedroom window, and he was anxious to see her.

Edward was trying, though not succeeding, to fix his hair into some sort of style besides its usual messy disarray. "I'm trying to do something with this mess. I need a haircut."

"You should have gotten one before you came home. Besides, I happen to know a certain brunette likes the way your hair looks," Jasper commented with a chuckle.

"Brunette? What's _his_ name?" Emmett called from the behind Jasper, startling both of them. That brought a laugh from Emmett.

"Fuck you," Edward hissed as he ran his hands through his hair and turned to face his brothers, having given up on taming it.

"Wait, does the toad have a girlfriend? Do tell little brother. Jasper, take notes. I'm sure they'll work on guys as well," Emmett commented sarcastically.

Edward felt the panic rising up in his chest. He looked at Jasper for any assistance, finding none. Only for a moment did he consider coming clean to Emmett, but knowing the innuendo Emmett would constantly toss out would eventually register with his family because his parents weren't idiots, he decided against it.

Jasper saw the panic and decided to take matters into his own hands. "Knock it off. We're actually dating best friends." Edward's eyes nearly popped out of his head at Jasper's admission.

"Oh, yeah? How'd that happen? I mean, Edweirdo's in NYC and you're in Seattle, and although I'm not home a lot, I'm pretty sure I'd have picked up on it if you girls finally popped your cherries," Emmett responded.

Edward implored Jasper to come up with something feasible before his head exploded. "It's a funny thing. Um, Renata saw that picture of the three of us one night when she was at the apartment. She asked who he was, saying he was her best friend's type, so I gave her Edward's information to pass along to Gianna.

"They've been e-mailing and shit for a few months, and Gianna went to New York at Halloween to meet him. They've been an item ever since. That's why I stayed in Seattle over the weekend. Edward actually came in on Saturday morning, and we spent the weekend with the girls before they had to leave to go home for Thanksgiving." Jasper studied Emmett's face for any sign he was buying it. When the slow smile crept up on Emmett's face, he let out a held breath.

"Oh, man, Mom's gonna love this. Wait, is this why you want to come back and go to U-Dub? I heard Mom talking to Dad about it last night when I snuck into the kitchen to get something to eat," Emmett informed.

Edward took a deep breath. "Well, it's part of the reason, but please don't say anything to Mom and Dad because you know the shit they'll give me if they think I want to come home just because of a girl I barely know. The bigger reason is because I hate being in New York. Gina's just the icing on the cake."

"Wait, I thought you said her name was Gianna?" Emmett wasn't one to miss too many things, unfortunately.

Jasper jumped in. "It is, but this smooth talking bastard calls her Gina. She eats that bullshit up. Anyway, they're both dark-haired beauties, and we want to keep it under our hats for a little while, okay? Come on, I don't tell Mom and Dad any of the shit you do."

Emmett took in the sight of his brothers, and for maybe the first time in his life, he felt the brotherly compassion his mother had complained about for years. He was quite happy in his relationship with Rosalie, and if there was a chance for his brothers to find that kind of happiness, he wanted it for them.

"Okay, okay. I won't say anything, but I definitely want to meet them, and soon. I need to give them the stamp of approval, and I want to prove to Rosalie once and for all that you two aren't cock guzzlers. Breakfast is ready."

Emmett turned to leave, and as Jasper started after him, Edward grabbed his arm. "Where are we going to come up with two beautiful women of apparently Italian descent, by the time we come back for Christmas break? You know he's not going to let anything slide."

Jasper smiled and patted his brother on the shoulder. "We take a page from our girls' book. We find ourselves a couple of ringers. I believe I've got the perfect women for us. I'll explain it later tonight."

Jasper hurried down the stairs, anxious to see Alice, while Edward took one more pass at his hair. At the end of the day, he gave up because it wasn't going to look any better, so he strolled down the stairs slowly, trying to catch his breath.

He saw Bella standing at the stove scrambling eggs, and as he took in her appearance, he was completely blown away. She was in a dress, which he very much appreciated because it gave him the opportunity to look at her gorgeous legs.

His mother was preoccupied with her turkey, and Alice and Jasper were talking to Emmett, Rosalie, and his father at the table, so he slipped up next to Bella and gently placed his hand at the small of her back so as not to frighten her. She turned her head to look at him, and the smile on her face made his heart stutter a bit. "You look beautiful," he whispered with a quick kiss to her temple. The quiet sigh he heard from her put a smile on his face as well.

He quickly backed a step away from her and pretended to look over her shoulder. "Needs more cheese," he suggested, looking at her small hand stirring the eggs in the pan.

"I made them the way I make them all the time and you've never complained before. What, you're a culinary expert now that you live in New York?" she teased, winking at him discreetly.

He poked her in the side playfully, just to hear the giggle. He grabbed the juice off the counter and walked over to the table to survey the seating situation because he definitely wanted to sit next to Bella. His parents always sat at each end of the oblong table, and Rosalie and Emmett were already sitting to his father's right, leaving one chair on that side of the table and three empty chairs on the other side. One of the Cullen brothers wasn't going to be happy.

He caught Jasper's eye and gazed toward the four empty chairs, hoping he was silently communicating the issue to his brother. He saw Jasper look around and frown. From his place behind Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper held up his fist, bobbed it three times, and made the gesture for paper, signaling they should shoot for it.

Edward smirked, glancing around and then discreetly nodding. One…two…three…both brothers shot. Jasper had scissors, and Edward had rock. The follow-up gesture Jasper made wasn't actually a part of the game, but Edward laughed as he took the middle chair on the left side of his father, guaranteeing he'd get to sit next to Bella.

"What are you clowns doing _now_?" Carlisle asked. Both men froze in place, completely unaware their father had been watching them.

"Um, we were, um shooting for who had to do breakfast dishes and who has to do dinner dishes," Edward offered.

"Yeah, and since I won, I'll be clearing up breakfast and Edward gets to clean up after the big meal while I crash on the couch and watch the game," Jasper remarked with a smirk. Edward returned the gesture Jasper had given him earlier. It wasn't part of the game either.

The timer went off on the stove, and breakfast was served. When Bella sat down next to him on his left, he got his first real look at her dress without the impediment of the apron. It wasn't scandalous by any means. In fact, it was quite demure compared to the dresses most girls her age wore.

The thing that had him nearly hyperventilating was that, while it didn't show cleavage or an improper amount of her thigh, it was made of fabric which clung to Bella's every curve, highlighting the difference between the young woman sitting next to him and the girl he remembered from years ago.

"Let's pray before everything gets cold," Esme ordered, extending her hands to Bella and Jasper. When Edward took Bella's hand in his, he felt the warmth from it warm his soul. It was soft and small in his large hand, and it was a hand he never wanted to release. After hands were joined, everyone bowed their heads.

As Carlisle gave the prayer, Edward felt a kick to his leg. He looked up to see Jasper motioning his head toward Alice, clearly signaling he wanted the girl's attention. Edward subtly nudged Alice's shoulder. When she looked up at him, he nodded toward Jasper and closed his eyes to allow his brother a bit of privacy to communicate with the young woman. He smoothly moved his leg next to Bella's and rubbed up against hers, feeling her squeeze his hand in acknowledgement of the contact.

He knew it was going to be extremely difficult to maintain the innocent touches and kisses between the two, but he silently gave his own prayer of thanks for having Bella brought back into his life. He felt like it was exactly when he needed her, and he'd do anything he had to do to make it known to her she was special to him. She'd always been special to him.

##

Feeling Edward so close to her and experiencing the innocent brushes of arms and legs as they ate breakfast had completely depleted Bella's appetite for food and increased her appetite for more physical contact.

After breakfast, Esme announced, "Rosalie, dear, can you help Jasper and Carlisle clear the breakfast dishes while the girls and I get back to work on dinner?"

Rosalie nodded and rose from the table, as did Jasper. They began clearing the dishes as Bella slipped down the hallway to the bathroom to try to calm her nerves…or contain her hormones. She could still smell his natural scent, which was far better than any cologne, over the aroma of the wonderful breakfast Esme had made, and it had her face flushed and her heart pounding in her chest. She needed to get a handle on her emotions before she gave them away to everyone in the room.

As she opened the bathroom door to return to the kitchen to help Esme prepare the meal, Edward was standing there looking wildly down the hallway in both directions. He grabbed her hand and led her to the sunroom near his father's office and closed the door, pulling her behind one of the large Lady Palm plants which blocked the view from inside the house but not from the yard if someone were outside.

"Edward someone could see us from outside," she whispered as he placed his hands on her neck, weaving his fingers into her hair.

"It's raining outside, and everyone's accounted for. I don't know how much privacy we'll get today, and since I can't text you because no one knows about the phone, I just needed two minutes to tell you how beautiful you look and how much I enjoyed talking to you last night. You gave me a lot to think about, which we'll talk about another time, but right now, I'm going to explode if I don't kiss you."

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, once…twice…three times before deepening it. Her arms gravitated toward his waist, where she wrapped them around him, drawing herself closer to him to feel his incredible body against hers, if only for a minute.

Their tongues danced, and Edward tilted her head to deepen the kiss which had her heart beating a staccato rhythm reminiscent of a mambo. They heard the door open and halted their movements. Edward put his finger over her lips to silence her, both hoping it wasn't Emmett, Carlisle or Esme.

When Jasper crept around the corner pulling Alice behind him, Bella and Edward both covered their mouths to keep from bursting out laughing. "Aw fuck," Jasper groaned when he saw them.

Alice giggled, not letting go of Jasper's hand. "Seems great minds think alike."

"Let's hope they don't do everything alike," Bella teased, causing Jasper and Edward's whisper fight to stop abruptly.

"This isn't being discrete, you jackass," Jasper hissed once he had his senses about him.

"Oh? Because you and Alice were coming out here to check the fucking plants for fruit flies?" Edward retorted quietly.

Bella noticed Jasper blush a bit, and she smiled. "Let's run interference and give them a few minutes to themselves." Just then, the quartet heard the door open again. Everyone stepped back a few feet, with Jasper dropping Alice's hand as if she had leprosy.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked as he stepped out into the sunroom with Rosalie behind him.

"We were…" Jasper began.

"We were plotting how to get you out of here this evening when our boyfriends come over to meet Charlie and Mom. We don't want you intimidating them and scaring them away. We really like them, and they're both very shy," Alice jumped in quickly.

"You really shouldn't have said that. You'll never get him out of here now," Edward moaned theatrically.

"Wait, you two have boyfriends? First these two pansies come up with girlfriends, now you two have boyfriends? Well, well. It seems as if everyone's getting paired off. There's no way in hell I'm leaving now. What time are the chumps arriving?" Emmett asked, waggling his eyebrows at Bella and Alice.

"Seven, and don't piss me off, Emmett. Now, Edward, Jasper, you didn't tell us you have girlfriends," Bella taunted with her arms over her chest, eyebrow arched as she glanced between them. The frantic looks on their faces nearly caused her to laugh out loud.

"We'll tell you about them later. It's not something we want to share with Mom and Dad yet. You know how Esme is," Jasper added.

"I bet," Rosalie spoke up for the first time. Bella noticed her taking in the appearance of the four behind the Lady Palm, and then a small smile appeared on her face. Without another word, she turned and went into the house.

"I wouldn't leave now if the damn place was wired to blow. Sorry, ladies, you shouldn't ever try to keep shit from me. It's not possible. I'm part blood hound. I can sniff out secrets like nobody you've ever seen," Emmett teased as he let loose a "mwah-ha-ha" before closing the door.

When the four were sure he wasn't coming back, they began talking at once.

"What's this about girlfriends?" Alice to Jasper.

"You need to get a handle on your damn self-control." Jasper to Edward.

"I think Rosalie suspects something." Bella to anyone who would listen.

"You're one to…what?" Edward to Jasper then Bella.

"Didn't you notice the look on her face? I think she suspects something," Bella reiterated.

Jasper took a deep breath. "Okay, we're going to go find something to do to stay as far away from you two witches as possible. We'll see you at dinner." He grabbed Edward's arm and shoved him out from behind the plant. With a quick kiss to Alice's lips, Jasper shoved Edward out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Alice giggled. "This is actually the most excitement we've had since Lauren Mallory's Miracle Bra popped in gym and those damn tissues tumbled out. Come on. We need to set Esme on her course before Mom gets here at noon."

The two went into the kitchen and grabbed their aprons. After they were in place, Alice looked at Bella and nodded her head. Bella nodded in agreement, and Alice began a tale that Bella almost believed herself.

"Esme, I've got a question, and you don't have to break a confidence if you'd rather not, but has Mom ever mentioned she's crushing on Charlie?" Alice asked innocently. Both girls saw Esme drop the turkey she was trying to maneuver to the roasting pan and swing around to look at them.

"I knew it! She and Charlie got very close when you were with your grandmother, Bella. Alice, be honest, how much time did Charlie spend at your mother's house?" Both girls could see the light in Esme's eyes, and they knew they were on the brink of a major coup.

"In all honesty, he came over a few times for dinner while I was around, but I have a sneaking suspicion he spent a lot of time there when I went to visit my dad or while I was busy with school activities. You know that cologne Charlie wears?"

"Old Spice," Bella piped up, following Alice's lead.

"Yeah, that's it. Well, I'd come home from pep club or chorus, and there was the faint scent of it in the air, along with what smelled like air freshener. You know the kind someone sprays when they make a bumby?" Alice offered, causing Bella to laugh hysterically.

"What? I'm a lady. Anyway, I didn't ask, but she was always in a good mood," Alice finished.

"Actually, I remember Dad was working a lot of night shifts back then. He told me he spent a lot of time on the reservation with his friends, but I can't imagine they didn't get sick of seeing him. Was your mom working mornings at the nursing home back then?" Bella led.

Alice put her index finger on her chin in dramatic effect and then jumped a bit. "She was. She was working this odd shift. Remember, Esme. It was like 4:00 AM to 1:00 PM. I usually didn't get home before 4:30 or 5:00 in the evening…"

"Oh, I remember that. Well, girls, I think we've got a little conspiring to do," Esme instructed with a wide grin. Alice looked at Bella and smiled. It seemed their plan was working quite nicely.

\\\

_**Love it or hate it?**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till the next time…xoxo**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I truly love you all! Your reviews and your stories of dealing with your own schemes or those of your kids cracked me up. Let's address one thing head-on…no one's giving the friendships amongst the four a second thought except…those four. Ever remember doing something you weren't sure your parents would approve of and trying not to look guilty…yeah.**_

_**So, MCMU ended last night, and if you came here from there, thank you so much for your support of me and my stories. I truly love hearing from you!**_

_**Disclaimer in place. Let's see what the boys are up to…**_

\\\

9. Venting

_Meanwhile…_

"Dude, I need a fucking PowerPoint presentation to follow this shit. What in the hell made you think to add two more people into this clusterfuck? And, by the way, where are we going to find two girls who'll pretend to be our girlfriends to satisfy Emmett's nosey ass? This is getting out of hand," Edward complained as they closed the door to Jasper's room.

Jasper opened his mouth, but Edward wasn't finished. "I have no desire to spend time with some girl I don't know just so Emmett doesn't figure out what's actually going on."

"Well, where was your mouth, dickhead? I didn't hear anything coming from you, and we needed to figure out a way to keep them out of our hair." Just then, the door opened and their father stepped inside, looking very pissed off. They both panicked, not knowing exactly how much Carlisle had overheard, or if they'd said anything that could lead him to guessing what was _actually_ going on.

"I swear to heaven, you two are about as subtle as a purple pig in a parade. What was that shit at breakfast? I know Bella and Alice are young, but I know you were trying to determine which one of you had to sit next to them. I'd hoped I'd raised gentlemen, but what's frightening is your older brother, one of the most obnoxious people on the planet, is more accommodating regarding spending time with them than you two have ever been. Look, they're bringing their boyfriends over to meet Charlie and Mary tonight, and I expect you two to behave like gentlemen. If you don't know what that means, Google it!" Carlisle turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I feel like I'm caught in a fucking nightmare," Jasper moaned as he flopped back on his bed, resting his forearm over his eyes.

"Yeah, well, back to the immediate problem. Renata and Gina?"

"You stupid git, it's Gianna. They're two girls I know from school. They're perfect for the part because they're a couple," Jasper informed.

Edward stopped pacing and turned to look at Jasper's prone frame. "They're a couple of what?"

"Dear God, why do I have to be in this position with you as my wingman? You dense fuck, Ren and Gia are _partners_. They've been together since freshman year, and they're really nice girls. I'm in Thesis Seminar with them. We get together and bounce ideas off each other when one of us gets stuck. I can talk to them and see what we can work out. Now, when are you going to talk to Dad about transferring to U-Dub?"

With the chaos of the day, Edward hadn't even thought about the conversation he needed to have with his father. He wasn't looking forward to it, but in light of the current situation, it was far down the list of things about which he was concerned.

First and foremost, he needed to be anywhere Bella was at the moment. Being in her presence was becoming like a drug to him, and he had no idea how he'd survive when he went back to New York. He was prepared that if his father didn't agree to let him transfer, he'd drop out of Juilliard, take a year off and work to save money for his tuition, and start fresh in the fall back in Washington. He saw it as the only way to be happy, and he was prepared to be selfish about it.

##

There was a vent in Carlisle Cullen's home office leading directly into the duct work on the second floor…the second floor where the bedrooms and Esme's office were located. Many times over the years, he'd thanked his lucky stars he and Esme had purchased the house they had because the vent was like a closed circuit monitoring system.

Because of that vent, he found out that at the age of fifteen, Jasper had fallen in with the wrong crowd and was experimenting with drugs. One shift in the emergency room emptying vomit trays had nipped the problem in the bud without Esme ever knowing anything about it.

Because of that vent, he found out when Emmett and Rosalie became sexually active, though it was a memory which always made him cringe. They were seventeen, and Carlisle had taken Emmett for a hike and had a serious discussion with him regarding safe sex and the consequences of pregnancy. There was also the requisite respect discussion, which his oldest son took to heart. Carlisle knew better than to think Emmett and Rosalie didn't have sex under his roof, but they were a lot more discreet about it after the discussion.

Because of that vent, Carlisle found out his youngest son was quite unhappy in New York, and unhappier about the course he'd chosen regarding his future. He was actually proud his son had recognized it was the wrong path for him because in Carlisle's opinion, it proved Edward was beginning to understand adult responsibilities.

When the time came to discuss Edward's future, Carlisle was prepared to be fair and open to Edward's situation, but he wasn't going to be soft. He had faith his son would find his way, and he was prepared to support him, but he intended to be certain Edward made the decision for the right reason.

Because of that vent, Carlisle had learned of Edward's change of heart during a late night in his office while doing research regarding one of his patients. He'd gone to bed at ten that night because an emergency surgery had rousted him out of bed Tuesday night and had kept him at the hospital for twenty-eight hours. Knowing Thanksgiving was the next day and he wasn't the surgeon on call, he decided to turn in early on Wednesday night so he could help Esme with the dinner the next day.

He'd fallen asleep quite easily, but awoke with a start at 12:30 AM. He had a new theory he was intent on researching, so he quietly slipped out of the room he shared with his wife and went to his office on the first floor. Everyone was in bed, and the house was quiet, which was the optimum circumstance for any sound to carry through that vent. That was when he heard Edward talking quietly on the phone.

He'd heard him telling someone about how disgruntled and depressed he was with his time at Juilliard and how he felt he'd made a huge mistake regarding pursuing his degree in music in order to become a concert pianist.

He'd heard him telling someone he felt he could continue pursuing music as a hobby, but it wasn't realistic to believe he could be as successful in his chosen field as his father was in his because the price of said success would likely be missing out on having a family of his own, which he hoped to have much like the one in which he'd grown up. Those realizations made Carlisle happy.

Carlisle also heard his son telling someone good-night. "_I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I'm sorry I've been rambling for the last two hours, but I feel like I can talk to you about anything. Well, I'm happy about that. Sweet girl, I'll take you, bags and all. I can't wait to see you in the morning. Sleep well. Sweet dreams._"

The conversation was puzzling. Who would be at the table in the morning that would have his youngest son pouring out his heart and soul in the wee hours of the morning? That gave Carlisle another restless night's sleep.

When he opened the front door Thanksgiving morning to see Bella and Alice, he determined it had to be one of them because no one in the family knew Emmett and Rosalie were coming back to the house until they showed up Wednesday night. It seemed highly unlikely Rosalie would be speaking on the phone to Edward while she was sneaking from the spare room to Emmett's room for the night.

When Jasper and Edward sauntered into the kitchen that morning, he saw Jasper looking around wildly, and when Alice appeared from the pantry, he saw Jasper's face light up. That was a bit unexpected.

As he pretended to pay attention to the discussion he was having with Emmett regarding the Seahawks kicker, he glanced toward the stove where Bella was finishing breakfast and saw Edward, the former Lothario of his sons, lean forward and whisper something to the girl, following up with a quick kiss on the temple. When the boys were shooting for who would sit on the side of the table between the girls, everything finally clicked into place.

Most days in Carlisle's life were calm, formulaic, and somewhat boring. He enjoyed spending time with his wife, and he was quite happy in his career, but he longed for the time when there were new surprises every day before his sons left the nest for college.

With all of the chaos occurring in the house that Thanksgiving weekend, he decided he was going to stoke the fire a bit. That was what took him to Jasper's room after overhearing yet another discussion.

When he closed the door after intentionally leading his sons to believe he was at the other end of the spectrum regarding what was actually happening between them and the two young girls in the kitchen with his wife, he was confident the rest of the time would be lively. He knew he'd raised sons who would be respectful of the girls' ages…well, he'd make sure they were…but the age differences weren't anything about which to be concerned. It was just the timing. He wasn't certain what all the sneaking around was about.

He was confident he could manage things, and as he sat down with a journal article in his bedroom, so as not to hear the follow-up discussion his sons were going to have, he was looking forward to how the events of the night would play out. The smile stayed on his lips until he went to the kitchen to talk to his wife and overheard plans for the next day. It wasn't what he expected at all.

##

Mary Brandon showed up at the Cullens' home just after noon and had no idea Esme, Bella, and Alice had a plan in place. "Let me start the ball," Esme whispered before she went to the foyer to help Mary off with her coat.

Alice looked at Bella and winked, quite sure everything was under control. That was, until her mother began speaking in hushed tones. "Where's everyone?"

"Um, I believe Emmett and Rose are downstairs. Edward and Jasper are upstairs, probably doing homework. Carlisle, of course is in his study. Why?" Esme asked.

"I think we can cover a little bit of background regarding our field trip tomorrow. I'm curious, why do you girls want to go on birth control? I'm not judging, I just want to hear your reasons," Mary opened the floor.

Bella and Alice exchanged looks, and it was silently decided Alice, the mastermind behind the Ben-and-Eric stage of The Plan, would speak first with Bella providing the appropriate nod or comment in support.

"Mom, we've met guys. They're in our grade, and well, we really like them. Esme has been sweet enough to allow us to invite them tonight for dessert so you and Charlie can meet them. Look, nothing's happened yet, so cool your jets. It's just that, well, if things work out, it might be something of a possibility in the future, and we want to be safe.

"These guys are special, and they're not like other boys our age. They're shy, so don't worry about any inappropriate PDA, but we spend time with them during school, having classes and lunch, and we just click." At the end of Alice's monologue, Bella nodded in agreement.

"Oh. Well, um, how come I haven't heard anything about these boys? What are their names?" Mary asked appearing completely confused.

Esme decided to interject. "Mary, I think it's fantastic that they're being proactive, don't you? You know as well as me sometimes things sneak up on you, like a guy you've been friends with for several years who you suddenly see in a _different light_. It can happen in the blink of an eye, and while Bella and Alice might be inexperienced, I feel we should applaud the fact they're mature enough to see that sometimes feelings can get the best of us and they just want to be prepared. Just because they're going on birth control doesn't mean they're going to suddenly become promiscuous."

Mary laughed. "Yes, I know well the draw of the teenage male. I'm not saying I haven't felt the same way, and I'm glad they're being mature about it, but I just don't want them to jump the gun. As one who jumped the gun and has made mistakes…Alice, I'm not referring to you so get that look off your face…I appreciate proactive thinking. I just want to make sure you two understand the feelings."

"Are you still on the pill, Mom?" Alice asked, changing the direction of the conversation to throw the ball back into Esme's court and off the girls completely.

"I have no reason to be on birth control, Alice. I haven't had a date in God knows how long," Mary commented. Alice couldn't tell if she was bitter or if she was lying.

"Hmm. Maybe I should have made _three_ appointments," Esme tossed out with a wink to Mary, which caused Alice and Bella to laugh.

"Girls, I think Mary and I have this. Why don't you go find Edward and Jasper? They can take one day off from homework. You kids can play a game or something. Oh, you can shoot pool. I had the man come out and level the table in light of the fact everyone was going to be home for the holiday. Shoo," Esme called to them. They didn't need to be told twice.

As they were rounding the corner to head upstairs, they ran into Carlisle who looked a bit pale. "You okay, Dr. C?" Alice asked as she took in concerned appearance.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you later." When he flew down the hallway to his office, closing the door, Bella grabbed Alice's hand and the two ran upstairs, stopping at their respective crushes doors. With gleeful smiles on their faces, they knocked in tandem, hearing the requisite, "Come in." They exchanged winks and disappeared inside the rooms, both happier than they'd ever been in their lives.

##

Edward was sitting on his bed wondering what to do with his time. After his father's outburst earlier when he was in Jasper's room, he was left perplexed. He went to his room and closed the door, kicked off his shoes, and flopped on the bed to contemplate how much of a disaster everything had become in such a short period of time. His head was racing to catch up when there was a knock on his door. With much trepidation, he called, "Come in."

When the door opened and it was Bella with a huge smile on her face, he sat up and tossed his iPod aside, not really listening to it anyway. "What's up, Scout?"

"Your mom suggested Alice and I find you and Jasper to play a game. She had the pool table leveled. You feel like teaching me how to play?" Bella asked as she slowly walked over to the bed and sat down on the end.

He was at a loss of how to handle the situation. There were so many things he wanted to say, but he had the feeling it wasn't the time or place, so he ignored what his head was telling him and took her hand, pulling her from the end of the bed.

"Do you realize how hard the next two years are going to be for us?" he asked as he held her hands, not trusting himself to wrap her in his arms as he wanted to do with every fiber of his being.

Bella took a deep breath, having expected his second thoughts. She'd wondered more than once if his actions were spurred by his shock of seeing her as an adult. She didn't discount the turmoil he was enduring regarding his decision to leave Juilliard, and she wondered if perhaps she was just a distraction for him so he didn't have to deal with his future.

If that was the case, she'd be heartbroken, but she'd back off and wait it out. Oh, she'd hope and pray once she was graduated, he'd finally be in a place where he could act on the feelings she knew he had. She could wait it out…she'd waited longer than two years for him to actually "see" her, so two more weren't really that long in the grand scheme.

"Look, let me give you back your phone, and we can correspond by e-mail and letters when or if you want to. I know I have more growing up to do, and I know this is just a distraction for you while you figure out your life. I don't want to fuck with your head, so just call a time out on it," she urged as she moved away from him, releasing his hands.

He blinked in disbelief because while her suggestion was likely the prudent thing to do, it wasn't what his heart would allow, so he moved closer to her. "No…just, no. I know things are crazy right now, but no. You just need to understand there's a period of time we have to wait before anything can really happen. God knows…God knows I wish I was the kind of guy who could ignore your age, but the truth is, I can't.

"You are sixteen and have a lot of life to live. I'm nineteen, and I've got a lot of things to figure out, so we're going to have to wait. Until you're eighteen, nothing more than a kiss can happen between us. I really need you to understand and agree with me because there are times when it's going to be really fucking tough to do, but I never want us to have regrets, okay?" he asked as he stroked her cheek gently with the back of his curled fingers.

"Look, I've waited for you to come around for a long time, so I can wait two more years. Now, come out of your hidey hole and teach me how to play pool. Maybe I can earn some money at it. I need to find a job, and I'm not sure where to look. Do you think I could pull off the whole pool shark thing?" she teased.

"Job? Why do you need a job?" He pulled her to sit next to him on the bed, taking her hand again.

"Well, I want to buy a car, eventually. I'd like to have cash for Christmas presents, and I'd like to start saving money for when I graduate high school and go to college. Charlie's not going to have it, and while I might get some scholarship money, I'll still need things so I need a job. I have no idea where to look because there's nowhere in town looking to hire, so I'm at a loss." She hated asking him if he had any ideas, but he was an intelligent man.

"Hmm. Well, Dad could…no, that would be too much pressure. Um, let me think on it and make a few calls. I might know about something, but I need to put out some feelers. I'll get back to you. Come on, let's go teach you how to play pool in case that becomes your only option," he teased her, pulling her from the bed and leading her to the top of the stairs where he stopped to turn to her.

"I'm not going to stop kissing you." With that, he kissed her gently, and she smiled at the feel of his lips on hers. If two years of sporadic kisses was all she had to look forward to, she'd take them.

##

The rest of the day consisted of Jasper and Edward teaching Alice and Bella to play pool. After the four became bored with pool, they played video games. In reality, Jasper and Edward played video games with Emmett playing the winner. Rosalie, Alice and Bella played pinball and air hockey, and when the doorbell rang at 4:40 PM, the three girls went upstairs.

It was Charlie Swan, and Bella noticed he'd actually changed out of his uniform into slacks and a dress shirt. She could even tell he was freshly shaven, and when he walked into the kitchen where Esme and Mary were finishing up dinner for the group, Bella noted the smile on his face as he took in Mary Brandon.

She was a bit taller than Bella, but at thirty-seven, she was a beautiful woman. Bella wasn't so sure she and Alice were off base regarding the fact their parents had feelings for each other, and she planned to push it at every opportunity.

After the meal, the six young people volunteered to clean up the dishes. After the four adults left the room, they turned on music, and Emmett pulled out a bottle of wine, giving the younger girls half a glass each. "If we're going to meet the boyfriends, we should all take the edge off. Maybe you should have had them over before the 'rents started drinking?"

Bella looked at Alice, and they laughed. They both agreed having the parents just a bit intoxicated would only help make the whole situation more plausible. She noticed Edward and Jasper talking quietly as they put the leftovers into containers and stored them in the fridge, and both girls wondered what they were discussing, but they didn't make a move to inquire.

At 6:55 PM, Edward and Jasper excused themselves from the game of Monopoly they were playing with Emmett and Rosalie. Alice looked at Bella and winked. "You'll excuse us so we can go freshen up. Ben and Eric should be here any minute." The girls hurried down to the powder room, closing and locking the door.

"They'll be here in a few minutes. I got a text on my regular phone from Eric asking if the deal was still on. What did you and Edward talk about earlier?" Alice asked.

"He was bitching about it being a long two years before anything can happen. I told him we didn't have to do anything. I'd give him back his phone, and we could keep in touch by e-mail and letters, but he didn't like it. I've waited years for this chance, but if he wants to call it off, I'll let him. I'm not done with him, and I'll make him fucking miserable in the meantime, but I'll let him off the hook for now. You?" Bella vented.

Alice released a heavy sigh. "How the hell are we going to deal with being married to brothers? The same shit went on with Jasper and me. I did, however, finally get tongue, so I'm chalking it up as a win. As mature as they believe themselves to be, they're no different than Ben and Eric. Oh, we should get out there before those boys piss their pants."

\\\

_**Well, well…we've had a bit of drama now, haven't we? Next chapter…we get to meet Ben and Eric, but more importantly, Edward and Jasper meet Ben and Eric. Stay tuned…**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**So happy with your reviews - we're over 600! I loved writing the part about Carlisle. Just wait…It plays out hysterically in a few chapters. Anyway, enough teasing. Let's meet the nerds!**_

_**SMeyer owns. I merely borrow.**_

_**\\\**_

10. The Dating Game

Jasper looked out the front picture window and saw a minivan pull up the driveway. He slapped Edward on the leg and motioned toward the driveway. When they saw the two young men jump out of the van, they nonchalantly rose from the couch where they were watching the Cowboys and the Redskins while playing a game of Monopoly with the group and slipped out the front door to confront the pretend boyfriends to make it clear that they were _pretend_ boyfriends.

Jasper closed the door behind them, and the two Cullens sauntered down the sidewalk to meet the young men who appeared as if they were going into shock. "Gentlemen," Jasper greeted.

The two sixteen year-old boys appeared as if they wanted to puke, so Edward pulled Jasper back a bit. Jasper was six-foot, two-inches without standing up straight. The boys they were observing were barely taller than Alice and Bella.

Edward took in the sight of the two and surmised who was who based on their attire. "You're Ben, I'd guess, and you're Eric. I'm Edward, Ben, and Bella's with me. Eric, that's Jasper. Alice is with him. So, let's lay down some ground rules for this thing. First, you _will_ always treat them with respect. You're allowed to touch them on the elbow, or hold their hand, but only if absolutely necessary."

"Second, we'll be paying your salaries, so you'll do this the way we say. We want phone numbers and addresses from both of you. The dates will be double dates, and understand, if you lay a hand on either of them besides the elbow or a hand, we _will_ find out. We've got people all over this town watching you, so you'd better play your cards right or we'll come back and make believers out of you," Jasper threatened.

Edward saw them both look back at the van as if they were judging their chances of making it to the van before they both passed out, and he knew they'd come a little strong. "Jasper's just overly protective. Here's how this is going to go…" Edward began. He outlined expected behavior and things that would need to take place, throwing out incentives for the boys to play along. At the end of the discussion, they'd reached an agreement, and as they showed the boys into the house, they all felt a little better about the agreement. They even shook on it.

##

Unbeknownst to anyone in the Cullen house, Rosalie Whitlock had gone upstairs to take care of personal business. The bathroom she used when she stayed at the grand home was just over the driveway, one story up. She saw the two young men hurry out of the rusted minivan, and she saw Edward and Jasper appear on the driveway to greet them.

She cracked the window to listen to the conversation, and when it was finished, she smiled. She knew there was more to Jasper and Edward's behavior than met the eye, and while she understood the hurdles, she was supportive of the relationships because she'd always loved Bella and Alice.

The nosey woman inside her wanted details, but for the time being, she planned to simply observe and do her best to keep Emmett's mind occupied with other things. They'd walked in on a tense situation earlier in the day which set off her radar. At least she knew she wasn't losing her touch.

##

"Hi, guys," Bella greeted when Eric and Ben rang the front doorbell. She'd raced for it when she saw Ben's old van pull up the driveway, but she saw Jasper and Edward walk out the door to speak with them before she could get there. She didn't know what was said, but she saw the two young men appeared to be quite nervous.

"You, um, you look nice, Bella," Ben remarked as he walked inside, adjusting his tie under a brown sweater vest. He had on a white shirt, blue tie, brown vest, and black slacks. Bella groaned a bit and immediately pulled off the blue tie before anyone saw them. "Save it," she hissed as she handed him the tie which he balled up and shoved in his pants pocket.

She didn't mean to sound so harsh, but in her opinion, they had a very small window for the boys to meet the parents, make coherent small talk, and then get the hell out of the room before the two of them became statues. Compliments or any conversation, really, should be saved for when it could be witnessed by Mary, Charlie, and Esme. "Sorry. I didn't mean to sound like a bitch, but it's best to save things like that for when we have witnesses."

Eric Yorkie was a whole other animal. He was wearing a rust-colored, corduroy suit, vest and all. He had on a yellow shirt and a green tie. The jacket was large enough Alice believed it could have fit Emmett, so she pulled it off of him immediately, followed by the vest and tie, complaining the whole time. "We _will_ be shopping. You _will_ learn how to dress and present a well-groomed package. You're a cute guy. When this is done, there won't be a girl at Forks High who won't want to jump you. Well except me. Now, my mother's in there and Bella's dad. Keep your heads high and smile. We'll do the talking. Ready?" she asked each boy. They nodded in sync.

The girls grabbed each boy's hand and dragged them into the kitchen where dessert was being served. "Everyone these are our good friends…" Bella began.

"She's shy. These are our _boyfriends_, Ben and Eric. Eric, sweetie, this is my mom, Mary," Alice introduced. She felt she was quite convincing in her introduction until she saw the look on Jasper's face. He was moving his hand across his chin and looking at her with a small smile.

Alice turned to look at Eric and saw a tiny little piece of bloody toilet paper stuck to the boy's chin. She reached up as if to turn him to look at her and plucked it away. She kissed Eric on the cheek for effect, but she could have sworn she'd heard a growl across the room. She also felt Eric jerk away, which wouldn't do anything to convince the astute Mary Brandon that there was an attraction between the two young people.

She jerked his arm and saw fear in his eyes for a moment. When she turned back to look at the room, she saw Jasper looking smug. Apparently, threats had been issued, and there was a discussion that would take place later in the evening between Alice and Jasper.

"It's nice to meet you boys. We were just about to have dessert. There's pumpkin, pecan, and apple pie. Name your poison," Esme gushed as she pulled the pies out.

"Pecan? As in nuts? I'm allergic to nuts. My throat closes..." Ben began coughing and backed out of the kitchen pulling Bella with him.

"We'll be back," she tossed out to the room as she dragged him into the sunroom. When he pulled out an inhaler, she wasn't surprised in the least.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know. Are you okay?" she asked nervously as the boy settled into a wicker chair, head between his knees.

He finally caught his breath and sat up. "Look, Bella, it's a little scary because I've never dated anybody before, pretend or not. I'll be fine. Will Mrs. Cullen be offended if I don't have pie?"

"Goodness, no. Not at all. How about ice cream?" she offered.

"Lactose intolerant. Are you sure you want me to do this? We have nothing in common, you and me," Ben answered.

"That's why you're perfect for this. I certainly don't want you to be compatible with my _girlfriend_," Bella heard from behind as she felt an arm around her waist and soft lips on her cheek.

Bella swung around to look at him, surprised at his statement. "You were willing to throw in the towel not four hours ago. How the hell did we get _here_?"

Edward laughed. "I was never willing to throw in the towel. I was just reminding you how hard this is going to be. Now that I've talked to Ben here, I think things might be a lot easier than I ever thought. Come on, Ben, I'm sure Mom has cookies or something. We've got old school pinball machines in the game room downstairs. I think you should use the john before you go back in the kitchen. Charlie wants to talk to you."

Bella elbowed him in the gut which caused him to laugh. The whole scene was somewhat a comedy of errors, but if the end result was she and Edward would end up together, the affair was worth the chaos.

##

Everyone was preparing to leave. Hugs were being exchanged around the room with thank yous for the exquisite meal. Ben and Eric had left at nine, and Bella and Alice had endured the grilling they both dreaded, but most of it was from Jasper and Edward. Bella had noticed Carlisle laughing a lot more than usual.

"Call me after Charlie goes to sleep, please," Edward whispered into her ear as he hugged her chastely in front of everyone. She simply nodded her head and moved on to hugging Emmett.

"Bells, he seems like a nice kid, but _seriously_? You can do way better than _that_ guy," Emmett commented quietly.

Rosalie pulled him away, having heard his observation. "I think he's cute. I'd even bet he fills the bill _right now_. Maybe we can all get together over Christmas break." She winked at Bella, leaving her feeling uneasy. She knew in her heart Rosalie knew more was going on, but she was grateful the statuesque blonde said nothing more. It was truly a blessing.

The car ride with Charlie was quiet. He seemed to be stewing on something, and it was driving her crazy, so she took a deep breath. "So, what did you think of Ben?"

"Um, what?"

"I asked you what you thought of Ben. He's a great guy," she reiterated.

"Oh, that Cheney kid? Yeah, he seems safe enough. Did Mary seem to be acting funny? She, um, she mentioned you girls were busy tomorrow night. Something about a movie date. She invited me to dinner. What do you think that means?" her father asked. Bella held in the laugh, seeing she and Alice were guessing right when it came to Mary and Charlie.

"I think, Chief, you just got asked on a _date_." She saw him ponder it and smile as he pulled into the driveway.

Before they exited the car, he turned on the dome light and looked at her with a smile. "Would it bother you if I called her tomorrow and took her up on her offer?"

"Heck no." Bella smiled. Even if she and Edward didn't stand the test of time, maybe something good could come of all of the scheming. Charlie might find someone with whom to spend time, and if that was the only relationship to come out of all of the planning, plotting, and conniving, that was fine.

They went into the house, said their good-nights, and after Bella went through her bedtime ritual, she settled in her bed and called Edward. "Hi, Scout." It warmed her heart to hear his words.

"So, what did you think of Ben. He's perfect for this, right?" she asked anxiously.

"I think so. Who's Angela Weber?" Edward asked.

Bella ran the name through her mind and came up with the girl who was on the yearbook staff. Her face was always hidden behind the camera, but Bella thought she was cute. "She's a junior. She works on the yearbook, why?"

"Ben's obsessed with her. You need to talk to her and see if you can fix them up. Anyway, the date for the movies tomorrow night? Yeah, they're going to drop you two off at the diner. We'll pick you up there and we can do anything you girls would like. What's your curfew?" Edward asked her.

She was still stuck at the point where she was going out with Edward on Friday night, especially in light of what her Friday would entail. "It's nice that you _asked_," she chided. She knew he had a strong personality, but hers was strong as well, and she wasn't willing to surrender control. They would be equals in the relationship or it would never work.

"Sorry. That _was_ kinda shitty. Would you please go out with me tomorrow night?" he asked sweetly.

She chuckled. "Better. I'd love to, and regarding a curfew, I don't actually have one."

She heard him sigh over the line. "What's wrong _now_?"

After a few seconds, he spoke. "Nothing's wrong, Bella. It's just that I want to spend every minute with you, and you telling me you don't have a curfew makes it harder to remember my manners. It's not you, it's me. Please, don't worry. Think about what you'd like to do tomorrow night and talk to Alice. We'll have to go to PA or Sequim if you want to go to dinner, but we'll make it work."

She worried he was, yet again, ready to give up. "I told you earlier, you don't have to do this, Edward."

"Stop. Yes, I _do_ have to do this. Any date Ben takes you on after I leave on Sunday, and he _will_ take you out, those are dates from me. Isn't the Winter Formal coming up?"

Bella had seen posters all over school, but she didn't want to go. If Edward couldn't be her date, she definitely didn't want to go. "It's weekend after next. I'm not going."

"You should go. Ben's willing to take you, and you should do all of those things typical high school girls do, Bella. I swear, if I could take you, I'd be there and do it. I'll make these things up to you, but he's not a bad guy and I think you'd enjoy it. Please go," he told her.

She wanted to say no, but in truth, she knew she shouldn't miss out on those high school experiences. Just because she was falling for a boy in college didn't mean she shouldn't experience the regular high school rites of passage…the good and the bad. But, knowing she _shouldn't_ didn't mean she actually had interest in them.

##

"I swear this has been the most humiliating day of my life," Alice whispered from the backseat of Esme's Cadillac CTS on Friday afternoon. They'd endured the sex versus love tutorial from Mary and Esme. They'd gone shopping and had lunch, and they just wanted to get home to shower and get ready for their fake and real dates.

"How many double dates will we have to put up with?" Alice whispered sounding as happy about it as Bella felt.

"Has J hit you up about the Winter Formal? E guilted me into going. I don't want to go, but he's pushing some sort of bucket list of high school bullshit not to miss. How do we get out of it?" Bella asked quietly.

"Actually, I think we _should _go. Trust me, I'm not thrilled about my date either, but they're going back to school, and we can't stagnate, Bell. We need to live, and hell, they're still going to go to parties and hang out with friends. We have to do the same. I'm not saying we forget them, but we have to live," Alice whispered.

Bella knew she was right, but she wasn't exactly excited at the prospect. Just as she was about to fall into a funk, she felt the secret cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and tilted toward the door, looking out the window for a minute as she opened the text.

_When are you getting home? I miss you. You have two dates tonight, Scout. Cheney's picking you up at six, dropping you off at the diner at six-o-four. I've clocked it. Oh, Alice and Jasper won't be coming with us. Miss you…E _

Bella heard Alice's phone vibrate a minute later, so she leaned forward to distract Esme and Mary. "So, are we all clear on this?" She meant the discussion they'd had earlier regarding the fact Bella and Alice weren't yet ready for the next step in their relationships, but they wanted the option to consider it and the protection if the decision was made.

"As I said before, I'll support you in anything you want, but I just don't see you and Ben being on the same page. He's a lovely boy, Bella, but I've known you a long time, and it just seems a stretch," Esme commented.

"Oh, if Ben's a stretch for you, Eric's a _bend _and stretch for Alice. I don't know what you girls see, but I'll go along with it. You have dates tonight, right?" Bella tried to hide her smile at the fact her father and Mary were having dinner together, but it was nearly impossible.

"We do."

"Well, see how it goes before you let things get further than you're comfortable. Now, um, what time are they picking you up and who's driving?" Mary asked as she checked her watch nervously, in Bella's opinion.

"Six. Um, why doesn't Alice get ready at my house and she can spend the night with me after the date. We're all going together anyway. What's her curfew for a date?" Bella asked, turning to see the bright smile on Alice's face.

Mary looked at Esme, who had a huge smile on her face as well. "I'd say eleven. Um, yeah, eleven. I'm having a friend from work over for dinner and a girls' night, so you girls call me from the house phone when you get to your dad's," Mary suggested.

Bella met Esme's eyes in the rearview mirror and saw her wink. "Charlie will be home, won't he Bella?" Alice snorted loudly at the comment. Bella had, of course, told Alice about her mother inviting Charlie over for dinner, but Mary hadn't mentioned it to her daughter. Bella and Alice had definitely mentioned it to Esme.

"Actually, Esme, he told me he's got a poker game tonight at Officer Stevens' house. Isn't Carlisle going?" Bella baited. Esme laughed again.

"Oh, I'd bet he is. Mary, can I join your girls' night? Jasper and Edward are going to a party or something, and Rosalie and Emmett mentioned something about staying in, to which I really don't want to bear witness. I'd love to have a good old-fashion girls' night," Esme taunted.

Mary looked around the car frantically, and when Alice burst out laughing again, followed by Esme and Bella, she sighed heavily. "Fine, you all know. I asked him last night, but he was hesitant to accept, so I just figured he had something else going on. Then, this morning, he called me at six-thirty for craps' sakes and told me his plans had fallen through and asked if my offer still stood. I said yes, but now I'm wondering if this is such a good idea. I think I might cancel. I'll just tell him…"

"Why? Is there some rule against two friends getting together for dinner?" Esme then launched into a conversation regarding Mary branching out of her comfort zone, which led the girls to believe they could speak quietly without being noticed.

"J said we're not doubling," Alice whispered.

"I know. Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I've never been on a date before, remember?" Alice responded.

Bella nodded, knowing the full weight of Alice's words. This would actually be their first solo dates with the Brothers Cullen, and both girls were extremely anxious.

\\\

_**So, that didn't last long, did it? Next up, we find out how the plans were scrapped. I'm so effing happy you're enjoying the plotting and scheming. There's more to come, I promise. **_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Astonished, I am! (And apparently, I'm Yoda) Your reviews make me giddy! I'm so happy you love the plotting and scheming. One reviewer stated they hoped it all blew up in their faces…I wondered why they were still reading. Anywho, ready for a date?_**

**_SMeyer owns. I pontificate but never infringe._**

**_\\\_**

11.

That afternoon while the girls were on their "shopping" trip, the Cullen brothers were downstairs playing pool. Emmett and Rosalie had gone out for lunch and shopping, and their father was at the hospital, so Edward decided he and Jasper needed to have another discussion.

"Remember the pact we made a few nights ago regarding not seeing the girls alone…always making sure we went out as a group so we could maintain a respectful distance and keep things G-rated?" he reminded his older brother.

"Yeah, about that. I don't think that's exactly going to work, do you?" Jasper answered apprehensively. There was no way he was going to have his first date with Alice…his first date ever…under the watchful eyes of his little brother. He had faith he could control himself, and after the clandestine touches and knowing glances shared on Thanksgiving, he really wanted to have Alice to himself so he could get to know her better as the adult she was becoming.

Edward let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Thank God, because I don't want to share my time with Bella. No offense to you or Alice, but I'm going back to New York on Sunday, and I won't get to see her until Christmas break. I'm sure we can behave ourselves like the gentlemen we were taught to be. I'm glad we see eye-to-eye on that."

After the discussion, the two gave up the pretense of wanting to spend time together, each tossing his pool cue on the table and going their separate ways to mentally prepare for the night ahead.

Four hours later, Edward and Jasper were parked at the diner, standing between their cars to wait for the girls to show. Edward had spoken with Ben that afternoon to put some plans in place, and after the conversation, young Ben seemed a bit more at ease. For that, Edward was grateful. It was never his intention to scare the living daylights out of him…just maybe put a little fear in him.

"So, where you two going? I don't want to run into you tonight," Jasper stated as he adjusted his button-down shirt which was tucked into his jeans. Edward laughed, and then something occurred to him he hadn't considered.

"Jasper, have you ever actually _taken_ a girl on a date?" He saw his brother's ears turn red, and he knew the answer.

"_NEVER?!_" Edward was pretty surprised by the fact.

"Look, I've never made it a secret I had no desire to date around like you. I've gone out with a group of people where women were present, so I'm not socially retarded, but as far as taking a girl out on a date with just me and her, this is my first time." To Edward, it explained Jasper's nerves.

"Well, Alice hasn't been on a date either, so you're even. I haven't dated since I took Kristen out when I first got to Juilliard. We went on two dates and had sex once. Other than that, you know I slowed way down on dating after my freshman year of high school, so it's not like I have a whole lot of experience at it either," he reminded.

Jasper laughed. "Little brother, you dated your share _and_ my share of girls in high school, and we both know it. Just because you only had sex with one girl, doesn't mean you didn't round the bases at every opportunity."

Edward didn't appreciate the reminder of his indiscretions when he was younger, and as he thought back on his experiences at the time, he was thrilled Bella hadn't behaved like some of the girls he'd dated. That was another thing he appreciated about her.

"Okay, okay. I'm taking Bella to the _Blue Whole Gallery_ and then to dinner. The gallery is open late this evening because of the holidays, and Bella's into art and shit, so that's what I've got planned. What does Alice like to do?"

"There's a movie out she wants to see…it's a chick flick…so we're going to go to PA for dinner and a movie." Edward could see the concern on his older brother's face.

"That sounds like something Alice would like very much. Ah, here comes Ben," Edward remarked as the rusty van pulled into the parking lot. Edward saw Eric Yorkie hop out of the front seat and open the back door, offering his hand to first Alice, then Bella, to assist them with their exit.

"We have to be home by eleven, so since it takes about five minutes to get to Bella's house, pick us up at ten 'til. Thanks for the ride and playing nice with Charlie. Oh, call both of us tomorrow afternoon on our home phones. Say, two o'clock," Alice instructed. Both boys nodded, waved to Edward and Jasper, and then drove away.

Alice and Bella strolled over to where the Cullens were standing by their respective vehicles. "Okay, I don't have a curfew, but Alice does. We have to call her mother by eleven, so the guys are going to pick us up at 10:50 PM. That work for everyone?" Bella asked as if she were a tour guide for a senior citizens' tour.

"Great. We'll see you later," Edward responded as he grabbed her hand and led her to Emmett's Jeep. It had cost Edward fifty dollars to borrow it, but it was worth it. He told Emmett he and Jasper were going to a party, but he didn't think he wanted to stay as late as Jasper because the hosts were Jasper's friends, not Edward's. Emmett eventually gave in…after Rosalie threatened him, which surprised Edward, lending more credence to Bella's speculation Rosalie knew more than she was willing to share.

Edward helped Bella into the vehicle and quickly made his way around to the driver's side. He got in and started the motor, turning to ensure she was safely buckled in before hitting the 101 out of town. "So, how was shopping today?" he asked. He really wanted to ask, "_Did you really go on birth control today?_" but he thought that would be in poor form because he wasn't supposed to know anything about it.

"Oh, it was fine for the most part. Another stage of Alice's fabulous plan kicked in," she responded, confusing the hell out of him.

"Another stage? Is she a tiny little spy disguised as a high school student?" he teased.

"Oh, she could be. Anyway, we decided that…and I mean no offense by this whatsoever…your mother needed something else to worry about other than our love lives, so we sicced her on Mary and Charlie. They're actually having a date tonight, and your mom's made it her personal mission in life to see them in a relationship. Other than that, not much else. Oh, I found out Ben writes comic books. He can't draw, so we're going to get together at the house after school on Tuesday so he can show me his ideas to see if maybe I can do some illustrations for him," Bella volunteered.

That surprised Edward. "When did you two decide this?" he asked, trying not to sound jealous. When he looked at Bella before pulling onto the highway, he saw the little smile on her face letting him know he hadn't exactly succeeded.

She reached over and took his hand that rested on the gear shift, squeezing a little. "Edward, that poor kid is so afraid of you I think he'd have a stroke if he accidentally brushed up against my boob. You have nothing to…"

"He better stay far away from your boobs. There's absolutely no reason for him to be close enough to you to touch your boob." He was just a bit agitated.

"It's going to be inevitable." In his opinion, she'd apparently decided to give _him_ a stroke.

"Exactly why?" he responded harshly.

"Because you're insisting I go to that damn dance with him. Unless it's going to be country line dancing, there will be a point where he'll ask me to dance, and I'm pretty sure it will be a slow dance. Generally, and I'm only going from what I've seen in movies and stuff because I've never danced with a boy, bodies touch. I mean, I'm sure you and Tanya Denali, plus a whole lot of other girls, danced or did more back in high school," she reminded sarcastically.

Edward decided he hadn't thought things through very well regarding his insistence for Ben to take Bella to the dance, so as he looked for somewhere to pull over, he shuffled through Emmett's CDs finding the one he was looking for and shoving it into the changer. He saw a sign for a rest stop ahead, and when "You're All I Have" began playing through the speakers he pulled to the dark end of the rest area and skipped ahead to song number three on the CD.

As the beginning chords played, he hurried around to the passenger side of the Jeep and pulled open the door, lifting Bella out and leading her around to the darker side of the car where he'd left his door open. "What on earth?" she asked.

"I believe you just told me you've never danced with a boy before, and I'll be damned if Ben Cheney is going to be your first dance," he whispered as he held her closely and whispered the lyrics to "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol in her ear as they swayed on the parking lot of the rest area.

When the song finished, Edward gently touched his lips to hers, feeling her return his kiss. Before things got too heated, he pulled away, pecking her lips twice before he led her back to the other side of the Jeep and helped her inside.

Once they were back on the highway, he turned to look at her, seeing a sweet smile on her face which filled him with smug satisfaction. In his mind, he would be all of Bella's firsts.

##

"_Holy Crap!"_ That was the only thing Bella was thinking after they were back on the highway for their date. She had no idea the mere mention of going to the Winter Formal with Ben would provoke such a response from Edward, but she was damn sure going to keep it in mind for the future.

They chatted effortlessly about Edward's time in New York and the discussion he was dreading with his father the next afternoon, but Bella told him she believed it would go okay. She'd always found Carlisle Cullen to be a very level-headed, kind, family man, and she was certain after Edward explained how he felt regarding his desire not to stay at Juilliard, Carlisle would be supportive. She hoped so anyway.

He pulled into the parking lot of a small building and turned to look at her. "I thought you might like to walk around this gallery. They feature a lot of local artists, and since you mentioned your passion for drawing, I thought this might be something you'd like more than a movie. I made us an eight o'clock reservation at _Alder Wood Bistro_, so we should get going."

He exited the car, walked around, and helped Bella out of the Jeep, yet again. He took her hand, leading her inside, and he seemed to be quite excited.

They walked around the small gallery for forty-five minutes, Bella taking in the pottery, local crafts, and artwork on display. It was all incredible, and she was quite happy. She noticed Edward at the cash register as she perused some paintings by a local artist. When her curiosity got the best of her, she wandered over to see what he'd purchased.

"Whatcha got there?" She pointed to the box the clerk was wrapping in bright green paper.

"None of your business, Scout. See anything you're interested in?" he asked as the clerk handed him his change and a bag. The older woman appeared to look between them and wink at Edward.

After they were finished at the gallery, they drove to West Alder Street and parked on the side of the cedar-sided restaurant. Once they were out of the vehicle, Bella felt his arm around her, pulling her closer as they walked up the rock steps to the restaurant. She could see the outdoor seating area which had the potential to be quite lovely in the summer.

He directed her inside, bestowing a soft kiss to the top of her head before he opened the door. He took her coat once inside, and after he hung hers on the rack, he directed her to the hostess stand. "Two for Cullen."

The older woman reviewed the list and smiled. "Right this way." They followed her through the lodge-style building, stopping for a second to check out the dessert case which held incredible offerings.

The woman led them to a small table for two, and after they were settled, she handed them menus. "Sean will be your waiter. I'll send him right over." She walked away with a smile, eliciting a giggle from Bella.

"What's so funny, sweet girl?" Edward was looking at her and when he reached over for her hand, she couldn't contain her smile.

"It just seems a bit surreal that we're here on a date. Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy about it, it's just all those years ago when we were at the airport when I was being sent to Phoenix, I never imagined you'd be interested in me. Imagine how shocked I was when you asked for that do-over kiss."

It was something she thought about nearly every day from the last time she'd seen Edward until the couple was reunited on Tuesday, yet again at the airport in Seattle. It had only been three days, but she felt like her heart could explode with the feelings she had for him.

"Welcome to _Alder Wood_. I'm Sean. What can I get you two to drink?" the young man asked as he stood smiling at the pair with his fingers laced behind his back.

"I'd like a _Virgil's_ root beer, please," Bella ordered. The guy nodded and turned to Edward.

"I'll have the lemonade and two waters please." The young man nodded again, gave them a rundown of the specials, and scurried away without taking up precious time.

"So, what looks good? The wood-fired pizza was what caught my eye when I looked it up on the internet, but the entrees look pretty damn good. Anything getcha going?" he asked. Bella smiled as she looked up from her menu to see him studying her face. There was definitely something that could get her going in that moment, but she knew any innuendo she'd offer would send him running for the hills.

"Do I have something on my face?" She reached up with her napkin and wiped her mouth, nervous that she might have toothpaste in the corner.

Edward laughed, which wasn't exactly what she expected. "God, not at all. You're the most beautiful girl I think I've ever seen."

She knew it was a line, but that didn't mean she didn't blush. "That's a bunch of bullshit, and we both know it."

"Oh, I could give you a cheesy line, but I respect you too much for that. You _are_ beautiful, Bella. How is it you haven't been dating since the minute you got back from Portland?" She saw the sincerity in his face, so she took his hand and held it tightly.

"No one caught my eye until I met this very hot guy at the airport on Tuesday. After that, I doubt any other guy will measure up." It wasn't a line either, because she didn't have lines. She only had the truth in her heart, and it wasn't hard to be honest with him. In fact, it was the easiest thing she'd ever done in her life.

He pulled her closer and kissed her lips sweetly, pulling away with a wink. "We should order before it's too late to get food. They close the kitchen at nine."

They turned their attention back to the menu, and when Sean reappeared at their table with their drinks, they ordered an appetizer…the trio of cheese with nuts and fruit…and a fired veggie pizza, laughing about the huge meal they'd had the previous night.

The waiter left them alone, and for a moment, Bella was worried about what to discuss. She decided it was time to dig a little deeper into his personal life…dating habits…in New York. It wasn't something she actually wanted to know, but she felt like she needed to ask the questions. She knew her relationship with Ben was a phony, but she had to know if Edward was going to be dating when he got back to school.

"So, is there somebody waiting for you New York? You used to be quite the ladies' man in high school." She saw him wince, but she certainly wasn't going to let him off the hook because he was a bit uncomfortable about her line of questioning.

He took a sip of his lemonade, seeming to stall a bit, and then he cleared his throat and took her hand. "I dated a girl, twice actually, when I first moved to New York. She turned out nothing like I thought, so I ended it. I'm not seeing anyone in New York, Bella. I don't plan to. Jasper's got this hair brain scheme for us to pretend we're seeing two women in Seattle. They're actually a couple and they're friends of his. He's sure they'll go along with it, much like Ben and Eric. So, no. In answer to your question, I won't be seeing anyone but the beautiful young woman sitting next to me until she tells me she doesn't want to see me any longer."

Bella sucked in a shallow breath at his words, feeling her heart once again thumping wildly in her chest. "I guess it's why he and Alice get along so well. They're both schemers," she teased with a bright smile.

Edward held up his glass of lemonade. "Here's to well-thought schemes and holiday dreams."

Bella laughed. "I knew there was a cheesy line in there somewhere. Here's to finally getting it out of you, Cullen." They both drank and then laughed.

The food was delivered, and the conversation flowed easily between them. After dinner, Edward ordered a flourless brownie with two forks to go. They made their way to the car, and while the heater warmed, they kissed as if they'd never see each other again.

Edward had unzipped her coat and had his arms around her under it as she had her arms around his neck over the console. He broke the kiss and kissed along her cheek to down to her jaw, landing on her neck where he slid his tongue along it, making her breathes shallow and her heart thrum in her chest.

"God, I can't decide if you were sent from heaven or hell," he whispered against her neck as his lips attached to a space behind her left ear, sucking gently. When the lights outside the restaurant went dark, he pulled away from her, leaving her gasping for breath.

"Shit," he groaned. They looked at the clock on the dash and saw it was just after ten. They'd be lucky to get to the diner in order to meet Ben and Eric in time.

They sped back to Forks and pulled into the parking lot at 10:50 on the dot, seeing Alice and Jasper sitting in Jasper's Tahoe. Edward bailed out, as did Ben and Eric. "You're cutting it close," Ben remarked.

Edward opened her door and helped her out quickly as Jasper and Alice rolled out of the Tahoe. "Jasper, boys, gimme a minute," Edward ordered, leaving her and Alice standing alone. It was cold, so they went over to Ben's van and climbed into the back seat.

The two girls watched the four men talking together for a moment before Alice asked, "What the fuck are they doing _this_ time?"

Bella saw Edward put his left hand in the air and his right hand on Jasper's waist. Jasper mirrored his position, and then the two brothers began slowly dancing on the parking lot. "Are they dancing?" Bella asked, clearly confused.

"I think so, but…why did Edward pull Jasper closer and then push him away? Oh, now they're both pointing at the boys and what the fuck are they doing?" Alice complained.

Bella watched in shock, and then began hysterically laughing after she remembered the dance at the rest area. "I believe the boys are getting schooled on how to appropriately dance with us at the Winter Formal. I'll explain it to you later."

The four men walked over to the van with Jasper opening the door. "We don't want you to be late, but you're not getting away without a good-night kiss." With that, he pulled Alice out and stepped aside so Edward could do the same with Bella.

"Thank you for going out with me. I had a great time," Edward whispered as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her again. When he pulled away, he looked at Ben and stated, "And if you value your nuts, you'll never even think about doing anything like _that_." He helped Bella inside, and a minute later, Ben was driving them toward her house.

"Don't let them get to you," Alice told the boys with a hand on Eric's shoulder in the front seat.

"Oh, God, please don't put a hand on me. Jasper's a mean bastard, and I'd like to have a family of my own, some day," Eric informed. Bella and Alice couldn't hold back at his comment. They both laughed hysterically and continued to laugh as the boys let them out at her house.

Alice raced inside, quickly dialed her house, and informed her mother they were home. It was 10:59. Mission Accomplished!

\\\

**_Ah, I love first dates. Mine was a disaster…homecoming dance…unexpected period…I think you get the picture. Oh, and it was the only date for reasons that should be obvious. Yours?_**

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_Till next time…xoxo_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you for sharing your first date stories. I laughed my ass off at some of them. God knows, I'd never like to go back and have to deal with those again! It was sweet to read that some of you ended up married to your first dates. See, romance does exist.**_

_**There's a note at the bottom.**_

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe. It's still date night…**_

_**\\\**_

12.

Edward cleaned out Emmett's Jeep after he stopped to refill the gas according to the deal he'd struck with this oldest brother. When he reached into the back seat, he found the gift he'd bought for Bella and the brownie. "Fuck," he sneered.

"What's wrong?" he heard behind him, seeing Jasper with a sly smile on his face.

"I bought this for Bella and forgot to give it to her. You tired?" Edward asked, coming up with an idea.

"No. The opposite, as a matter of fact. What'd you have in mind?"

"A little road trip."

"Where?"

"First stop, a drive-by of Mary Brandon's house to see if Charlie's still there. If he is, second stop, Bella's," Edward suggested, throwing all caution to the wind. Fortunately, Jasper was more than ready to tempt fate right along with him.

They drove by Mary Brandon's house, seeing Charlie's cruiser parked in her driveway and a blue glow through the curtains of the picture window from what they assumed was the television. "I think we've probably got an all clear," Jasper determined as he turned around at the end of the street and drove to Bella's house.

"How was your date?" Edward asked to kill time.

"Well, considering it was my first date, her first date, and _our_ first date, I'd say pretty damn great as first date's go. The movie was for shit, but I didn't even watch it. She loved the damn thing, and that's all I care about. How about you?"

Edward sighed, which caused Jasper to laugh. "No need to expound. That says it all."

They pulled up in front of Bella's house, snuck around the side to the back door, and Edward typed out a quick text.

_I forgot to give you something. Meet us at the backdoor. Your dad's still on his date. E xoxo_

"Really, with the 'xoxo'. Isn't that shit a little grade school?" Jasper teased.

"We'll see when they get down here." Both men heard the thundering feet on the stairs which reminded Edward of Emmett heading toward the breakfast table.

The back door flew open, and both girls, dressed in their pajamas, stepped out onto the cold porch. "Get in here before my neighbors see you," Bella demanded in a hissing whisper.

The two men climbed the stairs to the back porch, which wasn't much warmer than outside and quickly followed the girls into the kitchen where there was only a light illuminated over the sink.

Both girls crossed their arms over their chests and waited. "Um, well, I forgot to give this to you, and I brought the dessert for you two to share while you gush over what great dates we are and how you've never had more fun in your lives," Edward teased as he unzipped his coat and pulled Bella close enough to wrap it around her small body just to feel her next to him. He cursed the cotton and flannel that rested between them, but he definitely didn't hate the feel of her taut nipples against his chest as he held her close.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye Jasper had led Alice to the other side of the small kitchen and was whispering to her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"That's very sweet of you to bring the brownie over, and you know, you didn't have to buy me anything." She kissed the side of Edward's neck after she pulled him down to her. That gesture made the whole trip, with all of its potential perils, worth it.

"Yeah, well, I find I'm willing to do just about anything for you if that's the reward. We can't stay, but I just wanted to say thank you again. Can you come over to the house tomorrow? I'll come up with a reason," he suggested quietly, looking into her eyes.

Bella nodded, and when they heard the tires on the gravel drive, she backed away quickly, pecking him on the lips and pushing him toward the back door. "Get outta here. That's Charlie."

Jasper and Edward waited behind the house for the sound of the front door closing. Once they felt they were in the clear, they sprinted toward Jasper's truck down the street. Settled inside, Jasper looked at him with a smile. "We're becoming pretty damn daring in our old age."

Edward laughed. "Yeah, but we're still too fucking young to die. Drive!"

##

Bella woke on Saturday morning with Alice nearly on top of her and a buzzing under her head. She reached beneath her pillow and pulled out her covert cell phone, seeing a message from Edward. She saw the time was just after nine, but considering the girls had stayed up until three rehashing their dates, six hours of sleep wasn't nearly enough. It was then she remembered Edward and Jasper were leaving early the next morning, so she was more than willing to forego extra sleep to spend time with him.

She opened the message, blinking to clear her eyes of her sleep fog.

_Scout - Mom's making us care packages to take back to school. She's baking cookies and mentioned she thought you might have plans today to study. Maybe you'd be more interested in making cookies? I'll even help. Give her a call, or if you're busy, let me know. E_

Just then, she heard Alice's phone buzz on the bedside table of the small bed. "Fuck," Alice groaned as she reached for it. Bella turned to see her slip off the sleep mask she always wore and open the message. She didn't know what it said, but the smile on her face let Bella know it was likely close to the message she'd received from Edward.

"So, Jasper wants you to come help Esme bake cookies?" Bella guessed.

"Yeah. Should we go? Should we say no in order to remain aloof and mysterious?" Alice asked.

"Alice, they're going to Seattle and New York. I think that will be far enough away to be aloof. Regarding the mysterious shit? They've known us since we were nine. Today will be the last time we see them until Christmas. Well, it'll be the last time I see Edward. You might hop a freighter to Seattle at any minute," Bella teased.

Alice seemed to ponder Bella's statement and laughed. "Yeah, I've gotta quit reading _Cosmo_. Let's get breakfast and figure this out. Think Dad's still here?" Alice asked.

"Dad?"

"Just trying it on for size." Alice scurried out of the bedroom with a laugh and down the hall to the bathroom, leaving Bella with her mouth hanging open.

_E – Are you sure you want to see me again so quickly? I don't want to wear out my welcome. B_

She pressed send and went to bang on the bathroom door, doing her potty dance. When Charlie came out of his bedroom, still in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, Bella laughed. "You…you of all people are still in bed at nine o'clock on a Saturday morning? You went to bed before we did." She banged on the door again as her father seemed to cue up behind her, doing a bit of shifting on his bare feet as well.

"We need another bathroom," Charlie commented as he scratched his head.

"No, no, no. Don't change the subject, Chief Swan. How was your date? You seemed a bit dazed when you came in last night."

Bella remembered her father's dreamy look when he walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water. He was only thirty-nine years old, and if she was being honest, he was a good looking man, mustache aside. The fact he looked so confused made her want to laugh…unfortunately, if she laughed, she'd pee. She banged on the door again.

When it flew open, Alice smiled at both of them. "Good morning, family. I'll go start the coffee." With that, she ran down the stairs as Bella went in and did her business. She knew her father was waiting for the room, so she skipped the rest of her routine until later.

When she walked out, he ran passed her, slamming the door and causing her to laugh as she descended the stairs. She walked into the kitchen, seeing Alice with her tongue sticking out between her teeth as she filled the filter on the old coffee maker.

"I truly plan to put a new one of these on the registry," Alice commented as she closed the lid on the old machine and turned it on, knowing to jiggle the plug a bit to get it groan to life. "That's likely a fire hazard, you know." Bella just nodded as she went to the cabinets and pulled out three bowls for cereal.

When she looked at Alice, she saw the damn pout. "What?" she asked not attempting to mask the annoyance in her tone.

"I was kinda hoping you'd make something hot for breakfast. It's such a cold morning, isn't it_ Dad_?" Bella noticed her father had walked into the kitchen still looking a bit dazed. Alice's comment hadn't even registered.

"Alice, if you want a hot breakfast, make it yourself or go home," Bella commented with a mouth full of Trix.

"I'm the Mistress of Take-Out. Mom's the cook, and you're the back-up. Once we move in here, which by the way, _Dad_, we're going to have to add on unless you want to move into our house because I can't share a room with Bella after the wedding. Anyway, Mom will cook, but for now, Bell, you're it," Alice commented as she poured three cups of coffee and placed them on the table.

Charlie was out of it, but he woke up somewhere mid-comment. "Wha…what? I just…Mary and I…I'm going to the reservation today. You girls will be okay here…of course, you'll be okay. If you go anywhere, leave me a note. See ya," Charlie called as he raced upstairs.

Bella looked at her friend with a cocked eyebrow. "What the hell was that about?"

"That was a two-fold strike. Strike one…we need Charlie to get used to the idea of him and Mom, and he needs to panic about it a bit because he's a guy and that's what guys do. I'd much rather have him do it early into the relationship than have to deal with my mother staying in bed and listening to _N'Sync, The Backstreet Boys_ or some of that other sad shit while she waits for Charlie to come to his senses. Let's do it now when the worst that can happen is Mom buys _real_ ice cream instead of that tofu shit she's started eating.

"Strike two…when we go to the Cullens' later, we can relate the same to Esme, who will immediately get on the phone with Mom and likely go to the house, thus leaving us mostly alone with Jasper and Edward. Now, where do we stand on that hot breakfast?" Bella cracked up at Alice's tenacity, and at the end of the laughing fit, she made French toast just as her father ran out the front door.

##

The house phone rang shortly after ten on Saturday morning. Edward had been awake for a while, but he picked up the extension in his room, just as his mother did from downstairs. "Hello?"

"Hi, Esme. We need to talk. Charlie and Mom had a date last night, and now he's freaking out." Edward heard Alice chattering quickly over the phone. He wanted to laugh at the girl's scheming, but he didn't want to make a sound.

"Crap. Where is he?" Esme asked.

"He shot out of here like his hair was on fire. One little mention of their date last night and he went into a panic. I don't have the heart to call Mom to see how she's doing. If he acted like that last night, well, she's probably a mess, and I have no idea what to do about it," Alice continued.

Edward truly did admire the sincerity in her voice. He wondered for a moment if Jasper was actually prepared to deal with the likes of Alice Brandon.

Edward's bedroom door opened, and he was met with the sight of Jasper with his extension to his ear and a huge smile on his face. Both of them were shaking their heads at the girls' dogged planning abilities.

"Crap. Okay, I'm in the middle of…what are you girls doing today?"

"Nothing, really. Tomorrow is dedicated to homework, but we're not really doing anything today. We're kind of stranded at Bella's house," Alice replied.

"Okay. We need damage control. I'll get one of the boys to come pick you up. I've got three kinds of cookie dough prepared to send cookies back with the boys in their care packages. If you'll come here and bake the cookies, I'll go deal with Mary and send Carlisle to find Charlie. Any idea where he went?" Esme asked.

"He mentioned the reservation, but that was during his sprint out of the house," Alice responded. Edward could hear Bella laughing in the background. He only hoped his mother didn't notice.

"Reservation, right. How soon can you be ready? My lazy sons are still in bed, but I'll roust someone. Oh, Rosalie's here. She'll pick you up in…what?"

"Half hour?" Alice asked.

"Good. I'll leave the dough in the fridge. I'm glad you called. He's likely panicked about this new development in his life, and I need to stay on top of it before he blows it. I'll see you later." The line went dead, and Edward placed his handset on the cradle.

"You realize the conniving women we're going to be stuck with for the rest of our lives?" Jasper whispered.

"Yeah, ain't it gonna be great?" Edward picked up his cell and sent off a message to Bella.

_You are a very dangerous creature. See you in a bit. E XOXO_

##

"_Carlisle_!"

Rosalie was standing in the kitchen sipping a cup of tea as Esme began shouting for her husband. Coffee was never Rosalie's drink of choice, but the woman whom she was certain would become her mother-in-law in the future knew it and bought her favorite tea. She also stocked lemons and honey when Rosalie was around, for which she was always grateful.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked because Esme looked wild-eyed as she covered bowls of cookie dough and placed them in the fridge.

"Oh, it's just men being idiots. Could I get you to take Emmett's Jeep and go pick up Bella and Alice at Charlie's house? _Carlisle!" _

Rosalie laughed. "Sure. I'll be back."

Just as she was about to leave, Edward sauntered into the hallway, completely dressed, hair still wet. "Where you headed?" he asked appearing to try to be nonchalant.

"As a matter of fact, I'm off to pick up Bella and Alice. I mean, unless _you'd_ rather," she taunted. She saw his eyes light up for a minute, but just as quickly, his cool composure was back.

"I'll go if you don't want to, but I need to talk to Dad."

"_CARLISLE CULLEN!" _Rosalie and Edward saw Carlisle running down the hallway from his office.

"What the hell is wrong?" he asked the two of them. They both shrugged, but lingered outside the kitchen.

"Esme, what in God's name is wrong?"

"You need to go down to the reservation and find Charlie. He's freaking out about the date with Mary last night. I'm going to go over to her house to make sure she's not upset because she's not answering the phone. Charlie's your friend. Go be a pain in his ass."

"Charlie's your friend, too. Why don't _you_ go to the reservation and be a pain in his ass?"

"Do you really think he'd tell me what's wrong? He can barely look me in the eye on a good day. You know as well as me he and Mary are good together. Now, go talk to him, or be prepared…"

"Stop. No threats necessary. I'll go. You owe me for this."

"Oh, Dr. Cullen, I'll gladly repay you tomorrow afternoon. Don't make any plans." Edward and Rosalie looked at each other and both hurried outside, neither wanting to try to decipher the meaning behind the cryptic statement.

"How's this going to work when you go back to New York? Have you talked to your dad about transferring?" Rosalie asked as they stood on the front porch not ready to go back inside in the event that Esme was giving Carlisle a preview of what would happen on Sunday after everyone left.

"I haven't talked to him yet, but hopefully this afternoon. What do you mean about me going back to New York?" Rosalie saw Edward looking everywhere except for into her eyes.

"You and Jasper are both like brothers to me, but you're not used to having a _sister_, so let me tell you this. You're not fooling me with this scheme you've got going regarding Bella and Alice. Those boys? Derek and Brad? Jesus, they probably haven't ever had a girl speak to them, much less be able to score the likes of Bella and Alice. You and Jasper are suddenly dating friends? That's bullshit as well. I'm not against this set-up, because it's been really fucking entertaining, but just be careful. Those are two very sweet girls, and if you guys hurt them, _I'll_ hurt _you_," Rosalie preached…threatened.

Edward laughed a bit and nodded his head. Rosalie believed he was actually happy to hear the news. "Thanks, and I swear we're not going to hurt them. Those boys are Eric and Ben, by the way. What tipped you off?"

"You and Jasper light up when those girls are around. I didn't really pay attention when they were younger because I was so caught up in your brother, but now I see it. Just remember they're young, and they will take every fucking thing you say to heart. Don't toy with them, and don't ever say something you don't mean.

"Now, I'm going to go get them, and we'll pretend this discussion never happened. I am, however, proud of both of you for finding quality women. You guys are a lot smarter than I gave you credit. Get inside before you get pneumonia," she ordered as she ran to Emmett's Jeep. She was actually happy to have had the discussion. All she had to do was keep Emmett in the dark for a couple of years. That should be easy, right?

##

Bella pulled the cookie dough out of the fridge while Alice grabbed the baking sheets and Silpat liners. Edward and Jasper were sitting at the counter with huge grins on their faces, which brought a question from Bella. "Why am I baking the cookies while you two asses sit there staring at _our_ asses?"

Jasper cracked up while Edward's mouth opened in surprise. "You're not very covert in your blatant ogling," Alice commented in support.

Bella saw Edward come to his senses and smile as she scooped the chocolate chip dough onto the baking sheet, passing it to Alice to place in the top oven of Esme's elaborate stove.

"We weren't actually trying to be covert." She saw Edward look at Jasper after the comment was made, and when Jasper nodded in agreement, it was the girls turn to laugh.

"You two are…" Bella began as they heard the front door open. They all turned to see Carlisle walk in and take in the sight of the four in the kitchen.

"Smells good. Please, I'm begging you, save some of those for me. Es will send all of them back with these ingrates, and after what I've just been through, I deserve some love," Carlisle demanded as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing a cup to pour himself coffee.

"Carlisle, I believe your favorites are the oatmeal butterscotch, and you know none of the boys like them. I have faith your wife is more than taking care of you," Bella commented as she scooped out the cookies, passing the tray to Alice.

"The women in my life are too good for me. Edward, let's take a walk." With that, Edward winked at Bella and rose from the counter, following his father.

"I hope to hell this goes well," Jasper whispered after they'd left the room.

Bella nodded in agreement as Alice pulled the tray of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven and placed them on the wire rack to cool. "Bella, could I borrow Alice for a minute?" Jasper asked with a sly grin.

"Go, just don't get caught," she whispered seeing Jasper take Alice's hand to lead her into the laundry room, closing the door.

She continued to bake the cookies, and when she heard Carlisle's office door open, she knocked on the laundry door as she exchanged baked cookies for unbaked cookies. "I'll be back later. I'm going to the hospital to check on a post-op patient. Tell Es not to hold dinner," she heard Carlisle yell as he rushed out the door, leaving her in the kitchen with Edward while Alice and Jasper seemed to ignore her knock.

Edward walked behind her where she was scooping out the double chocolate she knew were Emmett's favorites. His kisses on her neck were quite distracting, and after a minute, she couldn't continue. She tossed the scoop down and turned in his arms, pulling him down to kiss him as she yearned to do.

He towered over her, which was yet another thing that drew her to him, but his kiss…oh, it was fantastic.

When they heard the laundry room door open, they pulled away from each other, not that they wanted to do it. Things could have heated to something akin of a forest fire, but the blaze was put out when Jasper and Alice rejoined them.

"So?" Jasper asked.

"He agreed with me, believe it or not. I'll be starting over from scratch, but he agreed I needed to change my course. I have to get a job and supplement my tuition, but it's going to be fine. I'll finish my semester and perform at the Christmas showcase, but I'm moving home." Bella couldn't have been happier if she'd won the lottery.

"When's the showcase?" she asked, having heard of it for the first time.

"December 16, just before the semester ends. I was worried about it, but now, I give a random shit. Jasper, I know you know how to scoop, and Alice, you know how to set a timer. We're going to take a little walk," Edward announced as he untied the apron Bella was wearing. She wished it was something else he was removing from her body, but in the kitchen that morning it wasn't in the cards.

Bella was surprised when he led her up the stairs to his room, closing the door and leading her to the bed. "I want one thing from you before I have to go back to hell in New York."

She was prepared to give him anything, so she began unbuttoning her jeans. When his hand stilled hers, she was surprised. She looked into his eyes clearly confused. "You don't want…"

She saw him close his eyes and swallow. "Bella, I do want that…to be with you like that someday, but not yet. What I really want is to hold you in my arms and take a fucking nap. I slept for shit last night, and if I can just hold you, I think maybe I can survive until I'm back in three weeks."

When he looked at her, she slipped off her shoes and climbed into his unmade bed, patting the space next to her. She watched him slip off his shoes and climb in next to her, pulling her closer and then covering them with his comforter. She fell into the loveliest sleep she'd ever had in her life, feeling him wrapped around her, clothes firmly in place.

\\\

_**Aw…a nice nap…and Rosalie came clean that she's on to them and supportive...as long as they don't screw up!**_

_**So… "Come Home" was nominated as Fic of the Week at The Lemonade Stand (teh lemonade stand dot com ). Please vote if you read the story! I'm happy it's received the recognition it has. "It's an honor to be nominated…" : )**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you for your reviews! You're all quite entertaining with your speculation. Some of your theories nearly made me consider the direction of the story! Love reading them.**_

_**Sorry to spring this on you, but I've got family obligations that will take me out of pocket for a few days. I'm taking my laptop, and if I can, I'll update, but I'll definitely be back to our regularly scheduled programming on Monday. As Pink sang… "Please, please, don't leave me."**_

_**SMeyer owns the characters. I own the plotting, scheming mess they're making of their lives.**_

_**\\\**_

13. A Series of Unfortunate Events…

Climbing the stairs to the practice room at Juilliard on Monday morning was _not_ where Edward wanted to be. He wanted to be back in his bed in Forks, Washington, wrapped around the girl who owned his heart just like he'd been on Saturday. Luckily, Jasper had come upstairs to wake them when Esme called to say she was stopping at the store on the way home. Edward reminded himself he needed to be more mindful of appearances in the future, but he'd never trade the ninety minutes of heaven he'd experienced at being able to hold Bella in his arms.

He'd sent her a text that morning before he got on the subway to go to campus, but with the time difference, he knew he wouldn't hear from her for a while. Imagining her smile when she saw his text of "_I wish it was Saturday. Have a great day – E,_" occupied the subway ride and walk to Lincoln Center Plaza, making the time pass quicker than usual.

The last thing he wanted to see that morning was Kristen making her way to another practice room, cello case in her hand. She was struggling with the door, and the gentleman in him couldn't help himself. "Let me get that."

He opened the door and saw the surprise on her face. "Cullen? I heard a nasty rumor you're dropping out. I didn't expect to see you here."

He laughed humorlessly. "Not dropping out, _per se_. Changing direction. I'm going back to Washington."

He saw a look on her face he didn't exactly like. "Funny, I'd have thought you were one to stick it out. Well, it's good that you succumbed to the weakness now rather than later," she commented smugly.

"You've got it all figured out, don't you? You have a goal, and you're willing to do anything to attain it, including tossing people aside in the name of success. Oh, I heard what you did to Naomi, not telling her the piece had been changed so she could practice it. I thought she was your best friend. Well, I guess you don't have friends. Good luck, Kristen. I'm sure you'll get what you deserve," he commented, finally getting his say.

When he closed the door to his practice room, leaving her stunned in the hallway was a great reward. She'd made comments regarding how naïve he was, and maybe he was, but there was a girl who was probably getting ready for school back in Washington who didn't think he was naïve. She seemed to think he was quite brilliant, and he was prepared to focus on her. She made him happy, and the Kristens of the world couldn't hold a candle to her.

##

That morning when she woke, Bella had a message from Edward stating he wished it was the previous Saturday and hoped she had a good day. That made her squee a little as she sent a message back to him confirming she felt the same way.

As she reviewed the unexpected events of the previous week, a few things occurred to her.

First, her father had become extremely unobservant of late. He'd barely spoken to Ben on Thursday night at the Cullens, which surprised her considering he was the first boy she'd dared introduce as a romantic interest. Friday night when Ben and Eric had come to pick up the girls for the fake date, Charlie seemed so nervous he simply sat and stared at the two boys. She couldn't imagine it was intentionally to put them on edge and issue unspoken threats (which is exactly what the behavior had done), but when the girls came into the room, Charlie quickly exited after reminding them of the curfew and racing up to the bathroom.

Second, she'd nearly made a fatal mistake on Saturday by offering herself to Edward in such brazen fashion. She hadn't even started her birth control pills yet, needing to wait for her next cycle to start, so if he'd have been of the mind to take her up on her offer, she'd have been in big trouble. The fact it hadn't even occurred to her was a reminder that she needed to get her head in the game because an unplanned pregnancy was the last thing anyone needed.

Third and finally, she was going to have to work very hard to tamp down the continuous loop of her time with Edward and keep her mind on the things going on in her life at the moment…school, the new friendships she and Alice were cultivating with Ben and Eric, and whatever was going on with her father because all day Sunday, he'd been moody and edgy. He hadn't mentioned an encounter with Carlisle at the reservation, but Carlisle seemed to be in a bad mood when he returned on Saturday, so something had definitely gone down.

All of those things were bombarding her senses as she felt the water drastically cool in the shower, alerting her she'd been in there longer than she'd allotted time, so she was likely going to be late when Ben picked her up for school.

When she sped down the stairs to find him sitting outside her house looking none too happy, she apologized the whole way to Forks High. Upon arrival for their campus debut, she hurried out of the van and stepped to the other side where Ben was adjusting his backpack on both shoulders as if he were going for a hike. "Just one strap hooked over your shoulder," she instructed, pointing to the way in which she carried hers as an example.

With an eye roll, Ben slipped on arm from the loop and turned to face her. "Is this what we're supposed to do? Just stand here? Because I've gotta tell you, this is primetime for me to get my ass kicked, especially on a Monday morning after a holiday weekend when the bullies haven't had anyone to take out their aggression for a few days. I usually hide in the library until the bell." Bella could tell he was on high alert as his eyes continued to dart at the few students who'd arrived before them.

"Nobody's going to kick your ass, I promise. We're just waiting for Alice and Eric to show. Safety in numbers and all that jazz," she answered confidently as she silenced the ringer on her phone before she forgot, making sure everyone saw them together.

She reached for Ben's hand, and when he pulled back quickly, she quirked an eye at him. "Cullen would break my damn arm. I can only touch you on the elbow if I'm walking with you. Part of the deal. So, have you thought about the comic book thing? Are we still on for tomorrow afternoon?"

Before she could answer, Eric screeched into the parking lot in his little Honda, and Bella could see Alice wasn't happy. "How, in the name of God, am I to work with this wardrobe? He keeps spouting some shit about a television show and a guy named Sheldon. I have no idea. Just look at him. None of that combination makes any sense whatsoever." Ben was wearing another pair of unfortunate plaid pants, a yellow, long-sleeved t-shirt covered with a red, short-sleeved one with a flash of lightening emblazoned on the front.

Bella turned to look at Ben who was laughing next to her. "Sheldor," he greeted.

"Walowizard," Eric responded as he walked up to where they were standing on the parking lot waiting for the first bell.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" Alice huffed.

"Haven't you see '_The Big Bang Theory_'? It's the best show on the planet," Ben enlightened.

"Oh God, how long do we have to do this?' Alice groaned.

"At least until after the Winter Formal. After that, we'll see. Oh, heads up. I read on the school website that positions are open for underclassmen to join the yearbook staff. Apparently, seniors bail at the break, so I'd suggest we four sign up," Bella commented, looking at Ben to see a smile on his face.

Bella remembered Angela, the object of Ben's affections, was on staff, and she was going to make it a priority to meet the girl and befriend her. It was the least she felt she could do for Ben. After all, he was giving up his snail's-pace pursuit of Angela in order to help Bella and Edward, so she wanted to help him speed things up as best she could. Under the radar, of course.

#

Days went by, and before Bella knew it, the Winter Formal was fast upon them. She and Ben had been working on his comic book, and he was helping her excel in Trig. She'd never had a penchant for math, but Ben was making it his mission to help her maintain her high GPA so she could get into UW with maybe a scholarship.

She worked three evenings a week at _Newton's Outfitters_ thanks to Edward's friendship with Nick Newton. The unfortunate thing was she had to endure Mike Newton's advances, and one night when it was the two of them in the store for closing, he'd actually cornered her behind the front counter.

Much to her surprise, Ben came storming in because she was late and he was worried about her. When he found Mike Newton had her trapped between his body and the countertop, Ben threatened to beat the living hell out of Mike. He'd even taken off his glasses and held up his fists. Seeing his stance, Bella knew why he continuously got the crap kicked out of him, but she appreciated the gesture just the same. At least Mike left, though he was laughing hysterically.

That night, she sent Edward a text.

_Nick's little brother is pond scum. Your protégé actually threatened to beat the crap out of him. I stood a better chance of dealing with it, but Ben Cheney has your back. You need to teach the boy how to fight. Miss you. xoxoxoxoxoxo_

When Ben picked her up for school the next morning, he remarked, "Emmett's coming home this weekend, and he's promised to teach me to kick someone's ass. Thank you, Bella." She was quite happy with the smile on his face.

That afternoon, The Fantastic Four, as Eric had dubbed them, walked into the library where the yearbook/school newspaper staff met. Mrs. James, the sponsor, greeted them. "Oh, welcome! I'm so happy to have some fresh blood. Irina?" Mrs. James called to the editor, senior Irina Denali, the sister of the woman Bella would hate for the rest of her life…Tanya Denali.

Kate Denali, the youngest sister, was in Alice and Bella's grade, and from what Bella had learned, she was nothing like her older sisters. She was in band with Eric, and he'd said she was nice so Bella didn't hold a grudge against her. When she saw Irina Denali approach the group, she could tell the girl was just as bitchy as her older sister.

"What have we here? Losers and Geeks?" Irina challenged.

Before Mrs. James could chastise her, Alice took a defiant step forward. "Better that than the Slut Brigade you parade around with. Apologize to my boyfriend immediately," Alice demanded as she took Eric's hand. Unfortunately, Eric had stepped behind Alice and was using her body as a shield, which did nothing to make anyone believe he was a confident male.

"Ladies, let's be nice. We're all here for a common goal. Name calling and back biting isn't going to produce a successful product. Now, let's see where we need you," Mrs. James soothed.

After a discussion with the four newcomers, it was decided…it was decided and volunteered by Bella…that Ben's love of photography (about which he knew nothing) would logically make him the best assistant for Angela Weber, the school photographer. Bella saw his face flush when he looked at Angela who returned the blush as well.

Alice was assigned to the paper. She was to report on all school clubs, half of which she belonged to anyway. She would work with the events reporter, who was a junior girl named Rachel, and as Bella observed them talking, she could tell it was a match made in hyperactive, overly dramatic, heaven.

Eric was also assigned to the paper to assist the features reporter with all things new and trendy. Bella nearly swallowed her gum as Jessica Stanley compared him to a younger version of Ben Folds. At that declaration, Bella rolled her eyes.

"So, Miss Swan, wherein do your interests lie?" Mrs. James asked. She turned to see Irina with her arms crossed over her chest looking extremely pissed off. Bella didn't know what Irina had against her because as far as she knew, Irina shouldn't even recognize her name, but she seemed to rub the girl the wrong way. She also determined she didn't give a shit about it.

"I like to draw, read, and I enjoy writing short stories? Any of that transfer to working for the yearbook or paper?" She saw Mrs. James smile broadly.

"Oh, that's perfect. You can work on the graphic art for the yearbook. I'll get you a few of the older copies since you're new to the school, and you can see what we've done in year's past. Maybe it will give you some ideas? Jacob Black is also working on artwork, and I happen to know he could use some help. Go over to that shelf over there and pick out a few yearbooks to take home and look over. You can also go to the archives and pull art from years' past," Mrs. James explained.

"Where are the archives?" Bella asked.

"I'll show you," Irina volunteered with a fake smile on her face and a voice so sweet sugar wouldn't melt in her mouth. Bella cringed a bit, but she followed without making any comment. When Irina led her to the basement of the library, she flipped on the light and stomped down the stairs.

Once they were at the bottom, she wheeled on Bella, causing her to jump. "Listen, you, I know all about you. You're a selfish little snot, and you're not going to come in here and fuck with the way I run things. You broke up my sister and Edward Cullen when he went to school here, and I've heard about what a spoiled little bitch you are enough to last my lifetime. Stay out of my way, or be prepared to get hurt," Irina threatened before she stormed upstairs, leaving Bella dazed.

She went to the filing cabinets and pulled out several folders which appeared interesting and walked back up the stairs to return to the library. When she turned the handle, she wasn't surprised in the least to find the door locked from the other side. "That bitch."

She pulled out her secret phone to text Alice to come let her out, but she didn't have a signal, so seeing it as her only option, she began pounded on the door. After fifteen minutes, the door was finally opened to reveal a very large guy with dark skin and long hair. He was laughing as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "Lock yourself in?"

"No, that…that…"

"Bitch? Yeah, she's totally a bitch. She was so shitty to my girlfriend, Carlie, she quit the yearbook. Anyway, I'm Jacob Black. Nice to meet you, partner." He extended his hand to shake, pulling her out of the stairwell and into the back of the library.

"Bella Swan. So, Mrs. James told me to pull art from past yearbooks for inspiration. Before I spend hours wasting my time when I could be spending it with my boyfriend, is there anything inspiring in these files?" she asked, offering the information that she was, too, involved with someone for the sake of clarity.

"If you're serious about art, they're entertaining regarding how much they suck. If you like flowers and shit to decorate the corners, you might find something of interest in there. So, which are you?" he challenged.

Bella walked back into the library and pulled out her sketch book from her art class, flipping it to him. She looked up to see Ben speaking with Angela, though the two weren't looking at each other. She knew eye contact was something she needed to work on with him.

"Wow, you're good. Okay, newbie, let's get to work," Jacob directed. The two sat down and went through designs he'd been working on, quietly getting to know each other. He was new to the school just as she, but he'd been on the yearbook at his old school, so he definitely wanted to pursue it at Forks High.

Bella liked his idea of framing the candid pages with song lyrics of popular songs of the day. She liked some of the graffiti-esque designs he showed her. She was quite pleased with his ideas and felt they could work together. She knew it would look good on college applications, and if she had someone to work with whom she could tolerate, the mores the better.

##

_Signed up to work on the yearbook last week. Need something to fill my days. Miss you. How's practice going? B xoxo_

Edward was sitting in the practice room on campus. It was the day before the Forks High Winter Formal, and he'd spoken with Ben Cheney the night before explaining he was to stop at "Buttons & Bows," the flower shop in town, to pick up the orchid corsage Edward had ordered for Bella. He'd given the florist the sentiment to write on the card to accompany the corsage, and he'd ordered it to be sealed. The words written on it were for Bella's eyes only.

He decided he wanted to take a break, so he called Bella. He knew her father was working the night shift, and since it was nearly 6:00 PM on the West Coast, Bella would be alone. "Hi, Edward. I'm sorry if I sound pathetic," Bella answered.

"You don't sound pathetic. You sound exactly the way I feel. Only a couple more weeks, and I'll be home for a month. I talked to the people at U-Dub, and I've been accepted. I'll be starting over, but I don't give a shit. Are you excited about the dance?" he asked, secretly hoping she'd say no. He really wanted to be there to take her, but of course, that wasn't an option.

"Not really, but Ben is, so I'm going to fake as much enthusiasm as possible. On other news, he was assigned to work as Angela's assistant. He just about pissed his pants when Mrs. James made the announcement. I think I need to explain the situation to Angela so she gives him the time of day. What do you think?"

Just as Edward was about to respond, the door to the practice room burst open, and he was faced with the last person he ever wanted to see…Kristen. "You fucking prick. You gave me the clap," she snarled.

He placed his phone on the bench next to him without thinking and looked at the woman…his only sexual experience. As he took in her appearance, he didn't know what he ever saw in her in the first place. "There's no fucking way. I used a condom. If you got an STD, you got it from someone else, Kristen," he stated, feeling the shock settle into the pit of his stomach.

"That's impossible. I've only been with one guy since you, and he's clean. It had to be you, and now _he's_ got to go to the doctor and get tested because of you. You're a fucking douche," she shouted.

He hated to tell her the truth because he was certain she wouldn't believe him anyway, but it was worth a shot. "Kristen, there's no way I gave you the clap because you were the first girl I ever had sex with and I'll remind you we used a condom. If I were you, I'd go back to whoever the fuck came after me. Seems _that_ douche has a bit of explaining to do. Now…" he stated, turning back to his piano hoping she took the hint and left.

He heard a strange screeching sound after the door slammed, and as he looked around, he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. "You son-of-a-bitch!"

That was pretty clear. He looked down and saw his phone. That was when he realized it was on, and he remembered to whom he was speaking…Bella.

##

When Alice arrived to pick up Bella for their appointment at the local salon, she could tell something was wrong immediately when her best friend opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she wasn't dressed. Taking in the sight of her had Alice worried, and when Bella spoke, it didn't make her feel any better.

"I'm not going. I'm never leaving the house again." Bella walked away from the door after the overly dramatic announcement, so Alice followed her into the kitchen, seeing it empty. There was a plate and an empty coffee cup on the table indicating Charlie had probably been there and left out the back door when he saw Alice pull up in her yellow car. When she heard the cruiser start, she knew she was right.

The issue between her mother and Charlie Swan would have to wait, though, because her best friend in the whole world appeared to be in the midst of a crisis, and one thing Alice prided herself on was being a supportive friend with a creative imagination.

"Tell me," she demanded as she sat down at the table with Bella. When her best friend bent forward and put her head on the table, beginning to sob uncontrollably, Alice pulled out her phone and called the one person who could have possibly brought out the reaction in Bella.

"Alice? Oh, God, are you with her? I've called her at least fifteen times and sent her more text messages than I can count. Is she there? Can I talk to her?" Alice heard a frantic Edward babbling.

"She's a crying, sniveling mess. What did you _do_?" she snapped in return.

"I didn't…it happened before I started seeing Bella. It's between us, Alice, but she won't allow me to explain it to her. Look, I was on the phone with her last night when a girl I used to date busted in and accused me of something I didn't do. I was upset and forgot I was talking to Bella. She overheard, but it's not at all the way she thinks. Please, let me talk to her," he begged.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now. Let me see what I can do, and maybe she'll call you later. Good-bye." She turned off her phone and turned to her best friend.

"Talk to me, Bell."

Thirty minutes later, Alice had the gist of the problem. She'd phoned Jasper for confirmation of Edward's story, and she believed Edward's story…mainly because Jasper believed it.

"Bell, I believe him. Look, he was with that girl before you guys ever got together, and you need to see how much he's done to prove himself to you. He cares about you, and he truly regrets being with that girl, but it was one girl, one time. Call him," Alice urged as there was a knock at the front door.

Alice walked over to open it, seeing a very worried Ben Cheney standing there holding a clear, plastic box with an orchid inside. "Benjamin? What's up?" The last thing Alice needed was another problem. Bella was certainly enough to handle, and they'd already missed their appointment at the salon for mani/pedi's and to have their hair done.

"Look, I really don't know what's going on, and I don't want to know, but Chief Swan just stopped me in town and told me if I ever made Bella cry again, he'd lock me up and throw away the key. I was picking this up at the flower shop at the time, but is there something going on?" Ben inquired as Alice stepped aside to allow him entrance.

Alice let out a heavy sigh. She hated when people overreacted, but in her opinion, not everyone had her insight into human behavior. It was why she wanted to study psychology in college. "There's a colossal misunderstanding. Look, we'll skip dinner and just go to the dance. Pick us up at my house at 7:30, okay? It's going to take me some time to work with this," she stated dramatically as she swept her hand in Bella's direction. The look on Ben's face caused her to laugh quietly. He looked even more frightened than when he'd shown up.

"What did Edward do?" Ben asked angrily.

"Oh, it's such a long story. Just…hell, here. Give him a call." She handed her cell to Ben and pulled Bella up from the table to throw her in the shower and get her to the point where they could at least have a conversation.

Ten minutes later, she heard Ben yell upstairs. "Alice, I'm leaving. I'll leave your phone on the table by the door. We'll see you at 7:30." She heard the door close, and she sighed again.

"You need to stop this bullshit and think things through. Don't talk to him now. Think about what a great guy he is _now_, and maybe make him get a full round of testing before you touch him again. You hold three people's happiness in your hands tonight. If you don't go, I don't go, and then the boys don't go. They're very excited about the dance, Bell. I'd hate to break their little hearts."

Alice saw Bella look down at her lap, and she knew she'd won.

\\\

_**I hate to leave you there, so I will really try to update while I'm gone. Take deep breathes…it's just a series of unfortunate events. The story's not nearly over…**_

_**Don't mailbomb me about Kristen. I should have changed the character's name, but it was already out there earlier in the story, so pretend it's, um, Kristen Davis from "Sex & the City." There ya go…**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo (Remember, Momma loves ya and there's always an HEA.)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**UPDATE...My goodness, I leave you for a few days and you run amuck! I do have to thank you for your reviews. Some of you are pissed…with reason, and the consensus is split on who's behaving worse. I was quite happy with all the reviews and the recs for a couple of my other stories on TwiFanfictionrecs for stories finished in February. If you liked either "Misconception and Mis(ter) Understanding" or "The Principal of the Thing," I hope you'll vote.**_

_**Let's get to the issues at hand. Deep breathes, Birdies! I'm using the WiFi at the hotel in WV as I watch the snowballs fly, but I wanted to give you the next chapter…I think…**_

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

14.

Esme was standing in the kitchen waiting for Carlisle to come home from the hospital. She needed him to run an errand for her because she had other business to attend to that Saturday afternoon. Her very good friend, Mary Brandon, was down in the dumps because Charlie Swan was being an ass, and since Carlisle hadn't been able to get through to him, she was going to do what she should have done in the first place. She was taking matters into her own hands.

When she heard the garage door, she pulled out the sandwich and fruit she'd made for her husband, pouring a glass of iced tea for him. His favorite turkey and Gouda sandwich with her homemade spiced mustard would help more than nearly anything else to get him to do her bidding…well, there were a few other things she could try, but there wasn't time. Those tricks would be used as rewards if he was successful in his mission.

"Hello, my lovely wife. Wait…what's wrong?" he asked as he took in her rigid appearance.

"I need you to do me a favor," she requested as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He complied for a minute, and then pulled away.

"I'm not getting in the middle of Mary and Charlie, Esme. The last time I did, he informed me that his personal business was strictly that…_his_ and _personal_. Then, he didn't speak to me for a week. He's not ready for a relationship. He told me that while he was cleaning Sue Clearwater's gutters," Carlisle reasoned. He remembered the conversation too well, and he wasn't about to antagonize his friend again just to appease his wife's need to interfere.

She pulled away and laughed. "I'm not asking you to do anything of the sort. I need you to drop this dress off at Charlie's house, and he's not even there. It's for Bella because tonight's the Winter Formal. I've got stuff to do this afternoon, so I can't, but I bought this for her because she was going to wear one of Rosalie's old dresses. It doesn't fit well, and I couldn't alter it to make it fit, so I bought her this. Just drop it off and tell her I found it at a thrift store in Port Townsend."

She watched Carlisle walk over and unzip the garment bag. He whistled at the dress, and then pulled out the tag from the neck, ripping it off. "If you want her to believe it's from a thrift store, you should take the five-hundred-dollar price tag off it," he responded with a laugh.

"Oh. Well, anyway. Find out where the girls are getting ready and what time they're leaving for the dance. I'd like to take some pictures of them with their dates, so ask," she requested…actually demanded.

Carlisle wasn't stupid. He knew his wife better than he knew himself. "And, what will you be doing while I'm playing dressmaker's delivery boy?"

"I think you'll fare better if you don't know," she responded seeing the smile on her husband's face.

After Carlisle finished his lunch, he readied himself for his mission. "Good luck, sweetheart. I'll see you later."

He grabbed the dress bag and started for the door, stopping and turning to his wife. "Es, go easy on him. Renee really did a number on him more than once, and you know, Charlie's not one who can be pushed. Love you." He was out the door without waiting for a response.

Esme drove to the Forks Police Station in mid-town…well, all seven blocks of it. She pulled into the parking lot and parked her car directly behind Charlie Swan's cruiser. She had more than one bone to pick with him, and she wasn't about to let him sneak away without hearing her out.

She went inside, seeing Emily Uley, the dispatcher, sitting at the desk. "Hi, Esme. How are you?"

"I'm great, Emily. How much longer?" Esme asked, glancing at her prevalent belly. She was very pregnant, and the glow about her made Esme smile.

"Six weeks. What can I do for you?" Emily asked.

"Charlie?" Esme questioned with a cocked eyebrow. Just then, she heard the back door close.

"I do believe he just fled the scene," Emily responded with a laugh.

Esme smiled mysteriously. "Oh, he's not going anywhere this time." She sat down on the turquoise plastic chair and picked up an old magazine, crossing her legs and waiting. She had all the time in the world, and the four times she'd attempted a similar conversation with him had led to him slipping away…not this time.

Three minutes later, Charlie came storming into the station, steam virtually coming out of his ears. He squared on Esme, and in true ladylike fashion, she dropped the magazine and smiled up at him innocently. "Hello, Charles. I have the distinct impression you've been avoiding me. If I may ask, _why_?"

He stormed toward his office, opening the door and extending his hand for her to enter. She turned to Emily. "Unless there's a true emergency or gunfire, please don't let anyone interrupt us." With that, she walked into the Chief-of-Police's office and sat down, prepared to spend the entire day and night with him until he came to his senses.

One thing Esme Cullen had in her favor…the patience of a saint which was gained by raising three boys.

##

"This is really nice. Where'd you get it and why don't you have on the bracelet you haven't been without since you moved back?" It was Alice, and as much as Bella loved her best friend, she was starting to grate on her nerves.

"That bowl was a gift from Edward in commemoration of our first date, and I'm not wearing that bracelet for reasons which should be obvious to a field mouse. I still don't want to go, Ali," Bella reiterated. She'd been stating the same sentiment all through the manicure Alice insisted on, and as Alice was rolling her long locks on huge curlers, she hadn't stopped.

"You're overreacting to this little turn of events, Bell. You and I both know all of that happened before he met you, and if that skanky whore was his first and he wore a condom, clearly he didn't give it to her. You _cannot_ hold him accountable for things that happened before you two got together. Knock it off and let's go to my house. It's going to take your hair hours to dry, so we need to go so I can get ready. Your dress is already at my house." Alice ordering Bella around was nothing new. That day, it wasn't appreciated.

Bella had learned, over the years, it was better to let Alice have her way as opposed to continuing to fight her. In that spirit, she slipped on a pair of sneakers and grabbed the accessories she'd pulled together to wear with the dress Rosalie had given her.

It didn't particularly suit Bella, but it was the only thing Rosalie had in her closet that came close to fitting the bill. Esme had tried to alter it, but Bella still wasn't excited about it. Part of her lack of excitement might have had something to do with the fact that she didn't believe she was the type of girl Edward would settle for. She'd let the overheard conversation between him and _that_ girl get to her far more than she wanted to admit.

When she thought about the whole thing as she walked down the stairs to leave with Alice, it seemed quite fitting. A shitty dress for a shitty evening that followed up a shitty conversation.

There was a knock on the front door which surprised her. She pulled it open to see Carlisle standing there with a garment bag and a smile. "Hello, dear. I'm here on a mission from my wife. She found this at a thrift store, and she thinks you might like it better than what you were planning to wear. I'm also supposed to find out where you're dressing, and I've been ordered to take pictures. What on earth is wrong?" Carlisle asked as she began tearing up.

She couldn't help it. Esme Cullen was so wonderful, and it reminded her too much of Edward. "Nothing. This is just so sweet and unexpected. Esme's so great to me, and I just don't expect when she does these things. You're wonderful people," she responded quietly.

Carlisle hugged her, though she was sure he didn't know what was wrong with her, but she appreciated the affection. He reminded her so much of Edward she couldn't help the tears.

"Oh, God, not again. Dr. C, what did you say? I just got her calmed down," Alice complained as she walked down the stairs with Bella's bag to spend the night at her house.

"All I said was Esme found this dress at a thrift store, and I've been ordered to take pictures. I asked what's wrong, and she broke down. Alice, what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

Bella pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. I've had a rough few days. Thank Esme for the dress. We're getting ready at Alice's house, and the boys are picking us up at 7:30. How's _everyone_?"

She saw Carlisle eye her carefully and smiled. "As far as I know, everyone's fine. I'll drop by Alice's later. Um, I need to go, but I really want you to have a good time, girls. I'll see you later."

He walked them out and then left. Bella looked at Alice. "Let's go. I owe Ben a good night."

Alice nodded and drove them to her house. Bella was determined she wouldn't ruin the night for her friends, so she put on a happy face, shoved her issues aside, and dove into the festivities. Maybe she should take up drama? She believed her acting skills exceeded those of Dame Helen Murrin.

##

Edward sat on the couch in his tiny apartment in Brooklyn. It was one room, which was fine because he didn't spend much time there, but not for the first time, it felt confining. He knew Bella was pissed at him, and he also knew if the tables were turned, he'd probably feel the same way, although the pending disaster had taken place before he and Bella were together.

Feeling restless, he decided to go to Central Park to watch people skating at the rink. Maybe the Christmas spirit was prevalent there because in that moment, he didn't have it. As he grabbed his coat, his phone buzzed with a text from his father.

_I'm not sure what happened, but Bella's doing better. I thought you might like to have this. Call me if you want to talk. Love you, Dad_

He opened the picture and saw that Bella looked breathtaking. Her hair was pulled over her shoulder, and it was a mass of curls. The dress was something he couldn't begin to imagine. It was black with a lace overlay. It wasn't overtly sexy…it covered her chest, just skimming her collarbone, and it had small sleeves. It did, however hug her curves perfectly. She was looking to the side, but he saw the orchid on her wrist and a bright smile on her face. In his opinion, his parents were geniuses.

He responded to his father, determining he knew more than he ever let on and needing to discuss recent events.

_She's stunning. I need to talk to you about something health related. Will you call me later? Thank you for sending the picture. You have no idea what it means to me. E_

He wasn't surprised when his phone rang immediately. He looked at the caller ID as he strolled around Central Park alone, sticking to the lighted paths.

"She truly was, but she was quite upset, and from what I gather, you're not exactly happy. What's going on?" Carlisle asked, not even allowing Edward to offer a greeting.

"I've got a fucked-up problem, and don't complain about the language." With that statement, he explained to his father what had happened the night before when he was on the phone with Bella and Kristen had busted into his practice room. His father asked him questions, but at the end of the day, he gave him the advice Edward already knew.

"Go get tested. I'm happy to hear you used protection, but truly, if she has gonorrhea, you need to be tested just to be sure she didn't give it to _you_. Likely, you should receive a prescription for an antibiotic just to be safe. Look up the symptoms, unless you want me to list them out for you," Carlisle challenged.

"Please, no. I'll go to the doctor on Monday. Was she looking forward to the dance at all?" Edward asked nervously.

"Honestly, no, but she went because Ben, Alice and Eric were excited. I don't pretend to know what's going on, but I'll just say this as vaguely as possible. Be cognizant of the fact she's inexperienced on certain levels, but she's very intelligent on many others. She's a very special girl, Edward, and her heart is easily broken. I'm certainly not saying you did anything wrong, but put yourself in her shoes for a minute. When's your concert?" Carlisle proffered.

"December 16. I've got to start packing up my shit to ship back. School ends on the 19th. I'll be glad to be home," he stated for many reasons.

"I bet you will. Don't beat yourself up and call Bella tomorrow. I'm here for you, you know. I love you son, as does your mother. She's still interfering in Charlie and Mary's relationship, but if she was here, she'd be freaking out, so I probably won't share this call unless you want me to."

"_God no_! It's enough I've got to deal with Bella. Please, please, don't tell Mom. Talk to you soon. Love you, too." After he hung up he hopped the subway and went home, having decided to spend the night staring at the picture his father had sent of Bella.

She looked so beautiful, he wanted to pulverize Ben Cheney for the mere fact he got to escort her. One day, Edward would get her back in that dress and take her to a fancy party or a dance. It was a promise he made to himself that night, and he never went back on a promise.

##

As Jasper sat in the _Alibi Room_ at Pikes Place Market, he was nervous. He'd invited his friends, Renata and Gianna for dinner to present his case…his and his brother's…and he hoped they'd go along with it.

Based on a brief conversation with Edward, he surmised his father had an inkling of what was going on, but the brothers had decided to remain cautious, so Jasper planned to follow through with the original strategy…secure Ren and Gia as fake girlfriends.

When the pair walked into the restaurant, he stood to greet them. After hugs and cheek kisses were exchanged, they sat at the table. They agreed on a pizza and ordered sodas because all three were underage, and he launched into his sales pitch.

"Here's the deal. I live with my older brother, Emmett. He's an ass, trust me, and he's far too interested in my life. My girlfriend is younger and has been a friend of the family for a long time, and while I'd like to shout from the rooftops that she's my girl, it's not exactly the right time to do so.

"Now, with that being said, my brother wants to meet the girls I told him Edward and I were seeing. What I'm asking is if you'll pretend to be our girlfriends. Edward's girl, Bella, is younger as well, and we know we have to wait for them, but we don't want to out the relationships just yet," he began the explanation, seeing the women were just as confused as he assumed they'd be without complete disclosure.

He saw the women look at each other, and when they began laughing, he couldn't help but laugh with them. He was certain his half-assed explanation was entertaining, but it occurred to him if it was going to begin to make sense, full-disclosure was the order of the day.

"Okay, okay. It's a shame we don't have alcohol at our disposal, but let me start over. This is my girlfriend," he responded, pulling out his phone and finding a picture of Alice that Bella had sent him. In his opinion, she looked lovelier than any Hollywood starlet he'd ever seen.

"She gorgeous. How old is she, exactly?" Renata asked as she passed the phone to Gia.

"She's seventeen. I know, I know, it sounds wrong, but I haven't laid a hand on her that would be unacceptable in church, okay? She's quite special. I've known her for seven years. She's the best friend of my brother's girlfriend," Jasper commented as he scrolled to a picture of Bella and Edward he'd taken at Thanksgiving.

He handed it to them again, seeing them smile. "They're cute. You guys are tall and they're really short. It's absolutely adorable. So, you want us to pretend to date the two of you? Gia, babe, what do you think?" Renata asked.

"What would _dating_ you entail?" Gia asked with a smile.

"The occasional dinner with Edward and me when he moves here in a few weeks would help if my older brother, Emmett and his girlfriend, Rosalie, insist on coming along. Mostly, we'll just fake it, but there might be a time or two when we'll need you to actually pretend you're interested in us. We won't grope you, and we won't make you feel uncomfortable, I promise. You'll get dinners out of it and maybe you'll gain a few new friends? What do you say?" he asked as their pizza was delivered.

"Can we meet your girlfriends? Are they going to be cool with this?" Gia asked as she served Renata a piece of pizza with a kiss on the lips. It made Jasper long to have Alice sitting next to him because he knew the women would get along well, despite the age difference.

"Well, the reason I thought of asking this favor of the two of you is because our girlfriends are fake-dating two nerdy guys back home in order to throw off our parents. You should meet those guys. They're funny as hell. They're both sixteen, and my girlfriend, Alice, is determined to turn two Poindexter's into the cool guys. Hearing how her mind works, it amazes me." Jasper was laughing as he thought about some of the comments Alice made during their phone conversations.

Renata and Gianna laughed. "You clearly love this girl very much." Jasper was hesitant to put a label on it, but hearing Ren call it for what it was, he couldn't lie.

He sighed as he wiped his mouth. "Yeah, I guess I do. It's all pretty new, though."

Gia looked at him and took his hand. "Jasper, you're willing to go to a great length for something so new? I'd guess you've harbored feelings for a long time, and well, I'm the romantic in our relationship. We'll help you as much as we can. Gay or straight…I _love_ people in love. We've got your back," she told him as she kissed his cheek.

He put them in a cab back to their apartment, and he was very happy. He sent Alice a text asking her how the dance was and telling her things were moving along, and he actually walked back to his apartment in the cold December air. It was a rare, clear night, and he was determined to enjoy it. He hadn't been so happy in a long time.

##

One week later, Jasper was put to the test when Emmett insisted he should meet the girls. Jasper had phoned them with the offer, and they happily agreed, which put his mind at ease…a bit. They set a time to meet, and with a deep breath, Jasper met the girls outside the restaurant. He led them inside, finding his brother and Rosalie easily. He prayed the rest of the night was easy as well.

"Ren, Gia, this is my brother, Emmett, and his girlfriend, Rosalie. This is my girlfriend, Renata, and Edward's girlfriend, Gianna," Jasper announced as he introduced the women to the couple. They were going to get dinner together and then go to a club downtown afterwards. Jasper was quite nervous about it, not sure how affectionate he should be with Renata to make it believable, but not piss off Gianna or Alice.

"Ladies, I gotta say, I thought they were making you up. They were right, though, you're very beautiful women," Emmett appraised. Jasper saw the elbow to the ribs by Rosalie, and he tried not to laugh.

"It's nice to meet you, finally. Edward and Jasper talk about you all the time," Gia offered nervously.

"So, are you going to New York for Edward's showcase?" Rosalie asked, cocking an eyebrow in Jasper's direction. She didn't understand why he'd felt the need to involve yet more people in the soap opera. She hadn't broached the subject with Emmett, but she knew Jasper and Edward were gentlemen, so she was sure Emmett would understand the relationships…well, maybe after a long pep talk and sexual threats from her.

"Oh, we…I'd love to, but I've got to get home for my father's birthday. My parents live in Vancouver, BC, so I don't have the luxury of flying to New Hampshire for the showcase." Gia looked at Jasper and saw the wild look on his face.

"New Hampshire? I thought this thing was in New York," Emmett questioned.

"Oh, excuse me. You're right. I'm very unfamiliar with the East Coast. I've never been anywhere back east," Gia defended.

"I thought you went to New York at Halloween to see Edward when you kids first got together?" Emmett continued his investigative tactics.

"I,uh, yeah, but I don't really consider Manhattan on the East Coast."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at Gia's lame attempt at backpedalling and decided to take the bull by the horns. "Anyway, let's get going. I'm starved, and I've made arrangements with my friend, Mark, to get us into the club without having to stand in the line."

The five went to an Indian restaurant near the club, and then went to "Vulture's Lair" for drinks and dancing. They found the table reserved for them and sat down to order drinks. Jasper felt as if he was ready to throw up because the night wasn't going as well as he'd hoped, but he was determined to make the most of it.

"So, Ren, honey, you wanna dance?" he asked after the first round of drinks were downed rather quickly by everyone except Emmett.

"Actually, Jasper, why don't you dance with Gia? She probably feels like a fifth-wheel without Edward here. We'll entertain Renata," Rosalie suggested. Gia, while a beautiful girl was dumb as a doorknob in Rosalie's opinion, and if Emmett got on the scent of something, she was sure the girl wouldn't be able to keep up the pretense, so it seemed prudent to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible.

After Jasper and Gia left the table, Emmett turned to Rosalie with a look of concern on his face. "What the fuck is going on?" He definitely knew something was up.

"You know Jasper. It's his first girlfriend. Cut him some slack. So, Renata, what's your major again?" Rosalie asked, changing the course of the conversation back to a comfortable topic.

An hour later, everyone was having a good time, and all discussion of the relationships between Jasper, Edward, and the girls was left behind. Renata and Gianna excused themselves to the restroom, and after they were gone, Emmett turned to Jasper. "Dude, how often does Edward talk to that girl? She's cute and all, but she's a few bricks shy of a load. I can't believe he's attracted to her."

Jasper looked at Rosalie, who smirked in agreement. "I don't pry into their relationship, and he doesn't pry into mine. I think they talk enough, but I have no idea about what. You want another?" Jasper tried to change the subject, but he was at a loss of what direction to take it.

"Yeah, get me another _Blue Moon_. I'm gonna hit the head."

Rosalie watched until Emmett was out of earshot, and she turned to Jasper. "God, you are so lame at this. At least Bella and Alice made sure Brad and Derek had enough information to fake it half-assed. Did you tell her _anything_ about Edward?"

"I did, but I doubt any of it registered. She's a really good student, believe it or not, but she's not exactly the quickest person in the world. This is failing miserably, isn't it?" Jasper waved a waitress over to order another round as he waited for Rosalie's assessment of the damage. He didn't know how she knew, but he knew as far as she was concerned, the jig was up.

Just as Rosalie was about to answer him, Emmett hurried back to the table. "Dude, you are a fucking liar. Give me some." Emmett held his hand high in the air for Jasper to slap it, leaving him completely bewildered.

"What am I lying about?" Jasper asked, turning in the direction Emmett had just traversed from the men's room.

"Edward isn't dating that chick. You're hittin' both of 'em. They're making out in the line for the ladies', and they were talking about how much fun the _three_ of you are going to have later," Emmett volunteered with pride on his face.

Jasper's beer shot out of his mouth and across the table, luckily not hitting Rosalie. He had no idea what had been said, but the suggestion he was having a three-way with the two women wasn't anything he'd ever fathomed. For Emmett to jump to that conclusion was ridiculous.

When the girls came back to the table, one seated on each side of Jasper, they both put their arms around his neck and snuggled into his side. Gia sucked on his earlobe as Renata kissed his neck, nearly sending him into the ceiling tiles.

"Sorry, baby. We told you we couldn't play it off. It's just easier if we come clean," Renata stated loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. Gia laughed in his other ear and he broke out in a cold sweat.

"Um, well, this isn't exactly…you know, how would I…um, let's not tell Mom and Dad, okay?" he begged, seeing the smug smile on Emmett's face.

"Wouldn't dream of it. So, let's get down to business. Jasper, if you want this to remain in the vault, I've got a few demands," Emmett began.

"Uh, no you don't. If you value your testicles, this remains between us," Rosalie demanded. Jasper let go a held breath, grateful to have Rosalie on his side for the first time. Gratitude didn't begin to cover what he felt for her in that moment.

\\\

_**I know you're all saying "WTF"? It's going to come around, don't worry! I'm not sure how to reassure you, but I hope you'll have faith in me! I'll be back home tomorrow night, and we'll get back on track. **_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**SMeyer owns…I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

15. Rude Awakenings

The knock on the door that early Friday morning surprised Bella. It was raining, of course, but she was still in her pajamas, having ventured downstairs to grab breakfast before getting ready for school. When she opened the door, she was shocked to see Alice and Jasper standing there hand in hand.

She hugged Jasper and pulled the two of them inside. "What brings you home? Are you going to have a shadow day with our dear Miss Brandon?" Bella teased.

"Actually, we're here to collect you. We're going on a little weekend trip. Esme's already worked her magic on Charlie. Let's go get you packed…well, I'll pack for you while you shower. Jazz, I'm sure there's coffee in the kitchen. I'll be back," Alice called as she dragged Bella upstairs.

"Good to see you, Bella. I got a ride home with Emmett and Rose because she needed some clothes for the trip, but I had to come home to pick up a suit anyway," she heard from Jasper as he laughed. She'd missed him nearly as much as Edward…the fact she hadn't spoken or text with him in nearly two weeks weighed heavily on her mind, but she was set to be a petulant teenager, so she was sticking to her guns.

They needed to have a conversation in person regarding the whole phone call issue, and his begging forgiveness over the phone wasn't going to cut it. She realized she was being unreasonable, but the woman…Kristen…had made stark accusations, and she didn't know what to make of them. The discussion at Christmas would be soon enough.

"Alice, where are we going?" Bella asked as she followed her best friend upstairs.

"We're going to watch Edward perform in the Christmas showcase at Juilliard. It will be his first and last performance, and I know you're pissed at him, but seriously, the man you love is performing. You don't want to be there to support him? This bump in the road, this will be dealt with, but the family's going, and like it or not, you're a part of the family. Go shower. We have a noon flight to catch."

Bella didn't argue. She showered, blow dried her hair, and made sure Alice had packed everything she'd need. She saw a garment bag hanging off her closet door after she'd dressed. She turned to Alice and asked, "What's that?"

"Esme took your winter formal and had it cut into a cocktail dress for the showcase. You'll look fantastic. Let's go, my little Bell," Alice called, and just like St. Patrick led the snakes from Ireland, Alice led Bella from the house.

##

"Cullen!" Edward heard shouted backstage on Friday evening. He'd been practicing with the last person on the earth he wanted to work with…Kristen. They'd been paired up based on drawing names out of a hat, and he cursed the fates when he opened the paper to see her name.

They'd practiced for two weeks, despising each other the whole time. When he told her he didn't have gonorrhea thus, he hadn't given it to her, she was pissed but her anger only made her perform better. It was a graded performance, and they both wanted it to be successful.

They'd chosen, after much arguing, _Brahms Sonata for Cello and Piano in E minor, Op.38 (1st) - part 1._ Edward was actually happy about the choice because it was equally appealing to both instruments, not highlighting one over the other, and if he was pressed to admit it, Kristen was an accomplished player.

He straightened his bow tie and walked to where the stage hand had called his name. "Cullen," he responded, adjusting his tuxedo jacket and cufflinks.

"You've got people," the guy explained as he pointed off into the shadows.

Edward walked down the few stairs and saw his parents. It was a surprise because he had no idea they'd come, but he was quite happy nonetheless. "Thanks for coming. They're taping it, so I thought I'd just buy a copy," he remarked as he hugged his mother and father.

"You can't possibly believe we'd miss this? You're our son, and we love you. Of course we'd come. We brought a contingent, after all," Esme commented, revealing Emmett and Rosalie. Edward smile as he hugged his huge brother and kissed Rosalie on the cheek.

When Jasper and Alice stepped out of the shadows with smiles on their faces, he laughed, hugging each of them. He lingered with Alice. "Is she still pissed at me?" he whispered.

Alice kissed his cheek. "Ask her yourself, Piano Man." With that, she stepped aside and she saw the one thing…person…that could only make his world brighter. Bella. _His Bella_. She looked perfect.

He swept her into a hug and kissed her cheek, holding onto his emotions like a greased rope. "Thank you so much for coming." When he pulled away, he noticed how lovely she looked.

"This is…" he whispered.

"It's my formal dress. Your mother had it altered. We need to talk, Edward," she whispered.

"We do, but please believe me, I'm clean. That girl…" just as he said it Kristen sauntered up and smacked him on the ass with the bow from her cello.

"I hope you can let go of your fans long enough to actually perform." Bella didn't like her at all, but the next comment she heard surprised her immediately.

"If it isn't the disease-ridden skank? How unpleasant it is to see you in person," Rosalie hissed. She'd looked the girl up on the internet when she'd heard about the accusation against Edward, and she determined if she ever saw the girl in person, she'd make her sorry she ever caught sight of Edward Cullen, much less caught anything from him.

"You fucking prick! You told your family?" Kristen shrieked.

"Let's just keep it down. This is embarrassing enough for you. Don't add fuel to the fire by calling him names in front of his family. Trust me, if his mother finds out what you said, you'll wish you were never born. Now, why don't you apologize to his girlfriend for spreading lies about Edward and then we can all move on, or you and I can take a little walk," Rosalie sneered. Poor Edward was completely dumbstruck.

As if on cue, Bella stepped forward with a smile on her face. "You know, it's incredible a woman like you would stoop so low as to accuse an innocent man of something so horrible. I actually feel sorry for you. What made you do it? You clearly moved on from Edward, so why go back and accuse him of something so awful when he didn't really do anything to deserve it?"

"Little girl, grow up. I don't buy that bullshit that I was his first, and if you do, you're a bigger fool than me," Kristen seemed to fume.

"See, that right there is where we're different. I _do_ believe he was telling me the truth. You know, if you'd have actually taken the time to get to know him, you might be the one standing in my shoes right now. It's really a shame," Bella remarked as she walked away, grateful all of the Cullens, with the exception of Rosalie and Edward, were off in the corner discussing other matters.

The backstage lights blinked, signaling the brass quartet was finishing. Edward pulled Bella away from Kristen and behind a curtain where his family couldn't see them. "So, are we outed to my family?"

"Only Rosalie, but I suspect your father knows. Your mother invited Alice, me, and Rose as extended family, so I suppose we're still keeping up the pretense. Now, go play me a song, will ya? We can talk about my childish behavior later," she teased as she kissed his cheek.

"You look so beautiful," he told her as he kissed her lips, feeling himself calm immediately.

He played with everything inside him. He played for the beautiful girl sitting in the audience with his parents. He played because it was his first and last time playing on a concert stage. He played because he was more than happy his life was moving on. At the end of the concerto, he stood, kissed Kristen's hand though his lips didn't touch her knuckles, and he went in search of the one person he wanted to see…his Bella.

##

Dinner was lovely. It was a Greek restaurant, and Bella was surprised she actually liked the Spanakopita. The conversation at dinner had been as lively as always when the group got together, and she'd enjoyed it very much.

When the meal was finished, everyone except Edward was set to head back to _The W Hotel_. The girls had a room, Jasper and Emmett had a room, and Carlisle and Esme had a room. Everyone said good-bye to Edward before he took his cab back to his apartment, and Bella felt like her heart was cracking.

Never before had she seen a more gorgeous sight than Edward in a tuxedo at the piano during the concert. She held her breath nearly the whole time, and to say she was on the edge of her seat was quite an understatement. The only dark spot in the evening was the fact that she and Edward couldn't get away from the rest of the group to have a much needed discussion. Even the appearance of his accuser no longer bothered her once she realized how foolish and stubborn she'd been behaving.

"Okay, we're all set. Everyone has their keys? We'll meet Edward for brunch tomorrow, and then you're all on your own until we meet to leave for the airport on Sunday morning at ten. Don't get arrested, and for God's sakes, don't anyone get pregnant," Carlisle stated. The laughter cut the tension.

After he and Esme got off the elevator on the third floor, the five looked at each other. "Jazz, buddy, I love you, but I ain't sharing a room with you. You can stay in the room with Bella and Alice because I _know_ your plate's full," Emmett taunted as he shoved Rosalie's key into Jasper's hand and traded it with Jasper's.

No one protested, but the comment struck Bella as odd.

Once the elevator stopped on the fifth floor, Rosalie got off with the girls and smiled at Emmett. "I need to get my pajamas, and I'm sure Jasper does as well. I'll be up in a minute." She kissed Emmett on the lips and hurried the girls down the hallway.

When the girls found their room, Rosalie opened the door with Bella's key and pulled the two in behind her. "Bella do you have cab fare?"

Bella looked at her, unsure to what she was referring. "I've got money, Rose, but where am I…"

Alice laughed, walking over to Bella's bag and handing her the toiletry bag, jeans, and a t-shirt. She grabbed a plastic laundry bag from the closet to place the items inside.

"You know the address," Alice told her.

"What if…" Bella began.

Rosalie spun her around. "Don't even start with that shit. Just go. We'll cover for you if you don't want brunch tomorrow, though I don't know how Edward will get out of it. Go," Rosalie ordered, pressing a condom into her hand. Bella shoved it into the bag and quickly left without further comment.

She took a taxi to Edward's apartment building, still in her fancy dress, and when she pressed the buzzer for him to grant her entrance, she stated confidently, "I need somewhere to sleep. I got kicked out of my hotel room."

When the door buzzed and clicked, she hurried inside and up the stairs to the second floor. She knocked on the door once before it was ripped open. There stood the love of her life, his tie undone and hanging loosely around his neck, jacket still on and hair pointing in every direction.

"Well, Scout, it seems you're a girl without a place to rest her weary head. Welcome to Casa de Cullen," he stated with the sexy smirk in place. She was lost in his eyes and that was all she needed to hear. The man had swagger, that was for damn sure, and she truly hoped he was hers because if not, she'd just expire.

"I'll sleep on the floor," she replied hoping and praying he wouldn't make her sleep on the floor.

He laughed heartily. "Fuck no. Get in here, you little witch." He pulled her into his arms, which was all she needed.

"Why do you and Jasper call us that?" Bella asked as she held him close to her.

"Because you two have bewitched us. We can't seem to survive without you," he whispered as he pulled her further into his apartment, closing and locking the door behind them.

"I, uh, if you don't want me to stay, I can go back to the hotel. I wasn't given a lot of notice about this, and obviously you weren't given any," she responded as she looked around his very small apartment, still in her coat and scarf. There were collapsed boxes against the wall and a few were half full.

"Don't worry about it. I was just…" he responded as he pointed to a bottle on the counter. It was whiskey, and it was something she'd never tried. She walked over to the counter and took a sip. It took her breath and burned all the way down.

"Wow, that's harsh," she commented. He laughed as he took in her appearance, and he knew he had to keep the fact she was sixteen in the forefront of his mind because she looked so beautiful. If they didn't need to have a discussion, he'd have put her back in a cab immediately and sent her to the hotel even if he had to rent a room for her himself.

"Sweetheart, I didn't think it would be something you'd enjoy, but you've got a bit of time to grow into your drink of choice. So, we should talk before I put you in my bed and sleep on my very uncomfortable couch," he stated without wiggle room.

"I'll sleep on the couch," she replied as she sat down on said couch and squirmed into the cushions. She saw him take off his jacket and tie, sitting down in a chair to her left.

"We'll deal with sleeping arrangements later. So, what's on your mind, Miss Swan?" he asked with a smile on his face as he sipped his drink.

"Oh, I think we both know what's on my mind. That horrible woman…" she began, seeing him frown.

"Bella," he interrupted. "Please don't give her bullshit accusations any traction, okay? I told you, I made a mistake. I believe what she accused me of certainly speaks to her character. I didn't give her anything, but she's a vindictive bitch. If you don't believe me, I'll produce my last round of test results, but I truly hope I don't have to." Bella could see the look of concern on his face, and she knew she didn't need the confirmation of his innocence in the matter. She believed him without a second thought from the beginning, and she should have behaved more maturely about the entire incident.

"I believe you, and I'm sorry I doubted you for a second, but I've never dealt with anything like this before in my fucking life," she defended.

He nodded slowly. "I know you haven't, but I promise, I'll never lie to you. Now, um, I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay the night. I'll see you back to the hotel, okay?"

She was surprised at his comment. She'd planned to take a major step with him, and she had a condom to prove it. His suggestion she leave was ludicrous.

"Seriously? I was planning to, uh…" she began.

Edward shook his head. "Sweetheart, I know what you were planning, but that's not going to happen tonight. It's not at all that I don't want to, trust me. It's just that…I don't want you to be sitting with someone else in the future and telling some other guy you made a mistake with your first time. I don't want you to have any regrets, and I certainly don't want to be one of them. I regret my first and only time, and I never want you to, so I'll see you back to your hotel," Edward explained to her with a tender smile on his face.

"I'd never regret…" she began as she fought the tears of his condescending rejection.

"Bella, I know you think _that_ right now, but you're sixteen. You have your whole life ahead of you. What's the hurry? There's so much life for you to experience, and I don't want to hold you back. I want you to enjoy your high school years. If, after you graduate, you feel the same way about me, I promise you, I won't hold back on you. I care deeply for you, but you're young, and this might be an infatuation for you. I don't want you to do something as important as giving yourself to me, only to wish you'd waited for the right guy, okay? I hope I'm the right guy, but maybe I'm not. I don't want to be your _Kristen_, okay?"

Thirty minutes later, she found herself in bed with Alice while Jasper snored in the other bed in their room. She was grateful she hadn't walked in on them in bed together because she'd never be able to stay in the room if that was the case.

The man she loved had sent her away, and the thought that her best friend might get her happy ever after would have only made her cry more. It all sucked. At the mere thought of Edward's gentle spurn, she crumbled and cried herself to sleep. It wasn't supposed to go that way at all.

##

"Alice, have you seen my scarf?" Bella whispered as they stood in the lobby of the hotel waiting for Edward to show for brunch.

"You had it last night, right?" Alice responded as she looked around to see where the rest of the family had gathered.

"I did, but I can't find it anywhere," Bella whispered as Esme and Carlisle made their appearance with Jasper behind them. Rosalie and Emmett were standing in front of a window at the gift shop.

Jasper had left their room early with a kiss to Alice's forehead. When he saw Bella, he shook his head and hugged her. "He's got a lot on his mind, okay?" That was what Jasper offered as he slipped out of the room. Rosalie showed up ten minutes later in her pajamas, and the three girls went back to sleep until it was absolutely necessary to begin the day.

"Edward sent a message he can't meet us because he has a project to work on, but he'll meet us at the airport to say good-bye tomorrow before we leave. So, what's everyone doing today?" Esme informed.

Bella felt ill, immediately. _He wasn't even going to show to spend time with her and show her around New York?_ She was so angry, she couldn't breathe, but she wasn't going to ruin anything for Alice just because Edward was being a dick to her.

After Em and Rose decided to go Christmas shopping and Carlisle and Esme announce their intent to catch up with friends, Bella, Alice, and Jasper announced they were going to do a tour around the city. Once everyone else left, Bella looked at the two of them. "Do me a favor. Drop this off for me if you get to Brooklyn. We're not anything to each other anymore, and I forgot to give it to him. I'm going to go upstairs. Call the room phone and let me know plans for later," she announced as she handed Jasper the cell phone Edward had given her at Thanksgiving.

"Bella, don't do that. He's just freaking out. Hell, ask Ali. I freak out at least once a week," Jasper justified.

"Sorry, but no. I'm not playing games. He made it very clear he wants nothing to do with me because of my age, so I'm going to respect his wishes. I'll see you guys later," she responded as she turned to go back to the room.

She packed her things to leave the next day, settled on the bed to watch crappy television, and when Alice came up to get her for dinner, she declined. She told her she didn't feel well, and once she knew everyone had gone for dinner, she walked to the vending machine at the end of the hall to buy a bag of chips. She couldn't wait to get back home the next day.

##

Edward was busy packing up his small apartment on Saturday. The furniture was rented, and it was to be picked up on the twentieth of December. He was happy about leaving New York behind, but he had a feeling something wasn't right. That was only confirmed when the intercom buzzed at 3:30 PM that afternoon. "Yeah," he answered half-heartedly.

"Me," he heard Jasper respond. He buzzed him in and returned to his packing. He'd called Jasper and invited him, Alice, and Bella over to his apartment to hang out for the day, hoping he could spend time with Bella so he could reassure her after the events of Friday night. He'd even taken the step to call his parents and beg off with an excuse of homework. He was looking forward to spending time without the constant scrutiny of his father and Rosalie, the only two people who appeared to know about his relationship with Bella.

He'd reviewed his behavior the night before when Bella was at his apartment, and he believed he'd been respectful. He knew what she wanted from him, and he wanted to give it to her, but it was too soon. She was still too young, and he was bound and determined he wouldn't be her regret. He would, however, continue to build the base for a future relationship he hoped would last for the rest of his life.

The banging on the door was harsh, and when he pulled it open, he was surprised to only see Jasper and Alice. "Where's Bella?" He had a sick feeling when he noticed her absence.

"Here. She sent this back. Is her scarf here?" Alice asked without entering the apartment.

"Where's Bella?" he asked again, not moving. It didn't appear his brother and Alice were coming inside, but he wasn't letting them leave without some sort of answer.

"_Where's Bella_?" Alice taunted.

"Alice…let me handle this," Jasper instructed.

"No. You two…God. Look, just leave her alone. You've hurt her enough over the last few weeks. Here's your phone. Give me her scarf, and I'll go downstairs," Alice ordered.

Edward went to the hook and found the scarf in question, carrying it back to where Alice stood at the door. She ripped it from his hand and dropped the phone on the cold, hard tile where Edward stood with a look of bewilderment on his face. "I'll be downstairs," she told Jasper as she walked away.

Once the two Cullen brothers were standing alone, Jasper rubbed his brow. That headache was always there in the background.

"I just don't…what the hell is up with you?" Jasper seemed to be exasperated, and if Edward was being honest, he was just as exasperated with himself.

"A sixteen year-old girl showed up at my door last night with the intentions of having sex, and I sent her away. It was the right thing to do, and you know it as well as me. I don't want her to regret anything that happens with me. I have regrets, and she shouldn't have any," Edward explained righteously.

Jasper chuckled humorlessly. "Guess what…too late. She already regrets getting involved with you because you made her feel like she was your second mistake. Do her a favor…don't show up tomorrow to say good-bye. Tell Mom and Dad you're sick or have a school emergency, but don't put her through the good-bye at the airport. I sure don't understand you." After Jasper said his piece, he left. He didn't understand his little brother.

It was never suggested by either man that things with the two younger girls would be anything but difficult, but why Edward had taken things as far as he had and then backed away had Jasper thinking about his relationship with Alice. Maybe he was wrong about being with Alice? Maybe Edward was right to put the brakes on with Bella to let her grow up. It was something he planned to put a lot of thought into and very soon.

\\\

_**I suppose I'm the latest author to be attacked, and I'll take it. Thanks to those of you who leave kind and constructive reviews.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hi-Dee-Ho! Thank you for your reviews! I know the angsty nature of the last few chaps is wearing. Hang with me. Thank you to those of you who vent about the direction but don't call me names. It's refreshing, trust me.**_

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

16. Venting…Revisited

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the Cullens for Christmas dinner? You girls cooked last night, which was nice, but Esme always expects us. She's called twice, Bells. Did something happen in New York?"

Bella had been avoiding Charlie since they'd returned from the weekend in New York because she knew she wouldn't be a convincing liar while claiming that New York had been great. In actuality, it had ended badly for both girls.

Jasper was supposed to sit with Alice on the flight home, but at the last minute, he changed seats with his mother claiming he needed to talk to Carlisle about something, and he ignored Alice on the flight and the drive to his apartment in Seattle to drop him off.

His behavior became stranger and stranger in the days to follow. He hadn't phoned or texted Alice once since the trip, and he hadn't answered any of her calls or texts.

Christmas Eve morning, Alice had gone to the Cullens to deliver the Christmas gifts she and Bella had purchased for the family so they wouldn't have to worry with the gifts the next day when they joined the family for dinner. When Edward answered the door, she asked if Jasper was there. Edward told her Jasper didn't want to continue to be in contact with her. It was affecting his grades at school because he was too worried about getting caught, so he'd asked that Alice respect his wishes and leave him alone.

When Alice showed up at Bella's house after Charlie left for work, she explained the conversation to Bella, and the two girls spent the afternoon in Bella's room commiserating the end of the euphoric month they'd had when they were both under the illusion that the Cullen brothers had feelings for them.

Alice implemented a Stage Four to the plan…avoid the Cullens at all costs. That was why they'd cooked dinner for Mary and Charlie on Christmas Eve and had determined to boycott the usual Christmas Day affair at the Cullens' home.

"Dad, nothing happened in New York, okay? It's just that Ben and Eric are going on a ski trip for the rest of the break. We only get to see them today, so excuse us if we'd like to spend the day with our boyfriends instead of being the pathetic teenagers who don't fit in. I'll call Esme back tomorrow, but today, I'd like to be a little selfish."

She hated the acerbic tone in her voice, but she knew it was the only way to get through to her father.

"Fine…time of the month…women," Charlie mumbled as he left her alone in her room.

She picked up the extension of the landline in her room and called Alice's cell. Alice had returned the secret cell phone to Jasper through Edward, so the two were left with the old ways of communication, but they planned to go to Port Angeles during the holiday break so Bella could get her own cell phone.

"Hey, Bell." Alice sounded as deflated as Bella felt.

"So, did your mom give you the third degree about not going today?" If Charlie, her very unobservant father, had noticed her behavior, she was sure Mary Brandon was on Alice like white on rice.

"She did until Eric called the house and I acted like he'd hung the stars. His parents are forcing him to go to his grandmother's today, so he can't hang out. What do you want to do?" Alice asked.

The girls were becoming very good friends with Ben and Eric, for which both girls were grateful. Bella had phoned Ben to explain she wasn't seeing Edward anymore so she and Ben could "break up" in order for him to pursue Angela in the open. If Alice had already spoken with Eric that morning, Bella was sure she'd explained the situation to him as well.

"We need to modify The Plan, and we need to do it with the help of the internet, so I'm coming to get you. Mom's already at work, and she's going straight to the Cullens when she gets off, so nobody will know we're here. I heard something at school the other day, and I think we should look into it. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Dress comfy. We're in mourning," Alice announced. Bella was quite happy to hear that instruction. She definitely didn't feel like getting dressed up for anyone.

Two hours later, Bella and Alice were hovered over Alice's laptop, reviewing the University of Washington's website…in particular, the information relating to the UW Academy for Young Scholars. Bella was afraid Alice was going to rocket out of her chair. The deadline to apply to the program was the end of the year, which only left them five days to gather the required teacher recommendations, prepare essays, petition for sealed ACT scores (both girls had taken the exam earlier in the fall). It sounded like an insurmountable task as they sat making lists.

"I've got a question…there are only thirty-five slots. What makes you think either of us, or God willing both of us, has a shot in hell of getting accepted into this? I've only just started at Forks High in September. I don't know if any of my teachers would consider recommending me for something of the sort," Bella lamented.

"Do you have any teachers from your time in Portland who you could contact? Maybe they could make some calls or something?" Alice suggested.

"And, look here, it says we skip the last two-years of high school in order to start as freshman in the fall, but we won't have high school diplomas. How the hell does that even work?" Bella wasn't going to let her hopes soar too high…she'd made that mistake with Edward, and she wasn't in any shape emotionally for another huge letdown.

Alice pondered Bella's points, and although she hated to admit it was looking like a lost cause, she knew neither girl had broached the huge road block to both of them…Charlie and Mary. Their parents would never agree with such a drastic step, even if the girls had the wherewithal to pull it off.

Alice sighed in defeat and punched in another query... "_Programs to graduate early from high school in Washington_." The two girls reviewed the search results, but nothing seemed to click until Alice hit on the link to Peninsula Community College in Port Angeles.

They perused the website for another hour, until Alice hit on an idea. "If we told our parents we'd already applied to UW Academy and fulfilled all the requirements, we both know they'd shit. BUT…what if we told them we'd be willing to abandon said plan to move to Seattle and start school in the fall if they'd let us get involved in this early graduation program.

"We could take classes next semester, some of which are even offered at the Forks Extension. We could go to school during the day and then go to college at night to finish up faster. We could even take classes over the summer. The way I figure it, we should be finished with the graduation requirements by this time next year. Hell, both of us are nearly exclusively AP, so it shouldn't be a stretch."

Bella had her own light bulb moment. "Plus, it would give them a year to get used to the idea of us going away early. You'll be eighteen, and I'll be seventeen _and_ emancipated. _By George_, I think we've got it!" Both girls squealed in excitement at the prospect that while they couldn't make the calendar pages turn any faster, they could certainly get more out of each day. It was a candle in a dark tunnel, but they had at least a glimmer of hope. It was time for Stage Five…

##

Edward and Jasper were sitting in their father's study, waiting for him to get off the phone. He'd summoned the two of them after his mother announced that Bella and Alice wouldn't be joining the family for Christmas, having chosen to spend the day with their boyfriends before the boys went skiing.

When he hung up, Carlisle held up a finger and left the room. "What do you think he wants?" Jasper whispered nervously.

"God, I have no fucking idea. I know Mom's pissed because Bella and Alice aren't coming this year, and I don't buy that shit they're going to spend the day with Ben and Eric because those two are going on a ski trip for the rest of the week. Those guys have a hard time walking across a floor, much less getting on skis. I have a feeling…" Edward began as Jasper held up of finger to silence him.

"_Why aren't you going with us? This is the first time in years the boys have even shown an interest in going. I'd have thought you'd be delighted,_" they both heard clearly as they sat in their father's office.

"_I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling very festive. Some of my favorite memories are of all of us going, Alice and Bella as well, to serve food. If the girls aren't going, it won't be the same and I just…I just don't…" _ They heard their mother breakdown in tears yet again.

"Where are they?" Edward asked as he rose from the chair and opened the door of the study, seeing the hallway empty. Just then, he heard his parents' bedroom door open as he approached the stairway. He hurried back to the study and closed the door quietly.

"They were upstairs in their _bedroom_," Edward enlightened his brother.

"Shit, it was like they were sitting right here. I could hear Mom pulling Kleenex out of the box. I didn't know you could hear everything from upstairs in here. _Sweet holy Moses!"_ Jasper came to a stark realization in that moment which explained a lot of things to him.

It was the reason his father seemed to know everything the boys had done growing up without always being present for such crimes and misdemeanors. They'd even speculated at one point perhaps their father had the ability to read minds or see into the future. Apparently, he had neither of those fantastical gifts…he had an air vent in his office which allowed him to hear everything that went on upstairs.

Before Jasper could explain the same to his brother, the study door opened and their father returned. He sat down in his chair and looked at the two of them as if waiting for some sort of answer to an unasked question.

When Carlisle looked into Jasper's eyes, both boys were surprised when Carlisle began laughing. "I guess the jig is up."

"_All our lives_? You've been able to hear everything that happens in our rooms since we moved into this house because you can hear it through the duct work?" Jasper asked accusatorily. He heard Edward gasp next to him when the realization settled.

"Hear and _smell_. How do you think I figured out you were smoking weed in your room with the windows wide open in January? You'll learn, when you have children of your own, you'll use whatever resources present themselves to monitor your children and keep them safe.

"I heard a lot of things I never commented on because you'll also learn to pick your battles. Speaking of battles…since the night of your showcase," Carlisle turned to address Edward, "Bella's been acting oddly and has been a stranger around here. What happened? I told you to be careful with what you said to her because a sixteen-year-old girl puts a lot of weight into the words spoken to her by the boy she believes she loves."

Edward sighed. It was exactly as he suspected. "Look, she showed up at my apartment the night of the showcase and wanted to spend the night. I explained to her, very gently, it wasn't appropriate, and I sent her back to the hotel. She wanted to take a step I doubt she's ready for, and I told her as much, though very tactfully. I know she's upset, but it's for the best. I don't want her to regret a spur of the moment decision like I do, so I did what I thought was in her best interest."

"Uh-huh. What about you? What happened with Alice?" Carlisle turned to Jasper, whose face was frozen in shock. Apparently, Edward hadn't shared the information with his brother that Carlisle was onto the entire con.

"Nothing, I swear to God. We were getting to know each other better, and after what happened with Bella, I was sure Alice would be showing up in Seattle any day now with the same request, so I nipped it in the bud," Jasper explained.

"Bullshit, you pussed out and _I_ had to be the one to tell her you wanted her to back off. So, now they hate both of us," Edward corrected.

Carlisle stood up and looked at his sons. He wanted to laugh at them because in that moment, he believed Bella and Alice, even though they were only sixteen and seventeen, were smarter than the two supposedly grown men sitting across from him. "So, you two geniuses decided you knew what was best for two intelligent, albeit youthful, women? That's priceless, really," he observed, seeing the looks on the faces of his sons.

"Wait, you think we did the _wrong _thing?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Dad, you know they're young and impressionable. They've got a lot of growing up to do before they're ready for a serious relationship, and you can't deny it. If we kept them from making a mistake, I'm willing to live with their resentment until they mature enough to understand what we did was the right thing. It's going to be a shitty couple of years, but it's the right thing to do. I plan to wait for Alice…well, if she'll even have me after this whole clusterfuck." Jasper was firm in his conviction, so when his father began laughing hysterically, he didn't appreciate it.

"I don't know why you two are bothering with college. You should drop out, put up a shingle, and save me an assload of tuition," Carlisle stated between his laughing fits.

"A shingle?" Edward asked with utter confusion evident on his face.

"Why yes. You two have cracked the code! You've figured out women. My God, you're going to be rich once this gets out because men are going to show up here from all over the world. I'll have to have you two sit down and explain your mother because I've been married to the woman for damn near twenty-five years, and I swear I don't understand her thought process from one day to the next." Carlisle's continued jibing and laughing discomfited both men because they didn't understand what he was getting at in the least.

"I get the impression you think we're idiots," Jasper stated, not any clearer regarding his father's behavior than his brother.

"All I'm going to do is give the pair of you a few tidbits of information you might not know or which might have slipped your mind. Alice and Bella are both straight A students. They're taking all AP classes, and they're not breaking a sweat keeping up their GPAs, even with all of the extra-curricular activities they're involved in, plus Bella's part-time job."

"Alice is seventeen and has therefore reached the age of majority in the eyes of the State of Washington, and as of January 4, Bella will be an emancipated adult. Even a Family Court Judge determined she's mature enough to be responsible for her own actions and make her own decisions without parental guidance or interference."

"We know all of _that_," Jasper announced sarcastically. Edward nodded in agreement, though he wasn't exactly being honest because he wasn't aware Bella was taking AP classes. Her education wasn't anything they'd discussed in depth.

"Well, if everyone who knows them believes them to be mature and responsible to make their own decisions, what makes you two clowns qualified to act in _their_ best interests? I'm not saying I don't think they're too young to take steps in certain directions, but that's just because I regard them as I would a daughter, not because I don't believe they're not prepared emotionally. So, who were you really trying to protect?" Carlisle saw them both contemplating his comments, so he rose from his chair to give them time to think.

As he opened the door, he had a parting thought to share. "Oh, and boys, one thing I do know about women is when they make up their minds to do something, they will generally find a way. The only reason Mary and Charlie know nothing about their interest in you is because of the girls, if indeed they don't know. If it was left to you two, Charlie would have already dumped your bodies."

He closed the door to the study, shaking his head as he went to join his wife for coffee, hoping to change her mind about spending the afternoon at a local shelter serving dinner to the less fortunate.

As he poured himself a cup of coffee, he heard the door to his study fly open. "Why in the hell did I listen to you? I'm a lot smarter than you anyway. If this goes badly, I'm gonna beat your ass." That was Jasper.

"Hey, you're the one who said we shouldn't see them in the first place, you dick!" That was Edward following his brother upstairs. The slamming of the two doors caused Carlisle to laugh.

"What's going on?" Esme asked as she looked up from the basket of holiday cards the family had received over the season.

"That was the sound of your sons figuring out they've made grave mistakes. Now, I say we start a new tradition. Let's you and me go to the shelter alone. I'm sure the boys are no longer in the mood, but I truly enjoy having my wife to myself, even if I'm serving up candied sweet potatoes."

With that, Carlisle took Esme's hand and pulled her into a hug. He knew the road ahead would be quite bumpy for his sons and the objects of their affections, but he was actually looking forward to watching it from the cheap seats, having found the woman of his dreams some twenty-six years prior.

##

Edward was crazed, as evidenced by the state of his always unruly hair. He heard his phone chime from its place on his dresser, and he rushed to grab it, praying it was contact of some kind from Bella. It wasn't.

_Dude-sory 2 hea broke up. Ur nt the only 1 dumped this wk…she broke up w/me 2. Hope we cn stil b frendz. BCheney_

"Fuck!" Edward shouted. He walked to Jasper's room and knocked twice, not waiting to be invited in. When he opened the door, he saw Jasper pacing as he was known to do.

"Bella broke up with Ben," he announced, seeing his brother jolt to awareness.

"I know. Alice broke up with Yorkie as well. You know what that means, right?" Jasper asked mournfully.

"Yeah, we're screwed." The comment needed no further explanation between the brothers. If the girls had terminated the relationships with their fake boyfriends, it meant they weren't planning to need cover to pursue the Cullen brothers.

It wasn't shaping up to be a very happy Christmas.

##

Charlie drove Mary home after dinner at the Cullens, which was an unusually quiet affair with neither Jasper nor Edward joining the festivities. No explanation was offered for their absence, and although Charlie was curious, he wasn't sure it was his place to inquire.

"Oh, the girls are home already? That's odd. If the guy I was interested in was leaving for a week, I'd bleed out the time as long as possible," Marry commented innocently.

Her car was at the Cullens. It wouldn't start, and with the holiday, a tow truck would be quite expensive so Charlie offered to give her a ride home and assist her with making arrangements the next day to have her car assessed.

"Um, yeah, I guess. Well, I'll just check to see if Bells wants to go home or stay. She's been down in the dumps lately, and she won't really talk about it," he lamented to his friend, Mary. He wanted to consider more with her, but after his disastrous relationship with Renee, he was hesitant. It seemed to him everyone around him was more interested in his love life than he, especially his good friend, Esme Cullen.

She'd ambushed him at the station one day, quizzing him mercilessly regarding how lonely he was and reminding him he wasn't getting any younger, which was ironic because Esme was at least eight-years older. He'd answered as vaguely as possible in order to get her to move her car from behind his cruiser, but if he was being honest, she had given him things to think about…which he was avoiding like a rattlesnake.

"Oh, sure, come on in. They've both been upset since yesterday morning, and I don't know if you noticed, but they made that nice meal last night, and neither of them actually ate dinner. Alice didn't even open her gifts this morning, which is completely unlike her. Hell, I still keep the old 'not before daylight' rule in place for her. I guess they've finally grown up enough that Christmas doesn't hold the same charm. God, the time went by too fast," Mary bemoaned.

"Don't I know it, and I was without Bells for a few years. I can't believe I'm gonna be alone again in a couple of years," he responded more to himself than Mary.

"Actually, we both will," Mary added. Charlie turned to look at her and saw how sad she looked. She was looking out the window with a tear rolling down her left cheek.

He'd noticed how lovely she'd looked when he arrived at the Cullens for dinner, and seeing her tears as they sat in the car upset him…he was more upset by her tears than the idea of Bella leaving home. That surprised him a lot.

##

"Do you think they're making out?" Alice asked as she and Bella looked out the window of her bedroom at Charlie's car sitting on the driveway of the Brandon's house.

"We could turn on the Christmas lights and find out," Bella teased.

The girls had been busily working to put together a presentation for their parents outlining their _fake_ plans, which would quickly be followed up with their _real_ plans. After the idea sunk in that the girls wanted to leave home in August to move to Seattle, they were both sure their parents would go for the plan wherein they stayed at home for another year while attending Peninsula Community College several nights a week and Saturdays. The activity also served to keep their minds off their heartbreak.

They'd calculated the credits they'd need and were certain if they both took two classes per semester, they'd be finished with high school by the next December. Bella had saved money from her job at the sporting good's store so she knew financing the endeavor wouldn't be a legitimate argument for Charlie. Alice had a college fund her father had set up for her so tuition wouldn't be a problem for her either. They were sure there was no way their parents could say no, and they were prepared to fight them at every step of the way.

When they heard the front door open, they gathered their manufactured materials which were allegedly from UW Academy, grabbed the few things they'd printed from Peninsula, and bounded down the stairs enthusiastically.

"Hi, girls. Why are you home so early?" Mary asked as they saw Charlie help her remove her coat, removing his soon after. Alice turned to Bella and winked.

Based on the fact the two girls were in sweats, Bella decided to throw out a bone of truth before they began constructing the skeleton of lies. "We didn't go today. We actually decided the four of us are better as friends, so we decided to break it off with the boys. Alice and I ate leftovers today. How was it at the Cullens?" She was more interested in _that_ information than anything else.

"Um, it was nice. Edward and Jasper didn't feel well, apparently, so it was just the four of us. Rosalie and Emmett were at her father's house today. I brought you girls some pie," Mary offered the plastic container which Bella snatched up because in truth, they hadn't eaten all day.

"Are you okay with breaking up with them? You don't seem too upset," Charlie added as he followed the three women into the kitchen.

"In reality, we were really just good friends because Ben and Eric are so shy and it never went to the next level as we'd thought it might, so it's not that big a deal. We'll still work with them on the yearbook and paper, and Ben and Bell are still going to work on the comic book together, so you'll still see them, it just won't be as our boyfriends or anything. Anywho, we'd like to talk to the two of you about something that's come up for us. Coffee?" Alice blurted it out quicker than Bella was ready for, but she knew it was best to strike while the iron was hot.

Bella saw Charlie and Mary glance at each other with worried looks, but both nodded their heads for coffee, so she hurried to the pot and made it while Alice prepared their presentation.

In that moment, she couldn't imagine not having Alice in her life. She was like Bella's other half, and if she never met Mr. Right, she knew she had actually met her soul mate. Their connection wasn't one everyone had with a best friend, but it was undeniable.

As the coffee brewed away, Bella and Alice sat at the table with their parents and began their sales pitch. Alice kicked it off. "Don't get upset until you hear us out, okay?" Bella certainly would have chosen a different way to begin the conversation, so she cleared her throat.

"No, let's not start that way. Let's start like this. We have some fantastic news. Well we think it's fantastic. See, we've been accepted into UW Academy next fall. There's a Bridge Week during spring break when we go there and spend the week in orientation, but as of September, we'll be starting U-Dub as freshman," she stated gleefully.

"_YOU'RE WHAT!_" Bella was surprised they shrieked in unison. Maybe Charlie and Mary were more simpatico than she and Alice gave them credit.

"Calm down. Here's the deal," Alice began, showing them all of the bogus information the two had compiled that afternoon. Bella offered information along the way in support, but both girls could see their parents were so far away from agreeing with the proposal it was nearly comical watching the contortions of their faces.

"So?" Bella challenged as the two of them looked at each other. Mary cleared her throat and looked at Charlie, who was obviously against the idea.

"Why do you want to rush through high school? You're only…you're going to miss out on…no. I'm against it. I won't allow it," she stated firmly.

Bella turned to Charlie. "Bells, I gotta tell ya no, honey. There's no way you're ready to start college in September. I'm sorry, but I won't allow it either." It was exactly as each girl expected the conversation to go, so they both left the room in a huff, as rehearsed, and slipped into the living room to see if the parents were going to talk.

"Jesus, we were just talking about them leaving in two years, and now they want to leave in nine months? What the hell?" Charlie complained.

"God, am I that bad of a parent that she's so anxious to get out?" Mary lamented.

Alice turned to Bella with a look of concern, but Bella put her arms around Alice's slight shoulders and whispered, "Give it a minute."

The kitchen was quiet for several minutes, and finally, Charlie spoke. "You realize we don't have a leg to stand on to stop 'em. With Bella's emancipation, and hell, Alice is seventeen. I need more time, but they're in such a hurry to grow up. I kind of remember being that way, but I'm not ready to lose Bells yet."

Bella grabbed Alice's hand and led her into the kitchen. "Look, we know this is a shock. We want you to know, it's not that we're in a hurry to get out of the house, okay? It's that we're bored in school, and we're ready to move on to the next stages of our lives. We don't plan to leave you behind at all. We're asking you for your support."

"Bells, I'm sorry to be against it, but I'm just not ready to let go of you yet. Hell, I just got you back in the house a few months ago. I understand you're a really smart girl, but give your old man a break and don't rush out into the world so fast," Charlie asked. Bella could see the pain on his face, which nearly caused her to crumble, but she knew the next bit of news would be more welcome.

She and Alice looked at each other dramatically, just as practiced, and then pulled out their Stage Five, Option B.

"Okay, what if we did this," Alice began, not tempering the feigned disappointment as she explained about the classes at PCC.

At the end of Alice's tutorial, Bella saw the parents look at each other with relief evident. She felt a bit guilty, but when she looked back on the shitty hand she'd been dealt over her life, the guilt lessened.

"So?" she asked, looking between Mary and Charlie, seeing they were a lot more interested in Option B.

"You'd graduate from Forks High, but you'd start classes at U-Dub in January?" Charlie clarified.

"If we get in," Alice added.

"Oh, you'll get in. Can we have a few days to think about it…actually, wrap our minds around it? Won't you miss prom and stuff?" Mary asked.

Alice sat down in the chair next to her mother and took her hand. "Mom, we don't have anyone to go with to prom, okay? The boys at our school don't get us at all. Isn't it apparent we don't fit in because the first boys we dated were Eric and Ben? You said it yourself; they seemed odd choices for us. We just can't relate to the minutia of the average high school student's life. Heck, they make fun of us because we don't speak like average high school students.

"I want so much for my life, as does Bella. I want to set fire to the world, and if I have to waste two more years in high school, I'm afraid the fire will be doused. I need more of a challenge," Alice explained honestly.

"And Dad, I love you, but you know how independent I am. You know I find high school stifling, and you know I have big dreams for my life. I want to be a social worker. I don't want another kid to go through what I've gone through, and if I can help one kid…_one kid_…I'll feel validated. Please consider this. I don't want to do anything without your support, but I will do this without your approval. Please, Daddy, don't make me," she beseeched as she held his hand.

As she sat there taking in the appearance of her father while he looked at the table and glanced at Mary Brandon, she saw realization settle on his face. Whether he was ready to admit it or not, the Brandons and the Swans were a family. The girls had a firm bond, which both parents supported, and Bella could see Charlie didn't want to make the decision without input from Mary. In her opinion, it was the dawning of a new day.

Whether Mary or Charlie was willing to admit it to themselves, they were in a relationship, raising their respective daughters together. The only thing missing was the romantic relationship Bella was sure they were on the brink of traversing.

"How about this? What are you three beautiful ladies doing for New Year's Eve?" Charlie asked uncharacteristically.

Bella backed off as her father looked at Mary, nearly as if seeing her for the first time. She saw him take in the fragile beauty of Alice's mother, which was definitely reflected in her beautiful daughter, and Bella saw the hint of affection she'd glimpsed from him in the past.

"Um, I'm free. Bell?" Alice asked as she took in the unwavering stare Charlie had fixed on her mother.

"I've got nothing," Bella answered.

Charlie and the girls sat on the edges of their seats waiting for Mary Brandon to answer. "I was supposed to work, but I've worked too many holidays as it is. I'll trade with someone. I'm free," she whispered.

Bella saw her father smile a genuine smile as he took Mary's hand. "I'd like it very much if you'd go to dinner with me…_us_. I'd like to take the women in my life out to celebrate the end of the old, and the beginning of something I think will be great for all of us."

Bella and Alice hugged each other and slipped away into the living room to give their parents time to do whatever it was parents did. They opened their Christmas gifts that had all ended up under the Brandon tree, and when Bella found a cell phone from her father, she laughed.

Alice had given her a delicate necklace, and Bella had given Alice a bracelet with two charms…an A and a J. Alice smiled, knowing it was Bella's way of telling her something they both knew…they weren't done with the Cullen brothers. They were simply giving _them_ a chance to grow up.

\\\

_**See…they're not done with the scheming…**_

_**FYI - This fic is 24 chaps with and epi...jsyk.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I'm so happy that you love Carlisle…well, most of you. It's snowing like a mofo here, and they're talking about power outages, so I'm giving you another chapter because it's officially Wednesday where I live. **_

_**All I'm going to say about the reviews regarding Bella being mature one minute and sixteen the next…I was sixteen a very long time ago, and one minute, my parents were bragging about how mature I was for my age, then the next, I was an immature girl doing things I shouldn't. At sixteen, the emotions are all over the place.**_

_**SMeyer owns the characters. I own this story. I don't infringe on her story any more than she'd infringe on mine.**_

_**Now, promise you'll review both chapters…**_

_**\\\**_

17. New Beginnings

Esme stood at her stove fixing breakfast for her family on December 29, and she wasn't happy in the least. In fact, she was the least happy she'd been in a very long time because she had no idea what was going on in the lives of the people she loved.

She'd called her best friend, Mary, to invite her for a New Year's Day brunch, and Mary's wistful answer of "I'll have to let you know tomorrow" didn't make her happy.

When she'd called the Forks PD to proffer the same invitation to Charlie, he'd responded in a similar fashion. "I'm not sure yet what the plans are. I'll talk to the girls and get back to you." With that, he'd hung up on her, which never pleased her.

She'd confirmed Emmett and Rosalie would not be attending because they were going back to Seattle to attend a "kick-ass New Year's Eve party" at one of their college friend's homes.

Carlisle told her he was on call, but he'd make every effort to be around, and when she cornered her two sons the night before, they both gave the lame excuse that they had to study. Jasper's school obligations made sense because he was going _back_ to school. Edward's excuse didn't sit well because he hadn't even _started_ school at UW.

The last two guests she wanted to invite had been avoiding her, so she'd called them the night before and demanded they show up for breakfast the next morning. She was intent on getting answers, and everything seemed to be pointing her in the direction of Alice Brandon and Bella Swan.

At exactly nine o'clock that morning, there was the familiar knock and opening of the door she'd expected. "Esme?" she heard Bella call.

"Kitchen, dear." She continued to make French toast because she hadn't heard scrambling upstairs from the direction of her sons' rooms quite yet, so she planned to bleed the time for all it was worth.

Each girl hugged her as she knew they would, and she could see the guilt on their faces for missing Christmas Day dinner. She'd purposely held onto their gifts to force them to visit, and she determined after breakfast, they'd have the Christmas with the girls she'd been denied.

"You both look lovely. Bella, dear, will you make the eggs? Alice, will you go roust the boys?"

Once the girls were busy with their assigned tasks, Esme went to her husband's home office on the first floor. When she opened the door after a quick knock, she saw Carlisle standing by the wall listening to something. He held his finger up to his lips for her not to speak, so she joined him.

She heard music reverberating through the vent. The mixture was such that she couldn't identify either song, but she most definitely could identify the small fist pounding on a door and then the crescendo of one of the songs over the other as a door was opened.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Esme heard Jasper ask.

"I'm here to tell you your mother demands your presence at breakfast. Bring the other jackass." With that, they heard her tiny feet pounding down the stairs.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" Esme whispered, not knowing if the sounds from the vent went both ways.

"This vent has allowed me to keep tabs on our boys over the years. Now, it's given me the confirmation that our…wait for it…" He was suddenly silent.

"Get the fuck up. Bella and Alice are here." It was Jasper hammering on Edward's door.

"…our, what?" she followed up.

"Our sons have met their matches, and oh what matches they'll be. Come on, we can't miss this," he told her with a quick kiss to her lips before he led her out of the office and down the hall to the kitchen.

Esme observed her once-confident sons standing dead still, watching the two petite beauties moving around the kitchen they'd spent time in for years. It finally hit her. Her sons were in love with her surrogate daughters. She looked at Carlisle and threw her arms around his neck. She was happier than she thought she'd ever been in her life. She was a bit upset she hadn't seen it for herself in the first place.

##

Breakfast was painful. The food was great, but watching Bella engage him just enough to taunt him was like poking Edward with a sharp stick. She engaged everyone else at the table freely, but she merely answered his question regarding her goals for the second semester of her sophomore year with short, vague answers, giving away absolutely nothing to him for which he yearned so much.

"Oh, we're going to graduate early." It was Alice who informed the group.

"What?" Jasper asked as he looked at Edward for confirmation he'd heard the same thing. Edward nodded in agreement.

With that, Edward heard a lot of things he didn't want to hear. There was talk about Bella and Alice taking extra classes at Peninsula Community College in order to graduate at the holiday break of their junior year. He stared at the faces around the table seeing everyone smiling in support of the girls chattering. Only one other face mirrored his own…Jasper's.

"Wow, have Mary and Charlie agreed to this?" Rosalie asked. She and Emmett had shown up unexpectedly, but Bella quickly compensated by cracking another helping of eggs.

"Actually, we're going out for dinner on New Year's Eve, and they're going to give their opinions, but they know we've already made up our minds, and we're going to do it with or without their support. They want to support us, but they hesitate because they're just not ready to let us grow up, but we _have_ _grown up_." Alice's statement hit Edward like a two-by-four to the ribs.

It was what their father had told them on Christmas morning. For Edward and Jasper to believe they knew what was best for Bella and Alice was so ludicrous, he had to laugh at himself for thinking he knew something the woman he cared for didn't.

"I think that's fantastic. You girls are extremely intelligent, and the fact you're working toward graduating early doesn't surprise me at all. If either of you needs a recommendation for the program, let me know," Edward's father announced as he rose from the table and carried his place setting to the sink, rinsing it and placing it in the dishwasher without looking back.

Edward saw everyone at the table follow suit, but he couldn't move. He was stuck in the land of "how in the hell do I get back the girl of my dreams." He knew his life was empty without her, and it had only been a short period of time. He couldn't imagine going a year without her, and a lifetime without her? That was unthinkable.

He stayed in his spot at the table as the rest of the family moved around and went their separate ways. Alice followed Rosalie out of the kitchen, leaving him and Bella alone. It was time to tell some truths, and eat some crow. He didn't relish it, but if it was what it took to get her back, oh, he'd eat it with hot sauce.

"So, um, we missed you at Christmas," he started as he carried his plate to the dishwasher and tried to help her by loading the pots and pans inside. She began pulling them out with a scowl.

"What? I'm trying to help." He could see she wasn't buying it, so he shut up and watched her move around his mother's kitchen.

"You try to help a lot, don't you?" she snarled at him. He was completely confused.

"I do try to help, why?"

"Sometimes, people don't need your version of help, you know. For instance, these pans have to be hand washed. If you put them in the dishwasher, it ruins them. Did you know that? Did you know that sometimes you can do things to ruin them when you just trounce down an avenue without taking anything else into consideration or actually asking a question? Did you ever think about that?" She seemed pissed, and he was pretty sure they weren't talking about his mother's Calphalon any longer.

"I'm sorry I didn't know Mom's pots and pans can't go into the dishwasher," he responded in case he was reading things wrong, because quite frankly, in light of recent events, he had absolutely no confidence in his abilities to understand anything about Bella.

"Oh, you're _sorry_ about making that decision on your own without even asking anyone if it was the right course of action or taking anyone else's feelings into consideration? Well, isn't that big of you," she snapped. Okay, they definitely weren't talking about his mother's pots and pans any longer.

"Just cut to the chase, Bella." He was venturing into uncharted territory, to be sure, but he prayed he'd come out alive on the other side. He couldn't guarantee it based on the look on her face.

"You made decisions based on what _you_ believed best for me. I can tell you, I don't need you to decide what's best for me. I know my own mind, Edward. I've taken care of myself for a very long time, whether it was my time with Charlie or Renee or even Gran. You really have no idea what I've lived through, so for you to make the determination…that's bullshit," she snapped as she turned on the water and began washing the pots and pans in the farmhouse sink.

"I know, Scout. I'm sorry," he answered quietly, finally understanding what his father was trying to tell him. He knew, in that moment, Bella was far more mature and quite smarter than him. For him to ever think he knew what was in her best interest was quite arrogant.

She sighed heavily as she handed him the skillet in which she'd cooked the scrambled eggs. He dried it and turned to her, pulling her hands out of the dishwater and drying them with the towel in his hands. He placed them on his neck, placing his hands around her small waist. "Bella, please take back the phone. I want to talk to you. I need to hear from you."

"I don't need you…your phone. I've got my own. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, Cullen. You need to understand it," she answered without emotion as she went back to washing the pots.

In that moment, he knew she was right. She didn't need him, but he needed her more than he'd ever imagined. How to convey the sentiment to the girl, who was so confident in her skin, had him perplexed.

He didn't feel he had anyone to talk to regarding his feelings, so he continued to dry the pots and pans she handed to him. When the sink was empty, she let out the water, and he felt as if his heart and soul went down the drain with it. He'd lost her. He'd fucked it up so much that he'd lost her.

##

"You girls sure you'll be okay on your own?" Charlie asked Alice and Bella as he pulled into Mary's driveway at 9:30 PM on New Year's Eve. The girls had enjoyed watching the uncomfortable beginning of their parents' budding romance through dinner, and after a quick trip to the restroom, they decided they'd get out of the couple's way and go to the First Night Celebration to see the fireworks and have dessert.

Charlie and Mary had given them the green light regarding the early graduation program, but they both threatened they'd shutdown the plans if either girl became too overburdened with the monumental undertaking. Bella smiled and kissed her father on the cheek, knowing the decision was a hard one for him to stomach, but she was extremely grateful for his support.

"Dad, it's Forks, and just because you took the night off, it doesn't mean looting and pillaging will break out in town. I'll even stop at the house and grab my pepper spray if it will make you feel better," she assured.

Both girls watched Charlie reach into the glove box of the Crown Vic and pull out three cans of pepper spray. He tossed two over his shoulder into the back seat to the girls, and he gently placed the third can in Mary's lap. Neither girl missed the wink he gave the woman, nor her returning giggle.

"Thanks, Dad," both girls called in unison as they hopped out of the car and hurried toward Alice's yellow Bug. Alice fired up the car, and after Charlie backed out, she pulled out onto the street and began driving toward town. As per usual, Alice was driving like a bat out of hell, and as per usual, Bella was holding onto the door handle with her eyes tightly closed.

After finding a spot to park on a side street, they secured the new mitten/scarf/hat sets they'd received for Christmas from Esme. Bella's was blue with her monogrammed initials in white, and Alice's was the same except it was in purple.

"We look like morons, you know," Bella responded as they both climbed out of the car.

"Maybe, but we'll be warm morons, and I know you're not familiar with textiles, but these are cashmere and likely cost an arm and a leg. We are fashionably chic. Come on." Alice pulled Bella's hand and led her down the street to the entrance of the festivities.

They paid the admission fee and headed straight to the few rides scattered around the town square along with food stands, craft stands, and the requisite MADD (Mothers Against Drunk Driving) informational kiosk.

"I'm glad we've got something to do that's halfway fun since we can't go to a bar to celebrate," Alice observed as they looked around seeing some of their classmates from school over by a baseball/milk can game.

"I know but even if we were twenty-one, there's nowhere in this town to celebrate if you're under thirty. That's why Emmett and Rosalie went to Seattle to a big party. I wonder…" Bella began. She didn't want to say the words out loud that she knew were rolling around Alice's head as well, but it was definitely the elephant in the room.

"They probably went back to Seattle as well. Jasper has a fake ID from what I remember, so they probably got one for Edward. As we speak, some slut is probably rubbing her plastic tits all over Jasper. God, will I always think about him like this?" Bella sighed in agreement with her friend's assessment.

She was sure she'd always think of Edward when she gave her brain time-off from the heavy workload she was set to undertake when school started in January. If she was being honest, the heavy workload was her feeble attempt at trying to shut off the feelings for the man whose arrogance completely flustered her on an hourly basis.

"Come on…let's stop feeling sorry for ourselves. I feel like riding Santa's merry-go-round," Alice chanted as she grabbed Bella's hand, leading her across the square to the other side of the fountain. Maybe a few rounds on a brightly colored reindeer with a calliope playing Christmas music in the background would do them both some good.

##

Edward ambled downstairs after spending the day moping in his room. He heard Jasper in his room playing a video game which held no interest, so he went in search of his parents and food, but not necessarily in that order.

He found his father sitting at the kitchen table in a suit and tie, sipping a glass of scotch. Even his parents had plans on New Year's Eve. "Dad, I didn't know you and Mom were going out tonight? I thought we might have a family game night like you two have bitched about all week," Edward suggested as he rummaged through the fridge.

"Sorry, son, no can do. I'm taking the most beautiful girl in town to Port Angeles for a night of dinner and dancing. We're staying the night, but we'll be back early in the morning because I'm on call. What are you and your brother doing tonight?" Edward knew his father was making conversation, but it was as if he'd thrown salt in the wound of how pathetic his two younger sons were for having no plans themselves.

"I think Jasper's playing some on-line video game, and I guess I'll just drain the liquor cabinet and see if I can walk all the way around the gutters upstairs without falling to my death from the roof," he responded sarcastically as he pulled out the leftover pizza he and Jasper had ordered the night before while they stewed on what they'd learned at breakfast on the twenty-ninth.

The plans Bella and Alice were putting into place for their futures had them both upset, and they both speculated there wasn't any possible way the boys could fit into those plans.

"You really should take up drama, you know. I believe you're a bigger drama queen than Bette Davis," Carlisle teased.

"Thanks. It's nice to be compared to a dead actress from the golden age of Hollywood. So, um, do you know where Charlie was taking Mary and…um, where they were going for dinner? Were they staying in town?" he asked, not covertly at all.

"Well, you know Charlie. He's usually working tonight, so I can't imagine he'd feel very comfortable going out of town. Likely, it's _The Lodge_ for them. They were having some special menu, I think. I guess it'll be an early night, though, because the place closes at 9:30 for anyone under twenty-one. I wonder what Bella and Alice are doing?" Edward could tell his father was taunting him with the rhetorical question, and he didn't really appreciate it.

"They're probably braiding each other's hair or some crap like that. I was joking about the drinking thing, you know," Edward admitted as he sat down at the table with a can of soda and three pieces of cold pizza. Just then, his mother breezed into the room looking as lovely as always.

"Carlisle, dear, the bag is by the front door. I packed a fresh shirt for you in case you get called into the hospital. Edward, would you and Jasper make sure you keep your cell phones on? If Dad gets called away, I'll need a ride from PA in the morning. Is that what you're eating for dinner? I put a casserole in the fridge for you to heat up when you boys are ready to eat," she rattled off.

He noted, not for the first time, Bella reminded him a lot of his mother because she was a planner and one of the most selfless people he'd ever met. He was certain that was yet another reason he couldn't get her out of his head…or his heart.

"This is just a snack, Mom. So, um, any idea if everyone's planning to come over tomorrow for brunch?" he asked, hoping he was a bit more vague in his prying questions for his mother than he'd been with his father.

"God, to have that metabolism. I'll go start the car, Es. Son, don't drink the good scotch," his father ordered as he finished his drink and walked out of the room.

He noticed his mother flipping through her address book, and he hoped she wasn't going to come up with a list of emergency numbers as she used to do when the boys were younger. He wondered if she realized they actually knew how to call 9-1-1, especially in light of the fact he was nineteen and Jasper was set to be twenty-one in a week.

She scratched down something on a piece of scrap paper and plopped it on the counter. "There you go. The casserole cooks for an hour at three-fifty. We'll see you in the morning, and don't drink the champagne…it's for tomorrow. Everyone's coming, so I'll need it all."

"Mom, we don't need emergency numbers any longer. I lived on my own for six months in New York, and while Jasper acts like a spoiled little girl most of the time, he's managed not to get himself killed in all the time he's lived in Seattle," Edward teased.

"You laugh, but I thought those might be numbers you'll need. Love you. Don't tear up my house." With that, Esme was out the backdoor to the garage where Carlisle was waiting.

Edward finished up his pizza and tossed the paper plate in the trash. He went to the fridge to grab a beer, noticing it was just after seven in the evening. It was teeing up to be a long night.

After watching television alone for an hour, polishing off three beers and a bowl of popcorn as he watched a college football game, he continued to stew on what Bella was doing that night. Finally, he decided to go upstairs to see if Jasper was still in geek heaven.

He knocked twice and opened the door, seeing his brother sitting in a gaming chair he'd received for Christmas with a headset on his head and his laptop perched on a tray. "God, no wonder you're still a virgin."

Jasper turned to his brother and flipped him off, returning to his game. "On your right flank, Son-of-Thor," he called out to whoever was on the other end of the headset.

"Are you gonna do this shit all night? This is fucking pathetic," Edward whined from the doorway.

"Cullenator A-F-K." Jasper turned to look at his brother, flipping the microphone up. "What the fuck do you want? Maybe I'm still a virgin, but if you'd have stayed one and not pushed all that emo bullshit about making a mistake and not wanting Bella to have any regrets, we'd have dates tonight. As it is, I'm stuck playing _Elder Scrolls_ with some thirteen-year old kid in Tallahassee who's hiding from his mother in a closet. Again, what the fuck do you want?"

"Mom left a casserole. Are you hungry? I'll put it in the oven because it takes an hour," Edward asked.

"Oh, yeah, that's fine. We can go downstairs and play pool or something if you want," Jasper suggested as he closed his laptop.

"Maybe after we eat? I'll go put dinner in the oven. Come down in an hour because I'll eat without you." With that, Edward left his brother and went downstairs to do as he'd said. After turning on the oven to preheat, he contemplated having another beer. He decided to wait for Jasper, and he sat down at the table with the paper his father had abandoned earlier.

After perusing the sports section, he heard the oven signal it had reached optimal cooking temperature, so he went to the fridge in search of the casserole. He had to remove some of the stocked food his mother had for the brunch the next day to get to it, and as he placed the extra food on the island, he noticed the emergency contact list had blown off the counter.

Once the baking dish was in the oven, he reorganized the refrigerator, deciding to go ahead and have another beer. He opened it and walked to the end of the counter picking up the scrap of paper and replacing it in its resting spot with only a glance.

The first word he saw caught his attention…_Bella's_. The second word…_cell_…sent him off in all kinds of directions. He saw the ten digit number, along with Alice's cell number under it. He didn't miss the smiley face his mother had drawn at the bottom.

He ran upstairs and opened Jasper's door without knocking. "Cullenator, A-F-K. What _now_?" Jasper complained.

"Mom left Bella and Alice's cell phone numbers on the counter in the kitchen." Edward waited for any reaction from Jasper because he had no idea what to do with the information.

"Cullenator, out." Jasper closed his laptop and rose from the gaming chair, following Edward downstairs where the scrap paper rested on the counter as if it was a sacred parchment.

"What should we do? This must mean that Mom's onto us, right?" The questions were asked in unison. Neither man knew what to do, but the new information opened up numerous possibilities.

They stared at the numbers while the casserole cooked, and they stared at the numbers while they ate. They stacked the dirty dishes in the sink attempting to half-ass clean up, and the two looked at each other again. "Well?"

\\\

_**Well?**_

_**Thanks for reading. Hopefully, I'll be up and ready to give you another chapter tomorrow night…tonight. Let's hope this is a bonus chapter!**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thank you for your reviews. Lost some readers over the Kristen Kontroversy, but it is what it is. Regarding graduating at December of junior year, there's actually a program at PCC to allow it to happen. I Googled it. Someone made a good comment about the girls…(paraphrasing) they're smart enough to understand college courses but unable to walk up to the cute boy in class to say hi! That's how I was in high school, so if you weren't that way, then I understand your confusion regarding the characters.**_

_**This one's short…sorry.**_

_**SMeyer owns. I merely borrow.**_

_**\\\**_

18. Skyrockets in Flight

Bella and Alice were walking around the little carnival eating cotton candy. They'd stopped near the bonfire to warm up, and they were ready to get on the Ferris wheel…actually, Alice was ready to get on the Ferris wheel…Bella wasn't as convinced it was safe because something that large should take more than a day to assemble safely. The fact it wasn't there the day before didn't give her a lot of confidence in its structural or mechanical integrity.

She felt her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket, so she handed her cotton candy to Alice, pulled off her glove and pulled out her phone.

_B – J and I are bored stiff. What are you girls doing tonight? E_

"Oh, God, it's a text from Edward. How'd he get my new cell number?" She looked at Alice and as recognition set in, they both shouted, "ESME!"

"What do I do?" Bella asked as Alice tossed their cotton candy in a trash bin, pulling out her phone to read a text of her own.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah. God, I really want to…can't we tell them where we are? I mean, we've been friends with them for a long time, and I do miss them, even if they don't want to have romantic relationships with us," Alice complained as they stood in the line to get tickets for the ride.

"Should I answer? I mean, he contacted me, so it's not like I'm making the first move or giving in, right?" Bella stewed.

"If you don't I will, and Jasper's had my cell number for a long time. This is the first time he's used it, so I'd say we're in the clear. Look, let's just tell them where we are and leave the ball in their court. Unless they come back and state a location for us to meet them, it's not like we're really expecting them. It's merely an inquiry among friends," Alice stated firmly. Bella didn't think she sounded as sure about her answer, but she was going with the advice.

With that, Bella tapped out an answer, noncommittally of course.

_We're at First Night. Alice is so hopped up on sugar she'll still be vibrating at Easter. We're waiting for the fireworks, and she's made it her mission to try every food stand around the square. B_

She turned to Alice after she hit send, seeing her best friend had sent a message of her own. The two stood frozen, holding up the line until the people behind them began complaining. They purchased their tickets and climbed on the Ferris wheel completely unsure of what would happen next.

##

"Now what?" Jasper asked as he sat staring at his phone while he waited for a response from his text to Alice. He'd had her number for a while, but he deleted it after the fiasco in New York. When he'd lain on his bed at night thinking about Alice, he could have kicked himself a million times. He was grateful his mother hadn't been as short-sighted as he.

At 9:45, after much discussion, the brothers decided to send texts in hopes of finding the girls and spending the remainder of 2006 with them, certainly hoping for a better 2007.

When the phones buzzed simultaneously, they opened the messages and looked at each other after reading the responses. Edward wasn't sure where Jasper's head was, but nothing was going to keep him from getting to the town square.

"I had four beers. You'll have to drive."

"Fine, but I need a quick shower first. Meet back in fifteen?" Edward nodded in agreement and both men shot up the stairs.

At 10:08 PM, they approached the entrance of the festivities. "How will we find them? Should we chance it or should we ask them where they are?" Edward inquired nervously.

"Dude, I'm leaving nothing to chance." Jasper began texting furiously as Edward paid their entrance fee. Once hands were stamped, they moved through the entrance and waited for any word from the two women who they were eager to see.

When Jasper's phone buzzed, he grabbed Edward's arm and began dragging him to the far side of the town square, each holding their breath in anticipation of finding the two women who consumed their thoughts and held their hearts.

##

Bella felt a tap on her shoulder as they stood in line at the funnel cake stand. She couldn't contemplate another sweet treat, but Alice was insistent so she followed as she was prone to do. When she turned around to see the smiling face of Edward Cullen, Jasper standing to his right, she was suddenly very warm regardless of the temperature.

"Oh, hey! Happy New Year's Eve," Bella popped out brightly. She couldn't pretend she wasn't happy to see him. The grey beanie on his head made her smile because she knew Edward hated hats, but it appeared as if his hair was wet, so she assumed the hat was his feeble attempt to keep from catching a cold.

"Thank you for saving me from a night of watching that ass playing some stupid game on-line. How was dinner with Charlie and Mary?" he asked with a bright smile.

"It was interesting. They're dating now I think, which is fascinating to watch," Bella volunteered.

"Oh, I'd bet. So, do you want a funnel cake?" he asked, noticing the line in which the girls were waiting.

"Not really, but she's set on one. I like sweets, but I've had a snow cone and cotton candy. Anymore sugar and I'm afraid I'll go into a damn coma," she joked, picking up the easy conversation the pair had shared in the past.

"So, um, Jazz, I think Bella and I are gonna skip this and meet up with you guys before the fireworks. Sound good?" he asked as he looked around the group. When everyone nodded, he took Bella's gloved hand and led her away.

Bella could tell he was nervous, and she felt the nerves as well, but maybe, just maybe, he'd figured things out for himself. She hoped so anyway.

They stopped by the bonfire to warm up again, and she turned to look at him. "So, are you excited about settling in Seattle and starting school?" It was the first thing that popped into her head because she didn't know what else to ask.

He inhaled deeply and stepped from his place next to her to stand directly in front of her. "Bella, that's not what I want to talk about. I want you to give me another chance, please? I know what a stupid ass I was with all of that business about determining what was best for you, and I'm so sorry for my arrogance.

"I don't know what's best for you any more than I know what's best for me, but I do know I miss you very much. I don't want you to leave me behind. I want us to get to know each other as the people we're becoming. I can't imagine not being around to witness the changes in your life, and if all we can be is friends, then so be it, but I truly want us to stay in touch," he spouted quickly. So quickly, in fact, that she barely caught half of it.

"Edward, I never wanted us _not_ to be friends. Hell, I wanted us to be more, but you don't seem to be in a place where you're capable of more, so if friends is all you're capable of, then I'm fine with it," she answered. She determined it was more his issues than hers which had caused him to panic the night she'd showed up at his front door in New York, so she was prepared to, ironically, wait for _him. _

The rest of the night was spent having fun and keeping things light, and as they met up with Jasper and Alice at just before midnight, Bella could see they, too, had reached some sort of détente. Suddenly, the speakers erupted in an instrumental rendition of "Old Lange Sine," and just as Bella began singing along, Edward pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently as the fireworks began in the background.

In Bella's mind, the moment their lips touched, they set off the fireworks because the kiss set off the fireworks in her body and no one would ever be able to convince her otherwise.

##

_**January 2007**_

_B – EComp 101 sux. I remember getting more out of class at Forks. How's school? I really miss you. We're hoping to come home over the MLK holiday, but Jasper's involved in an intense class and doesn't know if he can get away. Of course, Em won't come if Rose doesn't. If it's just me, M&D will probably veto. I'm keeping my fingers crossed. E_

_E – I tested out of 101. You're right. I got more out of class at Forks as well. PCC doesn't take the MLK holiday, and I've got a huge project for Soc, so I won't have time over the weekend anyway. If you can come home, I'll try to carve out some time. Maybe we can do a pizza/movie night or something? Miss you 2 – B_

_**##**_

_**February 2007**_

_E – Hope you're feeling better. It was good to see you weekend before last, even if it was just for a few hours. I know Ali was happy to see Jazz. It's a shame you were sick, but it was good to see you even though you were sneezing the whole time. Your mom loves taking care of her baby boy : ) – B_

_B – Very funny. I felt like I was going to die, and the fact I couldn't kiss you was horrible. What are you doing for Valentine's? E x_

_##_

It was the weekend before Valentine's Day, and Edward and Jasper were determined to get to Forks. Alice and Bella were busy…quite busy…with classes, so even if all they could do was heat up a pizza and eat it in Edward's car, they were going to see the girls. They'd missed them very much, and infrequent texting and late night phone calls weren't good substitutes at moving the relationships beyond the friends they'd been for years.

Bella still had dial up, and the time she could get on-line was spent with school work, having no time for e-mail. The few times Edward was able to catch her with a phone call weren't as fulfilling as he needed because they avoided talking about anything that smacked of their relationship, and he was tired of the vagueness in which they were existing.

"Jasper!" he shouted as he sat in the kitchen of their apartment with his laptop, attempting to do homework. He was in for an all-nighter because he had a big test coming up in his econ class. It was Thursday night, and the test was on Friday, but he was determined that as soon as he walked out of the College of Arts and Sciences, he was getting in his 1998 Volvo and driving back to Forks, whether his brother went or not.

"What the fuck now? Tell me you understand the goddamn market basket. I thought you were a hell of a lot smarter," Jasper chastised.

"First, fuck you. Second, I'm going to Forks this weekend to take Bella out for Valentine's. Are you able to get away?" Edward challenged.

He saw Jasper mutter to himself regarding what he had going on, and before Jasper said no, Edward reminded, "I've heard a lot of chatter regarding two guys named Jacob and Quil. I don't know about you, but I'm going to make sure there's no Jacob or Quil in Bella's future."

"Hell, yeah, count me in. They've got classes on Saturday morning, so I can do my homework then. What time is your last class?" Jasper asked.

"Two o'clock. Pack tonight and I'll take you to campus in the morning. I can hit the library for an hour before my first class. Any ideas about what to do for Valentine's? I've never been with a girl for Valentine's," Edward asked.

"I got nothing, but it better be really fucking good because this is the benchmark against which all other special occasions will be measured. I don't know about you, but I plan to grovel so there won't be another guy who she gives the time of day. Fuck. We were golden, you know? We had them, and we pissed it away," Jasper reminded.

Edward thought about his words, and he knew Jasper was right. "Yeah, I know."

After his brother returned to his room, Edward thought about how much he'd pissed away Bella's interest, and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he'd never do it again. He'd lived the limbo of wondering what she was doing and if she was thinking of him, and he wasn't going to do it any longer. He'd given the girl mixed signals far too long, and it was time to make certain things known.

\\\

_**Don't flame me too much, please. It's really cold and snowy here…**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Thank you for your reviews! I truly appreciate the supporters who've stuck with me. I FLOVE you!**_

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

19. Confession is good for the Soul

Edward knocked on the Swans' front door at 6:30 PM on Friday, the thirteenth of February. He'd actually had a great day, more prepared for his tests and an oral presentation than he thought, so stopping by Bella's house after he dropped Jasper at Alice's seemed like a good idea.

Charlie opened the door and when Edward took him in, he was a bit surprised. "Chief? What's up?" he asked nonchalantly…well he hoped.

"Mary has this thing with her work friends I have to suffer through. Does it look like I'm tryin' too hard?" he asked as he glanced down at his jeans, loafers, and white dress shirt with a blue sport coat which still bore the price tag.

"Um, I think," Edward began as he reached up and jerked the tag off the sleeve of the jacket, handing it to Charlie, "that's probably a lot better. You look nice. Mary's going to be bowled over," he ended. He'd never complemented another guy, but it seemed like Charlie needed the confidence booster, so he gave it happily.

"Thanks. So, what brings you by? How's school?" Charlie asked as he shuffled out the front door without allowing Edward inside.

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to you for a minute. I don't want to hold you up, but I'd like your permission to, um, date your daughter." The words spilled out before Edward could stop them.

Charlie's laugh wasn't what he expected at all.

"Kid, I thought that was what you'd been trying to do for months. You're not very good at it, are ya? I'm not as stupid and unobservant as you and Bells seem to think. I've known since the holidays that you two have gotten closer. I know you're a good kid. Hell, I've known you for a long time, and my daughter's probably had feelin's for you since she was just a kid, but I didn't step in because I know how you were raised."

It was Edward's turn to laugh. "No, I'm not really good at it at all. So, um, would you mind if I take her out for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Go ahead and good luck with it. I'll remind you I have several guns in the house, and the _next_ time my daughter comes home crying about something you've done, well, I'm sure Mary would make me a cake or two while I'm in lock-up. I knew that Cheney kid wasn't the one makin' her cry back at Christmas."

Charlie didn't need to elaborate. Edward knew exactly to what he was eluding, and he was pretty sure the threat would be issued to Jasper as well.

"Understood, loud and clear. Is she here?" he asked nervously.

"Actually, she's at _your_ house with Esme making cookies for one thing or another. Good luck, kid. See ya," Charlie called as he walked down the stairs of his home and went to his car. He started it and Edward could see he was waiting for him to move his car, so he shot down the stairs and left, steering it toward home.

He thought about all the plotting, scheming, and sneaking around that had taken place so the couples could spend time together. In that moment, he knew how completely unnecessary all of it was, and it made him laugh the whole way home.

When he pulled up to his parents' house, he was surprised to see Alice's yellow car sitting in the driveway. He'd dropped Jasper at Alice's house on the way through town.

He grabbed his duffel and walked inside, hearing laughter from the kitchen. It was Bella, Alice, and his mother, and it warmed his heart. When he really thought about it, he was over the biggest hurdle in a relationship with a woman, or so he hoped. His mother truly liked…loved…the girl he truly liked…loved. In his mind, it would make things so much easier that the women already got along.

"So, I go to your house to surprise you, and I find you here," he teased her as he walked over to where she stood at the counter with a heart-shaped cookie cutter in her hand. She turned around and smiled widely, and then she, once again, flung herself into his arms just as he hoped she'd do.

"I didn't think you were coming home this weekend," she whispered as he held her in his arms at eye level, her small feet dangling just around his knees.

"Did you really think I wouldn't come see my girl for Valentine's? You're still a little thing, Scout," he whispered as he kissed her lips softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he felt like he was home. Maybe she was sixteen, but she was the rest of him. She was his other half, and as he remembered the first time he'd met the jabbering little Girl Scout, maybe his subconscious knew it all along. Bella Swan would be his past, present, _and_ future.

Bella pulled away to smile at him. "I can still strike you out at softball," Bella teased as she tugged at his hair a bit. Neither had noticed Esme's stealthy departure from the room.

He laughed. "I'd suppose you could bean me with a softball or a soccer ball as well as anyone. Are you busy tomorrow night, Scout? I have permission, and a few threats, from your father to take you out for Valentine's Day. Will you be my Valentine?" he asked as he continued to hold her aloft.

"I'd love nothing more than to be your Valentine, Edward Cullen," she whispered as she kissed him softly on the lips, sweeping her tongue over his mouth and sending any doubts he'd harbored off into the distance.

The only thing stopping that kiss from escalating into Edward carrying Bella up to his bedroom and fulfilling both of their dreams was the sound of Jasper storming into the house cursing to beat the band.

##

Jasper stood on Mary Brandon's front porch pacing. Edward had just dropped him off before he took off for Bella's house, and as the brothers had discussed on the long drive from Seattle, it was time to come clean and suffer the consequences.

He took a deep breath and rang the bell, hearing heels clicking on the hardwood entryway. When the door opened, he was surprised to see Mary dressed in a skirt and blouse with a radiant smile. When she saw it was Jasper, her face fell and morphed into somewhat of a scowl.

"Well, well. You finally found your ba…backbone to come to the house instead of continuing to sneak around behind my back?" she accused. Her arms crossed over her chest, and he could tell the four hadn't been as undercover as they thought.

"Um, we…we…" he stammered, not quite sure what to say. She stepped aside and motioned for him to come inside. He was sure Alice was watching from a window somewhere, and he prayed she'd come to his rescue…or at least suffer the consequences with him.

"Sit down, Jasper. We need to have a discussion," Mary ordered. He walked into the formal living room and sat down on the couch, feeling as if he could throw up the hamburger he'd wolfed down on the drive.

She returned a minute later with two glasses of iced tea and sat down in a chair next to where he was fidgeting. "So…"

"Um, let me say it wasn't our intention to keep you in the dark for very long. See, we weren't sure if things between us were going to work out, and if they weren't, there was no reason to get everyone involved. I mean, you know how Mom is," he defended.

"Oh, I know all too well how Esme is regarding other people's business, but this is my seventeen year old daughter you've been jerking around for a few months. I was beginning to worry that perhaps she'd developed a bi-polar disorder because one minute she was sailing high, and the next minute it was as if her dog had died. I'm assuming her moods had a lot to do with you. I'm also assuming that mess at Christmas has a lot to do with you as well," Mary issued with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes, ma'am," he confessed, feeling extremely guilty. He knew he and Alice had discussed their relationship after New Year's, but he was fairly certain he had no more clarity where he stood with Alice than Edward did regarding his relationship with Bella.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" Mary demanded just as there was a knock at the front door.

"Don't move, young man," she ordered as she went to answer the door. Jasper heard the last thing he wanted to hear in the next moment…Charlie Swan. At least he was laughing…

"Jasper's here." All laughing stopped.

Charlie walked into the living room looking far different than usual, which had Jasper completely off balance. "Chief," he greeted as he stood to shake the man's hand.

He watched as Charlie looked between he and Mary, and Jasper knew he was in for a rough ride. He wondered for a minute how Edward had faired.

"So, what brings you by, Jasper?" Charlie sat down in the chair Mary had occupied while she sat on the armrest next to him. Obviously, the two had grown closer since the holidays.

"I…I…" he cleared his throat and began again, "I came to ask Mary's permission to date Alice, much like I believe Edward planned to do with you. Did you happen to run into him?" Jasper actually hoped Charlie hadn't seen his brother because maybe the distraction of Edward's intention would buy him some time to formulate more coherent sentences.

Charlie leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, staring at Jasper without giving away his thoughts. After a moment, his mustache twitched and then he began laughing which really threw Jasper off.

"I just scared the piss out of him before I came over. I didn't know I'd have the pleasure of seeing that same look again so quickly." That wasn't what Jasper expected to hear, and unfortunately, it offered him little comfort.

When Mary giggled next to Charlie, the tension was somewhat less. "S-so, is Alice here?"

"Before we get to that part, I think you owe me a bit of penance for what I've been living with since Christmas. What are you prepared to do to make up to me for all the misery I've had to endure while you jerked my daughter around?" Jasper peeled his eyes from Charlie's smirk to see that Mary Brandon was serious.

"Oh, well, I don't have a lot of time right now to help with things I might be able to accomplish, but over the summer, I'll make sure your grass is cut every week. I can also, I don't know, paint something for you or I can help you if you're having problems with your computer?" That was the extent of what Jasper could come up with, and he prayed she'd ask for help with her computer. It would be a long summer if he had to drive out to Forks once a week to cut her grass, in light of the fact he had a summer job lined up in Seattle.

"Grass, huh? Well, how about this. The next nice weekend you're home, you come over and clean my gutters and help me with a few things around here. You can stay for dinner and prove to me how sincere you are regarding my daughter," Mary suggested. He let out the held breath and nodded enthusiastically.

"Great. So, Alice is…"

"Hang on a minute. We're not done here. I'll tell you the same thing I told your little brother. I'm supportive because I know how you boys were raised, but I'll remind you I have several guns at my house, and the _next_ time Alice or my daughter comes home crying about something one or the other of you boys has done, I'm pretty sure Mary would make me a cake or two while I'm in lock-up. I think a lot of your parents, but if I call your mom and tell her you've made one of those girls cry again, I think I'll have to wait in line behind her to kick your ass. Understood?"

Jasper nodded in acknowledgment of Charlie's threat and turned to Mary to see if she had anything to add. Her smile gave him little reassurance because he wasn't sure if she was smiling at Charlie's threat or giving her blessing.

"She's at your house making cookies for your mom to take to the hospital tomorrow. Come on, we'll drop you off on the way to the restaurant." Mary rose from the chair and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek, which made Jasper happy…until she started pinching the other cheek a little too hard.

"Jasper, what Charlie threatened is highly unlikely, but I know how to make the impossible…possible. Don't dick my daughter around." With that, she left the room.

He took a healthy gulp of the tea in front of him, and a minute later, Mary and the chief drove him home, laughing at him the whole time. "Curfew is midnight," Charlie called as Jasper hopped out of the back seat of the cruiser. He made his way to the house, seeing Alice's little car parked in the driveway, and stormed inside, hearing the laughter in the kitchen.

"I'll be a mother-fucking-son-of-a-bitch. I sat there undergoing the fucking inquisition and…"

His tantrum stopped when he walked into the kitchen to see Edward holding Bella in his arms with both of them looking in his direction. When he saw Alice sitting at the counter of his mother's kitchen sprinkling red sugar onto cookies in the shape of hearts, he'd had enough.

"Alice Brandon, I love you, and I don't want some guy named Quil or Jacob coming between us, especially with what I just went through. I know I'm twenty-one and you're seventeen, but I don't think that's an issue, do you?" he demanded harshly.

"I don't see the age thing as a problem, but you were the one who had a…" Alice began.

"I'm well aware of how stupid I was. I'm not planning to be that stupid again. Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night? I've already promised to clean your mother's gutters in exchange for her blessing, so?" Jasper continued to demand. None of the four of them noticed Esme's return to the kitchen, either.

"Jasper, I've waited a long time for you to come around. Yes, I'll go out with you," Alice whispered. Jasper walked over to where she stood and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her soundly.

After the couples settled at the counter to continue with the cookies, Bella looked at Esme with surprise. "So you all knew all this time and no one said anything?"

Esme laughed. "Well, Carlisle knew something was up at Thanksgiving, but I figured it out at Christmas. I'm not sure when Charlie and Mary found out, but yes, we all know, and I hope the deception ends _now_," she leveled at the four of them.

"So all this sneaking around was for nothing? We should have just told you?" Jasper asked with wide eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't say it was for nothing," Alice responded coyly as she kissed Jasper on the cheek. They all laughed in agreement and went about the task at hand. Everyone except Esme.

She turned her back on the room and wept quietly. She was happier than she could remember. Her sons had found the girls…women…who would be their perfect other half, and it was a glorious moment for a mother. She knew they'd go through trials and tribulations just as she and her beloved husband had over the years, but in that perfect moment, she didn't have a worry in her soul.

If God chose to take her…hopefully not anytime soon…she knew her three sons would be fine because they'd found their heart's desires. It was a very good day for her, and each Friday the Thirteenth would be a day to celebrate in her world.

\\\

_**So, the cat's out of the bag! **_

_**I received a few reviews that the story was all over the place of late, and the reviewers were out. I'll admit it's been a back and forth ride, but that was how my teen years were…one minute things were great, the next…hell in a hand basket. If you can't relate to that feeling from your teen years, then good for you. For a lot of us, life was a roller coaster, and that's what I tried to portray in this story. Maybe I did it poorly, but I did the best I could.**_

_**If you don't know, I have started a new story, "Welcome to Evening Shade." You can find it under my profile. It's got Mayorward and Rebella…**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Over 1,000? WHAT? That's crazy! Thank you all for your reviews and continued support.**_

_**Let's go on a Valentine's date…**_

_**SMeyer disclaimer in place.**_

_**\\\**_

20. Three Men and a Crappy Bouquet

Bella sat in the living room of Alice's home while Alice was upstairs helping Mary get ready for the dinner date she had with Charlie. Bella had shown Mary how to fix her father's favorite chicken parm because Mary and Charlie were having dinner at the Brandon's house that night.

The couple had only been officially dating for approximately six weeks, and neither Bella nor Alice knew at what point the couple was in their relationship, but the fact Charlie had acknowledged it was Valentine's and asked Mary to spend the evening with him gave the girls hope.

As she inspected the black slacks she was wearing, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," she yelled upstairs. She walked to the door and opened it, seeing three very nervous men standing there, each holding a horribly pathetic bouquet of mixed red-and-white carnations. She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow at the three of them.

"Gentlemen, seriously? Those are the most pitiful bouquets I've ever seen in my life. The white flowers are half dead and brown on the ends. How long have you had them? Good, God, the greens are wilted."

"Look, it's not my fault…" her father began.

"_Our _fault. Mom chose to wait until today to hit all three of us with the news we'd better not show up without flowers. This was all they had at the Thriftway," Jasper complained, bringing a giggle from Bella.

"Okay, well, you two can get a pass this time because we've known you for years, and you can make it up to us in the future. You, however, Chief Swan…you're on thin ice. Gimme," she ordered as she took all three bouquets into the kitchen. She pulled out the kitchen scissors and began snipping stems. She found a vase in the corner hutch in Mary's kitchen, and she arranged the three dozen carnations, having dumped most of the nearly dead greenery.

She walked to a drawer in the back family room where Mary kept wrapping paper and ribbons, cutting of a length of red velvet to tie a bow around the neck of the vase. She walked back into the front living room and handed the vase to her father.

"Here. Jasper, I'll make sure Alice knows you sacrificed your bouquet for the greater good. So, um, I'll go see what's taking so long. Alice has her cornered upstairs." She headed for the stairs and before she got too far, she felt a tug on her left hand where the bracelet once again resided that Edward had given her when she was being sent to Phoenix.

"Hey, can I at least get a 'hello'?" Bella turned to see him with a glowing smile on his face, so she walked down one step and placed her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry. Hello, Valentine," she whispered, leaning forward to kiss Edward's lips after she was certain her father was nervously fidgeting in the living room with Jasper. She felt his hands settle slightly lower than usual, almost on her ass, so she pulled him a bit closer and kissed along his cheek to his neck, giving him a little bite just under his right ear. The shudder she felt from him made her quite happy.

"You're killing me, Sweetheart," he whispered as he pulled his hands away, both of them having heard movement upstairs.

They both walked back to the living room, hand in hand, seeing Charlie and Jasper rise from their places on the couch. When Mary walked into the room in Bella's strapless, champagne-colored, silk dress, Bella saw her father smile broadly. She was sure no one missed the tips of his ears turning red.

"Good evening, everyone," Mary greeted.

Alice hung back so as not to disrupt her mother's grand entrance. After she was certain Charlie had felt the full impact of her appearance, she darted around her and walked to where Jasper was standing, kissing his cheek after he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. Bella heard the giggle, and she was certain her friend would have a lovely night herself.

Charlie cleared his throat. "So, um, where are you kids going tonight?"

"Alice and I are going to PA for dinner and a movie," Jasper answered as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, his fingers crossed behind his back.

Charlie nodded and turned to Edward. "Bella and I are going along. It's a double date," he answered, much to Bella's disappointment. She felt the squeeze of his hand, and when she looked up at him, she saw he was looking down at the keys in his hands instead of looking directly at her father. He was lying and she'd know it anywhere.

"Okay, um, are you girls staying at the house tonight or coming back here?" Charlie asked, seeming quite nervous.

"Actually, Ben and Angela are going to meet us there and then Bell and I are staying at Angela's tonight," Alice offered. It was the first Bella had heard of the arrangement.

"Oh…wait, Ben? The Ben _you_ used to date?" Mary asked, turning to Bella.

"Yeah. We've been working on his comic book when I've got a free period at school, and he's actually started dating the photographer for the school paper and yearbook. She's a really sweet girl, and we like her a lot. I approve one-hundred percent," Bella enlightened.

"Well, that's nice. So, call me when…" Mary began.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Actually, Mary and I might go to The Lodge for drinks after dinner, so just make sure you're in by midnight." The girls nodded in agreement, and then the two couples left after the boys helped each girl into her coat.

Once they were in the car, Bella turned to Alice and asked, "Okay, what the fuck was that business about spending the night with Angela?"

"Look, I hate lying to them as much as you, but we need to get passed this stupid curfew business. _We're_ staying with Angela just like our _parents_ are going to The Lodge. We offered each other plausible cover, and well, we all dodged a lot of embarrassment, if you really think about it. So, are we really going to double?" Alice asked as she looked in Jasper's direction.

"Mom and Dad are in Seattle for the weekend. We're going to the house. We're cooking dinner, and after we eat, we'll just split up. Is that okay?" Jasper asked.

"Um, yeah, I didn't want to waste time driving all the way to PA if you two were only going to be able to be out until eleven, so we planned an evening in," Edward added as he drove away from Mary Brandon's house.

He rounded the next block and aimed the car toward the Cullen's house, eventually parking in the garage and closing the door before they left the car.

Jasper led them from the garage to the hallway, taking their coats while Edward veered into the kitchen. "Go ahead and have a seat in the living room. There's music cued up on the sound system, so just turn it on. We'll be back in a minute."

The girls made their way to the formal living room where there was a nice fire, a bottle of champagne chilling in a silver bucket, and the lights over the mantle were turned on low. "Wow," Alice whispered.

"I know, right?" Bella responded in a whisper as well. The mood was quite romantic, which surprised both girls.

"Oh, by the way, that pathetic vase of carnations on the coffee table was actually a combination of three bouquets. Esme apparently got to the men and told them they needed to show with flowers, and all that was left at the Thriftway were carnations. I took them, combined them, and put them in a vase so your mom would think they were from my dad. I told Jasper I'd make sure you knew he'd made the effort," Bella whispered, seeing a smile on Alice's face.

"They're really trying, aren't they?" Alice whispered. Before Bella could respond, Jasper and Edward breezed into the room with a platter and four champagne glasses.

"So, um, the steaks will take a few minutes. Here are some appetizers," Edward offered, placing the platter and four plates on the table where napkins and forks were already resting.

"What's that?" Alice asked as she picked up a plate and examined the small bites.

"Those are mini quiche. Those are crab puffs, and those are corn cakes with salsa and cilantro aioli," Edward explained as Jasper opened the champagne and filled each glass.

"You made these?" Bella asked with surprise.

"Um, sort of. See, the quiche and crab puffs were premade. Mom made the corn cakes before she and Dad left. All I had to do was heat it all. She also helped with the aioli," Edward admitted sheepishly.

"Wait, do Carlisle and Esme know we're here?" Alice asked, looking at both of the boys.

"Kinda, but not really. We told them we were having appetizers here, and then we were going to dinner in PA. After they left for Seattle, we went shopping. I've had to learn to cook for the three of us at school so we don't starve, so I'm making dinner for us here. After we eat, Bella and I are going to go downstairs to watch a movie," Edward answered.

"And you and I are going go up to my room so I can teach you how to play 'Guitar Hero'," Jasper followed up.

"So, we're staying in?" Bella asked.

"Yes…well, we're staying in separately. I think you'll agree this place is big enough we could all be here and not see each other for weeks…not that we'd keep you here for weeks or try to keep you from…" Edward was babbling, so Bella placed her hand on his thigh and picked up her glass of champagne.

"I think we get it. So, Happy Valentine's." She raised her glass in toast as the three others clinked with hers.

The two couples snacked on the appetizers, sipped the champagne, and when a timer went off in the kitchen, Edward instructed, "Jazz, help them get settled and open the wine. I'll make the plates."

He picked up the small plates and half-empty platter, hurrying away toward the kitchen. "Does he need help?" Bella asked as she rose from the couch, feeling heat in her cheeks, likely from the champagne, but maybe from the attractive man who'd just hurried out of the room, giving her a very nice view of his backside in a pair of jeans designed by the angels…or the devil. The jury was still out in her opinion.

Jasper led them to the dining room. After he settled each girl at each end of the long table, clearly having been set with privacy in mind, he lit candles and excused himself. Bella looked down the table to where Alice was sitting on the left side of the end of the table and she giggled. When Alice looked up, Bella waved.

A minute later, Jasper and Edward returned, each carrying two plates. Edward served Bella first, and then placed a plate at the space to her right. She noticed Jasper had done the same. Jazz poured two glasses of red wine, walking down to the other end of the table and filling two glasses there. "Enjoy," he said quietly as he returned to the far end of the table.

Edward sat down and took Bella's hand, kissing it. "So, um, it's almost like we're alone. We thought about setting one of us up in the kitchen, but we're far enough away from each other we can have privacy, right?"

"This is really, really nice," Bella complimented quietly.

"No, you're really, _really_ nice. This is the least I could do. Next year, I'll take you out for a fancy dinner at an expensive restaurant, I promise," Edward told her as he released her hand. "Dig in."

Bella surveyed her plate, surprised to see what appeared to be a perfectly cooked filet mignon with a mushroom sauce smothered over the top. There were small grilled potatoes smothered with what she believed was rosemary and butter, and brussel sprouts, which were her favorites. She could see the bits of bacon, and she smiled that he'd used Esme's recipe.

"So, did you find a job?" she asked as she cut into her steak.

Edward swallowed his mouthful and took a sip of wine. "I lucked into a job at a music store off campus teaching piano lessons to kids. So far, I've got three students. They guy who owns the store is really cool. He lets me use the piano and the space free of charge. He says it brings the parents in, and they buy shit, so he doesn't charge me or take any of my fee. His wife is really nice, too. You'll like them."

Bella nodded, certain if Edward liked them, she'd like them as well…when she finally got to Seattle. It seemed like a world away to her, but she knew it wasn't nearly long enough for her father and Alice's mother.

They made small talk through dinner, ignoring the other couple at the end of the table. When everyone was finished, Edward and Jasper cleared the table with instructions for Bella to go downstairs and Alice to go upstairs. When they disappeared from the dining room, Bella walked to the end of the table where Alice stood with a smile.

"So, um, good luck?" Bella offered nervously.

"You, too. This has only been what? Seven years in the making?" Alice teased nervously.

"Yeah. I'll see you…sometime, I guess." The girls hugged and went their separate ways, each hoping that when they reconvened, both of their situations would be changed...drastically.

Bella settled on the couch in the game room, waiting for Edward to appear. She was a bit tipsy, so she went to the fridge in the storage area off the game room and grabbed two bottles of water, opening one and taking a healthy gulp. She hoped Edward might be just as tipsy as her, and she wanted to be able to take full advantage of him in his less cautious state…and she damn well wanted to remember it if it happened.

When Edward strolled down the stairs, shutting off the harsh overhead lights, Bella smiled and pulled her feet up under her after slipping off her flats. He was carrying a plate as he entered the room, and after he placed it on the table, Bella giggled, trying very hard to take in the fact that she was spending Valentine's Day with Edward Cullen. It was almost more than she could comprehend.

She looked at the plate and saw it filled with the cookies she, Esme, and Alice had made the day before for the staff and some of the kids at the hospital. Esme was going to drop off tins at the hospital, and when she'd suggested the girls help her out, neither had hesitated.

"These are Grandma Masen's recipe. Did you help Mom make them, or only bake them? She's really protective of the recipe, and well, if we're going to be together, maybe you can charm it out of her?" Edward asked as he broke a cookie in half and offered half of the heart to her, just as he'd offered his whole heart to her.

Bella laughed. "I've had that recipe for a long time, Edward. She gave it to me years ago before I left to go to Phoenix. She told me if I was in Phoenix at Valentines or Christmas, she wanted me to take a little bit of home with me."

Edward stopped mid-chew. He knew it was just like his mother, and he knew in his heart, he and Bella had always been working toward a life together. It would simply take time.

"Movie?" he asked nervously as he tried not to imagine pushing her onto her back and kissing her until she was breathless. He had no idea what he expected for the night, but he'd settle for having her in his arms as the two of them watched a movie.

"Harry Potter?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow, knowing they'd seen every HP movie numerous times and if pressed, they could probably act out the scenes themselves.

Edward chuckled in a very low voice which was new, and she could only smile. "We know the movies very well, and seriously? If Alice or Jasper show up, we'd know where the movie is. I'm not suggesting we actually _watch_ it, Edward."

She saw the surprise on his face and when the smile…the sexiest grin she'd ever seen in her life…crept up on his face, she knew he finally got it. An hour later when he pushed her down on the couch, settling himself between her legs and holding her close as he kissed her, she was very, very happy.

She felt the light kisses on her neck, and she wanted to melt into the blue micro-suede couch. Feeling the weight of him was new, and she could barely keep her head about her.

Shared kisses and gentle touches were leading in the direction she'd hoped. He was hesitant to touch her, but she guided his hand along her body and when he touched her left breast, she gasped at the sensation. He, however, was a stuttering mess, which made her smile. She'd never imagined Edward Cullen, the cocky man-boy she'd known for years would be insecure, but as she pressed his hand on her breast over her shirt, he was completely stymied.

"B-Bella…I sh-shouldn't…this isn't…I mean, it feels…I…it's not…" he stammered.

"It's second base, Edward. We both know you've been here before," she whispered.

"Not with _you_." She looked into his eyes and saw fear. Why he was afraid, she didn't know.

"You don't want me like this, do you?" It was all she could think to say, and she was so humiliated at her forward behavior.

Edward immediately sat up. "God, it's not that at all. I…hell. Fuck," he moaned.

Just then, they heard scrambling on the stairs. "Hey, we're coming down," Jasper called.

When he and Alice hurried down the stairs, Bella saw the frantic look on Jasper's face. "What?" she snapped.

"It's snowing like a mother fucker out there. We need to get you home, or _somewhere_, before it's too late and you're stuck," he replied.

An hour later, Bella and Alice were at Bella's house watching Jasper's Tahoe back out of the driveway. Bella looked at her and saw a new smile on her face. "So?"

"Oh, man. I'm tired. Night," Alice offered as she walked upstairs and out of Bella's sight. She didn't need a road map. She knew what Alice wasn't saying, and she wished she couldn't say the same for herself.

All in all, the night hadn't been all she hoped it would be. Disappointed, she went upstairs and went to bed, not at all happy about the way the night ended.

\\\

_**AWW! I know you're all antsy for them to get there, and we'll get there, but you can tell he's still holding back. He's gonna have to get over that shit…**_

_**Thanks for reading. You're all great.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Sorry for the delay. ISP probs. Sorry so many of you don't like the story, but you don't need to tell me you're out. I'll figure it out when you don't review anymore. I'm smart like that…**_

_**SMeyer owns. Not me, clearly.**_

_**\\\**_

21. Light Bulb Moments

_June 2007_

"I know Edward wanted to come home to spend his birthday with you, but we've got classes, he's got classes and his piano lessons, and Jasper's working. We'll have to wait to celebrate until the break at the Fourth of July, but I don't think he's mad at you, Bell," Alice explained as the two had their college textbooks spread out over Charlie's kitchen table. Bella had been trying to get in touch with Edward all that day, but he wasn't getting back to her.

She hadn't seen him since the Forks' contingent had gone to Seattle for Emmett and Rosalie's graduation in the middle of May. She hadn't had any time alone with Edward because of the family, and she was about to go out of her mind.

When she'd told him she didn't think she could make the trip to Seattle for his birthday, she could tell he was disappointed, and the lack of substantive communication between the two led her to believe he was pouting.

Bella had classes and work, and Edward had classes and three students to who he gave piano lessons. Trying to get time together was nearly impossible with their schedules, but it didn't take away the craving she had to feel his lips against hers and his hands on her body somewhere other than around her waist or on her neck. He hadn't taken any liberties with wandering hands, other than when she'd placed them on her body at Valentine's on his parents' couch in the basement, and Alice had provided full-detail regarding her amorous activities with Jasper, of which Bella was completely jealous.

"I'm not so sure, but he's not getting back to me, so I have no idea. I sent him a cookie bouquet which he should get today or tomorrow, and I've got his birthday present here. I guess I should have sent it to him. I did send him a card. That's about as much as I can do, I suppose."

She hoped her attempts to remind him she was thinking of him would make up for the fact she couldn't go spend his birthday with him, but she really didn't know. She'd sent him three texts that day and heard nothing back from him. She knew he had a night class on Thursday, and he was carrying a full-load over the summer in order to make up for the lost semester, but it didn't make things any easier.

Just then, Charlie came in from work. "Hey, girls. Just the two I wanted to talk to. Let me go change, and I'll come back down. Don't take off on me, okay?"

"We won't. Do you want me to make dinner, or are you and Mary going out tonight?" Bella asked with a smirk on her face. Her father and Mary had been spending a lot of time together over the last six months, and the girls were both quite happy about it. Charlie hadn't even come home on Valentine's night, and after Alice's speculation of why, Bella didn't want to hear anything more. His comment when he came into the house the next morning and mentioned he didn't know it had snowed so much led her to believe he hadn't even considered coming home, snow or not.

"Um, well, don't count on me for dinner. I'll be back," he called as he ran upstairs.

"What do you think is going on?" Alice whispered. Bella shrugged her shoulders because she truly had no idea. She hoped it had something to do with her father proposing to Mary, but he hadn't made any mention of thinking about marriage, so she had no idea.

A few minutes later, Charlie returned to the kitchen and grabbed a beer, sitting down at the table to face the two girls. "I wanted to talk to both of you about something I've been thinking. Um, you two are going to be moving into the dorms in January when you start school, so I was thinking about the fact that Mary and I will both be living alone. Alice, I'd like to know your thoughts on me asking your mom to move in with me."

Bella knew her eyes were as big as saucers because she was quite surprised that was the step he was taking, but she was quite anxious to hear Alice's thoughts on the matter. She looked at her best friend and saw the wheels turning. When Alice seemed to arrive at a decision, Bella was certain she knew what it was, so she studied her father's face for his reaction.

"Charlie, you know I love you very much. You've been the father figure to me my own father hasn't been for years, and for that, thank you. I'm eighteen now, and we both know Mom doesn't need my permission to do anything, but if you're asking if I approve of this step, I've got to say…_no_.

"It's not that I don't care about you, but my mother's been treated like shit by a man who was a commitment-phobe. He suddenly took off on her and left her with a small child to raise on her own, breaking her heart in the process. If the closest you can come to making a commitment to my mother is to shack up, I'm going to have to say I disapprove. My mother deserves better than that."

Bella saw her father's face redden, and the quick gulp of his beer surprised her greatly. She knew it wasn't what he expected to hear at all.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Alice, I care about your mother, and it's not that I don't have plans for a commitment in the future; I was just thinking about the financial benefit to both of us," he explained.

Alice stood abruptly from the table, and Bella could see she was just getting wound up. "Financial benefit? _That's_ your reason? Do you have feelings for my mother at all?"

"Well, um, yeah," he answered as his gaze shifted to Bella. She held her hands up in front of her, letting him know he was on his own with the Tasmanian devil sitting across from him.

"Oh, and what are they? Do you love my mother the way a man should love a woman?" the tiny girl pushed.

"Sure I do."

"Have you _told_ her?"

"Well, not in so many words, but she knows how I feel."

"Oh _really_? How's she supposed to know if you don't tell her? Do you have any idea how Mom feels about you?"

"I, uh, I think she loves me."

"If the two of you can't even say the words to each other and talk seriously about the future, you have no business moving in with each other. If you're intentions aren't noble with my mother, I'd appreciate if you'd just break it off with her now instead of pushing her to sell her house and move in with you, only to have you change your mind later. Then what? She's homeless? No, I don't think I approve at all." With that, Alice stormed upstairs to Bella's room and slammed the door.

Deciding to strike while the iron was still hot, Bella picked up the banner of Stage Three and plowed forward like a true warrior. "Dad, she's just upset, but on another note, are you and Mary being _careful? _Last I knew, Mary wasn't on the pill, and a pregnancy out of wedlock at your ages is kinda gross, don't you think?"

He looked at her as if she'd sprouted a second head. "What? We're not…"

She cocked her eyebrow at her father, letting him know she wasn't naïve. "Dad, you spend afternoons with Mary while we're in school. Hell, you didn't come home on Valentine's night. Sex doesn't just happen at night, you know."

"I…I…Well, how about you and Cullen? I'm not ready to be a grandfather yet," he barked back.

She laughed. "Dad, when exactly would Edward and I have time for anything like that? You can't get pregnant over a text or a phone call. There actually needs to be physical contact, and the last time I saw him was at Emmett's graduation with the entire family around. I barely got a kiss, and from what I know from Sex Ed, you can't get pregnant that way either."

"Do you think Mary doesn't know how I feel about her?"

She saw the insecurity in her father's eyes, but based on history, she planned to be honest with him. It was the same insecurity she felt herself, so it was easy for her to put herself in Mary Brandon's shoes. "I know I love Edward, but I haven't told him because he hasn't told me. I don't exactly know how he feels about me because right now, he's not being very forthcoming. How would you feel if I moved in with him without knowing his intentions or his level of commitment? I mean, from Alice's perspective, it looks like you're looking for Mary to move in and take care of you like I do after we move to Seattle.

"I'm not saying you don't care for Mary, but moving in together without a stronger commitment could give somebody the impression you're simply looking for a maid and a cook." She hated to say it, but she knew if Edward asked her to move in with him without an actual commitment to a future together, that was how she'd feel.

"Okay. I get it. I need you to do something for me without Alice finding out…" Charlie explained what he needed from Bella, and after he outlined his intent, she was fully onboard. Stage Three would be a mammoth success.

If only she had the assurance that the rest of The Plan would go the same way, she could be quite happy. She went upstairs to find Alice sitting on the bed with a huge smile. "So, did he take the bait?"

"Hook, line, and sinker. I've been tasked to secure some information by tomorrow morning, so we need to go to your house after they go out for dinner tonight," Bella offered, not really breaking the promise she'd made to her father.

"Size five. Her fingers are as delicate as mine," Alice chanted as she looked down at her own fingers. Bella laughed.

For the rest of the evening, Bella fantasized about how it would be when Charlie and Mary got married. It took her mind off of the fact she hadn't heard from Edward on the night before his birthday…that was until the soft knock on her bedroom window at 11:50 PM.

##

"You're a pathetic bastard," Jasper announced to his brother as the two sat in the living room of their apartment which was short one tenant…Emmett. He'd moved in with Rosalie after graduation, and neither of them was sad about it. Caius had moved out over the Christmas break, taking Jasper's stereo system with him, but he was gone nonetheless.

Edward moved in over the break, and things had been going well, even though the short time the three brothers lived under the same roof was much too reminiscent of childhood, bringing old arguments regarding annoying behaviors back like old home movies.

"Hey, it's my fucking birthday, and I don't think it's too much to ask for my girlfriend to come visit me. She knows I've got an assload of classes. I'm trying to play catch up. If she cared about me, she'd skip the two classes she has and come here to visit," Edward bitched. He was feeling sorry for himself, and the terminal case of blue balls he was suffering didn't make it any easier.

He thought they'd take the step at Valentine's, but his surprise at Bella's aggressive behavior had him wavering which had him upset with himself. By the time Emmett's graduation came around, they had no time alone. The lack of privacy the couple suffered had kept the relationship stagnant.

It wasn't to Edward's liking at all, though a lot of it was his fault, and the fact he was yet to declare his feelings for her probably wasn't helping the situation either.

He wanted to tell her he loved her and make love to her but in his mind was the constant reminder of the mistake he'd made in the past. He knew it was ridiculous because he knew Bella was his heart, but he still worried. Jasper constantly told him how foolish he was, and maybe he was, but it always seemed as if the fates were aligned against him lately.

"Look, I'm going to be honest with you. I don't work late on Wednesdays. I drive out to PA and pick up Alice for the afternoon. We spend every Wednesday afternoon in various stages of undress, and I've never been happier in my fucking life," Jasper confessed, surprising Edward.

"Wait, you and Alice are…" Jasper's nod and smirk confirmed it.

"Since when?"

"Valentine's night before the snow screwed everything up. I know you and Bella aren't because you're the holdout, but you need to get over that shit. You're so fucking tense it's driving me crazy. You're balls have to be the shade of indigo by now," Jasper commented with a laugh.

"But what if I'm not the one for Bella?" Edward bemoaned yet again.

"You know what? You're a walking, talking pussy. I'm really fucking sick of hearing about this. So, you fucked the wrong girl. I doubt you're the first guy to have done it, but you need to get over it. If Bella's not…is Bella the right girl for you? If she's not, you need to quit stringing her along, okay? Alice tells me how sad she is because she has no fucking idea where she stands with you. Man up or get off the horse."

Jasper grabbed another cookie from the cookie bouquet Bella had sent Edward for his birthday. The card promised Edward another gift the next time she saw him, and he had no idea when _that_ would be, based on the fact he and Bella hadn't been able to spend much alone-time together. Those thoughts had him behaving like a brooding six-year old.

As he sat there eating a sugar cookie in the shape of a balloon, Edward thought about the effort he'd actually put into getting her alone. He had to admit, it was half-hearted at best, so he made up his mind to do something about it.

He went to his room and tossed a few things in a bag, having determined he'd skip his night class and his Friday morning classes. He scrawled a note to Jasper because he didn't want company, and he climbed into his 1998 Volvo, aiming the car northwest.

He stopped twice…once for dinner because he was starving, and once for gas and coffee because he was tired. He'd put in a lot of late nights for his school work, but as he sat at the diner off the 101, he wondered what the rush really was to graduate on schedule. He knew Bella was rushing her educational endeavors in order to be in Seattle where he would be, but why was he rushing his?

He remembered stories his father had shared regarding anonymous patients who showed up in the ER and OR of Forks Hospital. One in particular that stuck out was a young mother of twenty-three who had a heart attack for no reason whatsoever. She left behind a one-year-old son and a broken-hearted husband. One really never knew when one's time was up, and why he was wasting his with regard to Bella was no longer clear.

At 11:30 PM, he drove by Mary Brandon's house seeing Charlie Swan's Crown Vic in her driveway. He'd already cruised by the police station first, and when he didn't see the car, he took a shot and drove by Mary's.

He stopped at the _Rexall _on his way to Bella's house because if things went the way he intended, he'd need one…actually, more than one if he played his cards right.

At the checkout, he grabbed a small vile of breath spray, and fifteen minutes later, he parked a block away from Bella's house. He was happy to see Charlie wasn't home yet, and he prayed Alice wasn't at Bella's house, but he'd gladly kick her out if she was. He needed to make certain the girl of his dreams knew how he felt about her, and he was determined it would be his birthday gift to himself to finally articulate and act on the feelings he had for Bella.

He thought about knocking on the front door, but if she flipped on the light for any of the neighbors to see him, it would get back to Charlie, and that wouldn't be good at all. He took a chance and climbed the trellis near Bella's bedroom window. He prayed it was strong enough to hold him because he could remember it being there forever.

Once he was at the top, he latched onto the window sill outside Bella's window with one hand, knocking quietly with the other hand.

When she appeared at the window with a look of panic on her face, he whispered, "Scout, it's me."

She opened the window and the look of surprise on her face was its own reward for him. He climbed inside and whispered, "Is your dad here? I saw his car at Mary's house, but that doesn't mean he's not home."

"He's not home, Edward. What are you doing here?" she asked as she tightened the robe around her waist. He saw she was nervous, and he didn't want her to be nervous at all.

"I need to tell you a few things, and it can't wait, so I skipped my night class and drove here. We need to talk about some stuff, and we need to do it now. Sit down, please," he requested. She sunk down on the end of her little bed, and he began pacing in front of her.

He turned to face her and saw he'd startled her. "I'm sorry I didn't get back to you today. I was being a selfish asshole, and it took Jasper's reminder to me that I was being stupid. I understand why you're working so hard to get out of high school early without wrecking your academic career."

"You want to be in Seattle where I am, and God knows I want you there. I was so damn dead set on graduating on time that I took on a huge course load, which is really stupid, but I'm dropping the rest of my summer classes. So, it takes me an extra semester to graduate? I plan to spend the rest of the summer here in Forks. Scout, I love you with all my heart.

"I know…I realize I should have told you sooner because you should know beyond a shadow of a doubt you have my heart. You should know I would never, ever do anything to shake your confidence in me. I've had a hard time accepting that it's _you_, but I'm done with wallowing in doubt about whether this is right or wrong," he told her in earnest. He saw the smile on her face, and he knew he was on the right track.

"Edward, I love you, too, and I promise there's never been anyone else. I've waited for you to come around, and I hope you're being honest," she responded as she looked into his eyes.

"I swear I'm being honest with you, and maybe for the first time in my life I'm being honest with _me._ I think my heart knew what was right for me many years ago, but my head was too stubborn to accept it. I'm not stubborn any longer. I'd also like to make another request of you. Remember when we were at the airport in Seattle when you were going to Phoenix and I asked you for a do-over of your first kiss?" he asked nervously, seeing her remember the moment fondly.

"I do. It's one of my favorite memories of all time," she replied quietly. He saw the tears in her eyes, so he sat down on the bed next to her and took her hand gently, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Bella, I want another do-over, but this one's for me," he stated softly.

"Anything," she whispered.

"I want you to be_ m_y first. I want you to be the first girl I make love to. You will, actually, be the first and only girl I _love_ that I'll have the opportunity to be with, but I want to erase my one indiscretion and replace it with a memory I'll never regret. Will you be my do-over?"

She smiled at him and kissed him gently on his lips, wrapping her hands around his neck and into his hair, pulling him down on the small bed next to her. "I'd love to be your do-over."

Edward moved forward and kissed her gently at first, still struggling with her innocence and young age, but when she pushed him onto his back and moved to straddle him, he let all thoughts of the sort evaporate into the atmosphere.

There would come a day when he and Bella would stand before a minister and vow to be together forever, of that he was certain. Having her in love with him when they were together for their first time would be a memory they'd share forever, and he wasn't going to allow guilt to override his memories. He'd never regret it.

As he moved to shed her of her robe, she halted him. She looked into his eyes with a smile, and she made a statement to him that stopped him dead in his tracks. "I'll just say this once. I'll never regret you being my first, but I won't be seventeen until September. It's been a big deal to you in the past, and I don't want to have you pull away from me when it settles in your mind. I'm ready for this, but are _you_? We don't have to take that step yet if you're not ready," she whispered as her fingers played with his hair.

"God, you're right…you're right and I'm a fucking pervert. I'm sorry," he whispered.

She wouldn't have it. "_No_! You're not a pervert. I've been coming onto you for a while now. If you want to wait, we wait. It's fine, Edward. Just hearing you say you love me is enough for tonight. Climb up here and let's get some sleep. Charlie strolls in about three in the morning, but he doesn't check on me. He gets up at six, so you're clear for a while. I'm just happy to have you in my bed. I love you," she announced as she snuggled into his body.

He didn't undress except to slip off his shoes, but he enjoyed the feel of her body next to his. Maybe it wasn't right yet, but he knew his path, and he was happy to take it. Bella Swan was going to be the girl with whom he spent the rest of his life. Knowing the certainty of it was enough.

\\\

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_I'm back...go read._**

**_\\\_**

22. The Difference a Year Makes

_Thanksgiving 2007_

"Hello?" Carlisle answered the phone in his office at home. It was the Tuesday before Thanksgiving, and everyone was looking forward to having a big family holiday.

Edward had stayed in Forks after his classes ended just before the Fourth of July, and Carlisle knew he had been spending a lot of time working as a trail guide for Newton's Outfitters when they expanded their business to offer camping adventures and guided hiking trips. When he wasn't out with a group, he worked in the store so he could spend time with Bella.

Jasper was working as an intern at a publishing company in Seattle in the history department. Carlisle knew, based on something Edward let slip, Alice drove to Seattle every other weekend to spend time with him, and the phone call Carlisle had made to remind his son to be careful wasn't appreciated, but he knew the young people had a bright future, and he didn't want it to be sidetracked with an unplanned pregnancy.

He'd also communicated the same to Edward, but when his son informed, "You have to have private time for something like that to happen, Dad. Between my work schedule, Bella's work and school schedule, and Charlie's constant presence as well as yours and Mom's, when would you suggest we get up to anything like that?" Carlisle laughed and nodded.

He couldn't say he didn't spend a lot of time in his office when Bella was at the house and they were in Edward's bedroom, but he didn't realize Charlie was doing the same thing.

"Carlisle? It's Charlie. Are you busy right now? Could you meet me for a beer?"

"Sure. Time and place." Carlisle looked at the clock on his desk and saw it was just after three in the afternoon, and he was sure Charlie was working a double so he could be off for Thanksgiving. If he was calling Carlisle to get together for a beer, something must be wrong.

The two men agreed to meet at a small bar not far from the police station in an hour. When Carlisle asked what was wrong, Charlie said he'd rather wait until they saw each other. Carlisle prayed Charlie wasn't going to give him the news they were going to be grandparents. Both men felt they were far too young to be grandparents.

He walked into the kitchen to tell his wife where he was heading, and he was immediately surprised to see her alone. "Where are the girls? I'd have thought they'd have been here as soon as school is out?"

Esme turned away from the large meatloaf she was making in anticipation of a full dinner table that night. Her sons were on their way home as soon as they finished their classes, and Jasper and Edward's arrival always brought Bella and Alice, who Esme hadn't been able to spend enough time with of late. The girls' schedules were so full she had to remind them of their obligation to attend Sunday night dinner so she could spend any time with them at all.

"Bella has class this evening, and she doesn't get out until six o'clock. I asked her to stop at the organic grocery in PA after to pick up fresh herbs for Thursday and stuff for salad tonight, why? Oh, dinner's going to be late tonight," she announced as she shoved the formed loaf into the refrigerator for later.

"Have you noticed Bella or Alice behaving strangely?" he asked, hoping not to tip her off to his fears.

"No, why? Is something wrong? Did the boys say…tell me those two knuckleheads didn't do something to cause those girls to break-up with them? I realize they're all young, but I don't know how long I can stay on the see-saw of their relationships. Thank goodness Emmett and Rosalie are settled," she sighed as she poured herself a cup of tea from the pot she'd had steeping on the kitchen island.

"Well, if you remember back to when those two started dating, they were together and apart at least every other day in the beginning. I think things will level off once they're all in the same city. Long distance relationships aren't easy. Remember?" The moment his wife looked at him, he knew it was the wrong thing to bring up.

"Our problems back then weren't because of me, Carlisle. You're the one who decided to take your ass to UCLA for your residency. I had a job in Chicago, and you gave me an ultimatum. You know better than to accuse me of not trying to make a long distance relationship work. It was all you, _dear_."

Not wanting to traverse the six-month break-up they'd endured, he apologized for the millionth time for his stupidity and moved the conversation along. "I'm sorry, once again, for being a dumbass. Anyway, Charlie wants to meet me for a beer. I just wondered if there was anything I needed to worry about."

"Not that I'm aware. I spoke with Mary a couple of days ago. Everything seemed to be fine. Did he sound upset?"

"You know Charlie. You can never tell over the phone. Anyway, I'll be back in a little while. You know him, he's a man of few words, so I doubt it will take long," Carlisle responded as he slipped on his shoes and grabbed a jacket. He walked to where she stood and pulled her into his arms. "And I believe I've more than made up to you for how idiotic I behaved all those years ago. Play your cards right, Cookie, and I'll remind you tonight," he teased as he kissed her passionately.

When he pulled away, he smiled at the flush of her cheeks. As he walked out the door to the garage, he heard her laughing as he called, "Big Daddy's still got it."

He pulled into the parking lot of the bar and made his way inside, seeing Charlie at a table by the window. There were two beers on the table and a basket of popcorn. Charlie was looking out the window, clearly not having noticed his friend's arrival. When Carlisle pulled the chair out, he saw his Charlie jump a bit.

"Oh…Carlisle. I didn't see you pull in," Charlie commented.

"I parked in the back. So, how's everything going? I've seen the girls more than I've seen you lately." Carlisle took a sip of his beer observing that his companion across the table was extremely nervous.

"Yeah, um, they're doing fine. We decided instead of selling Mary's place and moving into mine, we're going to give mine an overhaul and sell it. Mary's place is newer and more up to date, plus she has three bedrooms so the girls can each have one when they're home for a visit. Well, for a while. We're going to try to get me and Bells moved in before Christmas, but I've got a lot of crap to get rid of before anything gets packed up. Plus, Mom's going into go into senior citizen housing in the spring, so I've gotta go to Portland and clean out her place as well. Hell, she's got about twice as much shit as me."

Carlisle determined maybe his friend was feeling pressure regarding all of the changes in his life, so he was prepared to offer assistance. "Hey, the boys will be home this weekend, and I'm not working, so we'll be happy to come over and give you a hand. Let me know when you're going to Portland, and Es and I will go with you. The four of us can give it a good pass, and we'll get the kids to come for the weekend. You've got friends, Charlie. I know you're an independent guy, but you know Es and I will do anything we can to help out."

He watched Charlie take a drink of his beer. "I appreciate all of that, Carlisle. That's not why I wanted us to get together. I've got a bit of a problem on my hands and I was kinda hopin' I could get your advice on how to handle it. I got some news, and I'm not sure how it's gonna go over."

Carlisle nodded in agreement and allowed his friend to share the load. That night, Charlie didn't go back to work, and Carlisle didn't make it home in time for dinner. It was only mildly embarrassing when he had to call Edward to pick up the two men and bring along Jasper and Emmett so the cars could be driven to their respective homes as well. Never in a million years would Carlisle have expected…

##

When Bella walked out of PCC at 5:30 PM, she felt confident she'd done well on her English Lit mid-term. She hoped Alice had finished her class early as well because it was cold outside and Alice had the keys to the car. She decided to stash her book bag under the car and send Alice a text that she would be waiting in the little coffee shop on campus.

She made her way to the parking lot and was pleasantly surprised to see Edward and Jasper sitting in Edward's car next to Alice's yellow Beetle. She picked up the pace after she saw him hop out of the car and smile brightly. The couple hadn't seen each other in person since Halloween weekend, and even though they spoke on the phone, texted and e-mailed when she was at Mary's house which was quite often since the engagement, it wasn't enough, in her opinion. They also still hadn't taken the next step in their relationship.

All of the plans that were being made regarding the Swans moving into the Brandons' house were a bit overwhelming, but Bella was happy things were moving in the right direction on that front. The girls were planning to empty out the spare room at Mary's house that weekend so Bella could begin to move her things in.

Packing up her and Charlie's house was a monumental task, but she believed if she moved into the Brandon's place and settled over the weekend, it would be one less thing to worry about.

"Hello, Scout," Edward greeted, pulling her close and kissing her sweetly. He broke the kiss and took her book bag, smoothing her hair over her shoulder in order to give her a kiss on her flushed cheek.

"I didn't know you were coming by here. I thought you guys wouldn't be home for another couple of hours," Bella responded as the two of them walked hand in hand to where Jasper was standing.

"Bells, how are you?" Jasper asked as he hugged her.

"I'm happily surprised, Jasper. Um, Alice should be out soon, and then we agreed to go to the market for your mom before we head home. If you guys want to go ahead, we'll be there in a while," she suggested.

Edward laughed. "Hell, no. I'll take you to the store and Jasper can wait here for Alice. I see his ass every day. I haven't seen you in three weeks."

Jasper laughed and shook his head. "Go. I'll wait for her. I've got a book, and she's parked under a street light, plus I've got the spare set to her car. We'll see you two at home later."

The three agreed, and Edward hurried her to his car, eager to have her alone. Once they were on their way to the market, Bella cleared her throat. "So, how'd you get out early?" She thought his mid-term wasn't over until 3:30 PM. He'd texted her he had to go home and pack, so the expected ETA wasn't until after seven that evening.

"I lied. We packed and had our shit in the car so we could leave as soon as I got out of class. We wanted to surprise our girlfriends, so we skipped a little sleep so we could get here by the time you got out of class. I'm not surprised Mom gave you a list," he explained as he pulled into the parking lot. Just as she was about to open her door, he grabbed her hand. "Hey, hang on a minute. That kiss wasn't nearly enough. C'mere."

She didn't hesitate to reach across the console and place her hand on his left cheek, pulling him closer to kiss his soft lips. His hands settled on her neck, fingers weaving through her hair and his tongue gently swirling with hers for several minutes. He pulled away, begrudgingly, and the two ventured into the market…after Edward discreetly adjusted the problem in his jeans. It was definitely sweet torture.

"So, did you and Ben finish the comic?" Edward asked as he pushed the cart behind her while she selected produce.

"Oh," she turned excitedly as she dropped two bags of mixed greens in the cart, "we did, and it's really cool. Angela is working at the '_Forum_' part-time, and she talked the printer into running off ten of the comics on the press. We could have photocopied them, but Ben wanted the authentic comic feel so he can send it out to a few publishers in the US and a few overseas. The character is a high school girl who accidentally eats some poison berries during a high school field trip which gives her the ability to see into the future through her camera lens as she takes pictures. She can see crimes before they're committed, and along with her side kick and best friend, a science guy, she works to stop the criminal before the crime can be committed."

Edward picked up a bag of organic potato chips and opened them as Bella continued to select herbs from the list Esme had given her. She laughed about her boyfriend's endless appetite, but when he turned the bag in her direction, she helped herself, tasting the salt and vinegar she loved.

"So, what's the girl's disguise? You've always gotta have an alter-ego," Edward prompted.

Bella laughed. "It started out that she was a cheerleader, but I reminded him it was a little too Buffy, so he changed it…she's the high school photographer for the yearbook and newspaper, and when he described how he pictured her in his head, not surprisingly, it's Angela Weber. And also not surprisingly her sidekick looks a lot like the author himself."

Edward started laughing, though Bella could tell he wasn't surprised in the least. "So, I'm sure your illustrations are great, but do you think that it's good enough for anyone to give it a second look?"

She thought for a minute and she could only smile. "Honestly, I really do. The three stories I've illustrated for him are pretty basic. He needs someone with more talent than me, but I think they're good enough to get someone to seriously consider them."

Edward nodded and pushed the cart toward the fresh vegetables. "So, have you heard about your early acceptance yet?" Bella could tell he was nervous to ask, and she was happy she had good news…well, mostly good news.

"Alice and I both heard. We're in. I got a partial scholarship for English, so I guess social work will be my minor. I'll still have to find a job and take out some loans because Charlie doesn't have it to help, and he's really freaking out about it, and I think it's caused a few problems between him and Mary. I never meant for that to happen.

"The letter came on Saturday, and when I told him, he seemed fine, but since Sunday, he's been acting really weird. I'm worried it's all the changes that are taking place, but it's not like it's a surprise, right? I mean, when we started down this road, he and Mary both agreed to support us, and seriously, they're getting married sometime so I'd think they'd want privacy. I'm not sure what's exactly going on, but he's freaking out."

She heard Edward let out a held breath. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. If there was anything I could do, you know I would. I love you, Bella, and I've really missed you," he told her as he walked around the cart and hugged her closer, kissing the top of her head.

Bella wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close, having really missed the feel of his arms around her. "I know, Edward. I love you, too."

##

Edward grabbed his duffel and the grocery bags from the car when they arrived at the Cullen's house, seeing Alice's yellow car in the driveway. When the couple walked inside, he heard his mother chattering with Alice and Jasper. "Here you go, Mom. Next time, be more specific," Edward teased because when they got to the parsley, there were about six different kinds to choose from, none of which Edward recognized.

Esme slapped him on the chest after a greeting hug. "Bella knew what I needed. So, how's school?" Esme asked as she and Bella began unloading groceries. Jasper and Alice took over as Bella began helping Esme prepared the meal. When the food was ready, Esme had everyone sit down for dinner.

"Where's Dad?" Jasper asked as he looked around the table.

"He's having a beer with Charlie," Esme offered as she reached out her hands to take those of Edward and Alice. Bella reached across the table and took Jasper's hand, and Esme said the prayer.

As food was passed, Bella leaned into Edward and whispered, "I told you he's freaking out. I have no idea what to do, Edward."

"Babe, we'll figure it out, I promise," Edward whispered as he passed the potatoes to his mother.

"So, boys, what's new?" Esme asked, clearly trying to compensate for the fact Carlisle wasn't there, in Edward's opinion. He didn't know what was going on but he enjoyed the meal, and when dinner was over, he helped Bella, Alice, and Jasper clean up the kitchen so his mother could relax.

After the dishes were in the dishwasher, Edward led Bella to the formal living room with the piano while Jasper and Alice went downstairs. Edward pulled her to the bench next to him. "Bella, I've got a little surprise for you," he told her as he ran his hands over the keys for the first time in a long time. He'd been working out a song on his keyboard at the apartment. He had headphones so he could play when he wanted without disturbing Jasper, and he found that when he couldn't sleep, he would rise from his bed and play with a melody that circled his head when he thought about Bella.

He began playing the song, which started much like a children's song as he remembered Bella as a Girl Scout. As it grew into a more mature theme, he saw the smile on Bella's face. He played from his heart, and when he stopped, she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing. It was beautiful," she whispered. He leaned forward and grazed his lips with hers which made him quite happy. Her breathy sigh was its own reward. Just as he was about to grab her hand and steal her away upstairs, his cell phone rang.

He looked at it to see who it was, and when he saw it was his father, he answered because he was worried. Carlisle Cullen wasn't the type of man to sit in a bar on a Tuesday while his family was at home waiting for him.

"Dad? Something wrong?"

Edward heard a lot of laughter over the line. "Edward, get Jasper and have Emmett bring you guys down to _Sonny's_. Charlie and I need rides. Also, tell your mom the girls are spending the night, will ya?"

For a moment, Edward thought his ears were playing tricks on him. "Um, the girls…_here_?"

"Yeah, but the girls get your rooms, and you two are downstairs in the basement. And Edward, I'll be sleeping on the couch in my _office_ tonight, so don't get any ideas," his father informed.

He knew it was too good to be true, and he knew he wouldn't get one minute's sleep for thinking about Bella on his blue sheets. "Why will you be sleeping in the office? You don't trust us?"

"Well, no I don't, but as blitzed as I am, your mother won't let me within ten feet of our bed. Grab me a pillow and blanket while you're at it. See you in a few." The line went dead, and Edward could only lean his head forward to rest…and pound a bit…on top of the piano.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked next to him as she gently scratched her nails over his back.

He shuddered a bit. "My father is a sadistic bastard sometimes. You and Alice are staying here tonight in our rooms, and we're sleeping downstairs in the basement. I gotta go get your dad and mine from the bar. Why does God hate me?"

Bella's giggle at his rhetorical question wasn't exactly welcome, but the kiss on his neck was. He only prayed his father didn't make _him_ drive a boozed-up Charlie home. That could be disastrous.

##

Bella and Alice were on their way to the Cullens on Wednesday afternoon to help Esme with prep for dinner the next day. The night before had been a huge disappointment for both girls because they'd assumed the boys would sneak upstairs and maybe Bella and Edward could finally take the next step that had been eluding them for far too long.

Unfortunately, when she'd suggested it to Edward as he took her to his room and gave her a t-shirt to sleep in, he'd turned a bit pale and said, "I don't want our first time to be with my whole family around, okay?"

Since he wasn't willing to help her out with her never-ending sexual frustration, she'd taken care of the problem in his bed, and that morning before she made it, she left him a note under the covers telling him exactly that.

_Since you wouldn't take care of me last night…I took the liberty of taking liberties with myself, right here in your bed. I hope I didn't get your sheets wet because I was…very wet. Sweet dreams, baby. (A Very Satisfied) Bella_

She wished she had a camera stashed in his room to see the look on his face when he got into bed that night.

"Alice, did Jasper slip upstairs last night?" Bella asked, seeing Alice was off in her own little world as she drove the speed limit from her house to the Cullens. Clearly, something was wrong.

"Alice?" Bella snapped her fingers, seeing her best friend jump a bit.

"Oh, sorry. What'd you ask?"

"I asked if Jasper snuck upstairs last night, but what's wrong with you?"

"I think I've screwed up my pills, Bell. I'm late, and I didn't even notice it. I'm not even to the white ones yet. I don't remember missing one pill, but I've apparently fucked them up somehow," Alice answered as she pulled into the parking lot of the laundry mat because tears were streaking down her face and she couldn't see to drive.

"How do you know you're late?"

"Because Mom called in sick yesterday and when I asked her why, she said it's because she's got bad cramps and a heavy flow. Mom starts after me. If she started, I'm late," Alice stated with finality.

Bella could see Alice was about to panic, so she shifted the car into park and insisted Alice trade places with her so she could drive. Once they were settled in their respective seats, she suggested, "Why don't I stop at the Rexall and get a pregnancy test? You can sneak off and take it when we get there."

She saw the horrified look on Alice's face, and she immediately felt the weight of the situation. "We can't get one there. Lauren's working there, and with my luck, she'll be there today. I'll have to wait until we go to class on Monday. We can stop on the way to campus. God, Jasper's going to shit a brick."

Jasper would be one in a long line of people…there would be enough brick's to build a small house if Alice's suspicions were correct.

The two drove in silence, and just as Bella turned down the Cullens' street, Alice asked, "Hey, was Charlie home?" They'd stopped at the Swan house for Bella to grab some clothes, opting to shower and change at Alice's house to cut down on time away from the boys. Bella had run inside to grab her things, barely noticing her father's bedroom door was closed. She hadn't knocked, and as she pulled into the driveway on Hampstead, she didn't remember if his cruiser was in the driveway or not.

"I honestly don't know. Edward didn't say how trashed he was last night, but based on the fact Carlisle was still sleeping when we left earlier, maybe Dad was still in bed. Was his car there?"

"It was actually parked beside the garage. I wonder why they insisted we stay at the Cullens last night. Mom wasn't very chatty when I made coffee while you finished up. Do you think they broke up?" Both girls gasped as the car stopped.

It was too much to comprehend because they both believed their parents were made for each other. If they'd broken up, Bella wasn't sure what would happen. Charlie might even try to guilt her into not graduating early, or at least staying at PCC for another year just so he wasn't alone. That wasn't good news at all.

Bella was about to get out of the car when she felt Alice's small hand on her forearm which stopped her from exiting the vehicle. "Look, I don't know if they broke up, but I know someone who will. We'll have to be cagey with our inquiries, but we'll see if Esme knows anything about it. The other thing…not a word to anyone until I know one way or the other, okay?"

Bella nodded in agreement, and the two women hurried inside the house without knocking. As they kicked off their shoes, they both heard a moaning from the kitchen. It was definitely Carlisle, and they were hesitant to enter the kitchen in the event Carlisle and Esme were doing something which would cause him to moan. Bella shuddered at the mere thought.

"Jeez, Dad, how long's it been since you tied one on? You look like shit," both of them heard Emmett say. If Emmett was in the kitchen, they knew nothing scandalous was happening, so they hurried into the room, seeing Rosalie sipping a cup of tea at the island while Emmett was making himself a sandwich. Poor Carlisle had his head down on his forearms where they rested on the table.

When the girls walked in, they both saw Emmett turn in their direction. "Thing One and Thing Two…gimme some," Emmett ordered as he put down his sandwich and held his arms open. They both hugged him, feeling him lift them off the ground at the same time.

After he put them down, both girls turned to give Rosalie a hug. They hadn't seen Emmett or Rosalie in quite a while, and Bella was happy they were back in town.

"So, either one of you know what caused the good doctor and the chief-of-police to go on a bender last night?" Rosalie asked, hearing Emmett's raucous laugh. Bella glanced to the left to see Carlisle cover his ears.

"No idea. I slept in Edward's room and Alice slept in Jasper's," Bella offered without really thinking.

"Oh, so the no-girls-in-our-rooms-at-night rule is out the window? 'Bout damn time," Emmett announced.

Carlisle cleared his throat and looked up at the four others in the kitchen. "Not that you two ever followed the rules, but no, it's not out the window. Your brothers slept downstairs," Carlisle responded.

Rosalie and Emmett looked at Bella and Alice, who were sadly shaking their heads that Carlisle was right, much to both of their dismay.

"So, Pop, what was the occasion?" Emmett asked his dad as he sat at the table and grabbed the newspaper.

"Not that it's any of your business, but it was two old friends catching up. Since Charlie and Mary got engaged, we've hardly had any time to sit and talk, so we decided to do so last night since Mary had to work late," Carlisle answered.

Bella's eyes immediately shot to Alice who was looking a bit stunned, having found out her mother had called in sick the day before. Carlisle's lie set both girls on alert, so instead of hanging around in the kitchen, they went in search of Edward and Jasper, finding them in the backyard stacking a delivery of wood for the fireplace.

They hoped that since the boys had gone to the bar to pick up Carlisle and Jasper, maybe they'd have some news. If not…next stop was the all-knowing Esme Cullen.

\\\

_**Thank you for your reviews. I know I've been out of pocket, but sometimes RL hits ya. It was apparently my turn for the universe to throw up on me. So, what do we think is going on?**_

_**BTW, I don't own Twilight characters, but you know that.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**SMeyer owns. I do not.**_

_**\\\**_

23. Something to be Thankful For

Breakfast that morning had been tense. Edward could tell his mother was supremely pissed at his father the night before when he'd delivered the news his father had imparted during their brief phone conversation. Her terse, "Keep it in your pants tonight," as she tossed a pillow and blanket at him was confusing.

The fact she was still angry at breakfast didn't really surprise him or Jasper. They'd discussed the series of events the night before as they settled into sleeping bags in the game room floor. Neither understood what had happened, but they both knew trouble was coming.

Thinking back on the ride from hell he'd endured as he drove Charlie home did nothing to calm him, and as he and Jasper stacked the wood Sam Uley had delivered, he reviewed the encounter in his mind.

_The brothers had flipped a coin on the parking lot of Sonny's for who had to drive Charlie home. Unfortunately, Edward lost. Even his offer of cash to Emmett wasn't enough, so after Jasper went into the bar and pulled the men out, Edward helped Charlie into the cruiser and drove the few miles toward the Swans' house with Jasper driving his father's Mercedes behind him._

"_Kid, let me ask you somethin'," Charlie slurred. Without waiting for Edward's response, he continued. "Do you think women can be trusted? I mean, you make an agreement with 'em and then all of a sudden, it's broken just because."_

_Edward had no idea what it meant, so he simply stated, "Um, I don't think all women are trustworthy, but I believe you raised Bella to be trustworthy, Chief." He decided a little sucking up might not hurt either._

"_Yeah, well I tried, but you just be careful because women change. Hell, I don't understand…well, it's too late to do anything about it now. Be careful getting involved with women, son. They'll go behind your back and do shit you'd never imagine."_

_After that, Edward was stunned into silence, and Charlie seemed to pass out. It took him and Jasper to get Bella's father in the house and into his bed, and when Edward explained to Jasper what Charlie had said, both of them were completely confused._

"So, are you gonna tell Bells what he said? I know that's what you're thinking about," Jasper surmised as Edward was stacking another layer of wood.

"I don't know if I should. Hell, I don't know what he was talking about, and I don't want to have her worrying over something we know nothing about. Maybe he and Mary had a fight. If I had a fight with Bella, I wouldn't want everyone to know, so in the spirit of respecting his privacy, I think I'll keep it to myself."

"You already told me," Jasper pointed out with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, I was under the fucked-up impression you might have some insight. Clearly, you're as worthless at human relations as Emmett," Edward criticized.

"Oh, because you're so fucking astute?" Jasper admonished. The two went back to working without discussion until the girls came out of the house.

"Edward, do you know what's going on?" Bella asked as she stood with her arms crossed tightly around her middle. It wasn't particularly cold that day, so why she was hugging herself he wasn't sure. He reached down and picked up his sweatshirt, and quickly pulled it down her body before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Babe, I have no idea. Everyone's acting strange…well, my parents and your parents, but nobody's saying anything that makes sense. Meanwhile, I'm dying from blue balls, and I can't find a way to get my girlfriend alone without a thousand people cockblocking us. We're on T-minus-two-months, and it's not fair at all," Edward whispered into her neck as he tried to get her mind off the supposed adults.

"Well, your dad's up, and he looks like hell. Emmett and Rosalie were in the kitchen with him. Where's your mom?"

"She went to the goddamn store for something. Fuck, I can't imagine she doesn't have one of everything from the Thriftway. Anyway, you didn't say much at breakfast. How'd you sleep last night?"

When she started laughing, he pulled back and looked into her lovely face for an explanation. "I had a hard time getting to sleep early on, but eventually, I got there…and then I fell asleep. Your bed smells like your detergent, but your shirt smelled like you, which helped. I left you a surprise in there you'll have to look for tonight when you go to bed." Her teasing was going to be the death of him.

"God, thinking of you in my bed kept me from sleeping most of the fucking night. I don't think Jasper got a lot of sleep either. Tonight, my sheets will smell like you, and I don't see me getting any sleep again," he whispered before he kissed her hard on the mouth, pushing against her body to make his _hard_ point a bit further south of her lips.

"Maybe tomorrow night after dinner, we can say we're going to a movie and slip off to my house. I'm sure Dad will be _here_, so we can christen my bed, maybe?"

He let out a heavy breath at the prospect and began praying the most sacrilegious prayer of all time…_Please, dear God, let me get laid tomorrow night. _

##

Talk around Esme Cullen's large dining room table was lively. Well, talk with the six young people at the table was lively. There was a lot of discussion regarding grades and coursework, Bella's endeavor's with Ben's comic book, Edward's piano students, Jasper's part-time job, and Rosalie's father and his new wife, Heidi, who were honeymooning in Fiji, much to Rosalie's apparent dismay.

No one seemed to notice that Mary Brandon and Charlie Swan weren't really speaking except Esme, who also noticed that neither was really eating either. When she'd gone to her best friend's house the day before to find out what was going on, Mary hadn't given her any indication there was anything wrong, so Esme finally had to give up the silent treatment she was using against her husband and ask him what was going on. His refusal to answer her questions regarding the events of the night before brought the silent treatment back in full force.

Just as everyone was finishing up, Bella changed the subject from Emmett's need for new tires for his Jeep to the plans she and Edward had made for that evening. "I think we're going to skip dessert and go to the show. There's a new movie out I'd like to see."

"Actually, Bells, Mary and I would like to speak with you and Alice. Esme, will you excuse us?" Charlie asked as he pushed his plate away a bit and wiped his mouth unnecessarily.

"You, uh, you can use my study, Charlie," Carlisle volunteered nervously.

Everyone looked around at everyone else as the Swans and the Brandons rose from the table and walked down the hallway to Carlisle's office. When the door closed, all eyes turned to Carlisle for an explanation. He couldn't help but notice the fire in his wife's eyes, and he knew if he had any hope of getting to sleep in his own bed that night, he'd better come clean with her. The silence was killing him.

##

The four guests walked down the hallway to Carlisle's office, and after the door closed, everyone stared at each other until the girls sat in the chairs across from the couch where Charlie and Mary had sat down. "Dad, what's wrong? Are you sick, or did you break up, or what? You're scaring me."

Bella was nervous about what was going on because she'd noticed her father and Mary had hardly said two words to each other since they'd arrived at the Cullens' house while she and Esme were putting the finishing touches on dinner. They didn't even try to sit next to each other at dinner, which made Bella wonder if they'd decided to call off the engagement. If so, she had no idea what she and Alice could do to make them change their minds.

"Yeah, Mom, you've hardly said anything all night. What's going on?" Alice added.

Mary looked at Charlie and she seemed to pale a bit. Charlie took her hand, kissing the back of it which was either the most adorable thing either girl had seen, or the most confusing thing to date.

"I know how we all decided we'd live in Mary's house so you two girls could have separate rooms, but there's been a change of plans," Charlie began. Bella reached down and took Alice's hand, waiting for the other shoe to drop on their parents' relationship.

"Look, we didn't mean for things to go in this direction, but, um, sometimes things happen that take us by surprise, and it…um," Mary looked at Charlie for support.

"Seems you girls are going to be big sisters next summer," Charlie announced.

##

The squeals that came from the office were a surprise to everyone at the dining room table except for Carlisle who let out a held breath.

When Charlie had told him Mary was pregnant and he wasn't exactly happy about it, Carlisle was surprised. Charlie went on to tell him he and Mary had decided they wouldn't think about whether or not they wanted a baby until after the wedding, for which, there wasn't actually a predetermined date.

He'd told Carlisle he believed Mary had tricked him, and he wasn't happy about it at all, and he was really worried about telling Bella. Carlisle had assured him he didn't believe Mary would do anything intentionally to trap him, and he asked Charlie if he'd taken extra precaution to ensure there wouldn't be an unplanned pregnancy. When Charlie admitted he hadn't, Carlisle laughed at him and replied, "You're not seventeen, Charlie. This is as much your issue as it is Mary's. You can't blame her if something happened with her birth control if you weren't willing to do your part."

Charlie laughed, and admitted, after another beer, maybe it wasn't the worst news in the world. Carlisle assured Charlie he believed Bella and Alice would be happy about the news, and hearing the squeals only supported his theory.

"Um, I believe I can say this now. You know how shy Charlie and Mary are, so I'll give you the news, but don't make a big deal out of it until we see how the girls react. Well, I think those squeals are a good sign, but maybe they were screaming in horror…"

"Carlisle, spit it out," Esme ordered briskly.

"Charlie and Mary are going to have a baby next summer. She's pregnant." The stunned silence was a surprise to Carlisle, especially that of his wife of twenty-six years.

##

"B-b-but…but…I mean, you told me you started yesterday so you took off work because it was a bad one," Alice stammered a bit once she calmed down.

Alice saw her mother blush a bit. "I'm sorry for lying. I just panicked and it was the first thing that came to mind," Mary responded.

"So I'm not late? I didn't screw up my pills!" Alice exclaimed before her brain caught up to her mouth.

Bella knew her eyes were the size of silver dollars at Alice's proclamation, and based on the look on Mary's and Charlie's faces, she knew the two of them were in for an uncomfortable conversation.

Just as Charlie started to speak, a thought hit Bella to perhaps diffuse the situation. "I don't think the two of you have a pulpit to stand behind, do you? I mean, _you_ two should know better than us the consequences of unprotected sex, yet you find yourselves in the family way. I think the fact it's happened to our parents speaks volumes to us. Now, if you insist on the discussion, we get to ask you questions you won't want to answer, so let's just be happy about this, shall we?"

After a minute of silent contemplation, it was agreed by head nods that there was no need for discussion. They all hugged in celebration, and all thoughts of discussion were abandoned.

After they returned to the dining room and the announcement was made to the Cullens, who didn't appear surprised at all, Mary, Esme, Alice, Bella, and Rosalie retired to Esme's office upstairs to begin making plans for a Christmas wedding.

To say Edward was disappointed in the turn of events would have been a massive understatement. When he'd found the note in his bed the night before that Bella had taken care of herself while she was sleeping in his room, he had no control over his body, and as he took in her scent on his sheets, he took care of _himself_ in anticipation of being with her the next night. When he figured out it wasn't in the cards, he nearly wept.

##

_January 2008_

Bella and Alice stood in their dorm room, and neither was happy. It was much smaller than they'd anticipated. It was meant to be a single, and the bunk beds didn't lend anymore space even though Erin, the RA, had sung its praises when she'd checked them in earlier.

Jasper and Edward were carrying up their boxes, and each box only filled more of the space until each girl was standing on a single twelve-by-twelve inch tile, feeling completely surrounded. The room was as small as the bathroom Bella shared with Charlie in their small house in Forks, and she didn't know how they'd survive it.

"Alice, I don't know about you, but I'm about to have a psychotic event. This is hella small," Bella pointed out, not that it was necessary. Alice was looking around as bewildered as a small animal with a predator in the area.

As Jasper carried in the last box, he looked around and laughed. Edward was behind him with a pole lamp, and as he looked around the room, he had no idea where the lamp would find floor space, so he held it over his head.

"Well, this is cozy," Jasper teased the two girls, seeing them look at him as if they wanted to kill him for his obvious remark.

"I've got a question, Jasper. Do you see yourself having sex on that upper bunk? I'm the shorter of us, so it makes sense I'd take the top bunk, so do you see your six-foot-three-inch body being able to sleep on the twin mattress up there?" Alice snapped as if the room was his fault. Oh, she was pointing as well, which made him leery of her actions.

"Honey, I didn't assign the room so don't get pissed at me," he responded as he moved boxes in order to be able to share her little square of tile.

"Alice, this is what we have, so we have to make the best of it. We'll just take turns turning around," Bella teased as she moved a few boxes around to make it to the bathroom.

"Actually, I've got an idea. Jasper and I have a three bedroom apartment, now that Emmett's moved his big ass out. His room is a hell of a lot bigger than this, so you could live with us if you don't mind sharing a bedroom. Well, obviously, you don't mind sharing. Emmett had the biggest room, so you'd be able to have two beds in it that aren't stacked on top of each other. I'd be willing to share closet space with Bella if she needs it. What do you think?" Edward suggested nonchalantly, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach.

"Shit, that's a great idea. Let your mail come here. Leave the shit you don't really need here and consider it storage. We can get you twin beds for your room, and you two can share the master in our apartment. Edward and I can share the bathroom down the hall, and you'll have access to the kitchen which is a hell of a lot better than this. What do you think?" Jasper asked. Everyone in the room heard the hopeful note in his voice, and as they all considered it, the time was just for show.

They all knew it was what they wanted, so it really wasn't a question. "I'm game." It was Alice who agreed first as she went through the boxes to see what she needed and what she could live without.

"I'm fine with it. We'll just sleep in the floor until we can get beds. Let's keep this between us though, okay?" Bella responded as she thought about her father's impending aneurysm at the idea.

"No problem," Edward agreed as he began carrying the tubs of her clothes back to Jasper's truck. He most certainly didn't want Charlie finding out Bella was living with him in Seattle. He wasn't sure Charlie wouldn't just shoot him because of all of the stress he was living under with the impending birth of the baby.

Two hours later, things had been sorted. Alice locked the door to the dorm room which was surprisingly empty because Edward and Jasper wouldn't hear of them leaving keepsakes behind, so they'd have a P.O. Box on campus and a room they'd never sleep in unless push came to shove.

The boys' apartment was only a fifteen-minute walk from campus, so the girls felt confident it was the right move for them. Only time would tell the tale…

##

The first night the Cullen brothers shared their apartment with Alice and Bella was excruciating. The girls had bought an air mattress at a discount store near the apartment, and they were adamant they'd be fine. They unfurled blankets and fluffed pillows when bedtime came, seemingly settling in for the night.

At 11:30, Jasper, unable to sleep, walked into the kitchen located near the girls' room. When he entered the room, he jumped, seeing Alice standing at the sink getting a drink of water. The fact she was wearing one of his t-shirts he didn't know he was missing only made him suck in a deep breath.

"So, um, how's that air mattress? We can go shop for beds tomorrow," he whispered as he turned on the tap and held a glass under it. When he took a drink and found it was hot water, he spat it in the sink, hearing Alice's tinkling laugh.

"You're an evil woman. Come on," he ordered as he took the glass from her hand and led her to his room, shutting and locking the door.

When Alice didn't come back to bed, Bella became concerned. It was a new space, so she went in search of her best friend. She stopped in the kitchen to get a drink because her throat was dry, and when she heard a noise behind her, she jumped and squeaked a bit.

"Sorry. I thought I heard someone up earlier. Are you okay in there?" Edward asked as he pointed to the bedroom she shared with Alice.

"Well, I guess I'm fine in there now because it seems Alice has found a bed of her own," Bella whispered as they heard Alice and Jasper laughing behind his bedroom door.

"Hey, did I ever tell you about the time I figured out Jasper's a lot smarter than me?" he asked with the sexy smirk on his face Bella loved.

"Nope," she responded as she leaned against the counter, crossing her ankles. When he walked over to her and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder, she giggled.

"It was about fifteen minutes ago when I heard him and Alice laughing in here and then heard him lock his bedroom door. Oh, by the way, your beds are on backorder," he stated as he carried her down the hallway to his room, closing the door and dropping her on the queen bed in his room.

"Oh, now _that's_ a shame," she taunted as she moved up the mattress to the left side of the bed.

"Nope. Not really," he responded as he flipped off the light.

And so it began. Bella and Alice were living with their boyfriends off campus, and the four inhabitants of Apartment 313 were all quite happy about the fact student housing had been shortsighted when they assigned Alice Brandon, a young woman who had enough clothes to outfit the cast of a Broadway play, to a single with only two feet of closet space.

It was as if the universe had spoken, Bella determined as she fell asleep with her head on Edward's bare chest.

\\\

_**We're almost done. I'd love to hear from you.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

24. That's _IT?!_

"Come on, goddammit! I'm gonna be late for class!" Jasper was pounding on the bathroom door while Edward was taking care of some much needed business after spending the night with Bella's warm, womanly body pressed against his for seven hours. Waking up in his normal state of "alertness" was only intensified when he felt her hand brush over his erection in her sleep.

"I'm almost done. See if you can use the shower in the girls' room," Edward yelled back as he tried to get back to his previous fantasy of Bella warm and wanton beneath him as they finally took the step he yearned for with every cell in his body.

It wasn't that he didn't want to because he certainly did; it was because of the ever-present lack of privacy they'd suffered over the summer in Forks and at Thanksgiving and Christmas breaks.

He was determined on Christmas he was going make sure they got to take the step even if they had to take it in the car, having been thwarted by Charlie and Mary's news at Thanksgiving of an unplanned pregnancy and then a shotgun wedding on Christmas Day at the Cullen house.

Bella and Alice were happy yet floored by the news, and as Jasper had commented to Edward on New Year's Eve when they went to a party at Rosalie's father's house, neither girl seemed to be interested in anything sexual. Until the prior night when Edward heard Jasper and Alice go to Jasper's room, he'd wondered if things would ever get back on track.

Jasper continued to curse and pound on the bathroom door, and Edward accepted the fact he was never going to reach nirvana with the commotion, so he flipped off the hot water and allowed the icy cold spray to calm his nearly constant erection.

When he opened the door after wrapping a towel around his waist, Edward was as pissed off as he thought he'd been in his life. "About fucking time. Jesus, what the fuck were you doing?" Jasper bitched.

Edward was clutching tightly at the towel to keep from ringing his brother's neck as he shoved passed him and stepped into the bedroom to see Bella still asleep in the bed they'd shared.

He sat down on the end of the bed on her side and stared at her peaceful face. Gone were the cherubic features he'd noticed the first time she'd approached their house to sell cookies. The full cheeks and button nose were replaced with much more striking features…large, soulful brown eyes, Cupid's bow lips, and a soft peach-like complexion. She'd grown into the most beautiful woman Edward had ever met, and he longed to see the flush of her naked chest as he finally made her his in every way.

"Mmm. Good morning," Bella purred as she opened her eyes to see him staring at her. His tamed erection was beginning to make a speedy recovery, and he didn't want to embarrass himself because he was only in a towel which wouldn't hide anything.

"Good morning, beautiful. How'd you sleep?" he asked as he moved the comforter over his lap, hoping he was concealing his desire for her.

"Fantastic, as a matter of fact. Why are you up so early? I thought we agreed to pick up our books later." Before they fell asleep, they'd talked about what needed to be taken care of before classes started in two days.

It was then he noticed what she was wearing, not having paid attention the night before when he whisked her into his room for bed. "Is that my old…"

She smiled brightly. "Yep! I've used this for a nightgown since you gave it to me. It's got a few more holes than it used to, and it's a bit shorter than it used to be when you first gave it to me, but I've always loved it, just like I've always loved you." She took his hand and started to pull him closer, which he was more than willing to oblige, when she suddenly jumped up and hurried out of the room, leaving his head spinning.

He went to his dresser and grabbed a pair of boxer briefs, pulling them on while she was out of the room. He tossed the towel in his hamper and went to his closet, assessing the situation to see how he could make more room for her to hang clothes. Just as he was about to pull on a pair of jeans, he heard the bedroom door open, and the distinct click of the lock after it was closed.

"Edward?" she beckoned.

He stepped out of the closet and saw her kneeling on the bed with a sexy smile on her face. "Where, um, why'd you shoot out of here? Did I say something?" He was nervous.

She crooked her index finger at him to join her on the bed, staring blatantly at his crotch as he stood in the doorway of the closet. Finally understanding her intentions, he felt himself harden again from his semi-erect state.

He walked over to the bed and waited for her to make a move. She reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him to kneel across from her on the bed. "Why'd you start getting dressed? Alice and Jasper are going over to campus, so we'll have the place to ourselves until after lunch."

He felt his heart begin pounding in his chest at her words, and without thinking, he reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her down on the bed beneath him. He kissed her gently on the lips, nipping slowly and finally slipping his tongue out to graze her plump bottom lip. When she opened her mouth to him and slid her tongue with his, he tasted the sweet minty flavor from her toothpaste, and he realized she'd gone to brush her teeth.

Kissing led to groping which led to the removal of the practice jersey she slept in, exposing her beautiful, full breasts to him for the first time. "God, you're…J-Jesus," he stammered a bit at the sight of her. Her breasts were incredible…more incredible than his poor sex-addled mind could conjure for his masturbatory fantasies.

He leaned down and took a soft nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping it before he kissed his way to the other side in order to bestow his undivided attention to the twin. Her scent was soft…a mixture of her natural scent and the detergent/fabric softener he used for his laundry. It was captivating, but subtle, and it nearly hypnotized him. Her gasps and moans were unnoticed until he felt her fingers twine in the back of his hair, seemingly pulling him closer to her.

"That feels really good. Please, can we…do more? I've waited for you to make any sort of move, but you just…" Her voice faded off as he moved up her body to kiss her luscious lips again.

After a few minutes, he pulled away. "You haven't seemed interested in doing anything since you found out Mary's pregnant. I'd never push you, Bella. You know I love you, and I'm willing to wait."

She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry I freaked out after we found out about Mary and Dad, but I'm done waiting, Edward." She reached over to the nightstand and handed him a condom from the drawer. He was surprised because he had the box he'd bought in his duffel he'd yet to unpack from Christmas break. It was still full.

"Where'd this come from?" he whispered as he kissed along her collarbone.

"My room. I bought some over the holidays because my forty-year old father got married so quickly after he knocked-up his thirty-eight year old girlfriend. I definitely want to have sex, but I'm most definitely not ready for that step. I'm on the pill, and if we use condoms, I think we'll be safe, don't you?"

"I'm all for safe," he whispered as he pulled her panties down her legs and moved his boxers off as quickly as possible. After she opened it, he slipped the condom onto his eager appendage, and he settled between her legs, nervous but quite eager.

"I'll be as gentle as I can," he whispered, feeling his latex covered cock move against her slit as she flexed her hips. He started to stroke into her when he remembered he should make sure she was ready for him.

He moved back and rested his weight on his left elbow as he moved his right hand down her body to the silky skin he was seeking. He circled her entrance with his middle finger and slipped it inside, feeling the moisture he'd hoped to find. He continued kissing her and moving his fingers and thumb over her need, and when she started riding his hand, he was certain she was ready.

"Tell me if you need me to stop," he whispered as he positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in slowly. When she gasped a bit, he stopped and opened his eyes, not realizing he'd closed them as the feeling of her around him, even with the sensation-dulling condom, consumed his senses.

"Are you okay?" Her eyes were wide, and he was worried.

"Oh, I'm definitely okay. Just, um, could you go slower? I've seen pictures of naked men before, but I swear I've never seen anything like that." The smile on her face put him at ease, so he slowly pushed in and pulled back, concentrating on anything else except the tightness of her until he was fully inside and she appeared to be comfortable.

"I'm going to move, is that okay?" he asked, trying to hold onto his composure to keep from slamming into her roughly.

"You, um, you haven't been?"

"I've been moving, but that's just to get…get all the way, you know, inside you. You're a small woman, and you've never…before…so you're, you're really tight."

He saw her face scrunch up in concern, so he quickly explained, "No, that's not a bad thing, trust me. It's a very good thing, but it just takes all of my control not to lose it too fast. I want to…I want you to enjoy it, too."

She blew out a held breath and smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her on her slightly swollen lips, and began moving in a way he hoped was giving her as much pleasure as it was giving him. After several minutes of kissing her, licking her neck, and continuing to stroke in and out of her, he couldn't hold back. He reached down to pull her right leg over his hip and sunk further into her, hearing her moan. The moan was more than he could handle, and he moved harder and faster, hoping he wasn't hurting her because he couldn't hold back any longer.

When the stars behind his eyes shot off, he did as well, feeling a pleasure he'd never experienced before, even when he took care of himself. His strength was zapped, so he rested his head on her chest between her breasts as she stroked the back of his head, scratching gently.

After a minute, he looked up to see a sweet smile on her face, returning it without a second thought. "Was that…did you?" He couldn't bring himself to blatantly ask her if she'd climaxed, but he hoped she had. He didn't know how he was supposed to know, so he simply asked her in a roundabout way.

She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "It was lovely."

_Lovely? Wasn't it supposed to be mind-blowing? Wasn't there supposed to be screaming and cussing and gasping?_ He was thoroughly confused, and he honestly wondered if he was bad at it. He allowed his mind to remember the only other time he'd performed the act, and it seemed as if his partner had enjoyed it, even if he regretted the encounter. He tried to remember if he'd done anything differently with her than he'd done with Bella.

Nothing was coming to mind, and he was worried. As he slipped from her body and saw her discreetly wipe a tear, he was extremely worried.

##

That evening, Bella and Alice decided to cook dinner because Edward and Jasper had gone to the grocery store after everyone purchased their books for classes. The boys decided to go workout while the girls unpacked and fixed dinner…chicken and dirty rice from Esme's recipe.

As Alice was overseeing the boiling rice, Bella sautéed the chicken and determined that with the distraction of cooking, it was a good time to discuss something that had occupied her mind all day. "Al, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Alice wasn't paying much attention to her, so she decided just to lay it all on the table and hope for the best.

"You and Jasper have been having sex for nearly a year. Do you like it?"

She heard the wooden spoon drop on the stove, and when she turned to look at Alice, she saw the bright smile. "Finally! You finally did it?" Alice's jumping around and clapping wasn't appreciated.

"Calm down. We did it this morning, and while it was _nice_, it wasn't exactly like I thought it would be," she confessed as she flipped the chicken bits in the pan and added the cream soups.

Alice immediately stopped jumping around because the look on her best friend's face wasn't exactly one of satisfaction. "Okay, what do you mean by _nice_?"

"Well, um, if felt good and everything, don't get me wrong, but I thought…well, I hoped that, you know, I'd, um, I'd have an orgasm," Bella whispered.

Alice reached into the fridge and pulled out the bottle of wine Jasper had purchased at the grocery store. She was quite grateful her boyfriend was of legal drinking age because she was certain the discussion she and Bella were about to have would go a lot smoother with a bit of lubrication…of the alcoholic kind. The other problem might require lubrication of the K-Y kind, but she'd wait for the details before she suggested it.

"Okay, tell me what happened, and don't leave out anything so I get a good idea. Here," she ordered as she forced a glass of wine in Bella's free hand and took a big swig of her own glass.

"So, um…how much detail do you need, really?"

"Okay, did it hurt?" Alice didn't look at her because she wanted Bella to answer out loud.

"It kinda burned a little in the beginning, but then it was better when he started, um, moving."

"By burned, do you mean because you weren't _ready_ or because he's hung?"

Bella sputtered a bit, spewing a bit of wine onto her blouse before taking her forearm to wipe her mouth. "He's um, not lacking which was what caused the burning sensation, not because of anything else. I was definitely worked up when we started, but then, it sort of _fizzled_."

"Well, seems that 'hung' gene runs in the family. Okay, so it fizzled. What position were you in?"

"You know…the regular one."

"Regular? You mean with you on the bottom?"

"Yeah. I mean, how many positions _are _there?"

Alice laughed hysterically as she refilled both of their glasses. "Oh, my dear, we've got a little research to do. Let's get this in the oven and then we're going to fire up the laptop. Look, there's nothing wrong with you, okay? It doesn't always happen the first time. Hell, it took Jasper and I a few months to figure it out, and I had to make him sit and watch porn on the internet before it got really good. This is something that requires a plan."

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes. "Not another plan…" she whined.

"Do you want to have fulfilling sex and incredible orgasms?"

"Yeah."

"Then we need a plan. So, let's start with the basics as I've learned them thus far."

With that, the girls put the casserole in the oven, set the timer, and retired to the shared bedroom no one slept in to formulate a new plan. Stage One…figure out how to get off by something other than Bella's own hand. Stage Two…figure out how to convey the same to Edward without hurting his feelings or emasculating him in the process.

##

_Meanwhile…_

"Okay, we never work out together. What the hell is going on?" Jasper asked as he climbed on the treadmill in the workout room of their apartment building. He began to jog at an easy pace as Edward looked around to see if the room was empty.

Edward was apprehensive, but when he remembered Emmett's behavior at Christmas upon finding out Edward was dating Bella and Jasper was dating Alice, he knew he couldn't ask his oldest brother for advice.

"_You two little bastards need to get the fuck up," Emmett bellowed as he banged on the bedroom doors._

_Edward was already awake and had just opened a text from Bella wherein she'd suggested they try to break away from the family to spend some time together. As he was trying to figure out how to make it work, Emmett had pounded on his door._

"_What the fuck do you want?" Edward heard Jasper yell. Suddenly, Edward heard a loud thud outside his door and hopped up to see exactly what the hell was going on._

_When Edward pulled open the door, he saw Jasper on the floor holding his crotch. "What the hell?" Edward asked, just as Emmett's beefy fist met his junk. He, too, was on the floor before he knew it._

"_What the fuck, Emmett?" Rosalie yelled as she hurried out of Emmett's bedroom._

"_These two fucks deserved it after what you told me. You two aren't good enough to date those girls. You'll treat them like shit, and they don't deserve it."_

_Edward swallowed the bile in his throat at the abrupt attack, sitting up slowly. "Jasper, are you okay?" he asked his brother, seeing him struggling to sit up as well._

"_Emmett, I told you they were dating the girls so you could adjust to it, not so you could junk punch them, you idiot. They all love each other, and you hurting them will only piss off Bella and Alice. You're so fucking self-absorbed you have no idea that these four have been seeing each other for a long time. Guys, sorry," Rosalie apologized._

_It did nothing to calm the throbbing in Edward's crotch, and based on the look on Jasper's face, it did nothing to assist in his recovery. After Rosalie calmed Emmett, he helped them up, gave them a ten-minute lecture regarding how to treat the girls, and hugged the two of them without apologizing for the nut shots._

_His parting words… "If you think that hurt, let me find out you've hurt those girls in any way. You'll both be pissing into a bag." Neither could say the threat wasn't expected, but they certainly weren't about to see if It was a bluff. They planned to make sure Emmett never made good on it._

Based on the fact Jasper and Alice had been having sex for nearly a year, he was sure his older brother could answer some questions and provide some guidance. At least he hoped.

"I've got a question about sex." Edward climbed onto the treadmill next to Jasper and began a slow jog as well. When Jasper stepped off the track and turned to him, Edward did the same.

"You had sex before me. What question…_Ahhh_…you and Bella? Finally?"

Edward sighed heavily. "Yes, but there was a problem."

Jasper stopped the treadmill he'd been running on, leaning against the sidebar on his forearms. "What kind of problem?"

"I don't think she enjoyed it as much as me." Edward was embarrassed to admit it, but he was desperate for anything his brother could offer.

"Didn't wha…oh! _Oh!_ Are you sure?"

"Well, not really, but I mean, when I asked her how it was, she said it was…_lovely_." Lovely wasn't at all what he was going for, and he was determined to figure out how to make it so satisfying for she wouldn't be able to actually answer him, only kiss him deeply with a huge smile on her face.

"Look, not to bring up a bad memory, but when you were with the other one, did she?"

"Yeah, but she ran the show. She, um, she didn't need much coaxing. She pushed me down, climbed on top of me, and she took over. She didn't say she got off, but she seemed pretty satisfied. I wasn't paying much attention because I was sort of in shock over the whole thing because I didn't expect it to happen so quickly." Edward didn't want to remember the night, but under the circumstances, he allowed the memories back in.

He remembered her on top of him with her hands scratching his chest as she rode him hard. He only kissed her once during the whole encounter, and it wasn't a kiss given in affection. She forced her mouth against his, and he felt he was obligated to kiss her back, in light of the circumstances, so he did.

"Okay, so, did Bella seem satisfied? What preliminaries did you take, and bear in mind that I love Bella like a sister. Try to be as general as possible, will ya?" Jasper begged as the two went to the free weights and began lifting.

"We made out and after the top came off, I familiarized myself with the best set of…with her top half. Before we got _started, _I made sure she was, you know, ready, and then we did it."

"Did you get her off before you had sex?"

"Did I…I don't' think so, why?"

Jasper rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "You two didn't do anything physical before you just jumped into sex? You didn't experiment with what she likes or doesn't? You didn't go down on her and get her off before you dove right in, so to speak?" Jasper wasn't looking at his brother's reflection because didn't want to see the look on his face.

"I didn't think about…hell, it was hard enough to get to the place where we actually had sex. I should have…"

"Jesus Christ. I _am_ the smartest in the family, I swear to God. You do know, don't you, that there are a lot of other things to do regarding sex, not just intercourse. When you learn to drive, you don't go from taking your damn driving test to making the pole position at Indy, you idiot. Have you ever had a blow job?"

"A…no. Have you?"

Jasper tried to keep the smirk off his face. "Yeah…more than one. There are a lot of ways to satisfy your partner, Edward. Intercourse isn't boring if it's done right, but a little spice on top…new positions, new places, new touches. Yeah, they keep things very interesting."

"Well, tell me," Edward begged.

"Sorry, but I don't share those details. You wanna know how to please your girl you need to do a little research, just like me. It'll mean a lot more to both of you if you approach it from your own direction, not with me giving you crib notes. Good luck," Jasper tossed out before he climbed back on the treadmill and put his earbuds into his ears to make certain Edward knew he wouldn't entertain any further questions regarding escapades of the sexual nature. In Jasper's opinion, it was time to cut the cord.

Edward ran on the treadmill with his brain working harder than his legs, and when he couldn't run any longer, he turned off the machine and wiped it down, leaving Jasper to finish up his workout alone.

When he opened the door to the apartment and walked toward the bedroom he shared with Bella, he heard her and Alice giggling in the spare room. He stopped for a minute to listen and heard a "_Holy shit"_ which had him curious, but after a few minutes of no other sounds, he made his way down the hall to shower and change because he could smell something great for dinner, and he was suddenly starving.

After dinner, he planned to sequester himself in the bedroom with research of something other than classes, and by bedtime that night, he was prepared to make damn sure Bella got what she needed. She'd be satisfied sexually, or he'd be dead. That was the only thing on his mind.

\\\

_**Poor Eddie! Thank you for your reviews! There's one chapter and a short epi left.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**I can't begin to tell you how much I love hearing from you. Thank you so much. This is the last full chapter for this little fic. I can't say it's been without its ups and downs, but there are many of the faithful who have stuck with me, and I love you all.**_

_**So, SMeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

_**Go…read…**_

_**\\\**_

25. No, _That's _It!

"_Jesus…H…,_" Bella gasped as Alice cued up yet another porn video on her laptop with the sound on mute. She was in shock, having no idea people actually did the types of things she was seeing on the small screen in front of her. She could only imagine how it would look on a bigger screen, and the thought made her giggle.

"Hey, this is pretty good porn, Bell. I've tried some of these things with Jasper, and when he collapses on the bed with a big ole smile on his face, which incidentally, matches the one on mine, I sleep like a baby. Don't knock it till you try it," Alice schooled.

When Bella watched a very buxom redhead take an extremely huge dick into her mouth and work it until her mouth was all the way to the base, she gasped, "Crap on a cracker." As she watched the man plant his hands on the back of the woman's head and guide her, she was in shock that anyone could do it. Hearing the shower down the hallway turn on surprised both girls.

"Fuck, do you think they heard us?" Bella whispered as Alice closed the lid on her laptop.

"I doubt it, but you get the gist, right?" Alice asked as she stood from the air mattress both girls were grateful they didn't have to share.

"I get it, but Alice, I don't think I can take all of him, you know, in my mouth," Bella whispered as she rose from the air mattress and walked toward the door.

"I can't either, but that's what this is for," Alice explained as she placed her fist in the air and mimicked planting it against the base so as to only take as much as she could.

"Ah, got it. So, um, who do you think it was who came back?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, but if it's Jazz, I'm in there like a shot. There are many advantages to shower sex, Bell," Alice bestowed. Just as the two walked back toward the kitchen, they heard Jasper walk into the apartment, whistling a tune as he entered.

"Pull out the casserole when the timer goes off, but don't wait for us," Bella instructed quietly as she hurried down the hallway, waving to Jasper as he walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. As she opened the bathroom door, she heard Alice laughing.

She closed the door quietly, locking it behind her, and she stripped off her clothes, glancing in the mirror before she pulled two towels from the rack. She resituated her hair so it didn't get wet because she'd wash it in the morning, and after a deep breath, she pulled the curtain aside and climbed over the side of the tub, surprising Edward as he washed his hair.

His eyes were closed until she pulled the curtain closed behind her, and when he opened his eyes in surprise, she saw shampoo drip into one. "Fuck," he cursed as he rubbed his eye with a soapless hand. He scooped water to clear the soap, and while he was occupied with the pain, Bella decided it was time to try to give him a little pleasure.

She sunk to her knees in front of him and swallowed. She was going to do it…she could do it…she _would_ do it.

While he was otherwise occupied with the soap and the sting in his eye, she ran her tongue up the length of his engorged cock. She didn't anticipate nearly drowning when he jerked away at the sensation. Water shot up her nose as it rained over her head and she drew in a breath, leaving her a coughing mess on the floor of the shower, not at all sexy or commanding as she'd hoped to be.

"Bella, what the fuck are you doing?" Edward sputtered out as he stood next to her while she tried to clear her nose of the water in the least disgusting fashion. Unfortunately, when she opened her eyes after wiping away the water, his hard cock was bobbing right next to her as he was bent over to comfort her.

The embarrassment had her skin flushed a carnation pink, she was sure. She rose from the floor and whipped back the shower curtain ripping it from three of the shower rings as she climbed over the side of the tub, nearly falling on her ass on the cold ceramic tile because there wasn't a mat.

She grabbed the sink to steady herself, after which, she grabbed the towels, throwing one on the floor to stand on and wrapping the other around her.

When the water was turned off, she was too ashamed at her lame attempt to pleasure him to look at him, so she shot out of the bathroom, not closing the door behind her as she hurried into the room she and Alice were initially going to share. Her clothes were in that room in boxes, and she wanted to cover her naked body as quickly as possible.

Unfortunately for her, she hadn't knocked and the door wasn't locked, so when she shot into the room, she didn't initially notice Alice and Jasper naked against the wall, going at it like howler monkeys. When she heard Alice shriek, she turned and immediately dropped her towel, making it three naked people in the room. When Edward stumbled into the room in a towel, it was four…or three and a half.

"Jesus fucking…" Jasper gasped as he turned to see Bella naked. She saw him immediately close his eyes, and when Edward saw she was naked as well, he quickly grabbed the blanket from the air mattress to wrap it around her, picking her up and carrying her out of the room and into the bedroom they were sharing.

"Ohgodohgodohgod," she chanted as she tried to erase the memory from her brain. Jasper Cullen had seen her naked, and worse yet, she'd seen his naked ass as he nailed her best friend against the wall. It couldn't get any worse, in her opinion, and she couldn't look Edward in the eye.

She had no idea what he thought of the whole thing, but the fact he hadn't exactly liked the feel of her mouth on him was the most humiliating part of the evening. That was when she began to cry.

"Nononono…don't cry, sweetheart. It was just a…well, I'm not exactly sure what it was, but please, don't cry, Scout," Edward pleaded while holding her on his lap as he sat on the side of the bed.

"This is so damn…I can't ever look them in the eye again," she sobbed as she buried her face in his neck.

He rocked her in his lap as he held her tightly, kissing the top of her head as she tried to disappear into the blanket in which she was wrapped. His arms were quite comforting when she thought about it.

After several minutes of him coaxing her to look at him, she finally did. "I'm sorry I reacted like that. It was a complete surprise, Bella. It wasn't that I didn't want you to do that. It was just that I wasn't expecting you to come into the shower, much less do what you did. God, we…I wish I could go back and relive that moment a hell of a lot differently. It felt…fuck, it was incredible. I've never felt anything like that in my life, and I was just surprised, love."

She stopped sobbing at his comment. She was grateful when he plucked a tissue from the box on the table next to the bed. His familiar drying of her tears and then his order of "blow" reminded her of the day she found out she was being shipped off to Phoenix.

She sniggered as she took the tissue from him and blew her nose. It was as familiar as having jasmine tea with Esme when she was young. It reminded her of all the reasons she loved him in the first place. He knew her and she knew him, and they loved each other. It wasn't anything unfamiliar, and it was something they would have to work through together.

"I'm sorry I surprised you. I just wanted to show you how much I love you."

Edward pulled the blanket from her body and allowed it to drape over his lap as he held her close. "Fuck, Bella, I want to show you the same thing. Please, please, don't ever be sorry to surprise me with anything like that. I'm sorry this morning wasn't as special for you as it should have been. I plan to make it up to you every day for the rest of your life. I love you so much, Bella."

That was all he had to say before she worked to remove the blanket and the towel between them. Feeling his naked body next to hers was all she'd ever want. She kissed him softly as she turned to straddle him, taking him inside her without the condom. She wanted him so much, she couldn't speak, and no words were necessary that early evening.

After a few hip swivels, Edward moved them onto the bed and kissed her on the lips as he rolled her over onto her back and gently pulled away from her, moving down her body to a destination a lot further south than she ever expected him to go. She's seen it in one of the videos she and Alice had watched that afternoon, and when his tongue met her need, she nearly shot off the mattress, never imagining it could bring her to climax so quickly.

When he crawled up her body and kneeled between her legs, he reached into the night stand and grabbed a condom, quickly sheathing himself inside. "Let's try this again, okay?" She saw the worry on his face, and decided to throw caution to the wind.

"Let's try this without _that_. We'll be fine, I'm sure," she instructed as she rolled the condom off him, tossing it on the floor by the bed. She wrapped her legs around his hips as a blonde had done in one of the videos she'd seen, and when he worked his way inside her, she began to move with him, feeling the wetness from her earlier orgasm provide a lot more lubrication than their attempt that morning.

After several minutes of him moving inside her, she pushed his body up to a kneeling position between her legs and took his right hand, placing it where she needed it. "If you do _this_ while you do _that_, I'll get there with you," she instructed breathily as she moved his thumb where she needed him.

Luckily, he was a very smart man, even if he was inexperienced, and many minutes later she felt herself let go around him, which caused him to cry out and jerk inside her. That time when he collapsed on her chest panting and boneless, she felt exactly the same way.

##

_May 2008_

A phone was ringing when Edward walked into the apartment that afternoon. He'd just finished up with piano lessons, and Eleazer, his boss, had invited him and Bella for dinner at his home the next night. He was anxious for Bella to meet the couple, so he'd accepted for both of them. He hoped she didn't have plans.

He answered the ringing phone on the counter, not sure whose it was because there were two. "Hello?"

"Edward? It's Charlie. Why do you have Bella's phone?"

He panicked. Charlie and Mary didn't know Bella and Alice were living with him and Jasper, and he wasn't sure how to answer.

"Um, she's….Bella's here doing laundry. She doesn't like to use the machines at the dorm," he lied as he sped through the apartment looking for Bella. He finally found her in the bathroom climbing out of the shower.

"It's your dad. You're here doing laundry," he whispered as he held his hand over the mouthpiece on the phone. She nodded and took the phone after she wrapped a towel around her gorgeous body.

"Hi Dad. How's Mary?" Bella asked as she walked into bedroom with Edward hot on her trail. She was naked and wet from the shower, so did she really expect him to give her privacy? He kicked off his shoes in the closet the two shared, grabbing a little cotton robe that hung on the door.

He handed it to her, receiving a grateful smile in return. He checked the clock to see that Alice and Jasper were still busy doing God knew what, and he had a definite plan in mind…dinner…later.

"Oh, yeah?" he heard Bella respond over the phone as she pulled on the robe having dropped the towel which caused him to harden immediately. Since they'd figured out how to get it right, they got _it_ right nearly every day or night or morning or afternoon. Once they'd turned on the faucet, it was damn hard to turn it off, just like he was damn hard if he was within the vicinity of her. He loved her, but he truly craved her naked body, and with having spring fever and all, well, he couldn't help himself.

"_You're where_? Why are you on campus?" Edward saw the panic in her eyes, and he knew beyond hope he wasn't going to get laid that afternoon.

"Look, Dad, the room was…She doesn't like us. No, we're not sneaking around again, it's just that… We have our own room, Dad. Hey! I'm paying the loans, so I don't…" She ended the call by giving her father the address to the apartment, and Edward knew he was going to be in pain.

"They're in town to shop for baby furniture, and he stopped by our dorm. The RA mentioned she hadn't seen us in a while, so she let them into our empty room. He wanted to know where we were living, and they're on their way. You can leave. I'll deal with it," she explained as she pulled on a bra and panties.

He wished she was taking them off, but in light of the circumstances, the more clothes she was wearing, the better.

"Call Jasper and Alice and tell them to get their asses home. We're not taking the hit alone," Edward ordered as he stripped off to take a cold shower. Having a hard-on for Charlie Swan's daughter when her father found out she was living with him was all kinds of wrong, so he'd take care of things, praying he didn't end up on the wrong side of a gun that night.

BUT! If he was going down, his brother was going with him.

##

"Daddy, you _saw_ that room. It's a single, and it was too small for our stuff. We're required to live on campus, so we do, but we use Emmett's old room here. We can do laundry and have access to a kitchen. Don't be pissed," Bella begged her father when he and Mary walked into the door of the Cullen brothers' apartment the four were sharing.

"Bells, why'd you lie to us, _yet again_?"

She looked her father in the eyes and knew it could go two ways. She could explain to him that she'd grown up and her personal life was her own, or she could tell him the truth. She chose the truth.

"Dad, I love him. I want to be here with him, and he loves me, too. I know I'm young, and you're worried, but things come along unexpectedly, don't they," she responded as she glanced at Mary's small protruding tummy.

Alice and Jasper were sitting on the floor near where she was standing next to the chair wherein Edward was sitting nervously. His leg was going ninety-miles-an-hour.

She saw her father glance between her and Alice. "Please, don't make me a grandfather the same year I'm a father for the second well, third time."

Bella looked at her dad, not sure what he meant, but when Alice sprung from the floor and hugged him, his meaning became crystal clear. Alice was as much his as Bella was, even though they didn't share DNA, but he loved her very much. When Bella looked at Mary, she saw the tears as Charlie hugged Alice.

Mary held her arms out for Bella, and as she settled onto the couch next to Alice's mother…Charlie's wife…she knew for the first time Mary Brandon-Swan was reaching out to be a mother to her. It was nearly more than she could take. When Mary took her hand and placed it on her little tummy, Bella felt the baby move for the first time.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Not yet. If this one is anything like Alice, it will be tap-dancing on my bladder soon enough, but right now, it's just a flutter. I have a very good feeling that someday, we'll have a very large family and our places will be changed. I love you, Bella. I hope you know we just want you girls to be happy," Mary whispered. Bella nodded because she couldn't speak.

It was the best possible place to be in after all the times she'd been in bad places. She finally had a family…a rather large one…and they were going to greet another member in a few months. She was quite happy at the prospect.

On August 3, 2008, Charles Brandon Swan was welcomed by his parents, his sisters, and a very large extended family. He weighed in at eight pounds even, screaming the whole time he was being checked out by the pediatrician after Mary had gone into labor while she was still working at the nursing home. He had dark hair, just like his mother and father, but he had his father's chin and his mother's nose. Everyone who was present to welcome him into the world proclaimed the little boy to be the most adorable baby they'd ever seen.

##

December 2010

"I don't give a damn what anyone says, these are cheesy as shit. What's this fabric anyway?" Alice complained as she pulled on her graduation robe.

It surprised no one that Bella and Alice were graduating early from college. Alice had just turned twenty-one, and Bella was twenty. The ceremony would be small, but neither girl cared. They'd worked damn hard for their degrees and they were finally getting them. That was really all that mattered.

Edward had graduated with a degree in Music in May. It wasn't a surprise to anyone when he changed his major from pre-law to music because music was his calling, even if Julliard wasn't.

Jasper had graduated from his master's program with a degree in history, and he was working at the publishing company he'd interned with for years. When he graduated and accepted the full-time job, he and Alice moved into a smaller apartment in the same building. After that, Bella and Edward moved into an apartment down the hall from them. The couples were still close, though they'd moved to separate quarters, but many nights found them sharing meals or hanging out in the laundry room together drinking beer as they did laundry. Life was quite good for them, and they were hanging onto their youth as they should have. Life moved fast, and they all knew it.

"Hey, the tag says it's not flammable," Rosalie joked as she stood in the bedroom of Bella and Edward's apartment where the girls were getting ready for the small ceremony. It was actually Rosalie's idea to hang the gowns in the bathroom with the shower on high hot so as to smooth out the wrinkles. The results…they weren't awful, but they weren't perfect. The one thing they'd all agreed upon was taking an iron to the fabric would only lead to disaster, so it was what it was.

As each girl crossed the stage, they heard the hooting and hollering from the family as they proudly received their diplomas. The graduating class was small but proud. The pictures taken with the family would tell the tale for years. Bella and Edward arm-in-arm would be a picture she'd love forever.

She and Alice with their little brother, Brandon, would be another.

The gentle kiss Jasper gave Alice in their picture would be in a frame before they all went back to Forks for Christmas. Life was being lived, and those pictures would tell the tale to future generations. There was no doubt. Love shined in every picture, and it was undisputable.

The Girl Scout had found the love of her life in the boy who bought Samoas from her that day long ago when she stood on the sidewalk with bleeding knees. Their story would be one to tell everyone who would listen.

Rarely did it come along one would meet their soul mate when they were nine, but it happened on an August day in Forks, Washington. When Edward Cullen walked Bella Swan around the little neighborhood off Hampstead Street, none of the residents expected they'd be together for the rest of their lives.

Some things just happened, but when they were right, they were right. Edward Anthony Cullen…who didn't like a nickname…met Isabella Marie Swan…whose best friend called her Bell…like _Belle_ from _Beauty and the Beast_, and whose father called her Bells. Edward would call her Scout and consider her the love of his life years later, and he'd never regret the day he met the Girl Scout. The rest was history.

\\\

_**So, there ya go. It's sad to let them go, but there's an Epi that you'll get in a few days. I hope you got as much out of this as I intended. A lot of people didn't...I'm not going there. Thank you so much if you read and reviewed, rec'd or lurked. I appreciate all of you.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Good evening! Here we are at the very end. I want to thank all of you who hung around through the good and the bad. It had its ups and downs, but it was the story I wanted to write, and I'm glad you liked it. **_

_**I know many of you wished it had continued for more chapters, but I doubt you'd have appreciated a chapter which described a night of eating frozen pizza, fighting over the remote, and falling into bed wherein they both immediately fall asleep. As a writer, I can only put characters through so much, and well, I put these characters through a hell of a lot.**_

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

26. Epilogue

##

_February, 2012_

Twitter was the most annoying thing Edward had ever experienced in his life. He wasn't one who wanted to join the _Twitterverse_, but Alice Brandon was and had insisted all of her friends and family join as well, so when her tweets came through, he was completely annoyed.

He knew his brother had tried to gently inform her everyone wasn't excited when she declared that fro-yo was the best thing she'd ever discovered, and the after-Christmas sale at _Victoria's Secret_ was selling panties at a discount for anyone who was interested. There wasn't anyone who cared that if one was inclined to dig to the bottom of the bins, the best panties could be found.

As Edward walked down the hallway to the teacher's lounge the tweet he received from Alice left him uneasy.

" Brand A: _Bella Swan is just plain mean."_

He was quite puzzled by the proclamation, so he called Bella. When she answered, he heard a sniff before she greeted him. "Hello, Edward."

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked nervously.

"I did something you're not going to be happy about, but Edward, they want you."

Her response was quite puzzling, so he decided to push her. "Bella, what's that mean?"

"Come home after school and we'll talk." When the phone went dead, he was completely lost. He determined it couldn't wait, so he skipped his free period at the end of the day and hurried to his car, driving back to the apartment they shared.

When he opened the door, he heard the CD he'd made for Bella years prior playing over the speakers. He also smelled something incredible, so he didn't stall at the door of their little apartment. He dropped his coat on the bench along with his laptop case. He slipped off his boots, and went in search of the woman he loved.

"Baby?" he called over the music. He found her in the living room with files spread out on the table and couch, though her eyes were closed as she listened to his CD.

"In here," she responded. Obviously she hadn't noticed him standing there watching her.

He saw her dry her eyes, and seeing her cry had always brought forth a pain in his heart. He walked into the room and sat down on the couch next to her, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead.

"Tell me what's wrong." If it was in his control to fix it, he would without a minute's thought. She was his whole world.

"I talked to Angela a few weeks ago. She's working for a music magazine. I told her about some of the music you've written, and she asked if I would burn a CD, so I did. I sent it to her, and she's got contacts in the industry. She sent it to someone, and she called me today asking how to get in touch with you because they love your music, Edward. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it, but a guy from a movie company wants to meet with you. Angela told me they're interested in your music for a movie." He looked at the tears streaming down her face at the news, and he kissed them away.

"Why did Alice tweet that you were mean?"

"Because she walked into the room when Angela and I were on the phone, and I told Alice it was none of her business what we were discussing. She got mad. You know how she is."

"Babe, I appreciate you sending it, but you know I have no desire to do anything more than to teach music at Grandview Public School," he stated calmly.

She looked him squarely in the eyes and smiled. "Edward, you and I both know that you are one of the most talented musicians on the planet. Look, it's not like Julliard, okay? It's you with the music that makes you happy. Talk to them. Tell me honestly…what do you have to lose?" She had a very good argument, and as he listened to her, he felt the spark.

His creative spark had dimmed over the years. He loved his job teaching music at a grade school, but with Bella's words, it was reignited, and he kissed her passionately because she was his other half, and as much as he was trying to reconcile himself with the fact he was settled into a good life with the woman he loved, he couldn't deny there was something inside him that was unfulfilled.

Bella worked at for DCFS in Seattle, and he was teaching music to kids who seemed to appreciate it. He didn't see any need for anything else, but there was still the yearning. He couldn't deny it, and the fact that Bella knew it was all he needed to make the call.

##

_June 2012_

"We like it. We like it for a rom-com we've got in process. It needs music, and we like you for this. We need you to consider a few revisions, and we need to have you work with a lyricist, but we like it," Jared Stone stated as Edward sat in a bar at a Marriot hotel in Los Angeles.

He thought about what he was about to do, and there was one point he wasn't about to waver on. "Fine, but there's one song you can't have. It's the first one. That one is Bella's, and I won't give that one up," he stated firmly as he sipped his beer taking in the man across from him.

He saw the man sip his drink slowly and consider the stalemate the two men were in. "But that song sets the tone for the entire soundtrack. Without that song, the rest of the music doesn't' work," Jared stated firmly.

"I wrote that song for a girl I met many years ago. I didn't know it at the time, but she's the girl I'm going to marry and have a family with, and that song is hers. If she gives the okay, I'll allow it, but if my Bella says no, then no deal," Edward stated confidently.

In that moment as he sat there with a man twenty years his senior, he chuckled to himself. It had occurred to him many times over the years that all of his life he'd been with the other half of his soul. Bella was his muse…his other half…his soul mate. It had been rough in the beginning, but once things settled, it was easy to see.

He had no idea when he met her that she was the one woman who would give him a purpose in his life, but he was sure _she_ knew it. She knew, much better than he, what he needed, and at every step of the way, she'd been there. She supported him, as he'd tried to support her.

The love they shared…that wasn't a grade school crush or a college hook-up. It was the kind of love his parents had. It was the sticking kind. It was the kind of love he wrote songs about, and it was all he needed. Bella was truly all he needed.

##

_February 2013_

"Where's the toad?" Emmett asked as he grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. Bella laughed at him because he was still _her_ Emmett…always protective and always obnoxious.

"He'll be home in a bit. Go eat. The appetizers are hot, and we all know how you are with food, Em," Bella called as she turned off the oven in the kitchen of the house Edward had bought when he'd signed over his music to Sony.

They'd moved to California, and she was still working as a social worker, just as she'd always wanted to do. Edward, however, had found his life moving in a different direction. He wasn't teaching any longer. He was the songwriter he was always meant to be, and they were happy.

Movies took longer to make than either of them ever considered, but the movie had finally come out with Edward's score playing in the background. Words had been added to a few of the songs, and she'd heard them over and over, but she loved each and every one of them.

The fact he'd been nominated for "Best Original Score" had surprised both of them, but he refused to attend the ceremony. He'd told her couldn't stand sitting in the audience if he lost, so they were having a little party at their home with his brothers and their wives in attendance.

She heard the front door of their little bungalow open, as she'd trained her ear, and she hurried to greet him because she knew how nervous he was about the whole thing. "Hey, handsome," she greeted as she grazed a kiss over his lips.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but I picked up wine like you asked. Has it started?" he asked. She could hear the apprehension in his voice.

Thinking back over the years she'd spent loving Edward Cullen brought tears to her eyes because he'd just always been there. It seemed like they'd always loved each other, and for that she was grateful. Just having him in her life through the good and bad was all she needed.

"Honey, they're still doing the red carpet bullshit. How was the studio work today?" she asked.

"This time it's not as easy. I've got a lot on my mind, and I've never written a score for an action movie before, but Jared thinks it's great, so far. How was work?" Edward asked as he pulled two beers from the fridge.

"I met the cutest little girl today. Her father is a mean bastard, but I was able to get her into a safe place, so it was a good day for me," Bella offered, feeling the touch of his lips on her forehead.

"So you found her a good family?"

"I did. I truly think she'll be fine. Are you nervous about this? You know it doesn't matter. Isn't the catch phrase something like '_It's an honor to be nominated_'?" she teased as she grabbed the belt loops of his jeans and pulled him closer.

When she felt his lips on hers, she felt remarkably better. His kiss always made her feel better.

"If I don't win this thing, you won't think less of me, will you?" he asked as he pulled away and looked at her.

She laughed. "Edward Anthony Cullen, are you kidding me? I've known you for so many years, and I've never…I should nut punch you for that or should I get Emmett to do it? You know I love you, and I'm your biggest…" she began her argument which he silenced with his mouth on hers in a flash. They both pulled away laughing.

They settled in with their friends to watch the show, and they all shared what was going on in their lives until the "Best Original Score" category came up. The movie had won a few awards, and as the actors stood on the stage in all of their glory, Emmett joked, "Dude you should have sent Ma to accept the award. I can just hear it now… _'On behalf of my baby boy who wouldn't take to the breast, I accept this award. I always had faith in him because…'"_

When Jasper picked up the gauntlet, Edward didn't appreciate it. "_Because he was always so sensitive and I knew he had this inside him."_

"You two suck," Edward stated to his brothers as they listened to the nominees. The presenter was an actor from the movie, and Edward buried his face in Bella's neck as the winner was announced.

"The Actor goes to…Edward Cullen for '_The Right One_.' He heard the applause over the television set and then the pat statement. "Edward couldn't be here tonight, but I accept this on his behalf." He turned to Bella and kissed her passionately because if not for her, it would have never happened.

After the talk with his parents, Charlie, Mary, and Brandon…Bella and Alice's little brother… his agent and publicist, things calmed down.

"So, you didn't go because you're a pussy, but you've gotta have a speech, so let's hear it," Emmett ordered.

Edward rose from the couch where he'd been holding Bella and stood up with a beer in hand. "Okay, you want a speech. Here it is."

"I'd like to thank the Academy, Grant Reynolds, and Jared Stone for the opportunity to record this soundtrack."

"Many years ago I opened my parents' front door to see a Girl Scout standing there with a wagon full of cookies and bloody knees. She was a salesperson because even as she stood there in pain, she continued her little sales pitch. That salesperson is the reason I'm standing here today. She took a CD of songs I'd sent her a long time ago that meant something to her and handed them off to someone who liked them. Without that little Girl Scout, I'd probably have ended up a lawyer."

"So to Scout, I say this…I never knew when you showed up on our doorstep that day that you'd be the love of my life. I knew you were special, but my twelve-year-old heart couldn't understand it. I get it now, so I've got but one thing to ask you. Isabella Bella Bells Bell Swan, I've loved you for years. Will you marry me?" With that request, he sunk to his knees and reached into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a ring. It wasn't huge, but it was exactly what Bella would have chosen.

No one in the room was surprised when she walked over to him, sunk down on her knees in front of him and whispered, "Yes, Edward Anthony 'I don't like nicknames' Cullen, I'll marry you. I've waited a lifetime for you, and I can't wait another second."

After they kissed and he placed the ring on her finger, kissing it gently, the room erupted with family hugs and kisses. Statements of "I knew it" surprised no one. It was absolutely perfect, and it had occurred perfectly.

Edward Anthony Cullen married Isabella Marie Swan on August 13. It was a cloudy day, but the smiles on their faces were brighter than any sunshine would have been. They had their families and their friends in attendance in his parents' back yard in Forks. It was another perfect day he'd never forget.

_##_

_March 2014_

The happy couple had just moved into a cozy house in a nice neighborhood. They'd painted and cleaned and made plans about updates they'd undertake over their life together, but they were happy to have a home of their own with a yard where they could play with any children who would come along. There were no plans in the immediate future to start a family, but they'd had the discussion and knew it was in their cards.

Bella was at the grocery store, and Edward was outside repairing a loose shutter when a little girl with a child-sized shopping cart in front of her strolled up his front walk. She was dressed in familiar green with a long braid down her back and a boy a foot taller standing behind her.

"Excuse me, Sir," the little girl announced to get his attention. He chuckled to himself as he put the screwdriver in his tool box and walked over to the front stairs of his and Bella's front porch.

"Cookie time?" he asked. She smiled brightly, and he saw she was missing her two front teeth.

"I'm with Troop 896, and we're selling Girl Scout Cookies to fund our annual Camperee," she informed.

Edward sat down on the front steps and allowed her to inform him of the cookies she had for sale, though based on his little Girl Scout, he knew the menu well. When she finished, she cocked her head and smiled.

"Who's your body guard, Girl Scout?" he asked, seeing the boy behind her looking bored.

"Oh, that's my best friend, Chuck," she introduced.

"Pepper, just sell the cookies. I've got soccer in an hour, and you talk too much," the boy chastised.

Edward smirked. "Pepper?"

"Oh, my name is Patricia, but my parents call me Trisha. Chuck here, calls me Pepper because his mom calls me Patty…you know, like from Charlie Brown?" He saw the girl look over her shoulder at the boy with a glowing smile, and the boy even smiled back at her for a moment.

Edward couldn't help but laugh because the little girl reminded him of his dear wife when he'd met her all those years ago. Fortunately, the sidewalk of his and Bella's home was level and the girl hadn't fallen. "Chuck, how long have you known, uh, Trisha?" Edward asked. He didn't use the boy's nickname for the girl, remembering how personal those things could be.

"Since she was six. She lives next door and my ma kinda made me come with her. She babysits Pepper after school, and since it was sunny today, I said I'd go along. So? Cookies?" the boy asked impatiently.

Edward laughed again, seeing more of himself in the boy than he'd have believed possible. "I'll take a box of Thin Mints, a box of Tag-a-longs, and a box of Samoas," Edward ordered.

"Oh, Samoas are my favorites," the little girl informed as she gathered the order. When she presented the three boxes to Edward, he pulled out a ten dollar bill from his pocket and handed it to her.

"And, I owe you…one dollar," she announced as she handed the money to Chuck and held out her little hand for change. The boy produced a dollar from an envelope he held in his hand, smiling at the girl.

She handed it to Edward with a smile. "Thank you, sir, for supporting your local troop." With that, the girl turned the cart, getting it hung up on a crack in the sidewalk. He saw the boy laugh a little and pick it up, setting it on the sidewalk for the girl with a tender smile on his face. The look of protectiveness and affection was evident, even to Edward.

He stood and just before the two hurried down the sidewalk, he called to the boy, "Hey, Chuck, let me give you a little advice."

He saw the boy say something to the girl. She nodded, and then she began reshuffling the boxes in her cart. Chuck walked back up the sidewalk with an inquisitive look on his face and waited.

"Someday, you might look back on this and wish you'd have been a little more patient. I know I did. Don't take her for granted because you just never know how life turns out. I met my wife when she was a Girl Scout, and I look back on those days and smile. She just might be the best thing that ever happens to you, so don't break your promises to her. It'll all work out for the best, Scout's Honor."

The kid looked at him with a furrowed brow, and then looked back to where the girl was waiting patiently. "Whatever," the boy called as he hurried down the sidewalk. Edward saw him look at the girl and smile a little, tugging her braid.

He laughed to himself as he picked up the three boxes of cookies to carry them inside just as Bella pulled into the driveway. He saw her hop out of her SUV and look down the street with a smile. He was pretty sure she was remembering the same thing he was, and he couldn't help but drop the cookies and hurry to where she stood, watching the pair amble down the street.

"I got your favorites…Thin Mints. I love you so much, Scout," he whispered before he whisked his wife into his arms and kissed her deeply. Maybe that baby wouldn't be too far in the future…

\\\

_**So, there you go! I truly appreciated reading your reviews, and I am grateful to all of you.**_

_**I hope I hear from you…even you lurkers out there!**_

_**Thank you so very much for reading.**_

_**For the last time…xoxo**_


End file.
